La mafia
by la mort est l egale de tous
Summary: Comment doit agir Drago Malfoy en trouvant ce jeune garçon torturé, mal dans sa peau et avec une peur incontrôlable des autres? Que peut-il bien faire de lui ? Et surtout pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à le tuer, lui le grand mafieux ? UA lemon yaoi mention de viol.
1. Chapter 1

**chapitre 1**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating :** M

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** : Bonjour à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

On toqua à la porte. Je fis signe à Krum d'aller ouvrir. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte en bois. Zabini entra avec Crabbe. Ils tenaient un corps par chaque bras. Krum ferma la porte derrière eux. Ils traînèrent le corps vers moi puis le lâchèrent lourdement. Il était en sang, les vêtements déchirés et On n'apercevait pas son visage derrière ses cheveux sale. Crabbe posa un genou sur le sol, devant moi. Zabini s'approcha, mit son genou gauche sur le sol en bois, je lui tendis ma main où ma bague encerclait mon annulaire. Il posa ses lèvres sur le métal en or.

\- Bonsoir monsieur.

Je levai le menton vers le garçon.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Blaise se leva et arrangea sa cravate.

\- Harry Potter, on l'a trouvé dans votre quartier. C'est un petit dealer, sûrement un jeune des Dursley.

Je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux et croisai mes longs doigts fins. J'étais fatigué, il était 23h45, je n'avais toujours pas fini ma journée et voilà qu'un vulgaire dealer venait à me faire chier.  
Zabini continua :

\- On l'a trouvé avec cinquante grammes d'herbes, deux flacons d'ecstasy et quelques cristaux de meth.

Je fis signe à Blaise qui s'approcha du garçon à terre. Il le tira par ses cheveux noir corbeau. Le garçon grimaça, il avait un beau visage fin, un joli nez mais tout était gâchés par de multiples bleus et blessures. Un œil au bords noirs, une lèvre en sang, l'arcade sourcilière fendue, le nez tordu. Il respirait avec difficulté.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez frappés ?

Zabini se crispa et Crabbe baissa la tête. Je tirai sur mes bras, levant mon corps.

\- Alors ?

\- Il a voulu nous échapper, on l'a rattrapé et dans la confusion je lui ai cassé le nez mais c'est tout, le reste était là avant. Enfin je pense.

Je m'approchai de Crabbe et sortis mon flingue de mon holster et le braquais sur sa tempe.

\- Tu te souviens de qui est le patron dans cette pièce ?

Il hocha la tête. Je retirai la sécurité du 35mm.

\- Donc tu ne touches pas tant que je ne t'ai rien dit.

Il hocha la tête encore une fois. Je rangeais mon arme et croisais le regard vert émeraude du garçon. Je m'approchai de lui :

\- Tu fais partie du clan des Dursley ?

Il hocha la tête, les Dursley je les haïssais. Des emmerdeurs de premières, à mettre leur nez partout. Ces salops s'amusaient à récupérer des jeunes orphelins et à les transformer en de parfait dealer quand ce n'est pas pire. Je me baissais, pliant mon pantalon en lin noir. Accroupis devant lui, je demandai :

\- Il t'a déjà touché ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Je fis un rictus dégouté. Cet homme me dégoutait, il abusait de jeunes, les torturait. ils n'étaient plus des hommes libre une fois dans ses mains. Le garçon se tortilla entre les mains de Blaise.

\- Ce mec me dégoute.

Un silence plana. Je me rassis sur ma chaise. Ledit Harry Potter me suivit du regard. J'haussais un sourcil :

\- Tu veux y retourner ?

Il secoua la tête, évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas y retourner ! Je tapai frénétiquement sur l'accoudoir de la chaise avec les pointent de mes doigts.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Drago Malfoy, le mafieux du quartier nord, sud et est de la ville.

Je souris.

\- Oui. Alors pourquoi toi, un homme de Dursley, viens dans mes quartiers ?

Ma voix était montée d'un cran, il se mit à trembler.

\- Eh bien tu vas apprendre quelque chose ce soir Potter : quand on est sur mon territoire sans autorisation et en plus sans suivre MES règles…

Je sortis mon flingue et le fis danser devant ses yeux.

\- Je te fais sauter la cervelle.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, ce n'était qu'un gamin qui n'avait rien demandé avec de magnifiques yeux verts.

\- Tu veux faire quoi Potter ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Parles.

Il hocha la tête, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

\- Je veux bien te donner une chance.

Ses yeux émeraudes pétillèrent, il mit ses mains ensanglantés sur le sol. Je souris et fis signe à Blaise.

\- Amène-le chez André.

Zabini écarquilla ses yeux noisettes puis hocha la tête. Je fis un signe à Crabbe, qui disparut alors de ma vue, puis me levai et lançai un léger regard vers Blaise.

\- Je te retrouverai un peu plus tard.

Il saisit le garçon par les épaules et le fit sortir. Je rajustai ma veste, fermai le bouton de mon costard noir et relevai mes manches, montrant sur mon bras droit un tatouage. Je le regardai, la porte claqua je me retrouvai seul. Je sortis l'un de mes téléphones portables et composai le numéro d'un de mes contacts.

\- C'est Malfoy.

\- Monsieur, comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Cherche des informations sur un certain Harry Potter, je veux tout savoir sur lui.

\- Bien monsieur.

Je raccrochai, retirai la puce du téléphone et l'éteignis. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre de l'un de mes hôtels de luxe où nous nous trouvions. Celui-ci comme beauccoup d'autre dans cette ville m'appartenait. Nous étions en pleine guerre contre la partie basse de la ville, certains crétins ne prenant pas en comptent mes règles, se croyaient plus fort que moi, Drago Malfoy. Alors cet imbécile qui perturbe ma ville. Je vais le lui faire regretter. Je souris, quoi de mieux que la violence, la haine pour réussir ce genre de chose. Je finis mon verre d'alcool et sortis, puis descendis les escaliers de marbre, rejoignant mon escorte. Krum me tendit un téléphone. Je fis signe à un homme de réception derrière le comptoir puis sortis, je rentrai dans ma voiture et fis comprendre à Krum de démarrer.

\- Chez André.

Je pris le téléphone en fermant la vitre qui me séparait du conducteur.

\- Alors ?

\- Harry Potter, orphelin à l'âge de deux ans, balloté dans des familles d'accueil de la ville, à l'âge de dix ans, sa tante décide de le prendre chez lui.

\- Les Dursley !

\- Oui, il y a alors très peu d'informations, c'est un jeune homme assez perturbé, quelque fois violent, il est allé cinq fois en garde à vue. La dernière était il y a même pas un mois, son oncle est venu le chercher il y a juste une semaine.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Non.

\- Des nouvelles sur les Dursley ?

\- Rien, ça ne bouge pas beaucoup ils restent calmes, aucune réunion avec les autres.

\- Gardez-le sous surveillance, je veux savoir s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Des nouvelles de Diggory ?

\- Rien, il se terre.

Je raccrochai, nous arrivions devant l'hôtel d'André, Krum m'ouvris la porte.

\- Potter est dans votre chambre.

\- Parfait.

Il hocha la tête, on entra dans le hall en marbre froid, le réceptionniste nous fit signe. Il s'occupait actuellement d'une jeune femme qui demandait une suite à bas prix. Ce que je détestais chez les gens, c'était de venir dans ce genre d'hôtel en sachant qu'ils ne pouvait même pas se payer une nuit ici. À quoi ça sert de vouloir des prix nous ne sommes pas dans un Bazar, merde. Krum appela l'ascenseur.

\- Je veux les jumeaux ici, et Thomas.

\- Bien monsieur.

Je souris.

\- Ne venez pas me déranger ce soir.

Krum hocha la tête. Je partie retrouvé ma chambre. En entrant je la trouvait allumée. J'avais acheté depuis peu l'hôtel du Ritz. Me voilà dans ma suite Opéra avec une vue sur l'opéra Garnier. Je desserrai ma cravate verte. Soudain j'entendis du bruit, c'est vrai que j'ai ce garçon. Je fermai la porte à clef, et entrai un peu plus. Je le vis, lui, celui aux yeux verts, une couleur si belle, si charmante, si envoutante. Il est maigre, tremble et de multiples bleus sur son visage aux traits si fins. Ses vêtements sont déchirés, il doit avoir froid. Il me fixe. Je retirai ma veste, et enlevai ma cravate. Il vit surement mon arme contre mes côtes car il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Harry, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête en massant ses mains rouges.

\- Déshabille-toi, Harry.

Ses yeux se bloquèrent, je le fixai et articulai lentement :

\- Ne me fais pas répéter.

D'une main tremblante, il retira ses vulgaires baskets bleues. Retirant son tee-shirt noir, je vis alors un torse abimé, bleu, éraflé sûrement par des coups, des brûlures. J'approchai, il recula mais je lui lançai un regard dur. Il chercha à enlever sa ceinture, je posai ma main sur la sienne qui tremblait, je frottai alors une trace de brûlure.

\- C'est lui qui te fait ça ?

Il me fixait sans rien dire. Je frôlai maintenant son cou, des traces de cordes couraient autour jusqu'à son dos: signes de séquestration. Je touchai son torse pâle, pas autant que le mien mais pâle quand même, lorsque soudain il recula et se réfugia dans un fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi il te fait ça ?

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer de ses yeux verts. Je m'approchai à nouveau et le saisis par la taille. Il ne recula pas, se laissant faire tout en évitant mon regard.

\- Tu as faim ?

Je touchai ses côtes qui sortaient dû à son manque de nourriture. Il ne dit rien.

\- Tu as froid ?

Toujours rien. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Je suis un Malfoy, il pourrait au moins avoir du respect pour moi !

\- Parle.

Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux noirs en bataille se secouèrent lentement. Je pris la boucle de ceinture en main et tirai dessus, en quelques secondes il se retrouva nu devant moi. Il serra son corps abimé. Je reculai et le regardai de haut en bas. Voilà ce que faisait Dursley : il torturait des jeunes. Des traces de bleus couraient sur ses jambes, mais aussi de ceinture, de corde et de mégots.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment-là, j'ai ressenti de la pitié pour lui. Je le saisis par le bras et le conduisis dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet en marbre et fis couler de l'eau chaude. Il me regarda sans rien dire, sans rien faire, ni même bouger. Je lui fis signe d'aller dans l'eau, il regarda un long moment la baignoire puis moi, il passa une jambe puis l'autre. Il s'assit dans l'eau qui se colora de rouge.

Je sortis de la salle de bain. Je me servis un verre de vin. Je regardai sa robe couler dans mon verre en cristal. Je regardai l'opéra éclairé de mille petites lumières. Cette ville, ma ville, qui vivait grâce à moi, à ma famille et cela depuis trois siècles. Mon père Lucius Malfoy régnait jusqu'il y a peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un connard le tue d'une balle dans la tête.

J'étais là, j'ai tout vu. Le coup, la balle qui heurta le crâne de mon paternel, et qui le traversa pour ensuite exploser, réduisant son visage en bouillie et moi recevant les morceaux de cervelle de mon père.

Ce jour-là j'ai développé une telle haine que j'ai compris que je ne mourrais pas d'une façon normale, non je vais sûrement être assassiné, par mes soi-disant amis, amants, mais je n'aurais pas une belle vie, plutôt une vie dure, sans bonheur, remplie de douleurs, remplie de haine et de violence. Je suis un mafieux. Je soufflais, peut-être vais-je mourir demain, ce soir, dans une semaine, dans un an, dans quelques secondes. Peut-être par celui qui est dans ma chambre, dans ma salle de bain. Je posai mon verre et retournai dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours là dans la même position. J'approchai et dit :

\- Lave-toi.

Il ne bougeait pas, j'haussai la voix :

\- Tu ne m'entends pas ?

Toujours rien. Je le saisis par ses cheveux noirs et tirai dessus, il grimaça.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, sale sang de vermine !

Je relâchai d'un coup. Il ne dit rien, baissant la tête. Je m'appuyai contre le lavabo en marbre blanc. Soudain, je soufflai et me déshabillai, je retirai ma chemise, mon pantalon et me glissai derrière son corps. Il se crispa. L'eau était chaude, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de bain. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas résisté. Je viens de lui sauver la vie, mais non il s'en fou. Je posai ma tête sur son dos, et glissai mes jambes contre les siennes. Il ne fit rien se laissant faire. J'entourai de mes bras son corps fin.

\- Je peux te tuer si tu continues à ne pas parler.

Il ne fit rien, je soufflai. Soudain, une main se posa sur les miennes, et les serra.

\- Parle.

Rien. Je retirai mes mains et attrapai un savon au lait d'ânesse. Je frottai son dos avec, puis ses bras et ses cheveux. Il ne dit rien. Je le rinçai doucement. Une fois fini je lui demandai :

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

Toujours rien. Je me levai et m'enveloppai dans une serviette en coton. Je me séchai et enfilai de nouveaux vêtements. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Je lui dis :

\- Lève-toi.

Il fit ce que je lui demandai, je l'enveloppai dans une serviette. Il me regardait, plongeant son beau regard dans le mien, ses yeux semblaient si tristes, sans une étincelle, morts, comme les miens, juste beaux à voir, mais vides, pourris à l'intérieur. Je frictionnai fortement ses membres, et lui tendis un pyjama en soie. Je sortis de la salle de bain, mon téléphone sonnant :

\- Oui.

\- Monsieur, Granger veut vous voir.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez.

\- Dites-lui que je suis occupé.

Soudain un bruit :

\- Non madame...

\- Malfoy, je suis devant ton hôtel, je veux te voir.

\- Hermione, plus tard.

\- Quand ?

\- Demain matin, à 5 h au café d'en bas.

\- D'accord.

Je raccrochai, ils ne peuvent vraiment pas me laisser deux secondes. Je me retournai, le garçon était contre la porte de la salle de bain. Je lui fis signe d'approcher.

\- Tu as faim ?

Rien, je commence à en avoir marre. Je pris mon flingue sur la table en verre et le pointai vers son ventre.

\- Parle, sinon je te fais sauter.

Rien. Je retirai le cran de sécurité, il me fixa, tremblant, mais ne dit rien.

\- Parle.

Il recula, un peu paniqué, je pressai la détente et la balle ricocha sur le mur pour se planter dans le canapé rouge en velours. Le garçon fléchit et tomba sur le sol. Il se mit à pleurer. Je passai devant lui sans un regard, remis la sécurité de mon arme et m'assis sur le lit.

\- Tu veux retourner chez Dursley ? Je vois bien ce qu'il t'a fait, il te frappe, t'enferme et te torture, voire te viole.

À ce mot le garçon se leva et hurla, je pointai mon arme sur lui, mais un cri sans son, juste la bouche ouverte. Le long de ses joues coulaient de grosses larmes, c'était un spectacle surprenant et pathétique. Il dit alors :

\- Non, non, non, non, non.

\- Non quoi ?

-Non, non, non.

Il se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce, il s'arrêta, regarda le paysage et murmura :

\- Plus là-bas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je suis en pleine réécriture de tout mes chap mafia. Donc voilà je voulez vous prévenir que si certain chap paresse un peu moins bien c'est qu'il ne sont pas encore corriger.

Merci de me lire et de me suivre !


	2. Chapter 2

**chapitre 2**

 **Disclaimer :** _les personnes de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient bien de ma caboche_

 **Couple:** _Harry / Drago_

 **Note:** _M_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Salut, je n'ai pas fait de première note d'auteur lors de mon premier chapitre, donc changeons la donne. Mafia est ma première fan fiction, je vous en supplie soyez indulgent ! S'il y a des remarques à faire je suis vraiment preneuse je vous avouerez que ce n'est vraiment pas évidement de savoir ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire au début. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivant_ s.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Je me tournai dans le lit et passai une de mes mains sous mon oreiller, mes doigts touchant le métal froid de mon arme. Je frissonnai et sentis une présence qui se mouvais contre moi. Un effleurement, doux comme une caresse. J'ouvris les yeux et tombai devant une touffe de cheveux noir.

Je baissais mes yeux et vis son visage détendu, les paupières closes, la respiration calme, régulière. J'avais envie de le toucher, de déranger cette chose si... si tranquille. Il bougea un peu, se rapprochant de moi, ses petites mains attrapant mon tee shirt. Il le serra et posa son visage contre ma poitrine. Savait-il ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Je le regardai, qu'avait-il enduré, qu'elle était son histoire? J'approchai mes doigts de son visage, pour l'effleurer. Non, c'était ridicule. Je serai le poing et me dégageait du lit. Il roula dans les draps, se recroquevilla comme dans une coquille et retrouva un calme enfantin. Je soufflai, il était 4h45. Je pris rapidement une douche et enfilai un costard et une cravate noire, mon pantalon noir simple et mes chaussures tout en glissant deux armes dans mon holster. Je fermai la porte, retrouvant Zabini, qui baissa la tête respectivement **.** Je m'informai.

\- Des nouvelles?

\- Oui certains pensent que quelques-uns des membres de Cédric vont bouger entre demain et après-demain.

\- Nous en reparlerons, Hermione m'attend.

Il appela l'ascenseur puis regarda la porte de ma chambre.

-J'ai entendu un coup de feu, vous l'avez tué ?

\- Non.

Il haussa les sourcils, mais aucune émotion ne parut sur son visage. L'ascenseur arriva, avec lui une femme qui coura vers nous, je pose ma main sur les portes de l'ascenseur et elle put s'engouffrer à l'intérieur :

\- Merci beaucoup!

Je lui souris, un sourire pourrit jusqu'au bout de mes lèvres. Zabini croisa mon regard. Il sorti son arme et doucement, la posa dans le dos de la jeune blonde en robe noire. Elle sursauta mais ne dit rien. J'ai regardé la caméra au plafond et hoché la tête, nous gérions la situation. La femme bredouilla :

\- Que faites-vous ?

Je lui fis face et souris.

\- Vous jouez très mal la surprise.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux de biche. Je frôlai sa poitrine généreuse et sorti une arme, je caressai son ventre, ses hanches et en sorti une nouvelle arme. Elle se mordit ses lèvres roses.

\- Ne faites pas la maligne avec moi.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux bleus maquillés d'un léger coup de mascara.

\- Je pensais être si près du but.

\- Eh bien non.

Je déchargeai ses armes, faisant tomber lentement chaque balle sur le sol de métal, elle me regarda, osant me fixer.

\- N'oubliez pas qui je suis, sale vermine.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, Zabini enleva le cran de sécurité, elle prit une grande inspiration et bomba sa poitrine.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé moi, dans l'histoire je fais ça pour l'argent.

Je la giflai, ma main claqua sur sa joue maquillée.

\- Cela vous apprendra.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue rougie, son regard devient sombre.

\- Qui vous paye ?

\- Je ne dirais rien, je suis une femme de parole.

Zabini appuya un peu plus l'arme sur sa colonne.

\- Vous en êtes sur ? Dit-il d'une voix chevronnante.

Elle leva son menton, noble. Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas, elle devait sûrement avoir un boulot de merde et se disait que ce petit boulot serait peut être facile et vite fait, et bien elle avait tort. Elle voulut riposter mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir je me penchai pour effleurer de mes lèvres les siennes, elle était douce et sentais bon. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

\- Au plaisir, madame.

Je fis un signe de tête. À son regard je vis qu'elle comprit où je voulais en arriver, elle paniqua. Elle voulut hurler, mais Zabini plaqua une main sur sa jolie bouche. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur les portes se refermèrent. Voilà ce que ça donne quand on se frotte trop près à moi...

0o0

En rentrant dans le restaurant je fis un signe léger au réceptionniste. Dans un coin, je vis la douce silhouette de Granger.

Je posai une main ferme sur son épaule, elle se retourna, croisa mon regard et sourit:

\- Drago, je suis contente de te voir.

Je lui montrai ma bague à mon doigt, elle regarda autour d'elle et vis mes gardes, Krum et Thomas. Elle se pencha et baisa la pierre de ma bague puis se redressa.

\- Je n'aime pas Krum.

\- Hermione, je sais que tu es sortie avec lui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais le virer.

\- C'est un salop!

\- Toi aussi.

Elle piqua un fard, je soufflai, tirai sur une chaise et m'assis. Une serveuse s'approcha, je commandai un café noir, Hermione idem puis elle me dit :

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Si.

Hermione devait être la personne que j'appréciais le plus ici, en plus d'être mon meilleur sniper, et tueuse, elle ressemblait aussi à une amie. Elle commença son café tout à fait à l'aise.

-J'ai appris que tu avais trouvé un nouveau jouet.

Je haussai un sourcil, elle me regarda puis rougit.

\- C'est Crabbe qui me la dit.

\- Il va vraiment finir avec une balle entre les yeux.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as un mec de chez les Dursley, dans ta chambre ?

\- Je sais pas.

Elle faillit s'étrangler avec son café, elle le posa sur la table et toussota peu gracieusement.

\- Pardon toi tu ne sais pas?! C'est la meilleure.

\- Mione calme toi, tu ne vas pas commencer et sûrement pas ici d'ailleurs.

Elle retrouva rapidement un visage plus calme, puis sourit en posant ses deux mains jointes sur la table.

\- Raconte-moi tout.

En fait je crois que Hermione est ma bouffée d'air frais, elle rit tout le temps aborde un jolis sourire et elle est très dangereuse.

\- Alors rien.

\- Tu vas le garder ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle se mit au fond de sa chaise.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours.

Je soufflai et tournai ma cuillère dans mon café noir.

\- Bref, tu es venu pour me dire quoi d'autre.

Elle reprit un air dur, ses traits se durcirent.

\- Tu es au courant pour Cédric.

\- Son futur déplacement?

\- Oui!

Je lui fis signe de continuer.

\- Dursley sera là, enfin c'est ce que certains disent.

Je haussai un sourcil, Dursley...

Je fini mon café, les serveurs commençaient à ouvrir le restaurant pour les clients extérieurs et à dresser les tables. Tout ce petit monde se réveille, et s'excite, je sais que Paris est une ville qui se lève tôt, du moins pour les gens comme moi. Zabini approcha à grand pas de notre table. Il baissa la tête devant Hermione qui lui sourit poliment.

\- Monsieur, Jedusor veut vous voir, et Potter est réveillé.

Hermione me fixa les yeux pétillant. Je secouai la tête.

\- Plus tard Granger.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Je remarquai alors sa belle petite robe bleue, il faisait bon aujourd'hui elle avait raison de se faire belle. Elle mit une petite veste en laine noir et prit son sac sûrement de chez Chanel.

\- Bon, et bien au revoir, et au plaisir de vous revoir monsieur.

Et elle partit. Au dernier moment elle se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu, je ne voulais sûrement pas me faire passer pour un patron qui est amis avec ses hommes de mains. Je me levai à mon tour.

\- Je vais d'abord passer à Gringotts.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je prépare la voiture.

\- Qu'as-tu fait du corps de la fille ?

\- Nous allons broyer son corps et bruler les restes, ou les enterrer.

\- Parfait, son nom?

\- Berthe Nicolas, 27 ans, secrétaire chez les impôts.

Je ricanai en ajustant ma veste.

\- Au moins elle ne manquera pas.

\- Elle n'a pas de famille ici.

\- Parfait.

Je sorti du restaurant et entrai dans l'ascenseur. Je pénétrai dans ma chambre et lançai un regard à ma montre Rolex, 5h36. Je vis alors le garçon sur la terrasse. Je sortis, il faisait un peu froid un léger vent me fit frissonner. Il se tourna vers moi. J'observais la vue sur l'Opéra Garnier. Il me fixa de ses beaux yeux verts. Il portait encore le pyjama de soie. Je sortis de ma poche mon étui de cigarette et pris une Lucky Strike et l'alluma, je la portai à ma bouche et prit une bonne bouffé de cette cochonnerie, mais voilà où on en arrive quand on est dans ce genre de milieu. Pour se détendre voilà ce qu'il me faut. J'ai déjà essayé les drogues, mais je ne préfère pas en reprendre cela me rendais très vite trop violent. Le garçon me regarda souffler ma fumée grise.

\- Tu as faim ?

Rien, toujours rien.

\- Je vais te faire monter à manger, je ne vais revenir que ce soir.

Il me tendit un papier, je m'approchai et le saisi, je lu quelques mots mal écrit. " Pas rentrer pitié" je le relu encore une fois. Je levai la tête et la hocha, il était beau, ses cheveux qui dansaient dans le léger vent, ses yeux se plongeant dans les miens, ce corps je j'aurai voulu serrer et protéger de tout danger.

-Tu resteras ici temps que je le désire.

Il ne dit rien.

\- Fais ce que tu veux mais n'essaie pas te disparaître Potter ou tu risques fort de le regretter.

Il blêmit, mais je préférai lui faire bien peur, ça marche souvent.

\- Très bien.

Je tirai une dernière fois sur ma cigarette et la jeta par-dessus le balcon. Je rajustai ma cravate et rentrai.

\- Ne reste pas trop dehors tu vas attraper froid.

Je ne compris même pas pourquoi je venais de lui dire ça. Par moi-même que m'arrivait-il ?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre 3**

 **Disclaimer :** _les personnes de Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, mais promis l'histoire vient bien de ma caboche_

 **Couple:** _Harry / Drago_

 **Note:** _M_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _hello, Mafia et ma première fan fiction, je vous en supplie soyez indulgent ! S'il y a des remarques à faire je suis vraiment preneuse. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivant_ s.

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredi !

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur, Zabini à mes côtés. Je venais juste de terminer mon rendez-vous avez un nouveau riche de Paris, pour lui faire comprendre qui, ici, était le boss.

J'avais pris, avant de le rencontrer, un repas dans un luxueux restaurant de Paris, Plaza Athénée, dont le menu commençait à 200 euros. Mais je pouvais y mettre le prix car je déjeunais avec mon très cher ami Tom Jedusor. C'était un homme puissant, sûrement plus que moi d'ailleurs. Tom était de passage à Paris pour affaires, dont une avec moi. La famille Jedusor était très respectée, ici et même dans toute l'Europe et surtout en Angleterre.

Encore avant, j'étais passé à ma banque pour aller voir, comme à mon habitude si tout s'y passait bien. Vu le montant de mes cartes, les banques avaient clairement tous leurs intérêts à ne pas me décevoir. Zabini me demanda:

\- Voulez-vous dîner?

Je le coupai:

\- Je verrai.

Il hocha la tête, je demandai à mon tour:

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Pas grand-chose: Il a fait le tour de la chambre, a commandé à manger quand Bulstrode est venu. Sinon rien.

Je hochai la tête, en me demandant ce que j'allais en faire... C'est ridicule, je crois que je vais le descendre ce soir, il ne me sert à rien. Si ce n'est que pour ses yeux que je le garde, je le les lui arracherai pour les mettre dans un bocal. La porte s'ouvrit, je me tournai vers Zabini:

\- Nous verrons demain.

Il embrassa solennellement ma bague, et je rentrai dans ma suite et ferma la porte à clé, pour découvrir ma chambre légèrement éclairée... Où est est-il ?

Je desserre ma cravate, je suis si fatigué, si las, et pourtant je n'ai repris la société de mon père il n'y a de cela que quatre ans, et j'en ai 22, mon père a fait ce métier durant 32 ans, je dois tenir pour lui. Je souffle, du bruit me fit avancer vers le salon. Je le trouvais sur le sol, les jambes serrées contre son torse trop maigre. Il portait son pyjama une simple chemise blanche ouverte et un pantalon trop large en soie, les pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille. Je marchai jusqu'à lui, il leva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement: ses yeux... si beaux...si profonds...si... Il rompu notre échange et regarda la cage à ses pieds, cette énorme cage qui abritait mes deux serpents, mes deux bébés.

Il approcha son doigt de la cage de verre. Je me penchais pour m'accroupir à côté de lui:

\- Tu n'en as pas peur?

Il secoua la tête, et mis sa main gauche devant moi, je reculai, étonné et le prit doucement. Sur son annulaire s'enroulait un serpent vert, un très beau serpent, fin, il semblait vraiment prendre le contrôle de son doigt. On aurait dit une bague qui lui prenait tout le doigt.

\- Tu aimes les serpents ?

Il hocha encore la tête et ramena son bras contre lui. Je le regardai encore un moment, observant, ses yeux rivés avec curiosité sur la cage. Je suivis son regard puis m'approchai de la cage en ouvrant la trappe en haut, on vit les serpents remuer, glissant les uns sur les autres. Mon serpent albinos sorti sa tête de la cage, pour que je caresse sa peau froide et rugueuse. Le serpent glissa sur mon bras, s'entortillant autour pour s'arrêter à hauteur de mon coude.

\- Voici Marilyn, c'est une petite fille de deux ans.

Le garçon s'approcha et tendit sa main, le serpent se rétracta et siffla contre moi:

\- Elle a peur de toi...

Je pris la main du garçon pour la poser doucement sur la tête de Marilyn, qui ferma ses yeux bleus clairs pour les rouvrir lentement. L'autre serpent sortit alors de la cage et glissa vers le sol, s'enroulant autour de ma cheville et monta lentement, passant sur mon tibias, mon genou, ma cuisse puis ma hanche pour finir dans mon cou. Il s'y installa tout doucement, son visage vert et piquant à quelques centimètres du mien:

\- Et lui c'est Manson, le grand frère, il a 4 ans.

Potter me sourit légèrement, tout en continuant à caresser mon serpent albinos. Soudain, me rappelant de ma réflexion dans l'ascenseur, je repensais à la balle qui aurait dû se loger dans la cervelle de ce garçon... Pourquoi cela ne me donnait pas envie, me répugnait même?

Je repoussai ces idées pour revenir au présent. Même si je les avais très bien éduqués, mes serpents restaient des reptiles dangereux, Manson, une vipère des buissons, même si sa sœur est bien pire sous ses apparences de fille sage.

Le garçon me fit comprendre qu'il voulait toucher la vipère, je pris sa main et la posa sur la tête de Manson, qui se recroquevilla en se dissimulant dans mon cou.

Je ricanais, voilà qu'il faisait son difficile. Potter préféra alors revenir sur Marilyn, qui se laissa faire, les paupières closes. Je restais là un moment, assis sur le sol de ma suite, entouré de mes serpents et d'un jeune garçon dont je ne voulais plus faire sauter la cervelle… Je remis les serpents en cage après leur avoir donnés deux petites souris et de la viande rouge. Je sorti sur le balcon et alluma une cigarette, le garçon me suivis. Je lui demandais:

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas parler?

Pas un mot. Je soufflai la fumée grisâtre et rentrai dans ma chambre, la cigarette toujours en main, prit un calepin posé sur la table basse puis retournai sur le balcon et le lui tendit :

\- Tu sais écrire ! Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, alors écrit le dessus et si je te pose une question tu écris, c'est clair?

Il hocha la tête et saisit le carnet. Il se pencha alors sur le calepin puis me tendit une feuille. D'une écriture illisible et mal orthographiée, je pus lire " je vai resté conbien de tens?"

-Tu veux partir ?

Ma voix était dure, il secoua vivement la tête, et écrit: " non, resté".

Alors il veut rester… Je m'approchai de lui, écrasai ma cigarette sur la table, je lui saisis les hanches et colla mon corps contre le sien:

\- Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de rester avec moi?

Il blêmit et secoua la tête tout en essayant de se dégager. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille percée par de multiples piercings, représentant des croix, des têtes de morts et une simple perle verte.

\- J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de toi, te baiser, te tuer, te vendre, ou te renvoyer chez les Dursley.

Il recula violemment, se heurtant à la rambarde du balcon, en tremblant et secouant la tête désespérément. J'adorai voir ce genre d'émotion, la peur ! Elle est si belle, si incroyable, elle transforme un visage en quelque chose de...beau… Je lui souris mais à ce moment-là, tout au fond de moi, je me dégoutais.

J'étais devenu la chose que je ne voulais jamais être, mon père... Et me voilà aujourd'hui, tel que lui, à admirer ma puissance, la peur que je fais apparaître, juste grâce à mon nom et bien pire avec mon visage. Non je suis pas laid, loin de là, je suis même très beau, séduisant. Plus jeune, beaucoup de filles voulaient être mes petites amies, même si très vite je me suis trouvé une attirance pour les hommes.

Aujourd'hui, je vis de pouvoir, de peur, d'argent, de puissance et de solitude et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'adore...

Je le laissai alors sur la terrasse, et me rendis à mon bureau pour sortir l'un de mes téléphones:

\- Oui Hermione.

\- Monsieur...

\- Je veux dîner avec toi, ce soir.

\- Il est déjà 22h45.

\- Hermione !

\- D'accord, où?

\- Je vais voir, retrouve-moi en bas de mon hôtel dans cinq min.

\- Bien.

Et je raccrochai. Le garçon était toujours sur la terrasse, aussi, je lui dis:

\- Rentres.

Il obéit sagement, je fermai la baie vitré puis me changeai, Potter s'assit sur le lit et se tritua les doigts. Je revins vers lui et croisai son regard d'émeraude. Aucune émotion ne traversait son visage, les yeux vides, il regardait la cage aux serpents toujours sur le sol. Je remontai ma cravate blanche et fermai les derniers boutons de mon costard:

\- Ne les approches pas sans mon autorisation, ou tu risques de fort de le regretter.

Il hocha la tête et plia ses jambes, passant ses pieds nus sous ses cuisses en grattant hargneusement son poignet. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit légèrement, on dirait un enfant. Je passai ma main sur le holster, où reposaient tranquillement mes armes. Devrais-je le tuer? Pourquoi garder un garçon qui ne pouvais même pas assouvir mes désirs sexuels? Pourquoi était-il encore dans ma chambre? Et pourquoi lui avait-je présenté Marilyn et Manson?

Tout cela semblait me dépasser et c'était bien la première fois que quelque chose me dépassait, moi Drago Malfoy. Je le regardai encore puis lançai:

\- si tu as faim, appelle le réceptionniste.

Je le testais en même temps: va-t-il parler? Va-t-il téléphoner? Il hocha la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre qui fut très vite en sang. Je souffle et lève ma main, il recula de peur, mais doucement je la posai sur sa joue, chassant ses bras qui le essayaient de le protéger. Il me regarda sans comprendre. Sa peau était chaude et abîmée, mais rugueuse comme celle de mes serpents. Je respirai un grand coup et retirai ma main rapidement, je devais le flinguer.

Je sortis mon arme mais il dû comprendre car il recula jusqu'à la tête de lit en velours, se remit à trembler comme une feuille. Je dois le faire… Je pointai mon arme, enlevai la sécurité. Je dois le faire... ses yeux s'embuèrent, larmoyant, ses lèvres tremblaient, ses mains trituraient sa chemise, et il se mit à gémir de peur.

Soudain, je ressenti une émotion si rare pour moi, un mélange de pitié, de compréhension, et de souffrance... je devais le tuer, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arrivais pas… je jetai rageusement mon arme dans la pièce et passa une main dans mes cheveux blond. Ma main tremblait, je me calmai rapidement, mon visage redevient de marbre, j'ouvris la porte et disparut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Disclaimer :** _les personnes de Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, mais promis l'histoire vient bien de ma caboche_

 **Couple:** _Harry / Drago_

 **Note:** _M_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Hallo, Mafia et ma première fan fiction, je vous en supplie soyer indulgent ! Si il y a des remarques à faire je suis vraiment preneuse. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivant_ s. Un simple merci peut faire tant de bien.

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis !

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

Me voilà devant ma porte, la main sur la poignée, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir... Hermione avait essayer d'en savoir plus, mais je n'avais rien voulu lui dire.

Je décidais de rentrer dans ma chambre, que je retrouvais plongée dans le noir. J'allumais la lumière et le vis dans le lit, enroulé dans les draps de soie. Je m'approchai et vis son visage, ses joues étaient rosies. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire? Pourquoi le gardais-je? Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête…

Soudain il bougea et sauta brusquement du lit pour me faire face. Je reculais et prit intuitivement mon arme, la pointant sur son torse. Le problème, c'est que lui aussi tenait une arme. La mienne, celle que j'avais jeté dans la pièce tout à l'heure. Potter avait les yeux rivés sur moi, ses mains tenaient l'arme tout en tremblant. Il avait les yeux rouges, les lèvres tremblantes.

D'un coup de coude brusque, il essuya une larme qui tombait de son œil. Il retira le cran de sécurité, je suivis ses gestes tout en retirant à mon tour la sécurité. J'étais si stupide, voilà je ne gèrais plus rien. Jamais je n'aurai eu idée de laisser une arme dans la chambre.

Je restais droit, je ne devais pas faiblir devant lui, ce gamin. Le visage dur, le regard noir, j'articulais:

-Si tu fais ça, tu ne sortiras pas vivant de cet endroit…

Il se campa plus sûrement sur ses jambes.

\- Si tu tires, j'aurais largement le temps de tirer moi aussi, donc lâche cette arme, car dans les deux cas tu vas mourir.

Il avait dépassé les bornes, voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas réfléchir quand on doit tuer quelqu'un. Sinon, c'est cette personne qui vous tuera avant. Je suis stupide, je sais pas ce qui m'a arrêté tout à l'heure mais elle ne m'arrêtera pas maintenant.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, mais je m'endurcis, il ne m'aura pas une seconde fois !

\- Alors c'est ça, tu as était envoyé par Dursley pour me tuer.

Il secoua la tête, tout en hoquetant.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu veux quoi de l'argent? De la drogue?

Il secoua la tête.

\- De toute façon, je ne te donnerais rien, je préfère crever.

Il secoua la tête encore une fois, je hurlai :

\- Tu veux quoi alors ?

La tension était à son comble. Il fit le geste de tirer… Je sentis une goutte de sueur couler le long de mon échine. J'allais mourir ici, même mon père était mort plus dignement.

Pour mourir, autant mourir en connaissant le visage de son tueur. Je le tuerai avant, j'en suis sûr.

Le garçon trembla encore plus soudain il fit tomber son arme sur le sol. Je gardai mon arme braqué sur lui et fis deux pas pour mettre un coup de pied dans le revolver qui glissa sous un fauteuil. Je saisi le garçon par les cheveux et le soulevait en approchant son visage du mien, pointant mon arme sur sa tempe :

-À quoi tu joues là?

Il pleurait tout en hoquetant, ses bras ballant contre son corps trop maigre. Il ferma ses yeux, je hurlais:

\- Regarde-moi!

Il rouvrit ses yeux en me fixant de cette couleur si belle, elle semblait estompée de par ses larmes qui semblaient le noyer de l'intérieur. Je tirais un peu plus, je voulais le voir souffrir, le voir se tordre de douleur, voir son visage se crisper. Je voulais lui faire du mal:

\- N'oublie pas qui je suis…

Comme je le relâchait violemment, sa tête heurtant le sommier, il ne dit rien et s'arrêta de pleurer, choqué. Il ne me regardait plus:

\- Regarde-moi !

Il releva la tête, et releva fièrement le menton. Le voilà prêt à affronter la mort, à crever comme un chien, comme il l'avait surement toujours été, comme une ordure, un gamin battu, et surement un drogué jusqu'à la moelle. Je fis quelques pas, il s'était cru supérieur, il avait cru pouvoir me tuer…

\- Pourquoi as-tu pris cette arme? Tu voulais me tuer?

Il secoua la tête...

\- Répond.

Rien, encore rien, j'en ai marre de ce silence. Il sortit son carnet de sa poche et chercha son stylo des yeux. Je m'approchais et lui arracha des mains le calepin, pour le jeter à travers la pièce.

\- Parle! Je t'es entendu parler, tu sais le faire, alors parle!

Je pointais à nouveau mon arme sur lui. Pourquoi m'embêtai-je avec ce genre question. Je devrai m'en ficher complètement mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais l'entendre, je voulais savoir, je voulais…

\- Je…

Je le fixais, il avait parlé, je plissais les yeux, le scrutant :

\- Parle ou je te flingue.

\- Je…

Je criais :

\- Mais parle bordel !

Il ouvrit la bouche, hésitait, et il le pouvait ou c'était la mort, sa mort... Ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps, pour s'arrêter à son bassin, puis finir par poser sur son entrejambe. Je suivais son raisonnement et…

\- Non.

Il l'avait murmurait comme un secret, comme une peur enfouie trop profond en lui et qui était terriblement douloureuse a chacune de ses mentions. Je baissais mon arme, sidéré…Il avait cru que je voulais le violer. Harry rougit mais se remit à pleurer en répétant:

\- Non, non, non ...

Je posais mon arme sur la table basse et m'approchais de lui, qui se recroquevilla un peu plus. Je posais une main sur son épaule tremblante:

\- Je ne vais pas te violer.

\- Tout à l'heure...

\- Je ne le fais pas, je ne viole pas moi, je ne suis pas un monstre comme Dursley.

Je suis un monstre mais pas comme lui, il se servait des gens, il abusait de gamins, ce que je ne ferai jamais. Le garçon secoua la tête. Je m'assis sur le sol et le prit contre moi, il se laissa faire, se liquéfiant à mon contact pour se fondre contre mon torse

\- Que t'as-t-il fait d'autre?

Il hoqueta encore un long moment, trempant ma chemise en coton :

\- M'a touché...

Je frissonnais devant cette évidence, cet homme me dégoûtait, c'était un gros porc, un homme répugnant. Comment avait-t-il pu faire ça ? Comment avoir l'envie, même l'idée de faire subir cela à des gamins qui n'avaient rien demandé. Et qui la plus part du temps étaient sans parents, droguais, mal dans leur peau. Comment pouvait-il abuser de leur faiblesse.

\- Je ne te toucherai pas, je te le promets.

Pourquoi lui dis-je cela? Plus je sortais ce genre de parole, plus je lui faisais comprendre que j'allais le garder. Je ne devais pas. Je le serrais encore un peu plus contre moi :

\- N'aie pas peur de moi.

Il renifla et écrasa plus encore - si c'était possible- son visage contre mon torse, contre lequel je sentis ma chemise s'humidifier encore un peu plus. Il avait parlé, il m'avait parlé !

\- Tu ne retourneras plus le voir.

Arrête Drago, mais arrête merde! Je fais quoi là, je suis con, mais je suis con! Je voulu le lâcher, mais il s'accrochait mon dos:

\- Merci.

BOUM, mon cœur loupa un battement pour un simple murmure… Depuis combien de temps personne ne m'avait dit ce simple mot " merci"... Je m'écartais de lui, presque violemment et me levais, il me suivit du regard. Je le regardais, hagard, puis m'enfermais dans la salle de bain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnes de Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, mais promis l'histoire vient bien de ma caboche

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago

 **Note** : M

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bok, Mafia et ma première fan fiction, je vous en supplie soyer indulgent ! Si il y a des remarques à faire je suis vraiment preneuse. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivants

Désolé je suis en retard aujourd'hui merci de m'excuser, ma meilleure amie n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me corriger. Vraiment désoler ! T-T

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis !

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

Je rentrai dans la banque, Bogrod m'avait appelé ce matin pour venir voir un client qui semblait beaucoup trop riche et qui l'était devenu bien trop rapidement. Zabini et Thomas à mes côtés, je vis le petit homme se diriger vers moi. Il était tôt, vers 6h20 et la banque venait à peine d'ouvrir. Je lui présentai ma main baguée, qu'il embrassa puis dit:

\- Il vous attend dans mon bureau.

On traversa le couloir longeant le bureau pour finir dans le couloir de marbre, derrière la banque. Toutes ces richesses pouvaient montrer dans ce genre de moment que les banques se font pas mal d'argent, tout en le cachant aux yeux de la basse population. Il me conduit jusqu'à son bureau. Je me tournai alors vers Thomas:

\- Attend ici.

Il hocha la tête et resta dehors, surveillant, alors que j'entrai, suivis de Zabini. C'était un grand bureau, j'y étais déjà venu, lors de mes début de mafieux. Maintenant je n'y venais que rarement, désormais j'avais du personnel pour ce genre de tâche.

Un jeune homme était assis dans la pièce, il se leva et me fit face. C'était un jeune homme grand, fin, beau et brun, les cheveux et un peu en bataille, quelques mèches bouclées.

Il était bien habillé: il portait tout comme moi, un costume trois pièces de couleur grise, mais on pouvait sentir son in-habitude à porter ce genre de costume. Car son veston était ouvert, un de ses boutons de manchette était défait et de l'autre sa manche était relevée dévoilant le tatouage des Jedusor. Et ça, ce n'était à ne surtout pas faire. Mais bon passons, tout le monde ne peut pas savoir ce genre de chose. Et surtout tout le monde ne sait pas porter avec une élégance naturelle ce genre de costume.

Dans son cas, ça ne lui allait pas du tout, il ressemblait à un manchot. Mais bon, il possédait tout de même une certaine prestance, suffisante pour comprendre qu'il était riche.

Je lui tendit la main, il me regarda et fronça les sourcils surpris. Alors enfin il décida enfin à poser ses lèvres sur ma bague verte:

\- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin.

Il regarda Zabini quelques secondes, je lui fis signe de sortir. Il hocha la tête et disparu:

\- Nott, enchanté.

Je ne dis rien.

\- Vous avez de bon chien, à ce que je vois.

Je fronçai les sourcils:

\- Faites attention, Monsieur Nott, vous ne voudriez pas avoir de problème, mesurez vos paroles, mes chiens…mordent...

Il rougit sous la menace, puis tourna dans la pièce pour s'arrêter devant la fenêtre:

\- Que venez-vous faire, si loin de votre pays natal ?

Il se tourna vers moi et s'appuya à la fenêtre

-Je viens changer d'air.

Je marchai vers lui, et remarquai qu'il n'osait croiser mon regard...

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, vous semblez trop louche pour vouloir simplement changer d'air.

Il se massa ses mains. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, il les baissa automatiquement.

\- Vous savez sans dire alors que je travaillais il y a peu pour Jedusor.

\- Oui je sais, et vous êtes parti.

Il me fit face et rugit de colère:

\- Il a tué mon père!

Je le savais, il l'avait tué car M. Nott a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir...

\- Je sais déjà tout ceci.

L'homme souffla:

\- Je sais que vous pensez que je suis un malade mais...

Théodore Nott avait dit très jeune pouvoir voir des fantômes, il disait avoir la capacité de voir des Sombrals... Des sortes de chevaux.

Et le problème c'est que je ne pouvais pas le contredire car il m'arrivait de voir aussi des cheveux noirs squelettique traverser tranquillement les rues de Paris. Même si je pense que c'est plutôt dû au surmenage:

\- Venez-en au fait, Théo.

\- Je veux travailler avec vous.

J'haussai aussitôt un sourcil étonné:

\- Mon père m'a toujours appris à faire ce genre de travail, je veux continuer, mais avec quelqu'un de plus juste que Jedusor.

\- Je ne suis pas plus juste.

Il sourit dévoilant des dents parfaitement ligné et étincelante :

\- Pour moi, si.

Je réfléchis un moment:

\- Je vais voir… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas fou, Nott.

Son sourire s'élargit. Soudain, je repensai au garçon dans ma chambre. Je souris à mon tour:

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous...

o0o

Je ressorti de la banque assez fier. Une belle journée s'annonçait. Cédric allait se montrer aujourd'hui et j'allais voir ce parasite mourir. Je donnai à Hermione l'ordre de le tuer. Mais elle n'était pas seule, je ne pouvais pas minimiser la chose. Dix autres de mes meilleurs tireurs d'élite seront là-bas. A l'attendre... Je respirai un grand coup. Je la sens bien cette journée. A midi, je déjeunerai avec ma mère, cette dernière avait à tout prix voulu voir son précieux et unique fils.

Me voici donc à la terrasse d'un petit café. Autour de moi, est posté Zabini, sur une autre table les frères Weasley. Au coin de la rue Thomas, Flint de l'autre côté. c'est temps si je suis prévoyant, avec Diggory on se sait jamais.

Ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy, en face de moi... Une femme des plus... charmante. Une femme qui fait semblant d'être ma mère, une femme qui aime le pouvoir, la puissance. Elle était restée avec mon père pour les même raison qui font et ferons toujours qu'elle restera avec moi, l'argent !

Elle prit sa tasse de café tout en abordant un sourire si répugnant, le même sourire que j'ai supporté pendant toute mon enfance, un sourire faux, méchant et humiliant et quelque fois remplis de reproches injustifiés. Je la fixai durement, elle baissa immédiatement la tête, elle avait peur de moi, mais ne le montrait pas.

Et c'était mieux comme ça. Elle savait que si elle ne faisait pas ce que je voulais je pourrais la mettre au placard, voir la tuer. Car elle savait que je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur, alors depuis que mon paternel est mort, elle essayait tant bien que mal de renouer le lien mère-fils. Qui n'a d'ailleurs jamais existé. Mais moi je ne rentrai plus dans son jeu, j'en avais assez souffert.

Alors maintenant c'est son tour. J'aimais la voir enfin soumise à moi, baissant les yeux dès que je lui lançais un regard mauvais, dès que je haussai la voix. C'était si agréable de la voir se plier à tous mes désirs inassouvis pendant toute mon enfance. Même si ces désirs ont changés, un sourire devint une arme; un câlin se transforme en une bombe; une caresse se métamorphose en un meurtre. Elle posa sa tasse:

\- Je vois que tout va pour le mieux pour toi, Drago.

\- Ceci est un reproche, mère ?

Je croisais mes longues jambes tout en jetant un regard à Zabini pour qu'il change de place; Je ne supportais pas que mes gardes ne bougent pas toutes les 20 minutes, je voulais les voir toujours actif, prêt à tout, sur le qui-vive. C'est pour ça que je les paye, merde!

\- Non?

Je revins vers ma mère:

\- Oui ?

Elle se pinça la lèvre, contrariée:

\- C'est vrai?

\- De quoi ?

Elle décroisa les jambes et s'approcha de moi:

\- Tu as attrapé un membre des Dursley.

Les rumeurs vont trop vite, je détestais les rumeurs!

\- Oui.

Elle se remit contre son dossier, tous ses gestes semblait si calculés, chacun devant ressortir si soigné, noble, aristocratique.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas te trouver une fiancée plutôt que de jouer avec des gamins des bas quartiers? En plus, la plupart du temps ils ont le sida. Tu te protèges ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, elle continua.

-Tu sais Astoria Greengrass t'appréciait vraiment.

C'est reparti... Ma mère n'acceptait pas mon penchant homosexuel, cela la répugné, mais je ne lui donnais pas son mot à dire.

Quand mon père, quand il était encore en vie, mes parents m'avait marié de force à Astoria Greengrass, une charmante jeune femme, mais au bout du premier mois je l'avais déjà trompé. Que voulais que j'y fasse, j'ai couché avec elle, il le fallait mais cela s'est arrêté là. Ça ne pouvait marcher, j'aimais les hommes, elle aussi, dommage pour elle, elle est tombée sur un homosexuel mais je n'allais pas la garder en vulgaire pot de fleur.

Alors quand mon père est mort, nous avons divorcé. Elle ne m'en a pas voulu, elle le savait, je m'entendais bien avec elle, je la voyais encore quelquefois dans certaines soirées mondaine. Elle savait tout sur moi comme moi sur elle. Mais voilà c'est plus une camarade qu'une femme. Je soufflai:

\- Mère, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Elle veut bien essayer de nouveau.

\- Mais moi, je ne veux pas.

Ma mère roula des yeux.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester homo toute ta vie!

\- Mère, cela suffit!

Elle ferma sa bouche couverte de rouge à lèvres et baissa les yeux retournant contre le dossier de son siège; Voilà retourne à ta place... Je la fixai droit dans les yeux et articulai lentement:

\- Cela suffit.

Je remarquai que ses mains tremblait sur ses genoux; Je souris, j'aimais lire la peur de les yeux de ma mère, c'était si petit et pourtant si fort, je la terrifiais, j'étais si puissant je pouvais l'écraser quand je voulais où je voulais; Je pouvais en faire ce que je n'importe quoi car elle savait très bien que cela fait bien longtemps que je ne la prenais plus pour ma mère. Elle baissa la tête:

\- Oui, tu as raison, je m'en excuse.

Je fini mon thé et me levai:

\- J'ai été heureux de vous voir, mère, à une prochaine fois.

Je lui tendis la main, elle souffla tristement même si elle savait que cela ce marchais pas avec moi, elle prit ma main, sa peau était si douce, sûrement nourrie à la crème à l'aloe vera. Elle posa ses lèvres sur ma bague:

\- De même, mon cher fils.

Elle me sourit mais je n'y répondis même pas. Alors, je disparu en la laissant seule sur la terrasse de ce café parisien. Je rentrai dans ma voiture et dit à Zabini:

\- Allons au point de rendez-vous, je veux voir ce cafard mourir.

Zabini hocha la tête et démarra. Soudain je repensai au garçon. Connaissait-il Diggory ? Peu importait car Diggory allait mourir aujourd'hui !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drago va encore fuir dans ce chapitre, et Harry... On ne le voit pas désoler. Mais promis, le prochain sera peut-être plus sympa ! Peut-être…. )


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnes de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient bien de ma caboche !

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago

 **Rating** : M

 **Note de l'auteur** : Xin chào ! Mafia et ma première fan fiction, je vous en supplie soyez indulgent ! S'il y a des remarques à faire je suis preneuse. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivants !

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis.

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000

J'allais buter quelqu'un, il fallait que je flingue quelqu'un ! Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver ! Pas à moi! Je sorti mon flingue et visais le première personne qui passait. Je tirai, et la munition tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je soufflai et pencha ma tête en arrière.

La mission avait loupé. Cédric s'était pas montré, c'était son foutu pote qui c'était ramené. Évidemment, on l'avait buté, mais ce n'est pas se PUTAIN DE Diggory ! L'homme s'effondra à terre ; J'avais tiré sur Lee Jordan, un jeune black. Peu importait, maintenant il était mort. Je ne regardai même pas son corps encore tiède sur le toit de cet hôtel. Hermione avança vers moi, osant me toucher le bras. Je la giflai violemment :

\- Fait attention toi, Granger !

Elle toucha sa joue rougie, mais elle continua à me fixer. Je soufflai rageusement. Tous avaient la tête baissée devant ma fureur, tous sauf Hermione et Zabini. Je fulminais, ce con se jouait de moi, et il commençait à m'énerver. Je sorti une cigarette et soufflai plusieurs fois cette foutue fumée grise :

\- Cassez-vous, tous !

Personne ne bougea je hurlai :

\- Allez ramasser le corps, faites-le disparaitre !

Nous avions attendus, attendus que ce con se montre mais rien, à la place on a eu le droit à un de ses foutu petit dealer. Hermione resta avec moi et une fois le toit débarrassé de mes hommes et du corps, elle s'approcha. Je lui fis signe de reculer :

\- Pardon, pour la gifle.

Elle secoua la tête faisant bouger ses boucles brune :

\- Ce n'est pas grave Drago, on l'aura, on va bosser dessus, je te le promets.

Je me pinçai la lèvre dans un rictus de haine puis hochai la tête. Il était déjà si loin, le con. Ce ridicule étudiant avait vu la réalité de ce monde, de ce monde merde et voilà qu'il veut faire sa loi, il se croit plus fort que moi, un Malfoy. Il a commencé par prendre les bas quartiers, osant s'allier avec les Dursley. Et maintenant, il jouit ouvertement de son petit royaume, il utilise des gamins, vends de la drogue, des putes. Ce mec me dégoutais. Je voulais le voir mort !

Je lâchai ma cigarette, Hermione se rapprochant de moi. Me voilà, tel un monstre, je tuais sans aucune pitié... Alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à tuer ce foutu Potter! Peu importait. Je contournai Hermione et dévalait les escaliers. Je devais me calmer, sinon ça tournerai vraiment mal. Je sorti dans la rue, Zabini m'attendais, il se mit à ma hauteur et me demanda :

\- Que voulez-vous faire, monsieur ?

\- Amène-moi chez elle.

Zabini ne dit rien, il hocha simplement la tête, ouvrit ma portière et me conduisit chez elle. Il se gara au bas de l'immeuble et me laissa sortir. Je sorti une de mes clé et la glissa dans la porte. Je montai les escaliers de marbre et sonnait à la porte. Katie Bell m'ouvris, pour reculer, surprise puis se tourna vers l'intérieur de l'appartement et cria :

\- Luna ! Vient s'il te plaît !

J'entendis des bruits de pas, Katie me laissa entrer dans l'appartement que je leur avais loué: un grand studio de 120 m2. Dans le neuvième arrondissement, non loin de mon Hôtel préféré. Luna arriva, habillée d'un pantalon rose, d'un t-shirt bleu et de pantoufles lapin. Elle me sauta dessus en hurla à mon oreille :

\- Tu as enfin rencontré quelqu'un !

Devant moi Katie souffla et retourna vers le salon. Je me dégageai de Luna. Elle me saisit les deux joues et me les embrassa :

\- Je suis trop contente de te voir, mon Dray !

Dray, mon diminutif, dont seulement quelques personnes pouvait se vanter de m'appeler de cette façon, comme Luna, Hermione, quelque fois ma mère et Zabini quand j'étais de très bonne humeur. Elle me prit la main :

\- Entre mais enlève tes chaussures, Katie à passer le balai à sorcière hier !

Ce qui veut dire l'aspirateur. Elle me fit entrer dans le salon. C'était le bordel, des affaires, des livres et des fringues étaient ici et là, sur les chaises, le canapé ou la table :

\- Tu veux un thé ?

Je vis Katie disparaitre dans sa chambre. Luna me tendit un mug. Un Earl Grey. Elle savait que j'adorais ce thé. Luna me fit assoir sur le canapé, je chassai une culotte rose. Oh mon Dieu... Luna me sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle replia ses jambes et me fit face, elle était jolie ma Luna, tout folle mais jolie, avec ses long cheveux blond, j'aurais tellement voulu l'avoir comme ma sœur.

\- Dray, que ce passe-t-il pour que tu sois ici ?

Oui car quand je vais voir Luna, c'est que ça va mal. Qu'il faut que je me calme, et bizarrement elle y arrive.

\- J'avais envie de te voir, je n'ai pas le droit.

J'avais tellement l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre quand j'étais avec elle, quelqu'un de bien. Bien sûr elle savait qui j'étais et ce que je faisais mais elle s'en foutait, elle se fout de tout. Donc bon. Elle me saisit ma main.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un!

Luna est tellement folle, qu'elle dit lire l'avenir et voir des choses, c'est elle qui m'a dit que je voyais des Sombrals. Ce sont chevaux visibles uniquement par les gens qui ont vu un être cher mourir devant leurs yeux.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Je n'ai rencontré personne, Luna.

\- Bien sûr que si, le jeune garçon que tu enfermes dans ta chambre.

Je senti un frisson me prendre tout le corps, je soufflai :

\- Harry.

Elle sautilla sur le canapé en cuir :

\- C'est un joli prénom, ça!

Elle me prit ma tasse des mains et en bu quelques gorgées. Elle la posa ensuite sur la table en verre, je remarquai que le verre était fendu, elle suivit mon regard et baissa la tête.

\- Heu, c'est quand il y a avait un Enormus à Babille.

\- Luna…

\- Si je te jure, il a sauté sur la table et il est passé à travers un mur.

Elle sorti un petit pendentif au forme étrange.

\- Mais j'ai fait ça, cela les empêches de venir.

Elle me sourit. Puis me reprit les mains :

\- J'aimerai bien le rencontrer ton petit copain.

\- Ce n'est pas mon copain.

Elle fit la moue et secoua la tête, ses boucles d'oreille radis bougèrent doucement.

\- C'est dommage, j'en suis sûr il est gentil.

Elle se leva et rentra dans la cuisine à côté, et revint avec une assiette, qu'elle me mit sous le nez :

\- C'est moi qui l'ai fait !

\- Oui, ça se voit.

Je pris poliment un sablé à la forme d'un cœur quelque peu brûlé et le mordilla :

\- Très bon.

Elle posa l'assiette et revint sur le canapé, je posai le biscuit infect et regarda un peu plus l'appartement.

\- Vous nettoyez quelques fois cet appartement ?

\- Bien sûr, mais Katie à plein de Nargoles ces temps-ci, donc je la laisse tranquille.

Traduction : elle a ses règles !

\- Encore un cookie ?

\- Non , Ça va ?

Elle prit un élastique rose autour de son poignet et attacha ses long cheveux blond en une couette horrible, qui partait trop à droite et certaines mèches n'étaient même pas attachées. Et pourtant j'étais tellement jaloux de la vie de Luna, elle vivait si simplement sans se soucier de demain, dans une heure, dans deux ans. Elle vivait le moment présent. Elle s'en foutait de ce que les gens pensaient d'elle ; Elle vivait pour elle et pour personne d'autre. Et moi je la trouvais si courageuse; courageuse de sortir en ville avec un pantalon de pyjama, sans culotte en-dessous, un gros pull et ses cheveux mal attachés. Je l'enviais de se foutre de tout.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies. Katie travaillait pour moi, mais suite à un problème de santé, elle avait tout arrêté, s'étant liée à Luna elle avait décidé de vivre avec elle. Ce qui m'arrangeait, car Katie était une brave fille, et elle savait parfaitement se défendre. Et puis Luna était ma protégée, je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose lui arrive.

\- J'ai vu Hermione il y a deux jours, tu savais qu'un certain Ron lui tourne autour, il faudrait peut-être lui dire qu'elle n'est pas un rond-point.

Je souris, amusé :

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Luna me sourit, elle tendit sa main blanche, elle avait la même teinte de peau que moi, aussi blanche et pâle, je me retrouvais tellement en Luna. Sauf que moi j'étais un oiseau en cage alors qu'elle, elle vivait en parfaite liberté. Sa main caressa ma joue, je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais plus penser à rien. Elle toucha délicatement mes joues, mes tempes et mes paupières, faisant tout le contour de mon visage. Ce geste semblait si maternel, geste que je n'avais jamais eu.

\- Tu veux un câlin ?

Sans un mot elle me prit dans ses bras si fins, si réconfortants et elle me serra autant qu'elle put :

\- Tu es couvert de mauvaises ondes mon pauvre, en plus tu vas tout me refilé c'est pire que d'avoir les Nargoles ça.

Je souris contre la fine poitrine de Luna et sentis une douce chaleur me combler, une chaleur d'amitié et d'amour.

0o0

Je rentrai dans ma chambre illuminée. Je trouvai le garçon sur le sol, un plateau repas vide à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers moi et posa son verre d'eau. Je vis un papier chiffonné sur le sol lorsque je retirai mon costard.

\- Bonsoir.

Il me sourit gentiment, et prit son plateau qu'il posa sur la table du salon. Il me regarda desserrer ma cravate, sans un mot ni un geste.

J'avais presque l'impression d'être rentré chez moi, avec quelqu'un qui m'attendais, et pourtant tout ceci sonnait faux à mon oreille. Je venais de rentrer d'une réunion de riche représentant de marques de Paris, comme Dior, Chanel, Hermès, et Yves Saint Laurent. Ils savaient tous ses dans ces quartiers je faisais les règles, et ils n'avaient vraiment aucun intérêt de les enfreindres s'ils tenaient à leur vie, leur dignité et leur boulot. Nous avions donc parlé jusque très tard sur leur projets, mes attente et mes règles encore une fois. Et un peu de Cédric Diggory qui commençait à les importuner. Luna avait heureusement réussis à me calmer. En partant elle m'avait glissé un de ses foutus biscuits dans la poche, m'avait embrassé sur les deux jours et me fit promettre de lui faire rencontrer cet Harry.

Je remarquai qu'il portait les mêmes affaires que hier. Je le questionnais :

\- Tu t'es lavé ?

Il secoua la tête, je lui fis signe d'entrer dans la salle de bain, où je fis couler l'eau et lui dit de se déshabiller.

Je vis à nouveau son corps maigre, sa colonne qui ressortait beaucoup trop pour un garçon de son âge, ses bleus, ses blessures. Je touchais sa peau, il frissonna mais ne bougea pas. Je suivis les lignes de son dos, c'était là ou il y en avait le plus, je retraçais les lignes des coups.

\- Pourquoi il te frappait ?

Il voulut aller chercher son calepin, je lui saisis le bras, de suite il se protégea de son autre bras. Je le lâchai et lui lança :

\- Je ne vais rien te faire, je te le promets, dis-moi, tu peux me le dire.

Il réfléchit un moment, ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sorti, il la referma, mais son regard semblait voilé de tristesse. Je soufflai et lui dit en passant une main dans mes cheveux :

\- Va dans l'eau.

Il retira ses dernier habit, je regardai son corps entièrement nu, cette nudité qu'il semblait vouloir me cacher et pourtant que je convoitais. Il rentra dans l'eau et rapprocha rapidement ses jambes de son torse. Il regarda l'eau et ses mains tracèrent des cercles. Je me déshabillai à mon tour, et me glissa derrière lui. Au début il semblait crispé, mais très vite il recommença à dessiner ses cercles avec ses doigts. Je pris un savon et l'appliqua sur son dos abimer, je remarquai alors que le garçon avait des tatouages auquel je n'avais même pas fait attention la première fois. C'était si...sur dos, pile sur ses omoplates il y avait une sorte de grosse cicatrice, comme si on avait arraché quelque chose qui était fiché dans son dos avant. Je dessinai du doigt les contours de ses fausses plaies, la peau semblait fripée, brulée rougie à cet endroit précis. Soudain j'entendis un murmure :

\- Des ailes.

Je le regardai, il n'avait pas bougé, juste murmuré ces mots, je haussai un sourcil et demandai :

\- Quoi ?

Il fit un dos rond, ses tatouages ressortant encore plus. Il souffla :

\- On m'a arraché mes ailes.

Des ailes, oui c'est vrai, ça constituait leur base, là ou aurait tenu les ailes, maintenant arrachées, une image bien évidement.

\- Qui te les a arrachée ?

\- Les gens mauvais.

Je caressai ce tatouage si étrange et qui semblait très important pour ce garçon.

\- Quand tu t'es fait ça ?

Il roula ses épaules.

\- I ans.

Suivis un long silence, puis je lui demandai :

\- Tu as d'autres tatouages ?

Au début il ne fit rien, alors il se tourna vers moi, et me montra son front, releva un mèche de ses cheveux noirs, où un petit éclair avait élu domicile, bien caché sur le côté. On aurait dit une cicatrice elle aussi, une simple zébrure.

\- Cela signifie quoi ?

Il relâcha la mèche qui recouvrit l'éclair. Il posa son index sur sa tempe et tapota.

\- Ils m'ont cassé là-dedans.

Mon cœur soudain se serra. Par tous les Dieux ! Mais qu'a-t-il put vivre pour en venir à ce dire qu'il est cassé à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Harry ouvrit ensuite sa main. C'était une œuvre d'art ! Je l'avoue pourtant je trouve les tatouages ridicules, cela abîmée la peau, et plus vieux cela ne ressemble plus à rien mais là...

C'était un arbre, sans aucunes feuilles, juste des branches se joignant les unes aux autres. Il partait du bas du poignet, le tronc de l'arbre prenant racine au bord de la main.

Ensuite, tout n'était que racines noueuses, se chevauchant, s'entremêlant, continuant leur chemin toujours plus loin sur le bras, pour finir en une seule branche. Une unique branche qui continuait, s'allongeait, ondulait et s'entortillait, qui passait sur le repli du coude, faisant naître une nouvelle branche minuscule, de quelques centimètres seulement, tandis que la grande continuait son chemin passant sur l'épaule, la clavicule puis redescendait et allait mourir sur son cœur ; Où il y avait une arabesque, qui ressemblait à un lotus mais en plus compliqué.

Comment n'avais-je pas pu le voir la dernière fois ? Le travail était si fin, si beau qu'il se distinguait à peine.

\- Mon arbre de vie.

Il sera son poing.

\- Ma raison de vivre vient de mon cœur, et ma force je la sens dans mon poing.

Il posa son autre main sur la fleur. Je repensai au tatouage que Jedusor m'avait obligé à faire, ce terrible serpent noir, ce serpent qui, au début, me faisait si peur. Il semblait si mauvais et pourtant avec le temps, il était devenu une part de moi-même. Car je n'étais plus gentil, je n'étais plus innocent, j'étais juste…mauvais.

J'attrapai son poing serré, le gauche. Je l'enveloppai de ma fine main, et pourtant dans la sienne elle semblait la dévorer. Je regardai ma main qui tenait la sienne mais je remarquai à peine son regard posé sur moi.

Je sorti après un moment du bain. Je m'enveloppai dans une serviette et lui en tendit une, ensuite un nouveau pyjama, l'enfila, quant à moi j'enfilai juste une chemise et un caleçon. Je sorti de la salle de bain et me dirigea vers mes serpents. Marilyn et Manson remuèrent dans leur cage. Je sorti les deux, qui s'enroulèrent de suite autour de mes bras. Je m'avachis alors sur le canapé en velours. Le garçon était assis en tailleur sur le lit, il me regardait nourrir mes bébés. Manson s'échappa de mon bras, il rampa sur le sol et monta sur le lit. Je câlinai tranquillement Marilyn. Harry n'osais pas toucher ma vipère des buissons, qui s'installa doucement au centre du lit. Plus tard je reposai mes serpents et m'assis sur le lit :

\- Tu as assez mangé ?

Il hocha la tête, je vis le papier toujours au sol et je le ramassai. Il était marqué « des pâtes s'il te ». Je ricanai intérieurement. Je me tournai vers lui :

\- Demain, quelqu'un restera avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je m'approchai de lui.

\- Pour ne pas que tu ne fasses de bêtise.

Il fronça ses petits sourcils.

Je secouai la tête. Je me couchai et il me suivit gentiment, ne m'approchant pas de toute la nuit, mais le lendemain je le retrouvai endormi dans mes bras.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà, encore un peu en retard désolé ! Dite moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires. Pour vous, est-ce que la relation change ou pas ? Bonne fin de semaine et à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient bien de ma caboche!

Couple : Harry / Drago

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur : Buongiorno tutti, voici mon huitième chapitre ! Drago se montra très possessif aujourd'hui ;)

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mes yeux papillonnant, je secouais la tête, je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Mais il le fallait, j'avais une réunion avec un ami, qui voulait me vendre un gros immeuble dans le centre de Paris. Dans ce genre de moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler des longues parties de Monopoly que je faisais plus jeune : je te vend un immeuble, je t'achète, tu revends.

J'ai grandi et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ma vie est telle un immense plateau de Monopoly, les taxes, les emmerdes, les ventes, les achats. La prison, et quelques fois ta ruine, entraînant alors la fin de la partie et de ta vie.

Je tournais la tête, sentant un poids sur mon épaule. Je le vis, enfin je vis ses grands yeux vert qui me fixaient, ses yeux de jade, on aurait dit de vrais bijoux. Il me sourit, un sourire qui semblait si franc que cela réchauffait mon cœur de pierre. Son corps était pressé au mien comme s'il avait froid. Sa main était posée contre sa poitrine; Il murmura un simple bonjour, auquel je répondis avec joie. il me parlait enfin, depuis hier il c'était mit à aligné des mots, formants des phrases. j'en étais si heureux.

Cela me rappelait mes lendemains de soirées avec des jeunes hommes rencontrés le soir même, sauf que celui-ci, cela faisait trois jours qu'il était chez moi, que je ne l'avais pas touché, alors que Dieu savait pourtant que j'en avais envie: Et surtout, cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'il avait décidé de me parler.

Mais moi, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'intéressais chez lui. Sa beauté, à part ses yeux j'ai connu bien mieux; sa docilité, ce regard si triste, si perdu, cette douleur qu'il fait transparaître dans ses tatouages, cette peur d'être touché, frappé. Je ne savais vraiment pas.

Il était 5 h 20, je fini de m'habiller, le garçon suivant chacun de mes gestes, je me tournais ensuite vers lui:

\- Quelqu'un va venir tout à l'heure: j'ai confiance en lui, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Il hocha la tête, pourquoi essayais-je de le rassurer ? J'avais soudain l'impression de me voir moi plus jeune, quand mon père me laissait seul dans un hôtel, avec pour seule compagnie mes serpents, et l'un de ses gardes. Lui ne me rassurait jamais, partant sans un mot ni un regard. il disparaissait pour toute la journée, pour ne revenir que le soir.

Je m'approchais de lui et le saisit par les hanches. Il voulut se dégager, mais ma poigne était ferme. Il fuyait mon regard, je lui saisit le menton, le relevait pour qu'il croise mes yeux. Je me penchais et effleurais ses lèvres froides, touchais ses lèvres si abîmée, si fragiles. Il écarquillait ses beaux yeux. Je me reculais et lui lança une pichenette sur le front. Il grimaça et porta sa main à son front rougit. Je ricanais et parti. Je croisais Théodore Nott, qui embrassa ma bague:

\- Vous m'avez demandé ?

\- Oui, je veux que tu restes avec le garçon qui est dans ma chambre.

il écarquilla les yeux et tourna au rouge:

\- Heu mais, monsieur…

\- Je rentrai tard, occupe-toi juste de lui.

Je me rapprochais de lui, plantant mon regard dans le sien, il blêmit:

\- Mais ne le touche pas, et ne le contredis pas, et il ne sort pas de ma chambre.

il hocha la tête:

\- Parfait.

Je fermais le bouton de mon costard gris, réajustais mes manchettes et retrouvais Zabini à l'entrée. La journée fut très longue, je pensais quelques fois à Harry, que faisait il? Nott s'occupait-il bien de lui ?

Mais j'avais autres choses à penser, car Diggory avait encore fait des siennes. Il me provoque, a mis des putes dans mes quartier, juste à la frontière des siens. Évidemment, nous avons arrêtés les jeunes femmes, et les avons renvoyées dans leur pays, au Nord, Sud ou Est du monde. mais ce con se joue de moi. J'ai donc décidé de lui faire moi aussi bien chier. Mais je suis évidement bien plus rusé que ce pauvre imbécile.

J'ai certaines personnes qui pourrait très bien foutre le bordel dans ses petites troupes de rebelles, je vais lui envoyer un cheval de Troie. Je ricanais intérieurement. Je vais faire libérer ce fou de Croupton Barty Junior. J'ai réussi à négocier avec ce dingue, il s'infiltrera dans le quartier de Cédric, se fera remarquer, trouve alors Diggory indirectement, se propose comme homme de main, et là, il fait ce qu'il a toujours su parfaitement faire: foutre la merde.

Il fait monter des rumeurs, pour les monter les uns contre les autres. Cela ne détruira pas entièrement Diggory, mais commencera à l'affaiblir, et après je lui explose la gueule.

Barty fait tout ça pour moi car ce fou est schizophrène. Ses voix lui disent de me protéger car je lui ai autorisé quelque chose plus jeune, quelque chose qui fut pour lui le plus beau des cadeau… Mais peut importe. Je vais lui faire confiance et au pire, je lui ferai exploser sa cervelle de malade.

Je me suis donc rendu à mon hôpital, là où on le gardait enfermé. Zabini et Parkinson m'accompagnèrent . J'entrai dans l'hôpital où un médecin me conduisit à la chambre de Barty Junior. Je rentrais seul dans la chambre N°66.

C'était une chambre très simple, dotée d'un lit contre le mur, un bureau près de la fenêtre, le tout peint en blanc.

Barty Junior était couché sur son lit, vêtu d'un grande chemise blanche et un pantalon blanc, les pieds nu. Il tourna la tête et sourit quand il me vit, sauta de son lit et s'approcha de moi.

Il n'avait pas changé, toujours la même manière de se tenir, clairement voûté. Les cheveux brun qu'on devine rêche comme la paille, le regard fou. Sa langue s'échappa de sa bouche en une fraction de seconde puis retourna à l'intérieur de la cavité humide. Il me fixait et prit ma main toi en embrassant ma bague:

-Mon Seigneur, je savais votre venue.

Je le regardais de haut, il recula et se rassit sur son lit miteux. Sa langue sorti de nouveau, il eu un léger tic, sa tête plia, tapant son épaule. Il toucha ses tempes:

\- Elles m'ont prévenu de votre venue.

Soudain je me demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Sa main retomba:

\- Je vais sortir, hein ? Je vais aller voir Diggory.

Sa tête frappa encore son épaule, je m'approcha de lui:

\- Oui tu vas sorti, et je veux être fier de toi.

\- Vous le serez, vous le serez.

Il ricana, puis se leva et s'approcha du bureau:

\- Je vais réussir, vous le se...

\- Je l'espère sinon...

Il se tourna vers moi, son regard avait changé, il semblait soudain dangereux:

-Je sais, je sais...

Je hochais la tête et sortit, plus tard Finnigan récupéra Junior et le déposa à la limite de mes quartiers. Maintenant, c'était à lui de jouer…

J'appelai ensuite Nott pour lui dire ce changer d'hôtel, cela faisait déjà trois jours que j'étais dans le même, c'était nécessaire. Question de sécurité.

À 19h, je retrouvais Nott dans l'entré de mon autre hôtel, situé à côté de l'arc de Triomphe. je remarquais de suite son œil au beurre noir:

\- Tout c'est bien passé ?

Il haussa ses larges épaules, septique :

\- On peut dire ça comme ça…

Je fronçais les sourcils:

\- C'est à dire...

Il souffla, je le sentais nerveux, un peu fatigué:

\- Le mec, sans vous vexer c'est un malade, il m'a mordu et m'a collé un poing!

Il me montra son bras, où l'on voyait sur son poignet la trace d'un mâchoire supérieure. Il descendit sa manche:

\- En plus il ne parle pas, il n'a pas bougé de toute la journée, il n'a presque rien mangé et se réfugie vers la cage aux serpents.

\- Pour quelle raison vous a-il frappé ?

Nott rougit furieusement et mit ses mains dans ses poches:

\- Je lui ai demandé ce que lui avait fait les Dursley.

Il avait osé, je n'imaginais pas la fureur de Potter, à cette question si stupide. Mon cœur se serra, je rugis:

\- Tu te prend pour qui, Nott ?

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça.

\- Tu as raison, tu ne sais pas grand chose à ce que je vois, c'est vrai qu'à part ta petite personne, ton argent et l'image de ton père, tu ne vois pas grand chose d'autre…

Nott voulu parler mais je continuais:

\- Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu veux bosser pour moi car tu penses que je suis mieux Jedusort. Je suis bien pire que lui, et si tu veux, je te le prouve maintenant.

Je sorti mon arme dans le hall de réception, mais peu importe, ce petit con c'était pris pour quelqu'un de plus haut que moi, d'où se permettait-il de parler à MON Harry ? Et surtout de ce genre de chose. Je posais la pointe de mon arme sur son abdomen:

\- Deux choix s'offrent à toi Nott, sois je te bute maintenant pour ton insolence devant moi, sois tu disparais de ma vue la queue entre les jambes.

Nott hocha la tête le visage blanc. Je continuais d'une voix des plus tranchantes:

\- Tu es un de mes homme Nott, pas un ami, ni un camarade, tu vis pour moi, tu me dois vie et mort. Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais plutôt me prendre pour ton pire cauchemars, car si tu recommences encore une seule fois, je fait sauter ta cervelle de petit bourge!

Il regardait le sol de marbre, ses épaules voûtées. J'articulai syllabe par syllabe:

\- C'est clair ?

Il murmura un "oui", je lui criai:

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle!

Il leva craintivement la tête et dit:

\- Oui, monsieur.

Je sourit, et rangeai mon arme dans mon holster:

\- Parfait Nott, tu es un bon chien. Maintenant disparaît avant que je ne change d'avis et que je tâche se magnifique marbre de ton sang.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres, j'adorais ce répondant que j'avais, ce don d'enfoncer les gens, de leur dévoiler leur sept vérités, de voir leur visage se décomposer part ce qu'ils étaient en train de se prendre en pleine face. Nott le méritait, il n'avait aucun droit sur mon protégé, sur ce garçon enfermé dans ma chambre. Je lançais un regard autour de moi, un serveur me fixait encore, je le fusillait du regard, il baissa la tête. Voilà, sachez rester à votre place bande de vermine. J'appelai l'ascenseur et montais.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre remplis de fautes " d'otaugraffe" ;) ce chapitre fut très difficile et un peu court du à un problème de réseau, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse arriver. enfin, j'ai quand même pu le posté ( je suis trop forte) je remercie surtout ma meilleur amie pour sa grande aide. ( je me suis réfugier chez elle pour pouvoir publier ce chapitre)

ha oui pour le nombre qui n'a pas voulu apparaitre la dernière fois, c'était 5 ans ! merci a PetitLutin22 sinon je ne m'en aurait surement pas rendu compte. merci aussi a tout les autres qui me suivent, j'adore lire et relire vos commentaires. merci encore a tous et à mercredi prochain !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8  
Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient bien de ma caboche.

 **Couple : Harry / Drago**

Rating

: M

 **Note de l'auteur** : नमस्ते ( Nmaste ),

Mafia est ma première fan fiction, je vous en prie, soyez indulgent ! S'il y a des remarques à faire je suis preneuse. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivants !

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis.

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000000000

Je rentrai dans ma nouvelle suite, une chambre immense, avec un grand lit à baldaquin. Une salle de bain, un grand salon, un canapé en velours vert et des fauteuils. Et surtout une grande terrasse donnant sur l'Arc de Triomphe.

Soudain, je fus giflé par l'air froid. Pitié, qu'il n'est pas fait de connerie. Je rentrai et ferma la porte à clé et sorti sur la terrasse, où il était de dos, regardant cette ville. Une ville qui vivait sous ses yeux. Qui vivait grâce à des gens comme moi. Ma ville.

Je m'approchai au moment où il se retourna, tenant à la main un verre et dans l'autre une bouteille d'alcool. Il me sourit comme fier de lui. Je fis deux pas et lui arrachait tout ça. Je fini son verre et le posait sur la table basse en bois. Il suivit mes gestes lentement puis dit :

-Je n'aime pas Théo.

\- Il ne viendra plus.

Il hocha la tête et voulut reprendre son verre, je lui pris le bras l'arrêtant:

-Stop ça suffit.

Il me fit des yeux doux. Je le fis avancer vers moi, approchant son visage abîmé du mien:

\- Quand je te stop, c'est stop, Potter, c'est clair?

Il blêmit et hocha la tête, puis recula et se tourna vers la ville. Il portait toujours un pyjama, je me dis que je ferais bien de lui acheter des vêtements.

-C'est tout à toi ?

Je m'approchai de lui, prenant ses hanches entres mes mains et plaquant mon corps au sien:

\- Oui.

je sentis son corps se raidir, bougeant à peine. Il murmura :

-Lâche-moi, s'il te plait.

Et je fis ce qu'il me demanda. Il se tourna et recula, croisant mon regard. Il replia ses bras contre sa poitrine:

\- En fait tu cherche juste à coucher avec moi.

Question si franche ! Je ne dis rien, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mais c'est vrai que je le voulais, je voulais son corps, sa peau si fragile, je voulais le goûter, le faire mien.

Il reprit la bouteille sur la table, et retourna à l'intérieur avec.

Pourquoi le voulais-je? Je n'arrivais plus à me comprendre. Pourquoi ce corps m'attirait-il tant, un corps abîmé, battu, mais beau, beau dans sa douleur.

Pourquoi ressentais-je le besoin de réfléchir à chacune de mes phrases avant de lui parler? Par peur de le blesser et de le voir pleurer ? Pourquoi ne voulais-je pas voir ce genre d'émotions sur son visage? Pourquoi voulais-je le protéger? Je ne voulais pas y penser et pourtant la chose était bien là, m'obsédant. Je sentais bien mon corps qui me le faisait comprendre, cette douce chaleur dans mon bas-ventre et cette chaleur dans mes veines, cette excitation dès que j'avais un sourire ou même une parole.

Je serrai les poings et sortit une cigarette que j'allumai, je la portai à les lèvres, et tirait dessus, inspirant cette fumée qui vint me piquer la gorge, puis se logeait dans mes poumons pour ensuite ressorti dans un souffle gris. Je regardai cette fumée disparaître dans le ciel...

Je pensai soudain à mon père, cet homme si froid, cet homme qui me servait de paternel et d'exemple. Était-il fier de moi ? Sûrement que non, il ne l'a jamais été. Peu importe ce que je faisais, il ne l'était jamais, il me disait être un incapable, un moins que rien, un faible, avec aucun avenir, aucune ambition propre à moi. Il m'avait demandé tellement de choses, que je faisais toutes pour le rendre fier de moi. Mais j'avais bien l'impression que je n'y était jamais arrivé. Je me souviens de la première fois que j'avais tué. ' Mon passage à l'âge adulte" disait-il. Je n'avais pourtant que 13 ans.

Je me souviens, du haut de mon mètre 70, mon corps fin, dépourvu de muscles, tremblant et cette arme dans mes mains, si lourde, ce flingue qui ne servait que pour tuer, amener le mal autour de lui, cette arme si aimée des hommes et tant détestée par les Dieux. Je me souviens de mes mains qui tremblaient de peur. De ses larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues encore innocentes.

Je me souviens de la main de mon père, posée sur mon épaule, la serrant fermement. Et de ses mots, "Rend moi fier de toi, mon fils"...

Je me souviens de cet homme qui me fixait avec de la haine plein le regard. Avec de la peur aussi. Il était à genoux devant moi, les mains attachaient dans le dos, le visage couvert d'hématomes. il me fixait durement. Que pouvait-il bien penser à ce moment-là?

J'avais demandé à mon père et tout ce qu'il avait su me répondre c'est " Il imagine ta mort dans quelques années, quand quelqu'un se vengera de ce que tu lui a fait vivre". Merci, franchement, super sympa comme phrase de soutien.

Je me souviens alors de son corps lourd qui retombait sur le sol en béton du dépôt. Du son de ce corps heurtant le sol, ce son qui me faisait encore tant de mal.

Je me souviens du bruit de la balle qui sorti de l'arme et qui vint rentrer dans la boîte crânienne de l'homme comme si c'était du beurre mou, et qui vint se loger dans une partie de sa cervelle. Du bruit que fit mon arme que j'avais fait tomber et qui rebondissait sur le sol.

Je me souviens de ce sang sortant de sa tête comme un flot, un flot rouge carmin... Et se regard, l'homme me fixait encore, même après que la vie l'ai quitté, il semblait me narguer encore. Ce sang qui avait recouvert mes chaussures...

Je me souviens du cri que j'avais lâché, des pleurs, de la peur, de la souffrance, de la honte et de la haine envers moi-même.

Et de la chose qui venait de se détruire au fond de moi...

Je me souviens de la main de mon père sur ma joue, de la claque et de sa force, à cause de laquelle je tombai à terre, vautré dans ce sang, tachant mes mains, mon être et ma mémoire. Et mon père posant sa canne sur ma poitrine. " Les larmes ne sont pas faites pour les adultes mon fils, alors retient-les, bloque-les dans ta poitrine et ne les laisse pas te dépasser, sinon tu courras à ta propre perte."

Je me souviens de la haine que j'ai eu pour mon père, une haine et une douleur immense. Il m'avait transformé en monstre.

Je me souviens de m'être levé, le menton droit, fier. J'avais fermé à jamais mon cœur, et avec, mes émotions. Je suis devenu pendant des années le fils parfait comme mon père le voulait, le parfait petit soldat sans pitié ni amour propre, juste une coquille vide. J'étais devenu inhumain, un monstre aimant la douleur des gens et se nourrissant de leur peur.

Alors pourquoi seulement aujourd'hui en venais-je à ressentir des émotions que je n'avais pas connues depuis mes 13 ans. Pourquoi ressentais-je cette chaleur au fond de moi, pourquoi mes émotions fusaient-elles dans ma tête, voulant le protéger, le connaître, l'aider et l'aimer?

Je soufflai la fumée grise, mon père n'était plus là. Maintenant c'était moi seul qui gérait ma vie. Devais-je continuer à avoir ce genre d'émotion envers ce garçon? Devrais-je plutôt le tuer? Ce serait si simple, une balle pendant son sommeil. Soudain j'entendis une voix:

-Malfoy.

Je me retournai, surpris. Je décidai de rentrer, et refermait la baie-vitrée. Je découvris Potter coucher sur le sol, le corps en étoile, ivre mort. Il tenait d'une main la bouteille vide et de l'autre, il serrait son haut de pyjama. Je m'approchai, il regardait le plafond, il semblait être si loin de tout ça. Ses yeux étaient embués. Il tendit la main vers moi. Je lui pris la bouteille, elle était vide. En à peine 10 minutes, ce malade avait tout bu. Il décida enfin à croiser mon regard. Son regard si beau. Il murmura:

-Vomir.

J'écarquillai les yeux, non, non et non! On ne vomit pas dans ma suite:

-Et bien ravale !

Il secoua la tête

-S'il-te-plaît.

Il mit sa tête de côté, prêt à vomir:

\- Non, non, non.

Je le pris par les bras et le traînait à la salle de bain. Il se carapata au toilette et vomi toutes ses tripes. C'est pour ce genre de raison que je ne buvais jamais. Il gémit, je m'approchai des toilettes. Il avait la tête dans la cuvette, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Des larmes, qui semblaient si innocente, si triste. Quand j'entrai, il ne me prêta pas un regard, préférant vomir encore une fois. Je me sentais mal l'aise devant ce spectacle. Je soufflai et posa une main sur son épaule:

-Voilà ce qu'il arrive quand on boit trop.

Il ne dit rien, au bout d'un temps il releva sa tête, je grimaçai, qu'elle belle image… Je lui tendis une serviette. Il me remercia. Je l'aidait à se lever, alors soudain il se réfugia dans mes bras et passais les siens si mince dans mon dos et serra

-Pardon! Pardon, laisse-moi rester ici, je suis désoler je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais pardon, pardon!

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'il me fait une phrase aussi longue, dois-je me sentir flatté ? Je n'osais pas bouger et pourtant je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine.

\- Pardon.

-Je n'allais pas te mettre dehors.

Non! Drago tu t'enfonces, ferme ta grande bouche:

-J'ai cru.

Je passai ma main sur ses cheveux noirs:

-Ne crois pas trop vite.

Il souffla, je sentis ses épaules s'affaisser. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches:

\- Pourquoi tu t'es mis à boire ?

-J'ai eu peur, tout à l'heure, Théo m'a demandé ce qu'on m'avait fait, je veux pas m'en souvenir.

Ma main passa dans ses cheveux doux, ses beaux cheveux noirs:

-Même à moi !

Il leva son visage, je le regardai. Cet échange me semblait si intime:

\- Pour qui dois-je te prendre, qui es-tu pour moi ?

Mon cœur se serra, toujours le même problème. Qu'est-il pour moi? Que dois-je lui dire, et que dois-je me dire?

-Je ne sais pas !

Il recula et me fixa.

\- Tu est la première personne de ma vie qui est aussi gentille avec moi, tu me loges, me nourrit.

Il semblait si perdu lui aussi. Soudain un bruit emplie la pièce. Son ventre, il se mit à gargouiller comme un diable. Harry écarquilla ses yeux et devint tout rouge. Il murmura en passant ses mains autour de son ventre:

-Pardon, j'ai toujours faim après avoir trop bu.

Je ricanai, il garda la tête baissait.

-Que veux-tu manger ?

-Peu importe.

Je n'avais rien prévus ce soir, j'étais un peu tranquille autant utiliser ce petit moment pour le connaître un peu plus; Mais avant :

-Va te laver, tu es sale.

Il hocha la tête, il me semblait si petit, si doux, si gentil. Si détruit. Car oui ce garçon avait mon âge, pour moi, cela était inimaginable. Il était trop petit, trop maigre, son visage paraissait tellement gamin, innocent, enfantin. Et pourtant dès qu'on croisait son regard, on pouvait y voir de la maturité et de la souffrance, de la peur, de la honte. Je sorti de la salle de bain pour le laisser se laver tranquillement.

Je m'approchai du bureau, j'entendis l'eau qui s'était enclenchée. Je pris mon téléphone et remis en place la puce. Ceci me permettait de ne pas être localisé par qui que ce soit.

Quand je voulais quelque chose, c'était moi qui appelais, jamais l'inverse. J'avais une dizaine de téléphones que je changeai tous les quinze jours, par sécurité. Certain me dirais que je suis paranoïaque, et pourtant le danger et là, à tout moment pour des gens comme moi.

Je n'avais un seul téléphone qui était tout le temps allumé. C'est un prototype de mon parrain Severus Rogue, sans aucun radar à l'intérieur, impossible de me tracer, de me situer, de faire quoi que ce soit. Sur cet appareil je pouvais seulement appeler rien d'autre, mais vu que c'est celui de secours ça me va très bien.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Rogue, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. Mon parrain Rogue travaillait depuis longtemps pour Jedusor. Puis pour mon père, tout en continuant à aider quelques fois Tom Jedusor. J'aimais bien mon parrain, mais je ne savais jamais vraiment dans quel camps il se situait exactement. Un jour il pouvait décider de mettre un point d'honneur à Jedusor comme à moi.

Severus était un homme étrange, sombre, mystérieux, peu sociable. Il voyage beaucoup entre Londres et Paris. Quand mon mère est décédé, il fut très présent pour moi. Puis un jour il était parti en me laissant les rennes de ce métier. Il était revenu beaucoup plus tard. Depuis je pense qu'il est de mon côté, mais j'ai quelques doutes. Il ne voulait pas travailler entièrement pour moi ni pour Jedusor, et encore moins pour quelqu'un d'autre. Cet homme vit au fil des secondes, de ses envies, et de sa philosophie étrange. Quelques fois, il me fait penser à Luna, mais en plus méchant, plus vicieux et surtout plus vieux.

Je donnai un coup de téléphone à Zabini, et mangeais dans ma chambre. Il n'avait rien dit. De toute façon il n'avait rien à dire, ce n'était qu'un de mes nombreux hommes de main. Même si avec lui j'entretenais des relations plus amicales qu'avec certains. D'un côté, cela va faire plus de dix ans qu'il est mon garde du corps le plus proche. Je me souviens plus jeune d'avoir joué avec lui, lui avoir donné de la nourriture piquée en cuisine, je me souviens avoir ris avec lui. Mais maintenant tout semble si loin, si différent. Zabini ne me fait plus rire, il n'oserait sûrement pas. Et je le comprends.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain. Il avait pris un nouveau pyjama, mais qui semblait si grand pour son corps trop maigre. ses cheveux trempe mouillèrent sa chemise Je m'approchai de lui:

\- Que veux-tu manger ?

Il haussa ses épaules.

-Des pâtes, et du jambon.

-Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu as mangé hier?

-Oui est alors ?

-Rien.

Je pris le téléphone de l'hôtel et passais commande:

-Monsieur Malfoy, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Je voudrais manger dans ma suite.

-Bien Monsieur, Monsieur a-t-il vu nos plats proposés?

-Oui, je prends un plat de pâtes avec votre meilleur jambon, et une salade de poisson.

\- Bien monsieur autre chose ?

\- Apportez-moi un verre de Whisky et de l'eau minérale.

-Tout de suite, monsieur.

Je raccrochai et retrouvai Harry assis devant la cage aux serpents. Je m'approcha, il leva sa tête et croisa mon regard;

-Pourquoi Marilyn et Manson ?

-C'est si ridicule...

Il sembla encore plus intéressé, il se tourna vers moi et croisa ses jambes. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux d'or.

\- Tu dois savoir qui est le célèbre chanteur de hard rock Marilyn Manson, plus jeune, j'en étais fan. Maintenant je me rends bien compte que cet homme est devenu beaucoup trop drogué et quelque peu moins intéressant, et certaine de ses musique sont trop...hard. Mais son nom Marilyn Manson m'a toujours intrigué et terriblement passionné. Le Ying et le Yang, disait-il souvent. Le blanc du noir. Le mal du bon. Mais qui est vraiment le mal dans ses deux couleurs?

Je laissai une pause, Harry posais ses coudes sur ses genoux et m'écoutait comme un enfant à qui l'on racontait une histoire avant de dormir. Il posa sa tête dans ses paumes et attendis:

-Tu connais sûrement la chanteuse américaine Marilyn Monroe, elle est le point le plus positif de l'Amérique. Qui dit État Unis, on pense souvent à cette femme, si simple et qui réussit à devenir si célèbre, si aimée. Marilyn semble être le bien de l'Amérique, le bon.

J'ouvris la cage et sorti la-dite Marilyn, de suite elle vit se loger autour de mon bras, sifflant quelque peu et plongeant son regard bleu dans le mien:

-Marilyn est blanche comme cette star était elle aussi symbole de réussite, d'innocence et de joie, de célébrité. Je l'ai nommée comme cela car mon serpent reste un animal dangereux.

Mon serpent albinos remonta le long de ma gorge:

-Il peut me tuer si facilement, comme Monroe pouvais faire ce qu'elle voulait de l'Amérique à une époque, sous ses airs de femme inoffensive elle savait parfaitement gérer la chose.

Mon autre serpent sorti de la cage et approcha de moi, rampant jusqu'à ma cheville:

\- Et Manson, tu connais le tueur en série Charles Manson ? Il aurait tué entre 9 et 35 personnes américaines. Un fanatique hippy, un commanditaire renommé. Un malade même. Il a fait peur à toute l'Amérique grâce à ses crimes. Mais d'un côté, il n'a pas eu une vie facile, entre une mère prostituée et un père inconnu, né dans un quartier mal famé, drogué, et puis un jour c'est partit toujours trop loin.

Mes deux serpents étaient maintenant sur chacun de mes bras, je regardai Marilyn:

-Sous ces airs, Marilyn peut faire autant de mal que Manson, elle pouvait détruire l'Amérique qu'elle s'était construite. Et lui Manson, lui est si on peut dire quelque peu moins dangereux. Il ne fait que survivre. S'il veut t'attaquer, tu le sauras toujours, par rapport à la façon dont il te regarde. Mais avec Marilyn, on ne sait jamais, elle est fourbe, vicieuse et le fera toujours dans ton dos et pour des raisons quelques ce sois, même moi j'ignore. Si j'étais toi, je ferai plus attention à mon serpent albinos qu'à ma vipère des buissons. Car dans le fond c'est elle qui mène la danse.

Je regardai Potter qui me fixait avec de grands yeux, je lui souris:

-Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

Il me sourit.

-C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas me fier à l'apparence que tu me montre...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapitre des plus compliqué, j'ai cru que j'allais péter mon ordi. C'est-à-dire que mon texte a été entièrement effacé dû à une mauvaise manipe T-T je me hais X-X.

Et non je n'ai pas pu le récupérer donc imaginez ma haine ! (j'en était à 4 page).

Alors dites moi si pour vous trouvez que la relation change. Drago va t- il fini par tuer Harry... connaissez-vous Marilyn Manson ?

Désoler du retard d'une journée. Pardon ! Si vous voulez engueuler quelqu'un déchainez-vous sur ma meilleur amie. ;)

Enfin voilà, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus ? Dite moi tout ! Et à la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient bien de ma caboche.

 **Couple : Harry / Drago**

 **Rating** : M

 **Note de l'auteur** : salutem ( latin),

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis.

Chapitre très court, vous allez peut-être vouloir ma mort, mais ne me tuer pas je vous prie!

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

On frappa à la porte et je rompis notre échange de regard pour aller ouvrir. Je vis un jeune serveur qui campait sur le palier, attendant que lui fasse un signe pour entrer.

Potter se leva et le regardais faire. Le serveur déposa deux plateaux en argent sur la table, une bouteille et un verre ambré. Il recula et baissa la tête:

\- Monsieur désirez-vous autre chose ?

-Non, vous pouvez disposer.

Il prit ses clics et ses clacs et sorti, nous laissant de nouveau seul.

Potter s'approcha de la table, souleva le couvercle en argent. Sur le plateau était disposés une assiette en argent avec des pâtes à la carbonara, dans une autre, du jambon cru roulés, et deux tranches de pain.

Je remarquai que son regard s'était illuminé. Nous nous étions donc assis autour de la table. Je dégustais ma salade de mer, avec du homard, des écrevisses, et de la salade, une sauce vinaigrette, accompagné de petites billes de citron jaune, celle qui, dans la bouche éclatent pour dégager un délicat parfum citronné.

Alors je prenais mon temps et en même temps, je lançais quelques regards à l'ours avec qui je partageais la table : Potter savais à peine manier un couteau, il n'utilisait que sa fourchette et quelques fois ses doigt. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, je crois que je l'aurais mis à la porte, mais je repensais à sa détention chez les Dursley, à ce quartier mal famé. Alors je décidai de passer l'éponge.

Il finit son assiette en quelques bouchées . Mais c'était mieux comme ça, il était si maigre. Il s'essuya sa bouche sans grâce et posa -balança- sa fourchette dans un bruit désagréable.

Je ne savais vraiment plus pourquoi je me retenais, c'était vraiment insupportable de voir ce genre de scène, de voir l'incapacité à utiliser une fourchette, un couteau, de tenir un verre pour boire correctement, de manger tranquillement. Je ne pouvais même pas lui parler, non, il était trop occupé à manger. Et je pensais que pour lui c'était important, je lui laissai finir son pain.

Je fini mon verre ambré pour essayer de me calmer. Je posai à mon tour mes couverts. Il tripotait négligemment ses doigt, tirant sur sa peau abîmée, arrachant des morceaux de peau, se ronger même le côté de ses doigts . Il semblait tellement apeuré, et pourtant on dirait plus une habitude qu'il avait développée. Je lui demandai :

-Que t'ont dit les gens sur moi ?

Il lâcha enfin ses mains, je croisais mes longues jambes, et poussai un peu mon assiette:

\- Que tu étais riche, puissant, et beau, que tu préférais les hommes.

Ce genre de réponse était on ne peut plus développée de sa part, pas que je cachais mon homosexualité, mais cela restait intime.

Il tourna au rouge, je lui fis signe de continuer:

\- Il parait que tu es un bon coup.

Je souris, ça je veux bien l'accorder:

\- Mais que tu as tué beaucoup de gens.

Pas faux.

-Et que tu aimes voir les gens souffrir.

Je ne dis rien, il baissa la tête:

-Il parait que tu as torturé l'homme qui a tué ton père.

-Oh oui…

Il releva sa tête, surpris:

\- Barty Croupton Senior… J'ai mis un moment à le trouver. Mais quand je l'ai eu, je ne l'ai pas laissé repartir… vivant.

Je repensai à tout ce que je lui avais fait subir, en fait je crois que ça devait être pour cela que son fils m'était autant dévoué. Car alors que je le torturais, j'avais décidé que ce serait son fils lui-même qui allait le tuer. Comme une ultime humiliation.

Ce que Croupton Junior avait particulièrement apprécié. Je le revois, la lueur de surprise quand je lui ai présenté son père sanguinolent, attaché à une chaise. La joie, quand je lui ai tendu un couteau, et l'émerveillement quand il plongé pour la première fois la lame dans la chaire de son paternel.

Après il éprouva de l'adulation pour moi, qui à un moment fut presque trop pour moi. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait interné, et bien évidement tout ceci à mes frais, puisqu'il venait de tuer le seul et dernier membre de sa famille.

-Tu aimes tuer ?

Je ressorti de mes pensé. Est-ce que j'aimais tuer ? Oh oui, j'en étais venu à aimer cela, si ce n'était pas lamentable...

-Pas plus que ça.

Pourquoi lui mentir, encore et toujours, des phrase fausses, montée s de toutes pièces , pourquoi lui faire croire que je n'étais pas si méchants que ça, que j'avais un cœur, que je ressentais des émotions. Ou n'était-ce pas juste pour lui faire moins peur?

Je le regardai, il semblait comprendre que je ne lui disais pas la vérité. Son regard semblait me transpercer. Je lui demandai à mon tour :

-Que faisais-tu dans la vie ?

-Je travaillais pour les Dursley.

A ce nom, sa voix baissa un peu:

\- Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas aller ailleurs, tu es majeur depuis un moment, non ?

-Oui, mais…

Il gigota sur sa chaise:

-Je ne pouvais pas, je n'ai nul part où aller…

-Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

Il baissa encore un peu plus sa tête:

-Non, mon oncle ne voulait pas.

Soudain je me rappelai, c'est vrai que cette homme était son oncle, par tous les dieux. Je grimaçais intérieurement, jamais je ne pourrais imaginer me faire violer par des membres de ma famille!

\- Pourquoi il ne voulait pas ?

-Je sais pas, je sais pas.

Il sembla soudain paniqué. Il se leva de la chaise et recula comme apeuré, il prit ses bras contre lui et recula encore, terrorisé:

-Je sais pas, arrête avec tes questions !

-Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Il hurla:

-Arrête, tais-toi !

A ce moment-là, il me fit tellement de peine. De voir ce jeune garçon, les bras contre sa poitrine. Les larmes aux yeux, secouant désespérant la tête, rongeant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, il tremblait tout en reculant encore. Il heurta enfin le mur du fond de la pièce, il glissa et se retrouva sur le sol. Il se recroquevilla encore plus. Tout en répétant d'une petite voix :

-Arrête, arrête…

C'était la première fois qu'il haussait le ton devant moi. Je me levai posa mon verre et approchait de lui. De suite, il poussa un cri de bête apeuré, il serra ses bras contre lui et claquait des dents:

-Pardon, je voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé…

Je m'approchai encore, il n'osait croiser mon regard, il devait croire que j'allais le frapper. Je m'accroupis à un mètre de lui:

-Tu sais que je ne vais rien te faire ?

Il secoua ta tête:

-Pardon, je le ferai plus.

-Hé, je ne vais rien te faire, je te le promets.

Il leva les yeux et croisait les miens, je lui tendis la main, comme si ce gamin était un animal blessé:

-Viens.

Il regarda ma main, comme si derrière ce geste, il y avait quelque chose. Il desserra son bras de sa poitrine. Ses doigts effleurèrent les miens et soudain, sa main retourna contre lui:

-Pourquoi je devais te faire confiance, tu es puissant, je le sais. Les Dursley avaient peur de toi. Alors pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi? Je ne suis rien, je ne suis qu'un débile, un monstre je ne devrais pas être ici! Laisses-moi partir, je ne dirai rien, je ne ferai rien contre toi, je saurais me faire oublier!

-Et pour aller où, chez cette famille qui te martyrise ?

Ses yeux partirent dans le vague, penseur. Il secoua la tête:

\- Non, pas chez eux.

-Alors reste avec moi, je ne te ferai aucun mal, jamais !

Son regard semblait si perdu.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi, je ne veux pas moi!

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je veux te garder avec moi !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu retournes dans cette famille, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas accepter.

-Mais accepter quoi ?

Sa voix était devenu plus forte, plus tranchante, comme mauvaise , il voulait savoir, et moi aussi. Pourquoi ce garçon m'intéressait, pourquoi éveillait-il des émotions si lointaines , si vieilles… et si agréable.

Mais je ne veux plus voir de la souffrance sur son visage, je veux le voir sourire, je veux voir ses beau yeux vert pétiller de malice et de bonheur. Je ne veux plus voir ses traces de coups sur son corps, cette honte dans ses yeux, ce mal-être:

-Tes blessures, tes traces de coups, tu as mon âge, tu ne devras pas vivre ce genre de chose.

-Et tu crois que ce serait mieux avec toi ?

Je le regardai droit dans ses yeux, ses yeux trop ternes , pleins de peurs , de larmes, je veux changer ça. Je sais pas encore pourquoi mais peu importe, je ne peux pas le laisser partir, lui qui me fait plaisir juste grâce à un regard, ou à un mot, lui avec ses bras fins qui s'accroche à moi la nuit. Lui, si détruit.

\- Oui, je ne te frapperai jamais, je peux t'aimer…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Comme je suis méchante. Cette fin de chapitre soudaine est à cause de ma meilleure amie, donc ce n'est pas ma faute T-T !

 ** _Ma meilleure amie_** : Ouai d'où c'est ma faute ?!

 ** _Moi :_** tu ne te souviens pas de ton idée d'arrêter le chap sur une partie des plus intéressantes…

 ** _Ma meilleure amie_** : ha…oui….je m'en souviens !

 ** _Moi_** : du coup à la semaine prochaine pour savoir comment va prendre Harry cet aveu !

 ** _Nous deux_** : :) on est méchante…. ?

Dites-moi tout, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaire méchant ou gentil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter : 10  
**  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : ciao ( corse) ! A tous,

Mafia et ma première fan fiction, je vous en prie, soyez indulgent ! S'il y a des remarques à faire je preneuse. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivants.

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis.

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

Il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Et soudain il me ria au nez. Je restai de bloc quelque peu vexé, serai les poings et attendis qu'il se calme. Potter reprit son calme et me lança durement un regard:

\- Ca marche peut-être avec les autres, mais pas avec moi !

Je soufflai et sentis brusquement mon ventre se tordre, comme si j'avais peur, moi peur ! Mais de quoi ?

-Je ne rigole pas.

-Arrête, ne joue pas avec moi, je ne me laisserai pas faire, alors maintenant laisse-moi partir.

Il se leva, son regard voulait être mauvais, mais je voyais toujours cette lueur triste, comme déçue. Il me fit face, même s'il était plus petit que moi, je me sentis quelque peu mal à l'aise. Harry avança et me contourna, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Cela me semblait si égoïste mais peu importe.

Je lui saisis fermement le bras, et le plaquais contre le mur de l'hôtel. Il me regarda en m'interrogeant du regard. Et voulu s'échapper de ma poigne. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je le serrais un peu plus et pressait mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Ses lèvres si rêches si…

Harry me poussa violemment, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et ses lèvres n'attendaient que moi. Je lui les saisi les épaules et voulut l'embrasser de nouveau, mais il ne me laissa pas faire, ses bras essayant de me faire mal, me tapant sans grande conviction. Je plaquai alors mon long corps contre le sien.

Je pris ses mains et les mis en dessus de sa tête. Il se remit à trembler en secouant la tête:

-Lâche-moi ! Mais arrête !

Non, je le voulais, je voulais le faire mien. J'attrapai ses lèvres et les fit entrouvrir de force, je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche. C'était si agréable. Mais Potter ne voulais pas. Il râla contre mes lèvres et essaya encore de se dégager. Brusquement il me mordit la lèvre, je ruminai de douleur et n'eut à peine le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'échappait de mes mains et courais jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je passai la main sur ma lèvre en sang. Non mais ça ne va pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait! Je l'avais forcé, j'ai été comme son oncle. Non… merde, j'étais stupide !

Je me précipitai à la porte de la salle de bain et essayait de l'ouvrir. Il venait de s'enfermer dedans, j'étais con! J'étais tellement con, pourquoi avais-je agis comme cela ? Moi qui essayais de l'aider, de lui faire avoir confiance en moi. Je sentis mes jambes se casser, mon corps glisser le long de la porte. Je fermai les yeux, ça faisait mal. Pourquoi ça faisait mal, je ne voulais pas sentir ce genre d'émotions. Je tapai du point la porte:

-Ouvre !

-Non.

-Harry, pardon, je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas, je…

-Laisse-moi, laisse-moi partir, je t'en supplie!

Non, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait peur de moi. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois qu'il me suppliait. Je fermai les yeux, mes paupières me semblèrent si lourdes:

-Laisse-moi partir.

Que pouvais-je lui répondre, je n'étais qu'égoïste comme toujours, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser. Je ne pouvais pas.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas.

-Je m'en fou, laisse-moi partir, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

-Harry…

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

Si mal, mon cœur se serra, mais merde que m'arrivait-il ? En à peine une semaine il me changeait, en à peine une semaine je ressentais des choses pour ce garçon, lui qui n'est pourtant qu'un ado des rues mal fréquentées de Paris.

-Tu vas aller où ?

-Loin de toi.

Encore un coup bien placé, encore une douleur de plus au fond de ma poitrine, comme une brisure. Je le connaissais à peine, alors pourquoi me faisait-il autant d'effet?

Je posai ma tête contre la porte en bois, et repliait mes jambes contre mon torse. Je pouvais presque l'imaginer lui aussi, assis, replié sur lui-même. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Et cet éclair sur son front, le signe de la destruction de sa destruction.

Je pouvais le voir, se rongeant la peau de ses doigts, voulant à tout prix sortir de cette chambre, de chez cet homme qui le tenait prisonnier depuis une semaine. De cet homme aussi fou que tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré avant. Et qui ne fera rien pour lui ! Mais je voulais faire quelque chose. Je toquai encore à la porte:

-Pardon, s'il te plaît, ouvre.

-Non.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, je pouvais presque entendre sa respiration saccadées, apeurée , par ce que je venais de lui faire. J'étais un monstre, je n'étais rien de bien. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais stupide. Je gardai les yeux fermés. Sa voix résonnait sûrement dans cette salle de bain de marbre.

-Laisse-moi partir !

Je ne disais plus rien, je ne voulais plus rien dire. Il semblait si sûr de lui, il voulait partir. Le laisser.

Je posai mon front contre le bois froid:

\- Je ne voulais pas, je suis désoler, mais tu me fais penser à moi. Enfin je veux dire… Tu habites chez des gens que tu n'aimes pas, qui n'ont aucune attention envers toi et qui te demandent des choses que tu veux bien faire et pourtant à chaque fois ils te crient dessus, ils râlent, ils te disent n'être qu'un incapable. Je les connus , et j'ai réussis à m'en libérer et te voir comme ça, être encore dans ce cercle vicieux, ça me fait mal. Mal parce que je me revois dans tes yeux, cherchant un soutient, peur de chacun de tes geste par peur d'une punition. Je sais bien que pour toi c'est bien pire, mais je ne peux pas supporter de te laisser repartir. Retourner avec ses gens, je veux t'aider. Tout à l'heure je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Cela ne m'arrive jamais. Mais tu es différent des gens qui ont peur de moi. Tu me ressembles au fond, je veux te connaitre et je veux t'aider. Je t'apprécie, j'aime te voir sourire, j'aime t'entendre parler. Je veux pas que tu aie peur de moins loin de là. Vraiment je suis désolé, pardon.

Soudain le loquet se déverrouilla, la porte s'ouvrit. Il me faisait face, les yeux rouges levés vers moi. Alors soudain il se plaqua contre moi et passa ses bras autour de mon corps, il pressa son visage contre mon torse. Je n'osais bouger, mais je me décidai de posai mes mains dans son dos à son tour.

-Pardon, je suis désolé.

Il ne dit rien, je sentis juste ces bras me serrer un peu plus. On resta là un long moment, sans rien dire, sans bouger. Mais cela me fit temps de bien. Au bout d'un certain temps il se détacha de moi, et le lança:

-Je suis fatigué.

Belle déclaration, vraiment.

Je hochai la tête, il passa à côté de moi et tomba sur le lit. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, j'ai eu si peur de le perdre. Je rentrai dans la salle de bain et me douchais rapidement. Vêtu d'un simple pyjama je retournai dans la chambre. Je fus soulagé de le voir toujours étalé sur ce grand lit. J'éteignis la lumière et m'allongeai dans le lit froid. Je n'osais bouger, de peur que chacun de mes gestes ne le dérange. J'attendis, alors par lui-même il s'approcha de moi. Je sentis son bras toucher le mien, mes quelques poils blonds se levèrent. C'était comme une douce caresse:

-Que t'on fait tes parents ?

Je tournai mon visage et vis le contour du sien dans le noir, il avait sûrement les yeux ouverts . Je me tournai et lui fit face:

-Je n'ai pas choisi ce métier de méchant mafieux, plus jeune je voulais être médecin, mais mon père ne m'a jamais laissé le choix. J'étais son seul fils, c'était à moi de suivre ses pas. Alors je l'ai fait, j'ai laissé tomber mes rêves d'enfant, pour entrer dans un monde de grand, j'ai eu des responsabilités , des demandes qui était bien trop compliquées pour un garçon de mon âge. Mais peut importe, mon père voulais me préparer le plus vite possible à mon futur métier. Quitte à me détruire d'une certaine manière. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix.

Ses doigts caressaient toujours mon bras. Il hocha la tête:

-On ne peut pas toujours avoir le choix.

-Oui.

-Tu n'aimes pas ton métier, pourtant tu es riche et craint de tous !

-Mais je peux mourir à n'importe quel moment, et je ne pourrais goûter au bonheur des gestes quotidiens, comme avoir une maison fixe, des hobbies, sortir avec des amis, avoir de vrais amis, avoir un copain, créer une famille. Non ça je n'ai pas le droit, car si je ne calcule pas les conséquences de tous mes actes, alors cela peut être catastrophique.

Il ne dit rien, que pouvait-il me répondre d'un côté. Ma vie était ainsi et personne ne pourra la changer. Ses doigts me saisirent la main, pour la serrer. Je baissai la tête choqué par ce simple contact.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure ?

-Si, enfin je veux dire j'aurais peut-être fait pareil si j'étais à ta place.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Ses doigts me prirent un peu plus la main, son pouce glissait régulièrement sur ma paume.

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air vraiment méchant, tu ne le voulais pas.

-Tu as déjà eu un copain ?

Plus rien, le silence, ses doigts lâchèrent ma main, je la repris de justesse avant qu'elle ne retourne contre sa poitrine.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, mais tu m'intrigues.

Les draps se froissèrent dans un bruit léger:

-Non, jamais.

-À cause de ton oncle ?

-Oui.

-Que t'a-t-il fait plus exactement ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Pardon.

-Pas grave.

Il se tourna et s'échappa de ma main, mon cœur se serra. Il se recroquevilla puis s'endormit, je le regardai un moment sans jamais trouver le sommeil. Vers 4 heures du matin je décidai de me lever. Je me rhabillai et trouvais mon téléphone dans le noir. Je l'allumai, puis me tournai vers le lit. Il avait pris un oreiller en plumes et l'avait pressé contre sa petite poitrine, comme un doudou. Je souris, il était mignon comme ça. Je secouai la tête, prit ma veste et sorti. Sur le palier, la porte à côté de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Zabini en caleçon.

-Vous sortez, monsieur ?

Je soufflai, exaspéré:

-Je sors, retourne te coucher.

Il frotta ses yeux fatigués et hocha la tête. Je sorti mon téléphone et appelait Luna alors que j'appuyais sur le bouton 0 de l'ascenseur.

-Luna ?

-Dray ?

-Ça te dit de sortir ?

-Cool ! Comme d'habitude, j'imagine !

-Oui.

-J'y serai dans 10 minutes.

-Merci.

Et je raccrochai, sorti de l'hôtel et trouvais un taxi.

-J'vous emmène où jeune homme ?

\- 25 Rue Jean Giraudoux, 75016 Paris.

-Très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je tendais un billet au chauffeur puis entrais dans le petit bar peu connu. Il y avait peu de monde, je ne préférerai pas apparaître en grand public. Je m'avançai vers le comptoir en bois. Un serveur en tailleur noir me sourit:

-Bonsoir.

-Vodka, s'il vous plaît.

Il hocha la tête et prit un verre.

-Vous n'avez pas grand monde.

Il versa le liquide transparent d'un geste gracieux:

-Oui c'est vrai mais cela change, c'est presque agréable.

Je pris le verre et le bu cul sec. Soudain je sentis des mains m'encercler et un corps se coller à moi, des cheveux blonds glissèrent le long de mon cou.

-Coucou.

Je me tournai pour voir Luna. Elle avait mis un débardeur bleu, un pantalon rouge rayé de noir et des baskets blanches légèrement délavées. Ainsi que ses boucles d'oreille en radis. Une horreur, mais cela lui allait pourtant bien d'un côté, comme si cela avait été créé pour elle. Elle me sourit.

-Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Ouais, je t'ai réveillé ?

-Ouais, mais ce n'est pas grave, il y avait encore un monstre dans mon placard donc ça m'arrange!

Je haussai un sourcil, elle me sourit et haussa les épaules:

-Tu as encore ce garçon dans ta chambre ?

-Ouais.

-C'est à cause de lui que tu est ici?!

Je la regardai, elle semblait un peu inquiète, je lui pris la main, elle était aussi blanche que la mienne.

-Ouais, je crois bien.

-Bah c'est cool, non ?

-Je sais pas, tu sais je ne peux pas me permettre avec mon travail.

-Bah permet-toi, c'est toi le boss dans ton métier.

Je souris, cela semblait si simple d'oublier le danger, les menaces, le sang, les balles, les malheurs, l'horreur.

-Enfin bon, tu vas nous jouer un air !

Elle regardait le piano à queue placé sur une petite estrade au fond de la pièce, puis me regarda, et pencha sa tête sur le côté, et fis une triste mine:

-S'il te plait, cela fait un moment que tu n'as pas joué !

-Trop longtemps.

-Alors vas-y, juste un morceau.

Je secouai la tête, elle demanda un autre verre qu'elle me mit dans la main, puis me fit me lever. On avança vers ce beau piano. Je posai mon verre sur le couvercle, et fis glisser mes doigts sur le dessus de l'instrument vernis. Il était froid. Luna tapota le tabouret en velours noir. Et souris:

-Aller vas-y, je sais que tu te souviens de tout.

Je soufflai, et repris mon verre, je le fini encore une fois et me posai sur l'assise. Elle me prit le verre et le posa sur le couvercle. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur mes mains. Mes mains parfaites pour cet instrument. Je les posai sur les touches blanches . Soudain une bouffé d'excitation m'envahit, me tordant le ventre, et crispant mes doigts. Comme j'aimais cet instrument, c'est sûr qu'après 11 ans de piano intensif j'avais plutôt intérêt de l'aimer. Mon pied s'installa de suite sur la pédale de droite, prêt à y aller. Luna posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Aller Dray.

Alors mes doigts appuyèrent sur les touches, pour émettre un doux son, un rythme. Au début ce n'était qu'un son à peine audible puis il augmenta crescendo. Je rajoutai ma main gauche. Mon pied appuyait déjà frénétiquement sur cette pédale, pour intensifier le son, pour le faire couler. Les notes se suivait, je ne pensais a plus rien. Mon instinct prenais le dessus, ma mémoire de 11 ans d'apprentissage revint, mes doigts filaient sur le clavier, allant vite, puis lentement, de soutenu à léger.

C'est pour ça que j'aimais ce bar, aucun de mon personnel ne sais où j'allais quand je décidais de partir. J'aimais cet endroit calme, avec des gens qui aime la bonne musique. J'aimais bien voir Luna ici. C'est notre seul lieu où elle pouvait me voir en dehors de son appartement.

Et ce piano. J'aimais tant ce piano, il était comme celui qu'il y avait dans le salon du manoir de mes parents. Un beau piano à queue du conservatoire de Paris. Alors je jouai sans me soucier des regards, en oubliant mon nom, ma classe, mon travail, mes obligations de demain, mes rendez-vous, oubliant Luna qui était assise sur le couvercle, oubliant ce garçon sur mon lit entrain de dormir. Je voulais juste garder en mémoire mes notes, un la, un do, un si, un bécard fa, encore et encore…

Quand je décidai d'arrêter ma main droite toucha un do et fa. Et ma main gauche un fa et do. Mes doigts glissèrent sur les touches. Je relevai la tête, comme sortant de ma démence, j'avais chaud, je sentais de la sueur coulé le long de mon échine. Je papillonnai des yeux et regardait Luna. Elle avait les yeux fermés, je souris. Dans le bar je remarquai qu'il y avait quelques personnes de plus, toutes en train de me regarder. Ça, je n'aimais pas du tout. Je me levai, Luna ouvrit les yeux et grogna.

-Encore, tu n'as pas beaucoup joué.

Je regardai l'heure à ma montre 6h10, oui j'ai joué 1h30, c'était pas mal. Elle boudait, je pris mon verre et retournait au bar.

-Vous savez bien jouer, vous m'avez attiré du monde.

Je souris au serveur, et prit un nouveau verre, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux quelque peu emmêlés. Luna revint et bailla:

-Tu étais parfait Dray, tu sais toujours aussi bien jouer.

Elle tomba contre mon dos, le visage magnifiquement encastré contre mon épaule. Je me retournai et la prit doucement dans mes bras dans un élan protecteur puis lui caressai la joue.

-Je te raccompagne.

-Non, je vais prendre un taxi.

-T'es sûre ?

Elle pâtit pour ouvrir ses yeux et hocha la tête. Je sorti deux billet au serveur:

-Gardez la monnaie.

-Merci, bonne journée.

Luna lui sourit et me prit le bras, on sortit du bar, dehors elle se pencha et enleva ses chaussures.

-J'ai mal aux pieds, Katie m'a forcée à courir aujourd'hui, elle dit que c'est bien pour me trouver un copain, je vois pas le rapport, je ne veux pas le fuir mon futur copain ! Mais bon ça lui fait plaisir.

Je secouai la tête, peine perdue . J'appelai un taxi alors que Luna passait d'un pied à l'autre ce qui donnait quelque chose de très bizarre, surtout au milieu d'une rue qui commençait à se réveiller. Luna monta dans le taxi après m'avoir fait un gros bisou et m'avoir lancé;

-Occupe-toi de lui Dray, il en besoin !

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà !

Alors pour Katoub3 je vais reprendre quelque notion (peut être que d'autre son dans le même état)

Barty Croupton Jr est le fils de Barty Croupton Sr. Qui est travail au ministère de la magie. Son fils participe avec Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange à la torture de Frank et Alice Londubat ce qui lui vaut d'aller à Azkaban. Mais ça gentil mère échange sa place contre la sienne en se métamorphosant en lui qui quitte la prison sous les traits de sa mère en compagnie de son père. Ce dernier, pour contrôler son fils, lui lance le sortilège de l'Imperium. Il le contrôle ainsi pendant plusieurs années. Junior est quelque peu détraquer, sa langue sort très souvent de sa bouche comme un tic nerveux, il a les yeux qui ne peuvent rester stable et semble limite schizophrénique. Est surtout il déteste son paternelle

C'est lui par la suite Jr. capture Alastor Maugrey. Il prend ensuite son apparence et s'infiltre à Poudlard en ayant pour mission de faire parvenir Harry Potter à Voldemort via le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. **Ca commence à revenir ou je continue )**

Il y a une scène ou Harry rencontre Jr. C'est quand enfin les personnages telle que les professeurs et autres se rendez compte que tout ceci était une supercherie.

Barty Croupton Jr subit alors le baiser du detraqueur.

dites moic e que vous en avez penser, Drago va t-il réussir à ce faire pardonner...

A mercredi prochain bonne semaine


	11. Chapter 11

C **hapter 11**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating :** M (pas encore)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le bonjour du jour : Përshëndetje ( Albanais) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivants.

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis.

Bonne lecture !

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

Je ne retournai pas dans l'hôtel. Je demandai juste à Zabini de me prendre une nouvelle chemise. Je le retrouvai dans l'un de mes bureaux, où je me changeai devant lui sans aucune pudeur et retournai à mes tâches.

Triant mes courriers, mes lettres, invitations, paiements ou même quelquefois des petites dettes. Zabini resta avec moi, assis sur un fauteuil à côté de la porte, guettant le moindre de mes mouvements ou des bruits venant de l'extérieur. Zabini était un très bon garde du corps, un des meilleurs. Enfin, je ne peux pas bien comparer, puisque je n'ai que lui.

Vers 9 heures, je me levai et m'habillai.

Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit et cela ne devait surtout pas ce voir. Je me massai les yeux et demandais à Zabini :

-Va me chercher un café.

De suite il se leva et hocha la tête, j'approchai de la fenêtre, regardant ces multiplies passants, marchant pour aller au travail ou emmener les enfants à l'école.

Cette ville si tranquille grâce à moi et à mes lois. La porte s'ouvrit et je me tournai en touchant par pur réflexe mon arme contre ma poitrine. Zabini me tendit un café et retourna sur son assise. Je le posai sur le bureau et continua à regarder cette ville mouvante:

\- Il y a de nouvelles informations.

Je croisai mes mains dans mon dos attendant le reste de ses paroles:

-Cédric a été vu hier soir.

Intéressant…

\- Il était avec une fille.

J'écarquillai les yeux et fit un 160° vers Zabini:

-Une fille ?

-Oui, ceux qui l'on vu sont en train d'essayer de la décrire. Pour l'instant c'est le profil d'une jeune étudiante aux cheveux noirs , de petite taille.

-Sa relation avec l'autre abruti ?

-Plutôt bien, enfin c'est ce que disent ceux qui les ont vus, ils se tenaient la main.

Oh... Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était trop beau. Un large sourire se colla sur mon visage, je me mis à ricaner. Zabini me regarda sans rien dire. J'avais trouvé, enfin trouvé son putain de point faible. Cette fille !

-Il faut que vous trouviez qui elle est, je veux tout savoir sur elle. Et appelez ce fou de Barty Croupton.

Zabini hocha la tête.

-Bien monsieur.

Il sorti de la pièce. Je serai les poings, oh c'était si beau. J'allais pouvoir réduire en poussière ce petit con.

Je passai le reste du matin dans mon bureau, buvant café sur café, élaborant mon plan pour réduire ce stupide Diggory.

Vers midi la porte s'ouvrit, je levai la tête de la feuille couverte de mon écriture fine et noble. Zabini approcha, discret comme toujours :

-Junior est là.

-Parfait! Fait-le entrer !

Je me levai, terminais mon café et arrangeai mes cheveux d'un passage simple de ma fine main.

Zabini ouvrit la porte et fit rentrer Croupton. Il était vêtu d'un costume deux pièces noir. De suite il sourit, sa langue sorti de sa bouche humidifiant ses lèvres et rentra aussi rapidement qu'elle était sortie .

Je me composais un visage de marbre et lui tendis ma main, il s'empressa de prendre ma main et baisa ma chevalière:

-Monsieur, je suis heureux de vous voir !

-Est-tu parmi ses rangs ?

Il hocha la tête fière de lui:

-Oui, oui, ça a été très simple!

Il me raconta comment il avait procédé :

Pénétrer dans les bas quartiers, en une nuit il trouva un jeune homme qui était proche de Diggory, un stupide jeune homme du nom de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Très influençable, Junior n'a eu qu'à lui dire qu'il était fan de Diggory et qu'il voulait le rencontrer. Le lendemain Croupton était dans l'appartement de Diggory. Deux jours plus tard il était son confident.

Diggory qui se croyait supérieur, voilà qu'il se fait avoir par un malade mental. Un large sourire vint inonder mon visage pâle :

-Je suis très content de ton travail.

Croupton écrasa un affreux sourire sur son visage tiré par la folie. Zabini le regarda d'un air dégouté:

-Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

-Diggory a-t-il une petite amie ?

Il hésita puis hocha la tête:

-Oui, Cho Chan, elle a fait les mêmes études que lui. Il l'a vu hier.

Parfait.

-Tu vas retourner voir Diggory, essaie de faire durer cette relation, fait la devenir forte.

-Bien monsieur.

Sa langue s'échappa encore une fois de sa bouche, il me sourit dévoilant des dents un peu jaunies. Je lui fis signe de disparaître. Il se tourna et sorti après avoir posé ses lèvres crasseuses sur ma bague. Zabini referma la porte derrière lui:

-Va dire à mes informateurs que j'ai un nom. Je veux un dossier complet dans une heure sur cette gamine, je veux tout savoir, sa famille, ses amis, ses ex, ses habitudes, son caractère. Tout !

Zabini hocha la tête, je posai la paume de mes mains sur mon bureau en bois vernis :

-Que le jeu commence, Diggory.

0o0

Il était 13h00 quand je terminai une réunion avec un de mes banquiers et un nouvel investisseur pour un magasin dans l'une de mes rues.

Après lui avoir fait comprendre que je prendrai 25% de chacune de ses ventes et que non, il n'y avait rien à marchander, je me retrouvai dans ma voiture en compagnie d'Hermione.

-Ça te dit un café, sur une terrasse au soleil ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, étonnée , puis hocha lentement la tête tout en me dévisageant. Je fis arrêter la voiture et on descendis, puis marcha pendant quelques minutes, le temps d'arriver au café désiré.

-Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur...

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Je peux en savoir la cause?

-Tu ne le saura qu'en temps voulu !

Elle fronça les sourcils, je mis mes mains dans mes poches et la regardais :

\- J'ai su que tu avais un nouveau petit ami !

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ses pommettes se mirent à rougir. J'aimais bien être au courant de tout, surtout quand cela visait mes employés les plus proches. Enfin même si c'est Luna qui l'a découvert en premier.

-Heu, oui.

Je souris face à sa gêne:

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Ronald Weasley…

-C'est quelqu'un de la famille des jumeaux ?

-Oui, c'est leur frère.

-C'est une grand fratrie, je crois ?

-Oui, ils sont cinq garçons et une seule fille.

-La pauvre.

Je vis enfin le café, je trouvai facilement une table au soleil et quelque peu éloignée des oreilles indiscrètes . A peine nous avions posés nos fesses sur les chaises en paille, qu'une jeune serveuse apparue:

-Bonjour! Que désirez-vous?

-Un thé vert.

-Pareil.

La serveuse hocha la tête et parti vers une autre table:

-Il est comment ?

Hermione sorti des lunettes de soleil et les posa sur son nez fin:

-Gentil, drôle, attentionné, et… roux.

-Je vois.

La serveuse revint avez deux tasses d'eau fumants. Elle nous sourit, ses lèvres était recouverte d'un rouge flashy, j'en avais presque mal aux yeux. De plus son visage ressemblait plus à une peinture de Picasso, c'était à dire que c'était le bordel. Littéralement.

Je la payai rapidement pour vouloir faire disparaître ce truc déformé par le fond de teint, les faux cils, les couleurs sur les yeux et beaucoup d'autres choses . Enfin la chose reparti. Hermione fit tremper son sachet de thé dans l'eau chaude. Je demandai :

-Et quel est ton métier ?

Hermione posa sa cuillère et me fixa presque méchamment;

-Je suis écrivaine.

-Oh joli, tu écris quoi comme livre ?

Hermione se recula au fond du dossier de sa chaise et croisa ses jambes recouvertes par un simple collant noir:

-Arrête Malfoy, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, je sais même pas si notre relation est sérieuse.

-Je ne fais que demander.

-Non, tu me blesses et tu en joues. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas en parler, même ses frères ne lui ont rien dit. Pour lui, ils travaillent dans un magasin de feux d'artifices.

-Ce n'est pas loin de la réalité.

-Drago soit sérieux !

Je hochai la tête, en cachant mon sourire derrière ma tasse d'eau chaude.

-Tu as raison, j'avoue que je ne te vois pas trop dire à chacun de tes nouveaux mecs que tu es tireur d'élite et que tu connais plus de vingt manières de tuer quelqu'un en le faisant souffrir jusqu'à ce son âme quittes son corps!

Elle secoua la tête et chassa un insecte invisible:

-Tu m'épuises, surtout quand tu es de bonne humeur.

Je ricanai et fini mon thé. Je restai encore un moment avec Hermione puis décidai de retourner à l'hôtel, je voulais le voir. Je payai et me levais , Hermione me demanda:

\- Tu vas le voir ?

-Oui.

-Je pourrai le rencontrer, un jour ?

-Nous verrons.

Elle me sourit, je retournai à ma voiture et demandai à Zabini d'aller à l'hôtel. Dans la voiture, je me mis à lire le dossier fait sur Cho Chang. Née dans les années 1990, fille de Mr et Mrs Chang. D'origine chinoise, elle avait 21 ans, les cheveux longs bruns, les yeux marron. À fait des études d'ingénieur à Paris. N'a pas réussis sa dernière année. Travailler dans un café sur les Champs Élysée. Je feuilletai encore un peu le dossier quand la voiture s'arrêta:

-Nous sommes arrivés, Monsieur.

Je rangeai les feuilles puis sorti de la voiture et rentrai dans l'hôtel, Zabini sur mes talons. Dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, je me tournai vers mon garde du corps.

-Je te laisse tes quartiers pour l'après-midi, appelle-moi Thomas, je te prie et Krum, j'en veux un devant ma porte et un en bas. Je veux qu'ils soient prêts à n'importe quelle heure et à chacune de mes demandes .

-Bien monsieur.

-Et j'aimerai un petit dossier sur Ronald Weasley.

Je devais en savoir un peu plus sur lui, je ne voudrais pas qu'il en vienne à briser le cœur d'Hermione, et si cela devait arriver, il aurait affaire à moi.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, je ressentis soudain une vague de chaleur me prendre tout le corps. J'allais le voir, j'espérais que cela se passerais bien. Zabini resta derrière moi jusqu'à ce que j'aie ouvert la porte.

Je la refermai derrière moi et respirai un grand coup. Il était là, couché sur le lit à plat ventre, un oreiller sous ses jambes. Il avait encore ce pyjama. Un plateau repas était échoué côté de lui. Il avait les yeux rivés sur une télé accrochée au mur, où défilait un reportage sur les animaux de la savane. Il tourna les yeux vers moi et sourit. Il roula sur le lit et se leva tel un félin.

\- Salut.

Je ne pus répondre que simplement :

\- Salut.

Machinalement il ramena un de ses bras contre lui pressant son poignet. Il avait toujours ses cheveux en bataille , comme si ses cheveux eux-mêmes ne voulais être dompté. Ou s'il sortait d'une partie de jambes en l'air...

-Tu as mangé ?

Il jeta un regard sur son plateau en argent sur le lit:

-Des pattes.

-Encore ?

Il rougit et baissa la tête, mal à l'aise, ses doigts de pieds se tortillaient sur la moquette.

-Heu oui...

Je souris et frôlait son bras, je remarquai qu'il voulut retirer son bras mais qu'il se força le garder en place:

-Je vois.

Je lui souris, retirais mon costume et le posais sur une chaise, il suivit chacun de mes gestes, comme prêt à reculer à un seul de mes gestes trop suspect. Je me mis alors face à lui et le lorgnais de la tête au pied:

\- Que dirais-tu de te trouver des vêtements qui sont autre choses que ce pyjama?

Il dira sur son haut et haussa les épaules.

-Heu oui...

-Quel est ton style de vêtements ?

Il écarquilla ses petits yeux remplis de fatigue:

-Style ? Je sais pas.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assis en repliant ses jambes fines, se mit à se ronger la peau de ses ongles. Je soufflai et m'avançais vers lui. Je vis son regard se voiler, je lui pris les mains:

-Arrête de faire ça, tu vas te faire mal

Étonné, il regarda ses mains comme si c'était une découverte:

\- Me faire mal ?

-Oui.

Je lui montrai son index qui était couvert de sang séché :

-Comme là.

-Et alors !

Je reculai et plongeai mon regard métallique dans le sien, émeraude:

\- Et alors je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal.

Il fronça les sourcils:

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je tiens à toi.

-Tu ne me connais même pas.

Mon cœur se serra, je m'assis à côté de lui sur le lit tout en gardant ses mains dans les miennes.

-Et bien raconte-moi des choses sur toi !

Il regarda ma main qui tenait les siennes.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Ton âge.

-Vingt ans.

-Tu es né quand ?

-Le 31 juillet.

-Ou ça ?

Soudain il se mit à serrer mes mains:

-Je ne réponds que si toi aussi tu réponds.

Je ricanai et hocha la tête:

-J'ai 20 ans, je suis née le 5 juin 1980, à Londres.

-Toi aussi ?

Je le regardai et sourit:

-Hé oui.

-Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, fils unique et toi ?

-Pareil.

Je n'osai lui poser des questions sur ses parents, je savais déjà tout sur ça.

-C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

Je haussais un sourcil, quelle drôle de question.

\- Le vert, je pense, et toi ?

-Le jaune, ça me fait penser au soleil. Le vert c'est beau aussi, ça me fait penser aux serpents.

Son visage semblait plus claire, plus heureux, une de ses mains serait toujours la mienne avec douleur:

-Et ton animal préféré ?

-Je sais pas, le serpent et toi ?

-La biche.

-Hein? Pourquoi, ce n'est pas courant.

Il me regarda et croisa ses jambes sur le lit pour sûrement plus de confort:

-C'est gracieux, c'est beau, c'est grand mais pas trop, c'est gentil, ça n'embête personne, ne fait du mal à personne, ne mord pas, ne blesses pas, ne…

Harry se mit à trembler, il ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Je lui frôlai la joue:

-J'ai compris, tu as raison, c'est à très bel animal.

-Oui.

Je retirai ma main de sa joue, de sa peau si douce. Il renifla et dit d'une petite voix.

-C'est quoi ton plat préférer.

Pris au dépourvu je balbutai:

-Je sais pas du tout, et toi ? Les pâtes ?

Il se mit à rire, il était beau son rire, très simple, presque discret:

-Non, c'est la ratatouille.

-Hein, pourquoi ?

-Ma maman, elle m'en faisait avant…

Je grimaçai, et lui caressai sa main avec mon pouce, ma caresse ne semblait pas le déranger, ce qui me fit plaisir.

-Pourquoi tu n'en demande jamais ?

-Je veux pas être déçus, je veux pas être comblé, parce que après je vais plus me souvenir comme elle était, celle de ma maman.

\- Je comprends.

Il renifla encore une fois, je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain trouver un mouchoir, que je lui tendis. Il souffla tel un éléphant puis me remercia:

-Pardon, je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ?

-Je t'embête avec tout ça.

-Pas le moins du monde, ça m'intéresse.

Je lui repris sa main et la serra, il la regarda, sa main si abîmée :

\- J'aime bien quand tu es gentil avec moi.

C'est si agréable ce genre de chose, mon cœur se remplis de joie, et mon corps prit une bouffée de chaleur:

-Je serai toujours gentil avec toi, je te le promets.

-J'ai faim !

-Tu n'as pas déjà mangé ?

Il rougit et baissa la tête lâchant ma main. Je lui pris le menton entre mes doigts et lui fit lever le visage:

-Hé, ne baisse pas les yeux, il n'y a rien de grave, tu veux manger quoi ?

-De la viande.

-D'accord.

Je pris le téléphone de l'hôtel et décrochai, quand soudain je sentis une masse se fondre contre moi, je tournai la tête. Il était collé à moi, ses bras étaient passé autour de ma taille, il me serra fort, son visage pressé contre ma chemise.

-Merci, merci Drago.

Je sens que je vais vraiment crever d'un arrêt cardiaque s'il continue ce genre de chose...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà,

La relation avance de fou, je suis assez contente, ce chapitre me semble assez calme et reposant, ça change.

Sinon comment trouvez-vous le comportement d'Harry? Dites-moi tout dans les commentaires.

Au fait je suis super contente j'ai presque atteint les 3000 vues, pour moi c'est juste super ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir été autant lue!

Alors merci à tout celles et ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui me suivront plus tard !

Bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine ou vendredi pour mon nouveau chapitre de ma fan Voulez-vous vivre ?


	12. Chapter 12

**chapitre 12**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!**

 **Couple : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)**

 **Rating : M (pas encore)**

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** : Dia duit ( irlandais) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivants.

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis.

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

Alors que Harry finissait son assiette de viande bleue et de haricots , je pris mon téléphone et appelais Rogue:

-Au!

\- Oui, Rogue c'est Malfoy.

-hum..

-Tu es en France ?

-Oui.

\- Je vois, tu pourrais venir dans mon hôtel?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai que tu regardes un garçon.

-Il est blessé ?

\- Non non, juste mal en point, je voudrai savoir s'il est en bonne santé.

\- C'est le garçon que tu as dans ta chambre, c'est ça?

Je me mis à bouillonner, les rumeurs vont bien trop vite à mon goût.

-Oui.

\- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues Drago, mais c'est risqué, ce garçon ne peux rien t'apporter de bon.

Au contraire, mon cher parrain:

-Alors tu peux venir ?

-Je vais essayer de passer maintenant alors, je dois voir Jedusor après.

C'est vrai que mon parrain travaille pour lui. On pourrait dire en quelque sorte qu'il fait un mi-temps, entre moi et lui.

-Je vois.

-Tu es à quel hôtel ?

Je lui donnai le nom et raccrochai. Harry enfourna encore une bouchée de viande, quand il croisa mon regard, il rougit et prit un haricot et le porta délicatement a sa bouche. Je pris une chaise et m'assis en face de lui:

-Tu as encore faim ?

-Non.

Il posa sa fourchette et mit une de ses mains sur son ventre. Je ricanai face à se naturel sans limite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zabini frappait à la porte:

-Entre.

-Monsieur, monsieur Rogue est là.

-Fais-le entrer.

Zabini hocha la tête, non sans avoir lancé un regard étonné vers le garçon dans ma chambre qui était maintenant allongé sur le lit en train de faire un origami avec une serviette de table.

Rogue entra, toujours égal à lui-même. Ses cheveux au niveau des épaules, son teint blafard, son regard froid, son visage de marbre, son nez…moche, et ses longs habits noirs. Il ferma la porte et approcha de moi:

-Bonjour Drago.

-Parrain.

Je lui serrai la main. Rogue devait être une des très rares personnes qui était en dessous de moi et qui me serrait la main.

Mais je ne préfère pas lui demander de baiser ma chevalière de peur qu'il me la fasse manger pour mon insolence.

Rogue j'en ai légèrement peur, un être aussi froid que mes parents et pourtant derrière ses grands airs, il est attentionné, gentil et même quelques fois drôle, je dis bien quelque fois. Il jeta un regard à ma chambre.

-Vous avez toujours aussi bon goût, à ce que je vois.

Il retira son manteau noir qu'il posa sur un fauteuil et approcha du lit. Harry se leva et écarquilla les yeux, je vis de la peur dans son regard. Je m'empressai de venir vers lui et lui effleurai la main, ce simple contact le calma de suite. Mais malheureusement cela n'échappa au regard noir et acéré de Rogue:

-Severus, voici Harry Potter.

Il approcha et plissa ses yeux.

-Potter…

Sa voix était rauque, je frissonnai et vit Harry reculer contre le lit.

\- Rogue est ici pour t'ausculter, pour voir si tu es malade ou ce genre de chose.

-Je veux pas.

Je fronçai les sourcils, sa voix avait était ferme, décidée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je l'aime pas.

Rogue arqua un sourcil. Je regardai Harry.

-Il ne va rien te faire, je te le promets.

Harry me regarda et secoua la tête, puis s'échappa vers le salon. Rogue me regarda, étonné mais ne dit rien, je lui lançai un regard mauvais, à la moindre phrase, je le tuerai. Je retournai vers Harry et lui prit la main, puis lui murmura:

-Eh, il va rien te faire, je suis là, je vais rester là.

-Je l'aime pas, je veux pas qu'il me touche.

-Il va juste voir si tu vas bien.

-Veux pas.

-Harry…

-Non !

Je soufflai, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Je me tournai vers Rogue qui me lança:

-S'il ne veut pas que je le touche, je pars, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Je regardai Harry, son petit corps tremblait, il lançait quelques fois des regards remplis de peur à Rogue:

-Harry, pour moi...

Son regard revint vers moi, il se pinça la lèvre qui devint vite rouge. Il regarda encore une fois Rogue puis baissa la tête:

-D'accord mais tu restes.

-Oui promis.

Je le ramenai près de Rogue qui gardait un sourcil bien levé. Je le fusillai du regard encore une fois et lui fit comprend par un geste du menton de s'occuper de lui:

-Déshabille-toi.

-Quoi!?

Harry me lança un regard de peur, je soufflai.

-Il faut bien que tu enlèves tes vêtements pour voir si tout va bien.

\- Je le connais pas lui.

-Harry…

Il me regarda et se mordit encore la lèvre, triturant ses doigts, Rogue le regardais, intrigué. Harry se décida et déboutonna sa chemise de nuit, elle descendit le long de ses épaules maigres et trop pâles . Il la posa sur le lit et me regarda:

-Le bas, Potter.

Son visage de décomposa, il secoua la tête, et ramena ses bras autour de son petit corps. Je lui pris le bras mais il ne se laissa pas faire et secoua encore la tête:

-Non, hors de question.

-Je ne peux pas bien vous ausculter, ne faites pas l'enfant.

Harry me regarda ses yeux vert étaient noyés de larmes et son visage semblait composé seulement de peur:

-Severus, je vous en prie, au moins examiner le haut.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et posa son regard sombre sur le garçon, il s'approcha de lui mais Harry recula de suite. Je lui pris la main qu'il serra sans poser de question. Rogue regarda mes doigts enlacés au sien avec un regard des plus mystérieux. Il posa son sac en cuir noir sur le lit et sorti un stéthoscope. Harry pressa encore un peu plus ma main réduisant en miettes chacun de mes doigts. Il me murmura :

-C'est quoi ?

Rogue répondit à ma place :

-Un Stéthoscope, vous n'en avait jamais vu ?

Il secoua la tête paniqué:

-Ça sert à quoi ?

-A savoir si ton cœur n'as pas de problème.

Il posa de suite sa main libre sur son cœur et fronça les sourcils:

-Pourquoi mon cœur n'irait pas bien.

Rogue dégagea la main d'Harry et posa l'instrument sur sa poitrine non sans avoir regardé son tatouage avec précision, ce qui éveilla une sorte de sentiment d'agacement en moi. Il posa sa main dans le dos d'Harry qui sursauta:

-Calmez-vous, vu les battements de votre cœur, on dirait que vous avez une tachycardie...

\- Une quoi ?

-Calme-toi juste.

Je lui caressai la main de mon pouce qui avait réussi à s'échapper de son étreinte.

-Prenez une grande inspiration.

Il bomba son torse et relâcha tout.

-Encore.

Harry fit tout ce que demanda Rogue, entre la cuillère au fond de la bouche ce qui l'étouffa presque et fit rugir Rogue, vint ensuite le test de pression artérielle . Puis la peser, oui Rogue se trimballait avec une balance dans son sac, qui me semble immense vu tous les instruments qu'il en sort.

Rogue ne disait rien quand il vit les nombreux bleus encore visible sur son dos ou ses côtes, ni les longues cicatrices le long de son cou et du bas de son dos, mais je le vis grimacer. Rogue demanda alors à Harry de lire un papier à une distance de trente centimètre de lui. Harry plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

-Bah je peux pas le lire.

Rogue hocha la tête et approcha le papier à vingt centimètres d'Harry.

-Le…papil...re…ciel…

-Je vois vous ne voyait strictement rien.

Severus baissa la feuille et sorti des lunettes de son sac et les tendis a un Harry des plus surpris. Il les posa délicatement sur son nez et recula de suite la tête:

-Putain, c'est tout net!

-Merci pour cette vulgarité, jeune homme.

Le-dis jeune homme devint tout rouge et redonna les lunettes. Rogue les récupéra et me dit:

\- Il est carrément aveugle, ne pas pouvoir lire à vingt centimètres de soi, c'est inquiétant. Vous n'aviez pas de lunette plus jeune ?

-Je sais plus.

-Bon, il faudrait qu'il passe des tests plus concrets, je ne peux pas les faire avec le peu de matériel que j'ai.

Rogue alla se laver les mains, Harry ne put s'empêcher de mettre rapidement sa chemise. Quand Severus revint, il se posa contre le dossier d'une chaise et me fixa:

-Sinon tout va bien, même s'il est bien petit pour son âge, et beaucoup trop maigre. Vous mangez ?

Harry hocha la tête et rougit. Rogue croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine:

-Je vais vous donner des vitamines, reposez-vous, sinon tout vas bien en haut.

Il ponctua bien sa phrase, Harry baissa la tête. Je remerciai mon parrain et le raccompagnai. Sur le pas de la porte, il regarda Harry sur le lit:

-Qu'est ce qui t'attire chez lui, ce garçon est cassé jusqu'à la moelle, et de la colle et de l'amour ne vont sûrement pas le reconstruire rapidement.

-Je sais parrain, mais je sais pas, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.

-Je peux le tuer si ce n'est que ça.

-Non ! non, je ressens des choses que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis longtemps, c'est si agréable.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Fait attention Drago, cela pourrait devenir ta faiblesse, ne t'attache à personne, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, après sa fini toujours mal.

\- Je sais…

-Ne deviens pas inconscient, tu sais que je ne n'aimerai pas te ramasser a la petite cuillère, et quand je dis ça, pour moi c'est mort. Tu sais que ce genre d'amour qui n'est pas réciproque, tu as autre chose à penser ces temps-ci . Occupe-toi plutôt de cette crapule de Doggory, et fait attention, Jedusor se porte plus que bien ces temps-ci .

-Merci pour tes paroles.

Il souffla et grogna:

\- Je t'aurais prévenu Malfoy, ne joue pas avec ses sentiments, ce seront eux qui te détruiront en premier.

-Oui, oui.

Je lui serrai la main et fermais la porte. Je retournai vers la chambre, mais le lit était vide, agacé je me mis à le chercher et le trouvais assis sur le sol à coté de la cage aux serpents. J'avançais vers lui. Il tourna brusquement la tête et sourit. Il avait boutonné sa chemise, enfin il c'était tromper d'un bouton, faisant sauter un rang. Je lui fis signe de se lever, il m'obéit et me regarda, intrigué. Je tendis les mains vers sa chemise, il baissa les yeux et rougis voyant son erreur. Je frôlais le tissu des mains et lui déboutonnai de nouveau sa chemise.

-Ça serait bien que tu changes de vêtements.

-Oui.

Il me regarda faire sans bouger, je ne pus alors m'empêcher de glisser une main sur son torse trop blanc. Il frissonna mais ne bougea pas regardant avec instance ma main. Alors j'osai continuer a découvrir sa peau rugueuse:

-Tu as froid ? tu frissonnes!

Il ne dit rien. Ma main arriva jusqu'à sa hanche, je remarquai un bleu que je n'avais encore pas vu, comme une marque, je plissai mes yeux, c'était la marque d'un doigt de main. Je dirai le pouce. Harry regarda un peu plus, sa main allant toucher à son tour la marque:

-C'est oncle Vernon.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?

-Pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu y pouvais quelque chose.

\- Si, Paris est ma ville, si j'étais encore un peu plus puissant, je n'aurais pas des quartiers rebelles. Il n'y aurait pas de prostituées au bois, il n'y aurait pas de drogués, il n'y aurait pas de garçon qui se font violer.

A ce mot, Harry recula:

-Ne prononce pas ce mot, s'il te plait.

Sa voix était plaintive, malheureuse.

-Ce nom porte malheur, il ne faut pas le prononcer, jamais…

-Pardon.

Je hochai la tête, ravagé par un sentiment de honte, honte de voir un garçon si torturé qu'il n'osait plus prononcer le nom de l'acte que lui avait fait subir son horrible oncle.

Je constatai qu'Harry me tenait la main, je la pressai et lui caressai le visage, puis plongeai ma main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau. Sa tête quémandait encore ses douces caresses , alors je continuai et naturellement le garçon vint contre moi, pour demander encore plus d'affection. Je passai une main dans son dos et le serrai contre moi. Ce simple 'câlin' fit autant de bien à moi qu'a lui.

oo0

Je décidai de faire venir un de mes stylistes personnelles. On toqua à la porte, je me précipitai et fit entrer Alexio, ce dernier me sourit de toute ses parfaite dents et embrassa ma bague:

-Alors, pourquoi m'avoir appelé, tu as déjà plus de costumes !

Alexio me tutoie, je n'apprécie guère mais c'est lui qui as décidé que ce serai ainsi, et vu les talent de Alexio, je lui autorise en quelque sorte à me dire tu. Alexio âgé de vingt six ans, était un très beau jeune homme androgyne. Les cheveux courts rouges, des traits très féminin, de beaux yeux bleus soulignés de noir, des lèvres fines et recouverte d'une couche de peinture rouge. Aujourd'hui il portait un pantalon slim à carreaux rouge et noir, et un tee shirt dix fois trop large avec marqué dessus en imprimé rouge « MORT AUX VACHES ! » Il retira son chapeau noir et le posa sur la table en bois. Il me sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux:

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Non, c'est pour mon ami.

Son regard alla sur Harry échoué sur le lit entrain de caresser Marilyn, Alexio me fit un regard lubrique. Je leva les yeux au ciel et avançait vers Harry qui venait de s'apercevoir de la présence d'Alexio. Il se leva et le regarda de haut en bas en écarquillant petit à petit ses beaux yeux.

\- Harry, je te présente mon styliste, Alexio, il va te créer quelques vêtements.

Alexio s'approcha d'Harry qui de suite recula, je m'approchais du garçon:

\- Il va juste prendre tes mesure, c'est tout.

Harry semblait perdu, il me murmura:

-Mais pourquoi je peux pas avoir mes anciens vêtements, je veux pas d'habit de riche.

Alexio ricana gentiment et dit.

-Moi, je suis styliste, alors si tu veux que t'es habit ne ressemblent pas à des trucs riches, je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes .

Il montra son tee shirt en tirant dessus.

\- Ça, tu pourrais croire que cela ne vaut rien, dans mon magasin, ce haut vaux dans les quatre vingt dix euros.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux et blêmis:

\- Je veux pas des trucs chers.

\- Alors nous feront des trucs pas cher, je ferai tout ce que tu me demande.

Harry parut surprit mais il hocha finalement la tête. Alexio pu alors prendre ses mesure et par chance ne demanda pas à Harry de retirer ses vêtements. Alexio s'assit sur le canapé et prit un carnet, il croisa ses fines jambes et demanda à Harry qui venait de s'assoir à coter de moi sur le canapé en face.

-Ta couleur préféré ?

\- Heu... Le jaune.

-Ca ne tirait pas, partons plutôt sur du vert ou noir.

Harry se mit à tortiller ses doigts, je lui pris la main et lui sourit:

-Tu préférer taille large ou proche du corps.

-Heu...large.

-Ok, pantalon.

-Peu importe.

\- D'accord.

Il nota encore quelques trucs puis se leva:

-J'envoie tout demain matin.

Drago hocha la tête, Alexio reprit son chapeau et rangea son carnet dans un sac à dos, avec dessus des dessins et marqué « gloire aux peuples » il le jeta sur son épaule et sorti après avoir baisé ma main et fit un léger signe à Harry.

Après qu'il soit parti, Harry retourna sur le lit en compagnie des serpents roulés en boule. Je le rejoignis et m'allongeai près de lui, il roula et se fit face à moi et ferma les yeux:

-Je suis fatigué.

-Alors dors, je reste là.

Ho mon dieu, pire mièvrerie je meurs, qu'est-ce qu'était devenu Drago Malfoy, même à mes conquêtes je ne disais ce genre de chose... Ma main dessina les contours de sa joue. Mais Harry n'est pas une vulgaire conquête, c'est… plus fort… plus noble… c'est un véritable amour…enfin c'est ce qui me le fait penser de jour en jour...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà voilà, comment trouvez-vous Severus ? Je suis sympa, il est pas mort ( heureusement), je pensais pas le mettre dans l'histoire mais ma meilleurs m'en a dissuader, sinon je crois que je serai morte (évidemment.) . Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et a mercredi prochain !

Petit détail, j'ai une journée qui va être surchargé pour le mercredi prochain, donc je suis gentille, je vous préviens que mon chapitre 13 arrivera surement jeudi ou vendredi !

je remet en ligne mon chapitre en espérant qu'il n'arrive pas la même chose qu'au dernier, sinon dites le moi, désoler à tous ceux qui on essayer de lire ce truc...

Voila à plus et bonne semaine !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Qui est le sauveur ?**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

Couple : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating** : M (pas encore)

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le bonjour du jour : привіт (pryvit) (Ukrainien) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivants.

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis, ouais entre nous je sais pas si j'ai déjà publier un mercredi :)

 **Bonne lecture**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un hurlement, puis un cri étouffé, un sanglot, des pleurs, un corps qui tremble à côté de moi. Je glissai ma main sous mon oreiller et touchait mon arme lorsque je sentis un corps se coller au mien et je levai une paupière. Alors je vis son visage déformé par la peur, un flot de larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Je me relevai sur un coude, ses mains étaient accrochées à ma chemise de nuit:

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien!

Il se pressa un peu plus contre moi, ma main alla chasser de nouvelles larmes.

-Hey mais dis-moi voyons...

-J'ai…

Il renifla et se mis à trembler encore plus, je m'empressai de passer mes mains autour de sa taille et le serrer contre moi.

-J'ai fait...cauchemar.

Je soufflai et posa mon menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Il y avait quoi dans ce cauchemar ?

J'avais appris plus jeune, quand j'allais chez une psychologue, qu'il était importants de raconter ses cauchemar. Si je suis allé chez un psy, c'est évidement à cause de mon père qui me montrait des horreurs du matin au soir, me demandant de tuer sans pitié, de torturer. Alors oui, il ne m'était pas rare dans mes rêves de voir le visage des gens que j'avais tué.

Et cela m'avais quelque peu rendu dingue, alors sans que mon père ne le sache, ma mère avait pris des rendez-vous avec une psy, qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire dans le sens d'arrêter ce que je faisais alors elle me l'a fait accepter. Accepter de tuer, de voir les visages de femmes, d'enfants mourir devant moi. Elle m'avait aidé à construire un mur de béton et d'acier autour de ma conscience, de mes sentiments. Je n'ai plus jamais fait de cauchemar depuis. Et pourtant, ce mur de béton, j'avais l'impression qu'Harry avait pu passer au travers. Ouvrant de nouveau mes sentiments au monde:

\- Il y avait mon oncle, et d'autres hommes , je ne les connaissais pas. Ils…ils m'ont déshabillé, mais je ne voulais pas, j'en ai frappé un alors je me suis reçus un coup de pied, puis deux et encore et encore…

Harry se remit à trembler en secoua la tête.

\- Harry, il faut que tu me raconte ton rêve, sinon tu ne pourras sûrement pas te rendormir.

\- Je veux pas….non je veux pas m'en souvenir.

Il s'accrochait désespérément à moi, et pleura de nouveau, je lui dis fermement:

\- La suite Harry !

\- Non…non…pitié arrête.

J'avais tellement l'impression de me revoir avec cette psy qui voulait me faire sortir les vers du nez, et moi je ne voulais pas, c'était trop horrible d'y repenser, de revoir encore leurs visages et leur cris. Harry secoua encore la tête.

\- Harry, dis-moi la suite...

Il voulut s'échapper de mon étreinte et me donna un coup de pied. Mais je le tenais fermement, je lui murmurai de se calmer, que de tout façon son oncle n'était plus là. Que je ne lui ferai aucun mal, que je voulais le protéger. Au bout d'un certain temps il se calma et retourna dans mes bras.

\- Vernon….il m'a attaché les poignets à une barre de fer en hauteur.

Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge, il semblait comme suffoqué.

\- Il…il est venu en moi…ça faisait mal, trop mal… Non je veux pas m'en souvenir pitié arrête de vouloir savoir.

Je le serra un peu plus contre moi, je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer ce qu'il avait vécus, c'était horrible, mais je le forçai à continuer:

\- Alors les autres hommes…..ils m'ont obligé à les suç…er…

Les larmes revinrent, Harry poussait quelques fois des cris de peur, de suffoquement:

\- Continue...

\- Non, non, je veux plus y penser!

\- Harry…

\- Ils me faisaient mal, si mal, je veux plus connaitre cette douleur. Plus jamais!

\- Tu ne la connaîtras plus, je te le promets, je te protègerai.

Je lui caressai doucement le dos. Il hoqueta et renifla encore une fois:

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi j'ai vécus ça, pourquoi moi !

\- Tu n'as pas le seul à avoir vécus ça Harry, et beaucoup de gens son méchants dans ce monde, beaucoup trop.

\- Et toi tu es méchant ?

Je soufflai contre sa peau:

\- Moi, c'est compliqué.

Il chercha alors ma main et la serra en broyant encore une fois mes doigts. Je lui demandai d'une voix douce et paisible.

\- T'ont-ils fait encore d'autres choses ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, je me suis réveillé.

Je lui caressai sa joue humide.

\- Dors maintenant, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Il hocha la tête, renifla une dernière fois puis se fus le silence.

0o0

Je sorti mon téléphone et appelais Zabini.

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Oui monsieur, Croupton Junior vous attend dans votre bureau du vingtième.

\- Pour quoi est-il venu ? Je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir à ce que je me souvienne !

\- Il le sait monsieur, mais il dit que c'est important, c'est au sujet du Diggory.

\- J'espère bien. J'arrive dans vingt minutes.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Et ne le faites pas rentrer dans mon bureau, je ne veux pas que ce fou touche à la moindre parcelle de ma propriété.

\- Bien monsieur.

Je raccrochai plus qu'énervé, je croisai les doigts pour que ce con de Diggory n'ait pas abandonné cette fille.

Je posai le téléphone et revint dans le salon où Harry mangeait un copieux repas.

Il enfourna un petit pain dans sa bouche et se resservis du jus d'orange. Je rentrai dans la salle de bain, question d'éviter encore ce genre de vue dès le matin. Bien qu'Harry soit mignon et sympa, il était vraiment un goinfre quand il y avait de la nourriture. Mais bon Severus avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il mange alors je le laisse manger.

Je pris une douche rapide et ressorti de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour des hanches. Je m'approchai de la table et piquait un pain au chocolat aux mains d'Harry. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et rougis quand il vit le simple habit que je portais.

\- Au fait, nous changerons d'hôtel ce soir ou demain, je ne sais pas encore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La sécurité.

\- Tu as peur de quoi ?

\- De qui plutôt, et c'est Diggory et d'autres petites crapules qui veulent me tuer. Comme des vulgaires dealers, vu que je n'autorise pas la vente de drogue sur mon territoire, ils sont légèrement contre moi.

\- Quelqu'un a déjà essayé de te tuer ?

Je regardai Harry et lui sourit malicieusement.

\- Oui, toi !

Il baissa la tête et rougit encore plus:

\- Pardon, je suis désolé.

Je mordis dans la pâtisserie et sourit.

\- Je ne t'en veux plus.

\- Est-ce que des gens ont vraiment failli te tuer ?

Je me souvins de l'année dernière:

\- Oui, il est y presque arrivé d'ailleurs.

Harry se tourna un peu plus sur sa chaise et m'écouta:

\- C'était l'année dernière, j'étais au restaurant avec mon ex-femme. Je crois que je n'avais pas autant de garde du corps qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Tu avais une femme ?

\- Oui, Astoria Greengrass.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec elle ?

Je m'approchai un peu plus du visage d'Harry et attrapa tendrement son menton.

\- Parce que je préfère les hommes !

Il parut surpris et ne compris peut être pas, car il me sourit et hocha la tête. Je lui lâchai le menton et me mis contre une autre chaise:

\- Bref, alors que j'étais attablé avec elle, un homme est rentré dans le restaurant. Il c'était assis à la table à côté de nous et à commander quelques choses. Et puis à un moment, il s'était penché vers notre table est m'a gentiment demandé du sel. Je me souviens avoir froncé les sourcils car il en avait sur sa table, mais c'est alors que j'ai vu son arme braquée sur Astoria. Et je revois parfaitement son sourire. Il m'avait alors dit lentement:

" Tu vas sortir de ce restaurant pour qu'on règle nos comptes Malfoy, ou sinon je tire sur ta chère et tendre épouse"

Je me souviens du petit cri qu'avait poussé Astoria, je l'avais de suite fusillée du regard. Je m'étais alors pencher sur ce mec et avait articulait lentement:

" Vas-y tire ! "

Astoria avait voulu bondir de sa chaise, elle était si pâle. Mais je lui avais dit d'une voix ferme de rester, elle m'avait obéit comme d'habitude. Alors l'homme avait regardé son arme puis moi. Je ne savais pas s'il allait vraiment le faire. Je lui avais alors dit:

" Tire, dans tous les cas tu ne toucheras que sa jambe, et dans le pire des cas, tu rendras sa jambe inutilisable "

Je me souviens du regard que m'avais lancé cet homme, un regard plein de dégout, de haine et de colère. Alors je m'étais appuyais contre le dossier de ma chaise et avais pris en main mon verre de vin rouge et avait répété:

" Vas-y."

Je me souviens de mon ex-femme transie de peur. Je me souviens qu'au fond de moi je m'en foutais, qu'elle meurt comme je meurs. Mon père n'était plus là, je me retrouvais seul face au monde et je me rendais compte un peu plus chaque jour du monde de merde dans lequel j'étais, un monde de différence entre pauvre et riche, un monde de haine, de corruption, rien n'était bon, je n'étais pas bon.

Al Alors cet homme qui tenait ce vulgaire flingue m'en foutait, comme je m'en foutais de la femme que j'avais tuée quelques heures plus tôt, la laissant se faire violé par mes hommes de mains.

L'homme avait alors pointé son arme sur moi, je le regardai de haut, comme je l'avais toujours regardé et s'en foutre.

" Vas-y "

Ses mains tremblaient, moi je lui avais souris, j'étais fier. Pendant que je faisais mon beau discour, Zabini eu le temps de voir que cela n'allais pas à ma table, il c'était approché discrètement, en une fraction de seconde avait pris l'arme du pauvre type qui avait loupé sa chance de me tuer et de rester en vie. Zabini avait alors prit le mec par le col et l'avais balancé dehors pour lui régler son compte. Je me souviens du regard que m'avais lancé mon ex-femme. Je lui avais dit alors lentement:

" Je savais qu'il ne tirera pas, ne t'en fait pas "

Je m'étais alors levé, lui fit un baise main et sorti du restaurant pour trouver la petite rue où était ce mécréant. Je me souviens l'avoir trouvé dans une petite rue, allongé sur le bitume froid et humide de son propre sang. Je me revoir prendre l'arme que Zabini venait de me tendre, je me revois retirer la gachette et m'approcher du pauvre fou qui avait osé venir dans mes pattes. Je me souviens de lui avoir dit

" Tu aurais dû tirer "

Je me souviens avoir tiré. Je me souviens du sang qui s'était éparpillé. Et je me souviens avoir ri.

Je me tournai vers Harry qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, je lui fis un mince sourire, quand soudain il me balança à la gueule:

\- Te es un con!

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, je n'ai fait que survivre dans ce monde, alors oui je suis riche, oui je suis puissant et oui c'est souvent moi qui suis debout avec une arme dans la main et les autres à genoux. Et alors je n'avais pas le choix !

Harry serra les dents.

\- Tu imagines la peur qu'a dû avoir ta femme?

\- Ex-femme !

Il se leva:

\- Mais t'en a rien à foutre des autres !

Je souris intérieurement, s'était la première fois que je le voyais participer autant à une de nos conversations:

\- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'être égocentrique te préserverait, que ton seul ami c'est toi-même !

\- Tu aurai laissé tes hommes violer une femme avant de la tuer ?

\- Oui, oui, je l'aurai fait. Je ne dis pas être bon Harry, je ne veux pas l'être.

\- Tu as déjà violé ?

\- Non, je te les déjà dis.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est d'être violé ?

\- Non.

\- Moi si, moi je sais ce que ça fait, et de savoir que tu aurais regardé faire sans rien tu…tu me dégoute, tu es répugnant.

Harry avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, ses yeux était remplis de colère. On aurait presque dit le même regard que l'homme qui avait voulu me tuer.

\- Moi je sais ce qu'on ressent, on a mal, trop mal, on n'est pas d'accord mais peut importe, pour les autres nous ne sommes qu'un jouet, une belle poupée de chiffon. Alors on pleure on hurle. J'imagine que tu l'aurais vu cette femme, tu aurais vu qu'elle aurais pleuré et toi tu aurais laissé faire, tu est un vrai salaud!

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et haussais le ton:

\- Oui, je suis un monstre, un monstre jusqu'au fond de moi.

\- Alors tu vas abuser de moi !

\- Non, jamais.

\- Ne dis pas jamais, tu es un monstre comme tu le dit, je ne peux donc pas avoir confiance en toi.

Il hurla;

\- Tu ne vois que ton putain d'argent dans ta vie!

\- Quel est le rapport?

\- Il est là le rapport, tu as eu tous les droits, on ne t'a sûrement jamais dit non. Alors tu te sens puissant, tu n'es rien qu'un humain, tu es même plus vide qu'un humain. Tu es…

\- Je t'ai sauvé.

\- Et tu veux quoi en échange, mon corps ? Tu te crois être mon sauveur, mon dieu!

\- Rien, je ne te demande rien.

\- Menteur.

\- Non.

\- Tu me gardes juste parce que je réveille je sais quoi chez toi. Et moi, tu penses à moi, à ce que je ressens d'être enfermé dans cette chambre, à ne rien faire, ne pas pouvoir sortir?

\- Je m'occupe de toi.

\- Arrête, arrête tu fais tout ça pour toi et toi seul. Tu me dégoute. Tu es horrible, avec ta face d'ange, avec tes beaux cheveux blonds, avec tes yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir ta vrai nature, c'est pour ça que je suis sorti de la salle de bain la dernière fois, en espérant qu'au fond de moi j'avais raison de te faire encore une fois confiance. Mais maintenant je vois que j'ai eu tort.

\- Je suis comme ça, désolé si tu as était déçu. Je ne peux pas changer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu te rends compte ce que tu me dis, changer 20 ans d'éducation, je ne peux pas, j'ai trop pêché, je ne peux pas changer.

\- Je veux pouvoir t'aider.

Je ricanai:

\- Maintenant je ne te dégoute plus, et en plus tu veux m'aider c'est la meilleure . C'est moi au départ qui devait te sauver.

\- Alors on s'est peut être trompé sur le sauveur.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Arrête, je ne peux pas changer.

\- Je ne te demandais pas de changer en entier, juste certaines choses .

Je lui hurlai dessus :

\- Arrête, tu m'agaces !

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, Harry baissa la tête retrouvant son côté passif. Je soufflai, sorti sur la terrasse et prit une cigarette pour l'allumer rageusement. Je ne pouvais changer, ce n'était juste pas possible. Ce serait trop dur, trop long, trop chiant.

Merde je ne voulais pas m'engueuler avec Potter, je l'aimais bien ce gamin. Je devrais le tuer, je ne vois pas ce qui m'a pris de penser que je pouvais me permettre de ressentir de nouveau ces émotions, j'étais stupide. J'aurais dû tirer mon coup et le tuer, j'aurais tellement dû. Je repensais à mon père, mon idole, mon Dieu, il était si indestructible pour moi. Il n'aurait jamais gardé quelqu'un dans sa chambre plus de deux jours, il n'aurait pas hésité à loger une balle dans une jolie tête après l'avoir baisé. Il n'aurait eu aucun sentiment, aucun remord, juste…rien.

Je fermai mes yeux et me massai lentement les tempes. Fais chier. Je repensai à Luna qui voulait tant le rencontrer… Eh merde, j'en ai plus que marre. Je voulu prendre mon arme dans mon holster quand soudain je sentis des bras me prendre la taille, je voulu me retourner mais une petite voix me dit:

\- Laisse-toi faire.

Harry serra tendrement ma taille, son torse se colla à mon dos, sa tête se posa sur mon épaules, ses cheveux vinrent me chatouiller le cou. Son souffle était chaud, doux. Ses mains attrapèrent les miennes. Je lâchai entre temps ma cigarette et me laissa guider. Nos doigts s'entremêlèrent.

Mon cœur palpitait dans ma poitrine, pourquoi ? Pourquoi venait-il me prendre dans ses bras, pourquoi me pardonnait-il, comment pouvait-il me pardonner après tout ce que je lui avait dit, je suis un monstre, rien d'autre. Je suis si ignoble, je suis mauvais, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit à ce genre d'attention, je ne peux pas les accepter. Je voulu me détacher de son étreinte, mais il me redit calmement:

\- Laisse toi faire.

Je…

\- Pardon Harry, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé, je suis un monstre, je te laisse partir, va-t'en...

\- Je ne veux pas partir.

Je soufflais alors que des larmes tombaient sur mon visage de porcelaine, je ne suis rien sans mon argent, sans mon pouvoir, son mon arme, juste rien. Et ça fais si mal de le découvrir :

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime.

Mon cœur dû s'arrêter au moins une minute, mes genoux cédèrent et je tombai sur le sol de la terrasse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

oui je sais je suis terriblement méchante, je m'arrête pile au moment ou cela deviens intéressant.

je sais pas si certain avait vu mes il me manqué une phrase, sur le pourquoi Harry criait le viol d'un femme, je les donc remis :)

Vous vous y attendiez ?moi oui, ;-) ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Pour vous est ce que Drago vas changer pour l'amour que semble lui porter Harry ?

Bon je crois que je vais arrêter de vous dire à mercredi prochain mais plutôt à peut-être la semaine prochaine :) !

Bonne fin de semaine à tous et joyeuse Pacques ! ( chocolat !)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter :14**

 **Disclaim** er : Les personnes de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient bien de ma caboche !

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago

 **Rating** : M

 **Note de l'auteur** : Moni ( Nyanja) !

Mafia et ma première fan fiction, je vous en supplie soyez indulgent ! S'il y a des remarques à faire je suis preneuse. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivants !

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous dans la semaine peut-être plus précisément les mercredis, normalement

Je sens que vous allez tout(e) me détester...

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000

On toqua à la porte, je me dégageai malheureusement des bras d'Harry, me levai un petit mal l'aise s'installa rapidement alors j'allais ouvrir. Je tombai devant Alexo avec un cabas stylisé dans les mains, il fronça ses sourcils brun, et parfaitement tracé et me demanda :

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as tué cet ange, parce que ce travail m'a pris beaucoup de temps.

\- Non, non, j'ai juste oublié que tu venais.

\- Ha.

Il rentra ses petite épaules et força l'entré de ma chambre, posant ses affaires sur la table et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bon, il est où, que je sache si ça lui va au moins ?

Harry apparu dans le salon, Alexo lui tendit les vêtements:

\- Allez hop essaie!

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et les baissa. Il commençait alors à retirer son haut lentement, ses mains se crispèrent sur le bas de son pyjama. Je m'approchai de lui et dit :

\- Harry, va te changer dans la salle de bain. Alexio ne te donnait pas un ordre concret, alors calme toi.

Harry reprit une respiration normale, après avoir lancé un regard désolé à Alexio qui ne comprenait sûrement pas pourquoi Harry commençait à se déshabiller dans le salon.

Ce dernier se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, puis jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Me voilà en retard. Soudain je soufflai, eh merde ! J'avais oublié que hier j'avais pris un rendez-vous avec un très bon et réputé opticien.

Merde, je ne pouvais sûrement pas y aller, et surtout avec ce que Harry m'avais dit. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le laisser complètement aveugle, et ne pas l'emmener serai alors accepter tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Compliqué.

Je fis tomber ma tête en arrière. Une voix me fit revenir dans le monde.

\- Tu es parfait.

Je relevai la tête et vis Alexio qui était devant Harry, il lui arrangea un ou deux trucs et se décala de façon que je puisse voir mon trésor. Harry était beau, plus jeune, mis en valeur. Les habits qu'il portait étaient simples et pourtant ils lui allaient divinement bien.

Tout ceci était composé d'un pantalon noir slim, qui mettait très bien ses formes en valeur, même s'il était encore trop maigre. Un simple tee-shirt beige qui semblait abimé, déchirer sur le col, avec en gros au centre un tag rouge, de jeune qui ne voulais rien dire d'autre que des grossièretés. Il avait un gilet noir assez grand, très simple. Harry tira sur ses manches et fit une boules du tissus de ses manches, il semblait mal à l'aise. Je repensai à l'Harry que j'avais vu il y a quelques minutes. Il était soudain si différent, si passif, si faible, si fragile.

L'autre avait de la rage, de l'envie de vivre, du… mordant ! Je m'avançai vers lui et lui prit les mains, il leva ses yeux vert et me sourit. Alors il chuchota, de manière à ce qu'Alexio ne l'entende pas:

\- Ca…ça me va ?

Je lui souris et caressai sa joue qui prenait une douceur agréable au fil des jours qui s'écoulaient.

\- Oui, tu es très beau.

Il rougit et baissa les yeux, il se remit alors à tirer sur les manches.

\- Je veux pas, je peux pas accepter c'est trop, trop cher.

Je lui repris les mains et chercha le contact de sa peau, je lui remontai ses manches faisant un petit ourlet.

\- Vu comme tu tires dessus Alexio ne pourrais déjà pas reprendre ce gilet.

Il s'arrêta de suite et jeta un regard coupable vers mon styliste.

\- Oh pardon, je voulais pas.

Harry semblait si mal, juste pour des habits, juste parce qu'il savait que cela allait me coûter quelques centaines d'euros. Mais moi je m'en foutais. Après tout comme il m'avait fait comprendre, j'ai beaucoup d'argent, alors autant le dépenser:

\- Arrête Harry, de toute façon il faut bien que tu portes quelque chose d'autre que ce pyjama en soie.

Il écarquilla encore un plus ses beaux yeux de jade.

\- Ho non, ne me dit pas qu'il était en soie!

\- Si, ta peau préfère ce genre de tissus, c'est plus doux que le coton.

Je m'amusai à lui caresser le bras, il secoua la tête encore plus mal à l'aise:

\- Non, non.

Je me tournai vers Alexio qui déposait d'autres vêtements sur la table:

\- Bon parfait, j'imagine que je vois le reste avec Zabini.

\- Oui.

Il sourit et recommença à mâcher son chewing-gum. On aurait dit une vache, mais je m'abstiens de le lui dire. Il prit son sac vide et sorti après avoir baisé ma bague. Je me tournai alors Harry qui avait recommencé à tripoter son gilet. Je pris mon téléphone et appelais Zabini:

\- Prépare la voiture j'arrive.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que je raccrochai, pour ensuite appeler Hermione. Mon téléphone sonna un moment, bizarrement Hermione ne répondit pas. Je recommençais, après avoir jeté un doux regard vers Harry qui était accroupi devant la cage aux serpents:

\- Allô?

Je fronçai les sourcils, ce n'était pas la voix d'Hermione, c'était celle d'un homme.

\- Oui, je peux avoir Herm…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que je compris que le téléphone était arracher à la voix masculine, je reconnu alors Hermione qui hurlait:

\- Ronald, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher pas à mon téléphone!

\- Mais pourquoi, tu me caches des trucs ?

\- Ron arrête de fabuler, je n'ai pas une vie assez incroyable pour te cacher quoi que ce soit!

\- Ne dis pas ça Mione!

\- Bon maintenant tu touches plus à mon téléphone, d'ailleurs je vais changer mon code.

Je criai à l'appareil :

\- Hermione !

Silence.

\- Merde... Qui est à l'appareil?

\- C'est Malfoy.

\- Ho, pardon, je croyais qu'il avait raccroché, je suis désoler vraiment désolée, mais vu que je suis en congé aujourd'hui je n'ai pas fait gaffe. Pardonne-moi.

\- Ok...Mais à une seule condition.

Je l'entendis retenir son souffle:

\- Dis-moi.

\- Je veux que tu viennes à mon hôtel.

\- Mais je suis en congé...

\- Granger, tu n'oseras pas refouler un de mes ordres, surtout que c'est au sujet d'Harry.

Soudain sa voix changea est devint plus intriguait :

\- Le garçon dans ta chambre ?

\- Oui.

\- Ho, alors je peux voir ce que je peux faire, mais tu me veux pour quoi ?

\- J'avais pris un rendez-vous chez un opticien pour lui, mais je ne peux pas y allé. J'aimerai que tu l'accompagne.

\- Ha, ok pas de soucis.

\- Et fait attention, il est facilement violent, et surtout très fragile psychologiquement.

\- Ho ça va, je ne suis pas un monstre!

\- Ça dépend des jours !

\- Dray, merci j'apprécie.

Je souris.

\- Bref, je t'attends dans dix minutes en bas de mon hôtel.

\- Quoi !

Alors je raccrochai. Harry avait changé de haut pour mettre un gros pull jaune poussin assez large. Je grimaçai mais ne dis rien. Ne voulant le contré. Je lui saisis un pan de son pull jaune et le relevai, il se débâtit mais je le pris contre moi, alors soudain il se laissa faire, se fondant contre mon torse comme un chamallow:

\- Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai demandé à une amie de venir avec toi prendre des lunettes.

\- Elle est gentille ?

\- Plus sympa je crois que cela n'existe pas ! C'est une grande amie à moi.

Il hocha la tête, tirant encore une fois sur son pull. J'avais l'horrible impression que je ne pourrais pas revoir le garçon que j'avais rencontré il y a peu, celui qui m'avais bien remis à ma place. Celui qui semblait si fort. Celui qui m'avait murmuré qu'il m'aimait. En attendant je serai un peu plus Harry avant de me défaire de lui, de poser un baiser sur son front, de lui ébouriffer un bon coup ses cheveux. Et de sortir sans osé jetais un regard derrière moi.

Je retrouvai Hermione en bas. Je lui montra ma bague, elle leva les yeux au ciel mais posa quand même un baiser sur ma bague. Je lui tendis la clé de chambre et plantais mon regard dans le sien:

\- Et fait attention à lui.

\- Promis monsieur.

J'hochai la tête et sorti, prit la voiture et retrouvais mes bureaux .

0o0

Je fis signe à Zabini d'ouvrir à l'autre cinglé. Croupton Junior entra, avec sa démarche toujours aussi étrange, il portait un costume trois pièces gris. Ses cheveux encore en bataille me firent penser à Harry. Sa langue s'échappa de sa bouche et il sourit:

\- Ho mon maître !

Il se précipita sur la bague qu'il embrassa avec passion. Je fis un rictus dégouté, non cet homme n'avait rien de comparable avec Harry. Je lui dis d'une voix polaire et tranchante:

\- Pourquoi tu es ici, je ne crois pas t'avoir appelé.

\- Je sais maître, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Il se releva sa langue humidifia rapidement ses lèvres, ce mec ressemble à un caméléon:

\- Diggory, il veut vous attaquer.

\- Comment ?

\- Il a réussis à savoir le nom de plusieurs de vos hôtels.

\- Et alors, j'en ai des centaines.

\- Un que vous fréquentez.

J'écarquillai les yeux, mes doigts se crispèrent sur le plat de mon bureau en marbre. Je fulminai :

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, il veut attaquer plus précisément un dans le sixième arrondissement.

\- Comment !

\- Je crains que l'un de vos hommes aient dit quelque chose, maître...

\- Qui ?

Je me levai fou de rage. L'autre abruti haussa ses épaules et recula devant ma colère.

\- Je ne sais, maître.

Zabini fronçait lui aussi ses sourcils, non ça ne pouvait être lui. Mais très peu de gens savent ou je couche...

\- Attend, tu as dit sixième...

\- Oui, monsieur.

C'était celui où j'étais avec Harry !

\- Quand a-t-il prévu de faire ça ?

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je voulais vous prévenir, maître. Dans quelques heures.

Je secouai la tête, merde. Je pris mon téléphone est appelais Hermione.

« Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, , bip »

Voilà ce que faisait ce putain de téléphone depuis deux minutes. Ce n'était pas normal, je sentis une lourde goute de sueur couler le long de mon échine. Je jetai violemment le téléphone contre le mur, excédé :

\- Zabini, la voiture!

Je me tournai vers Croupton:

\- Retourne auprès de Diggory, il pourrait trouver cela étrange, et trouve ce putain de traître.

Il hocha la tête et voulu de nouveau embrassé ma bague, mais je chassai d'un geste plus qu'énervé. Alors je m'élançai dehors. Je m'engouffrai dans la voiture et dit à Zabini:

\- Dépêche-toi !

Je ne voulais pas imaginer quoi que ce soit, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer Hermione morte, et Harry. Non, Croupton pouvais se tromper, Diggory, je te haïssais. Si je te trouvais je te jure je n'allais pas te tuer, non j'allais bien, bien te faire souffrir. J'imaginais déjà les pire torture pour toi, les pires choses, de manière que tu me dises tout, que tu te mettes à genoux devant moi, que tu en sois à oublier ton pauvre nom.

La route fut longue, trop longue, les minutes semblait s'allonger, elles le faisaient exprès, ce n'était pas possible. Je voyais les feu passé au rouge juste devant nous, non mais ce n'étais pas possible, pourquoi c'est dans ces moment-là qu'il se passe toujours les mêmes choses. Les feu rouges, les piétons, les gens, trop de gens. Je hurlai presque à Zabini:

\- Plus vite, merde!

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, poussant la voiture à 110 km/h, il grilla un feu rouge, faisant piler les autres voitures. Je cherchai une autre arme dans le rangement sur le côté de la portière. Je sorti une arme silencieuse, je regardai le chargeur, plein. Je le remontai, enleva le cran de sécurité et aperçus alors enfin le quartier.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit, cela montrerai à Diggory qu'il pouvait m'atteindre, que j'avais des faiblesses, que je n'étais protégé par tout, que j'avais des traîtres . Il aurait alors ouvert une brèche dans mes rangs, augmentant sa chance de gagner. Mais le pire, c'est que je perdrais une amie. Une de mes meilleures, elle qui en plus était en jours de congé, elle qui avait enfin trouvé l'amour. Même si pour l'instant elle lui mentait, même si peut-être cela n'était qu'une petite histoire, je ne voulais pas tout briser.

Et Harry, lui qui me semble si fragile. Lui qui m'avais dit qu'il m'aimait. Je ne lui aurais alors rien donné, rien sauf la mort. Je l'aurais condamné. Non, lui qui s'oppose à moi, lui qui me veut mon bien, lui qui cherchait à vivre et à me faire vivre. Lui qui s'était dévoilé hier. Non, je ne peux pas ne plus voir ce visage. Me voilà encore égocentrique, je ne pense vraiment qu'a moi. Je…

\- On est arrivé, monsieur.

Je bondis de la voiture, Zabini me suivait de près. Je fis comprendre au réceptionniste qu'il y avait un problème. De suite, il déclencha l'alarme incendie. Un bruit strident prit tout l'hôtel, alors soudain des gens bien habillé sortirent en criant, prenant leurs enfants dans leur bras. Je sorti mes deux armes et fit signe à Zabini de monter.

J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et entrai. L'adrénaline me prit le ventre, me tordant les boyaux. Je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux, pitié que n'arrive pas trop tard ! Je transpirais à grosses gouttes. Si je retrouvais ce con, je lui ferai tant de mal qu'il va regretter d'être né. Il regrettera même que toute sa putain de race soit née.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Je me précipitai dehors, arme en avant, j'appuyai sur l'interrupteur du couloir et je vis alors que la porte de ma chambre était ouverte. Non...

Je déglutis difficilement et avançait d'un pas lent et mesuré vers cette porte. Cette maudite porte! Je la poussais grâce au bout de mon arme, lentement sans aucun bruit j'entrai dans ma chambre. Mon ventre se tordit encore et encore, un vieux tic me prit, faisant tressauter ma paupière gauche, je serra les dents alors qu'un goutte de sueur tomba le long de ma tempe.

Soudain je vis une forme. Je m'approchai, le silence était lourd. Seule une respiration et la mienne se faisait entendre. La forme se pencha sur le sol, soulevant une autre forme. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Alors brusquement j'allumai la lumière…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tellement démonique !

Je sais pas ce que j'ai c'est temps si mais je coupe toujours au bon moment !

Donc Malfoy est-il arrivais trop tard. Hum….moi je sais et pas vous hahaha ! ne me tuer pas je vous pris sinon vous n'aurais pas la suite, mais dites dans les commentaires plutôt.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que vous préféré le Harry en colère et téméraire ou le Harry tout calme et passif ?

Bonne fin de semaine à tous.

Ps : vous avait vu je suis pas en retard, merci à ma meilleur amie !


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple :** Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating** : M (pas encore)

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** : Sawubona (Zoulou) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione tenait la tête d'un homme, qu'elle lâcha d'un coup et me sourit. Le tapis était couvert de sang, mais l'homme semblait encore vivant et seul le bas de sa chemise était recouvert de sang.

Je vis alors Harry assis sur le lit, le corps tremblant. Avec sur le nez de fines et très belles lunettes rondes . Je soufflai les larmes aux yeux :

\- Elles sont belles tes lunettes, Harry.

Il releva la tête et essaya de me sourire, mais à la place il fondit en larme. Je me précipitai vers lui et m'assis sur le lit pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il vint nicher son visage dans mon cou, pendant que ses bras passèrent autour de mon torse pour s'agripper au dos de ma chemise. Je me tournai vers Hermione qui me sourit:

\- Je rêve ou tu as eu peur que je n'arrive pas à gérer la situation !

\- Je te sous-estime.

\- Comme à chaque fois !

Sa voix était douce, elle mit une mèche derrière son oreille, et montra l'homme à ses pieds en lui donnant un coup avec la pointe de sa chaussure vernie:

\- Il est sorti de nul part, il avait une arme, j'ai tout de suite su que ce n'était pas un de tes hommes.

\- Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais géniale ?

Elle écarquilla ses beaux yeux et sourit pour enfin secouer la tête:

\- Non, mais tu peux me le redire quand tu veux.

Je caressai la joue humide et collante d'Harry due à ses larmes. Je posai un doux baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et prit son visage terrifié entre mes mains:

\- Chut, du calme, voilà…regarde-moi Harry, regarde-moi, tu ne crains plus rien je suis là.

\- Pardon, pardon.

Je haussais un sourcil.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse.

\- Hier… je t'ai insulté, je suis désolé… pardon…

Il éclata de nouveau en sanglot et logea sa tête contre ma poitrine en répétant ce mot que je ne voulais plus entendre venant de sa bouche. Hermione me lança un regard compatissant, je vis dans son regard qu'elle avait parlé avec Harry, de quoi ? J'espérais juste rien de bien compromettant. Je soulevai le visage d'Harry et essuyait une ses larmes:

\- Ok, maintenant si tu veux mon pardon… tu arrêtes de pleurer, voilà calme toi.

Hermione sorti un mouchoir qu'elle me tendit, je le donnai à Harry qui se remit à sangloter. Je soufflais :

\- Harry, arrête de pleurer.

\- J'ai eu si peur!

\- Je sais, je sais, mais mes gardes vont arriver, tu dois arrêter de pleurer, sinon j'aurais des ennuis...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour eux, tu es un prostitué...

A ces mots Harry se stoppa de suite:

\- Je suis pas un…

Je le coupai précipitamment:

\- Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas mais pour eux oui, donc arrête de pleurer.

\- Mais…

\- Harry !

Ma voix était forte et sèche, Harry se calma enfin et hoqueta, ravalant une vague de larmes. Je me levai, il se moucha et épongea comme il put ses yeux explosés et rouges . Il prit une grande respiration et hocha la tête. Je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux, et lui sourit.

Quand enfin mes gardes arrivèrent, Zabini entra d'abord, suivit de Thomas et d'autres. Je retirai ma main d'Harry et me tournai vers eux, prenant une posture fière et droite, incassable. Avec un visage de marbre, sans aucune expression à part ma continuelle haine et colère:

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'aurais pu mourir dix fois en vous attendant.

Ma voix était coupante comme une lame. Tous baissèrent la tête, Zabini s'avança et voulu parler mais je levai une main, il se tu:

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, embarquez-moi ce type. Je le veux dans une chambre à côté, attaché et réveillé.

Ma voix se fit traînante, mon regard se posa sur la forme de cette vermine couchée au sol:

\- Je veux savoir qui est le connard qui est devenu la salope de Diggory ?

Une fois l'homme débarrassé de ma chambre, je me tournai vers Hermione:

\- Ça va ?

\- Oh oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas.

Je vis alors qu'un joli bleu était en train d'apparaitre sur sa joue droite. Elle toucha sa joue endolorie et grimaça:

\- Désolé, tu étais en jour de congé, s'il t'aurait arrivé quelque chose je…

\- Arrête Dray, ok je suis en jour de congé mais c'est pas grave.

\- Tu vas dire quoi à ton ami ?

\- Ron ? oh, je sais pas, je vais trouver.

Elle me sourit et remit encore ses cheveux correctement, puis la reprit pour l'entortiller.

\- Et arrête de t'excuser, c'est presque choquant venant de toi !

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui était toujours assis la tête basse et en train de se tordre les mains :

\- Je sais pas si c'est toi qui le transforme, mais en attendant…

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et me sourit :

\- Tu changes !

0o0

Je la congédiai et fit passer Harry dans une autre chambre. Je fermai la porte à clef, et m'approchai de lui. Je lui fis relever la tête en levant son menton:

\- Hey, ça va aller ?

Il hocha tant bien que mal sa tête et respira un grand coup en essayant de calmer ses tremblements incessants :

\- Cela n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.

Je vis alors que son pull jaune était couvert de sang, je lui fis lever les bras et le lui retira. Heureusement aucune trace n'était visible sur son corps. Je jetai le pull sur le lit et lui prit la main l'emmenant dans la salle de bain, fis couler l'eau et fit comprendre à Harry de se déshabiller. Une fois nu je jetai un léger regard sur ce corps encore maigre et trop blanc. Je posai la paume de ma main sur son cœur, là où son tatouage prenait fin:

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et murmura :

\- Prend moi dans tes bras.

Mon cœur chauffa un bref instant, alors je le pris contre moi. Il hoqueta et soufflai entre deux sanglots :

\- J'ai…cru qu'il…venait me cher...cher… je veux pas y…retourner !

\- Tu n'y retourneras pas, je te le promets, ici c'est moi le roi, c'est moi qui décide, pas eux .

Il recroquevilla ses petits bras contre son torse et reprit une respiration plus régulière :

\- Va dans l'eau, repose-toi. Je vais voir cet homme qui va regretter d'être né et d'avoir croisé ma route.

\- Tu vas le tuer ?

Mon cœur se pinça, sa voix était si enfantine , si douce, si pleine d'innocence, l'opposé de la mienne:

\- Oui.

0o0

Je rentrai dans la chambre et soufflai un grand coup, toute ma part d'humanité s'envola. Je fermai mon cœur à toute émotion, et j'ouvris ma boîte de Pandore, libérant le mal qui était en moi. Mon regard devint méchant, malveillant, haineux.

Je m'approchai de la chaise où l'homme était vautré. Zabini le tourna de façon à ce qu'il soit face à moi, et d'un coup, il le gifla violement. Le coup résonna dans la pièce vide et insonorisée . L'homme sursauta et prit une goulée d'air. Il lança un regard paniqué dans la pièce et posa enfin ses yeux sur moi, stoppant tous ses gestes.

Moi Drago Malfoy, moi le puissant mafieux de Paris. Je m'approchai de lui, et tendit une main à Zabini qui se précipita pour me donner deux gants noir en latex. Pas que je craignais de toucher des êtres infâmes , vu que j'en étais un. Non, c'était juste pour déstabiliser les prisonniers, pendant un moment de doute, de peur.

Pourquoi mettre des gants à part pour faire du mal, beaucoup de mal ?

\- Ton nom !

Il baissa la tête, je le giflait et répétai d'une voix calme et lente:

\- Ton nom !

\- William Neurf.

\- Enchanté Will.

Je pris une cigarette dans ma veste, Zabini vint me l'allumer. Je la pris entre mes doigts fins et dit :

\- Qui t'a embauché ?

\- Diggory.

J'écrasai brusquement ma cigarette sur sa joue, il hurla de douleur et tira sur ses liens :

\- Ne me ment pas.

\- Je ne vous mens pas!

\- Qui est le traître ?

\- Je sais pas.

Je le giflai de nouveau, Zabini rattrapa de justesse la chaise qui faillit heurter le sol. L'homme se mit à trembler et il répéta, alors que son corps commençait à trembler :

\- Je sais pas.

\- Qui devait-tu tuer ?

\- Vous !

\- Menteur.

Je le giflai encore une fois. Sa joue était maintenant toute rouge, et une jolie trace de mes doigts était en train d'apparaître :

\- Je ne vous mens pas !

\- Je veux bien croire que Diggory est débile, mais je sais qu'il a quand même quelques neurones , Diggory doit sûrement savoir que je ne reste pas dans ma chambre toute la journée, j'ai un travail, moi !

Zabini me tendis un couteau au manche finement décoré. Je le fis rouler entre mes doigts, puis le prit plus fermement, je m'avançai vers l'homme et articulais:

\- Qui devais-tu tuer ?

\- Je sais pas !

\- Menteur.

Je plantai violement le couteau dans le haut du cartilage de son oreille droite. L'homme hurla comme un goret, Zabini lui mis un tissus dans la bouche et plaqua sa main de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse le recracher. Je tournai la lame dans la peau fine, le faisant gémir et trembler de douleur. Je retirai la lame lui tranchant l'oreille au passage et fit signe à Zabini d'enlever le tissus. Le couteau en sang dansa dans ma main, je minaudai :

\- Tu sais, dans tous les cas tu vas crever, donc soit tu es sympa et tu avoues et je te logerais une petite balle dans la tête; Sois tu fais ta tête de mule et je te tue à très petit feu...

L'homme tremblait, il secoua la tête, ses yeux commencèrent à se brouiller :

\- J'ai une femme…

Je lui souris et penchait la tête sur le côté :

\- Je m'en fou.

Il se mit alors à pleurer, je redemandai plus lentement:

\- Je veux un nom !

\- Je sais pas.

Je soufflai, exaspéré, et levai les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu sais, un homme qui répète toujours les mêmes mots est un homme qui ment, et qui ne sait pas quoi dire. Donc…donne-moi un nom !

\- Je…

\- Arrête, tu le sait.

Ma voix semblait presque chanter, je fis tourner le couteau et dit fermement, presque en criant :

\- Un nom, c'est pas compliqué quand même !

L'homme trembla encore plus, je vis avec joie de la peur dans son regard, de la peur, de l'horreur, de la panique. J'approchai alors dangereusement la lame de son œil droit.

\- Nott, c'est Nott.

Je me figeai, et fit un O avec ma bouche, puis répéta joyeusement :

\- Nott.

Will ne lâchait pas la lame des yeux, de crainte qu'elle ne vienne se logeait dans son jolie œil marron :

\- Oui, il a dit que vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre chambre, quelqu'un à qui vous teniez beaucoup.

Harry… Je suis si stupide un vrai bleu, quelle idée de croire que Nott pourrait être un homme de parole. Alors oui, je lui avais donné deux noms d'hôtels où j'allais, je pensais qu'il allait bien s'occuper d'Harry, je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance en ce malade. Je sorti mon arme et la pointa sur le crâne de l'homme qui hoqueta et dit :

\- Attendez, j'ai des informations sur Diggory !

\- Tu mens.

Je tirai, la balle sorti de l'arme et vint rencontrer la tête de l'homme, faisant chuter la chaise. Très vite le sang s'étala sur le sol. Je rangeai mon arme et me tournais vers Zabini :

\- Trouve-moi Nott et vivant !

Je retirai mes gants et les jetais sur le sol. Je lançai un regard haineux à l'homme qui aurait pu tuer deux être qui m'était très cher, puis fit signe aux autres de ranger tout ça :

\- Je le veux dans cette chambre dans deux heures.

\- Monsieur, nous ne savons où il habite...

\- Trouvez le, ou sinon…

Je les regardai tous un par un:

\- C'est vous qui serait dans le même état que cet homme.

Sur ce je tournai les talons et sortais de la chambre. Je sorti mon téléphone et appelais Hermione:

\- Allô ?

\- Mione c'est moi Drago.

\- Ah ça va ? Tu sais qui a fait le coup ?

\- Nott.

\- Nott ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Trop compliqué à expliquer.

\- Je vois…

\- Tu es rentré ?

\- Oui, pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Non je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

\- Heu oui, oui.

\- Et ton bleu ?

\- J'ai dit à Ron qu'un barge m'avait frappée parce que je ne voulais pas lui donner mon portefeuille. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que certaines rues craignent encore.

\- Hum.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Je vais le voir.

\- J'ai parlé avec lui tu sais ?

Mon cœur se serra encore, il lui avait parlé alors qu'à moi il avait mis presque une semaine pour aligner deux mots.

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime beaucoup, pour lui tu es le premier garçon qu'il côtoie et qui est gentil avec lui.

\- Je suis flatté.

\- Je ne rigole pas Dray, Harry semble si brisé, si fragile.

\- Je m'occupe bien de lui.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Mione parlons de ça une autre fois, j'ai un connard à tuer…

\- Et un Harry à t'occuper, j'ai compris, à plus. Bisous sur ta bagouze.

Et elle raccrocha. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…que ferais-je sans toi et ta foutue bonne humeur. Ce Ron a beaucoup de chance te t'avoir.

0o0

Je rentrai dans la chambre où était Harry, pour le retrouver couché sur le grand lit aux draps de soie verte . Je m'approchai et retirais d'un coup de talon mes chaussures. Harry leva sa tête des draps et me sourit. Arrivé jusqu'à lui je relâchai tous mes muscles, mes émotions, mon masque. Sa main frêle vint caresser ma joue. C'est la première fois qu'il me touchait le visage, une vague de chaleur me prit tout le corps en commençant par le bas :

\- Tu l'as tué ?

\- Oui.

Il baissa les yeux :

\- Je sais pas si je dois être heureux ou pas ?

\- Ne dis rien, ne te réjouis jamais de la mort de quelqu'un Harry, jamais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sinon tu deviendras comme moi. Et je ne veux pas.

Sa main s'arrêta dans mes cheveux quelque peu désordonnés:

\- Tu as pleuré tout à l'heure.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, je balbutiais:

\- J'ai eu peur pour vous.

\- Même moi ?

\- Surtout toi.

Je le pris dans mes bras, il se colla à moi et mis sa tête dans mon cou. Ses cheveux étaient doux, son souffle chaud. Je le serrais un peu plus et demandais d'une petite voix qui me choqua moi-même :

\- Harry, peut-tu me redire ce que tu m'as dit hier?

\- Que tu étais un con ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel :

\- Non… laisse tomber.

Harry ne dit rien, je me levai sur mon coude et lui dit :

\- Je vais y aller.

Je me penchai et effleurais ses lèvres, n'osant toucher réellement ce morceau de chaire rosée . Alors c'est Harry lui-même qui rompit le seul écart qui nous éloignai, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes et murmura contre ma bouche :

\- Je t'aime.

0000000000000000000000o00000000000000000o0000000000000000000000000000o0000000000

Trop dingue ! Bon alors Nott comment va-t-il mourir ? ^^ …

Je préviens que le prochain chap sera un peu hard dans le sens où Nott va prendre cher. Donc voilà âme sensible vous avez une semaine pour vous y préparer (je déconne ce n'est pas non plus si horrible, enfin…)

Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Guest : je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi tu me demande de refaire la mise en page ? Donc éclaire moi juste un peu, pas que je ne veuille pas le faire loin de là, je veux rendre ma lecture la plus agréable possible, c'est juste que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a.

Après peut-être que toi tu utilises un ordi donc ce n'est peut-être pas pareil. Enfin dis-moi cela me permettrai de pouvoir peut-être faire ce que tu m'as demandé.

Maintenant tous à vos claviers je veux des avis ! Je suis un gamin capricieux )

Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à la semaine prochaine.

bisous


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter ; 16

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient bien de ma caboche.

Couple : Harry / Drago

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur : Dia duit ( irlandais ), Mafia est ma première fan fiction, je vous en prie, soyez indulgent ! S'il y a des remarques à faire je suis preneuse. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivants !

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis.

Bonne lecture !

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

 **Je préviens chapitre gore !**

0o0o0o0o

Zabini était devant la porte de la chambre où était Will quelques heures plus tôt. Je tirai sur ma cigarette et approchais de Zabini :

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- Oui, il se terrait dans son appartement.

\- Quel idiot.

\- Il vous attend monsieur.

Je souris à Zabini et lui dit :

\- Va chercher mon matériel, le nouveau que Severus m'a préparé. Je vais pouvoir le tester.

\- Bien monsieur.

Zabini détala pour aller me chercher mes jouets. Je posai ma main sur la poignée en argent. Je remis mon masque de marbre et poussait la porte...

0o0

Il était là.

Suspendu en l'air, les poings attachés grâce à des chaînes fixées à la place du lustre en crystal. Le corps ballant de droite à gauche, un œil au beurre noir. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille . Sa chemise en lambeaux . Sa respiration était hachée, sa poitrine se levait à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide. Je lui souris, il transpirait la peur. Je m'avançai lentement vers lui et chantonnai :

\- Nott, Nott, Nott…

Il leva sa tête et me regarda.

\- Tu es si misérable, ton père doit avoir honte de toi !

\- Ne parle pas comme ça de mon père.

\- On se tutoie maintenant, c'est nouveau.

Il me lança un regard remplis de haine, de colère et d'amertume. Hum…À en avoir froid dans le dos :

\- Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de me trahir ?

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un con.

\- Je sais.

Il gigota en raclant au passage ses poignets nus contre les chaînes, ouvrant un peu plus ses plaies.

\- Nott, tu me déçois.

\- Je m'en fou.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Parce que.

\- C'est à cause de la dernière fois, tu as pris mal que je te prenne pour mon chien.

Je rompis les derniers centimètres qui nous séparait et prit son menton dans mes mains.

\- Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un clebs Nott, comme ton père, comme toute ta putain de famille !

Soudain Nott me cracha au visage, je vis rouge et je le giflais violement. D'un mouchoir en soie je m'essuyai et ricanais :

\- Vas-y continue, continue, amuse toi ! Parce que après c'est moi qui vais m'amuser.

Je pris ses poignets et tirais dessus, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et faisant couler du sang le long de ses bras:

\- Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais être attaché !

Il se mit à sangloter et hurla :

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Juste te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Je veux te voir souffrir, puis peut-être si je veux bien, je te tuerai.

Nott essaya de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds de façon que son corps tire moins sur les chaînes. Alors je donnai un coup de pieds dans ses chaussures, le faisant chûter et encore une fois hurler de douleur.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Zabini, une mallette à la main. Je souris, il la posa sur la table à côte de Nott et l'ouvris. Un vrai bijou, c'est un cadeau que m'a fait Rogue. Une mallette de torture.

Cette fois, j'ai : des seringues d'acides, du sel, des couteaux et autres ustensiles fort amusant comme un épluche légume. J'aimais bien tout ce qui était artisanal, si possible pas désinfecté.

Je saisis un couteau à la lame des plus tranchantes. J'en passai la pointe sur mon index, de suite une fine coupure se traça, suivis de quelques gouttes de sang. Je me tournai vers Nott et dit lentement :

\- Maintenant, c'est à moi de m'amuser.

Ce dernier se mit à trembler en secouant la tête, des petits bruits sortaient de sa bouche. Il hurla :

\- Arrêtez je vous en supplie !

\- Mais non n'avons pas encore commencés , voyons.

Je m'approchai de lui et souris, je fis signe à Zabini de le tenir de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

De la pointe de mon arme j'effleurai sa peau parfaite. Trop parfaite pour un garçon comme lui.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et enfonçais alors la lame dans sa joue, il grimaça et se tordit dans tous les sens, Zabini stabilisa mon nouveau jouet. Je fis une autre entaille sur son autre joue, puis reculais, je pris alors le sachet de sel et avec un pinceau badigeonais le sel sur la joue de Nott.

Ce dernier hurla comme un malade, il essaya de me donner un coup de pied alors je lui mis un coup de poing dans le ventre et lui susurrai à l'oreille ;

\- Reste passif, s'il te plait.

Il sanglota alors que je regardais calmement le sel agir sur la plaie ouvert, les cristaux lui cuisaient la peau mise à nue, une douleur proche de la brûlure. Je jubilais, ce genre de chose m'avais manqué. C'est vrai que pendant un moment je ne voulais plus faire ce genre de chose, les laissant à mes chiens. Mais là… j'avouerai que c'est agréable de revoir ce genre de spectacle. Je ricanai :

\- Comme je n'aimerai pas être à ta place.

Nott essaya de retirer le sel en passant son bras sur sa joue, Zabini tira sur ses bras, le faisant grogner encore une fois.

Je fis la moue et soulevai le visage de Nott :

\- Je te croyais plus apte à la douleur.

Je me saisis de nouveau un gant noir et pris alors avec moi l'épluche légume aiguisé. Nott écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête, moi j'hochai la tête un sourire sur les lèvres. Je m'approchai de son visage et commençais à éplucher lentement chaque partie de sa peau. Théo hurla, de longs cris puissants et pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui allait m'arrêter.

J'appuyai avec force dans l'entaille faite sur sa joue droite. Nott ouvris largement sa bouche et hurla, alors d'un coup je sorti de mon dos ma main droite qui tenait la seringue d'acide. Je mis l'aiguille dans sa bouche et lui coinçait la mâchoire avec mon autre main. Nott avait des yeux incroyablement écarquillés.

J'appuyai sur la seringue, lentement, tout en regardant les yeux de Nott rouler dans leurs orbites et fit sorti l'acide glissant dans sa gorge. Nott hurla et se tordit en deux, il beugla comme un porc et se tordit dans tous les sens. Très vites son corps fut secoué de spasmes. Je fis signe à Zabini de le lâcher de façon à ce que chacun de ses mouvement lui face encore plus mal. Il tira sur ses liens comme un malade, sa peau s'ouvrit encore plus. Des larmes de sang coulaient le long de son cou. Je dis de ma voix calme et lente :

\- Ah…l'acide… tu le sens qui descend le long de ton œsophage, il glisse le long des parois tout en attaquant ta propre chaire, le rongeant. Tu sens cette brûlure, qui te prend tout le corps, qui te fait mal. Hein…ça te fait mal !

Nott se tordit et soudain cracha du sang sur le plancher. Il haletait. Sur le sol je vis une dent tombée de la mâchoire de Nott dû à l'acide qui prenait tout sur son passage.

\- Ça va, Nott ?

Le garçon secoua la tête alors qu'une nouvelle vague de sang gicla sur le sol.

\- Enlève-lui sa chemise !

Zabini retira le tissus le déchirant, je m'amusai à regarder ce torse bien structure. Une fois la chemise sur le sol je fis quelque pas et dit.

\- Tu as un joli corps ! J'aimerai bien y goûter.

L'autre releva la tête comme il put et sanglota :

\- Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas.

Je regardai son torse se soulever difficilement, je tapotai son ventre :

\- Tu la sens, elle arrivera bientôt à ton estomac, et là…

Je grimaçai :

\- Là ça va être quelque chose.

Je pris une nouvelle seringue d'acide :

\- Que dirai-tu te mettre ça dans ton œil?

Nott gémis comme il put, renversa sa tête en avant et murmura :

\- N...on...

\- Alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Il sanglota, je lui attrapai violement les cheveux, de la bave coulait le long de son beau menton, enfin ce qu'il restait du menton. Une dent s'échappa de sa bouche, je la pris à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'elle jolie molaire.

\- Tu….es un …ma...a...de.

\- Je sais, moi je veux savoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore. Alors je recommence pour les sourds et malentendants . Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je…

Il suffoqua et hurla de douleur, je souris.

\- Ha c'est arriver à ton estomac, tu sens que cela te consume de l'intérieur, ça fait très mal il parait.

Je positionnai la seringue juste devant son œil et dit :

\- Répond moi !

\- Jedusort.

Je reculai et fronçai les sourcils :

\- Quel est le rapport ?

\- Jedusort, il m'a dit…était dan…ge…reux…veut te…tuer…

Je le giflai imbibant mon gant de sang, de lambeau de chair et d'acide. Du sang gicla sur le mur, ainsi que plusieurs de ses dents. Je fis grincer ma mâchoire et répéta :

\- Jedusort !

Nott toussa et cracha un bout de chaire, je le ramassai grâce aux gants et le remis dans la bouche de Nott après l'avoir enduis d'acide. Ce dernier hurla mais je lui fis garder la bouche fermée. Au bout d'un temps je relâchai ma main, Nott recracha comme il put le morceau de chaire qui continuait à ce consumé sur le tapis. Je demandai :

\- Qu'a-t-il dis d'autre ?

Nott tremblait de tous ses membres, il tira sur ses chaînes et me regarda en essayant de sourire.

\- A…mou…rrreux.

Je me tournai vers lui et dit.

\- Répète.

\- Il dit...vous...amoureux…

Je lui donnai un coup de poing dans le ventre, le trouvant bien moue d'ailleurs et souffla :

\- Un Malfoy n'est pas amoureux.

\- Et que …di…tes...vous de …hom…me dans…chhhambree…

\- Harry…

Nott hocha la tête, il hurla d'un coup. Je vis lors avec étonnement une tache sombre prendre le bas de son ventre, je m'approchai et touchais la peau avec mon gant. La peau se troua d'un coup laissant voir une cavité rouge et vide, des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le tapis. Je soufflai, impressionné. Nott hurla encore une fois. Je me relevai et regardais le sang s'échapper du trou béant de son ventre.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

\- Je…plus…stop…tier…

Nott hurla encore, son regard terrifié fixa son ventre troué, il hurla encore et encore puis sa tête s'échoua sur son torse pale. Je m'approchai de lui et fit claquer mes doigts :

\- Pas très amusant.

Zabini haussa ses larges épaules:

\- Il est sûrement encore en vie…

\- Je sais, mais il m'a été d'une grande aide, je vais le tuer.

Je sorti mon arme, quand brusquement Nott releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient tout blanc, sa bouche et son visage en sang, écorché à vif, il hurla :

\- Maman !

Je tirai, le choc fut assez violent pour faire un joli trou dans sa tête. Je vis Zabini devenir blanc, je rangeai mon arme et soupirais:

\- Rangez-moi tout ça.

Zabini hésita un moment, j'hurlai:

\- Nettoie putain!

\- Je brûle le corps ?

\- Non envoie-le à sa mère.

Zabini me fixa durement, je m'approchai de lui et pointais mon arme sous sa gorge:

\- Ça te pose un problème, Blaise ?

\- Non. Mais elle est morte.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que oui. Et bien fou-le sur la tombe. Il servira de nourriture aux oiseaux.

\- Monsieur...

Je me tournai vers Zabini pendant que je nettoyais un couteau. Je lui fis signe de développer, énervé:

\- Vous, enfin je veux dire... Il n'a plus personne. Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre lui, mais…vous donnez toujours une sépulture…à tous.

Je soufflais, posais le couteau et regardais le corps sans vie :

\- Soit, mais c'est toi qui t'en charge.

\- Bien monsieur.

Il hocha la tête, je refermai la mallette et jetai un dernier regard à Nott. Son père l'avait bien éduqué, et Jedusort était un homme qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Nott était trop faible pour le contredire, voilà ce qu'il en coûtait. Je massai sans bien m'en rendre compte la marque des Jedusort, cette marque maudite.

Zabini détacha le corps en douceur, je me souvins alors qu'il l'avait connu plus jeune. Je baissai le regard, j'étais un monstre.

0o0

Je sorti de la chambre et entrais dans la mienne. Harry était couché dans le lit. Je retirai mes chaussures et défis ma cravate, puis vint m'allonger près de lui. Soudain je le sentis se tendre alors que je venais de poser une main sur son épaule. Je fronçai les sourcils quand il me dit d'une voix sanglotante :

\- Je t'ai entendu…

Mon cœur se serrai, je soufflai, mais Harry continua :

\- Tu…je l'ai entendu hurler… tu l'as tué !

Brusquement il se tourna vers moi, je vis alors son visage couvert de larmes, les yeux rouge et remplis de colère :

\- Tu l'as tué !

Je voulu passer ma main sur sa joue, mais il la chassa :

\- Ne me touche pas !

Il hoqueta et dis :

\- J'ai entendu la balle, lui qui ne faisait plus aucun bruit. Le silence après tous ses hurlements. Je…je ne voulais pas qu'il meure, pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

\- Harry…

\- Ta gueule !

J'écarquillai mes yeux, je vis alors dans ses yeux de la vraie colère.

\- Je suis pas d'accord, je voulais pas que tu fasses ça. J'aime pas te voir comme ça! Violent, sans aucune humanité.

\- Harry, je ne peux pas changer.

\- C'est faux, Hermione t'a bien dis que tu changeais, alors laisse-toi faire!

Je me levai et le pointais du doigt :

\- Mais tu crois que c'est simple, je suis condamné à vivre ainsi, je ne peux faire autrement!

\- Il y a toujours une solution. Souffla-t-il

\- Non, non, et non. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as pu être sauvé que moi aussi. Alors stop Harry !

Je ne lui prêtai plus aucun regard et sorti sur la terrasse. J'essayai alors d'allumé ma cigarette, mais une rafale de vent vint me l'éteindre. Je grognai et balançai la clope. Je soufflai plus qu'énervé. Pour lui tout semblait beau, semblait parfait. Oui, il avait vécus des choses horribles, mais tout le monde ne peux pas être sauvé. Je ne peux pas être sauvé. Merde.

Soudain je l'entendis :

\- Drago !

Je me tournai, il avait les bras croisés sur son petit torse, il me tendit alors une de ses mains:

\- Viens !

Je le vis qui grelottait, il me faisait un léger signe de tête:

\- Aller Drago, tu vas prendre froid!

\- Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il approcha de moi et saisi ma main pour la glisser dans la sienne:

\- Je n'aime pas voir la personne que j'aime ainsi.

\- Harry…tu ne m'aimes pas, ce sentiment est juste de la dévotion envers moi car je t'ai sauvé des griffes des Dursley.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Je le sais.

\- Tu n'as jamais connu l'amour Harry.

Il se mit devant moi et me fixa durement.

\- Et alors, c'est une raison pour ne jamais le découvrir?

Je le regardai, cet Harry si faible, si doux, cet Harry qui s'ouvrait à moi un peu plus chaque jour. Voilà qu'il me dit m'aimer et moi qui le repousse. Vous me direz que je suis un insatisfait, je vous répondrez que oui, sûrement.

\- Je ne suis pas l'homme idéal, je suis un mafieux, comme tu l'as su tout à l'heure je tue, je tue des gens sans pitié. Ne reste pas avec moi, va-t'en. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi, je ne peux pas te garder, et je ne peux pas changer. Je vais te trouver un avion si tu veux, tu vas pouvoir partir d'ici. Refaire une vie loin de tes cauchemars. Tu ne voudrais pas aller à la campagne ?

Je suis sûr que tu aimerais beaucoup. Les champs, les prés verdoyant, les animaux, les petits villages, avec leurs clochers, leurs superettes. Tu te feras des amis, pleins . Tu es un garçon gentil, tu y arriveras beaucoup mieux si tu t'en va.

Tu pourras même reprendre l'école, faire des études. Avoir une petite amie, ou même un copain.

Avoir une maison perdue au milieu d'un près, au milieu du blé. Une petite maison que tu auras construite, là où tu seras enfin heureux. Tu auras un chien ou même un chat. Mais je t'en prie, ne reste pas. Si je t'ai sauvé de chez ce monstre, ce n'est pas pour que tu restes ici, mais plutôt pour que tu sentes libre d'aller où tu veux, quand tu le veux. Je veux que tu souries que tu ailles bien, que tu avances sans plus jamais te retourner.

Je soufflai je voyais bien qu'il ne m'écoutait à peine, qu'il faisait la sourde oreille. Ma main vint caresser sa joue, sa peau était devenue douce. Ses joues un peu plus rondes. Je lui souris et dit :

\- Harry, tu ne voudrais pas de cette vie ?

Il me regardait , on aurait dit un enfant, un enfant qui boudait. Il ne dit rien, je fronçai les sourcils ;

\- Répond-moi Harry !

Rien, ma main glissa sur sa joue et revint le long de mon corps. Me revoilà au point de départ, plus un mot, juste un regard.

Alors Harry se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds. Il approcha son visage du mien, plongeant ses yeux vert d'émeraude et rompis les derniers centimètres qui nous séparait. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, elles rebondirent au contact de ma chair. Le baiser était chaste et doux, Harry souffla contre mes lèvres.

\- Mais moi je veux rester, je veux être avec toi. Je sais que je t'aime, que ce sentiment inconnu que j'ai au fond de moi, je le sens bien que ce n'est pas de la reconnaissance mais du vrai amour.

Il posa alors son front contre le mien. Mon cœur se serra, comprimant ma poitrine, bloquant l'aire dans mes poumons. Un sentiment de joie, méle à de la peur m'envahis. Je reculai doucement :

\- Tu ne peux rester ici, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, je ne peux pas bien m'occuper de toi. Je ne peux assurer ta sécurité.

\- Je m'en fou. Tu sais je serai peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est si j'étais encore chez ce fou. Alors peu importe si je meurs.

\- Et moi, tu imagines avoir ta mort sur la conscience !

Il me sourit et chuchota :

\- Ça voudrait dire que tu tiens à moi ?

\- Oui, enfin…

Il posa encore ces lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était cette fois-ci plus fort, plus appuyé. Il entre ouvrit ses lèvres sucrées laissant entrer délicatement ma langue. Ce changement de comportement me surpris, Harry si doux, si paisible le voilà qui m'embrasse et se laisse faire.

Je ne sais pas si je devais en profiter ou pas, je ne voudrais le blesser. Si j'allais trop vite il allait revoir le comportement de son oncle et ça je ne voulais pas. Harry prit alors mes mains et les posa sur ses hanches. Je touchai la peau délicate sous le pull noir, ma langue essayait de rester chaste, ne caressant que la bordure de ses lèvres ou de ses dents. Je ne voulais pas le presser, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal après.

Mais pourquoi je voulais tant son bien-être, pourquoi je me souciais tant de lui ? Je ne pouvais être amoureux, c'était trop stupide, puéril. Cela ne m'était de plus jamais arrivé ! Et pourtant la chaleur au fond de mon cœur était bien là, comme celle en bas de mon ventre…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey, chapitre qui commence à devenir plus intéressant…

Enfin sinon je voulez-vous faire une petite annonce, je suis devenu depuis peu modérateur sur le forum « la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons » je ne sais pas si certain connaisse sinon aller y jeter au moins un petit coup d'œil. C'est franchement sympathique

Désoler Petit Lutin 22 : tu ne voulais pas trop de violence, tu en as eu (

Merci à tous les autres laisser moi un petit com ça me ferais plaisir !

Irema 94 : vive les Drarry !

Bonne fin de semaine à tous !


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating :** M (pas encore)

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** : ಹಲೋ (Halō) (Kannada) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

Chapitre très léger et cool. Je voulais montrer quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux, (enfin après le début promis c'est joyeux)

 **Bonne lecture !**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Après l'incident avec Harry, la phase deux de mon plan pû être mise en place. Ce matin, j'avais convoqué Barthy junior. Je l'attendais dans mon bureau quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur Zabini. Junior entra et me sourit. Il se précipita sur ma bague qu'il embrassa avec dévotion :

\- Maître.

Je reculai et le fixais avec dégoût. Il gardait le dos courbé, les yeux baissés. Sa langue happa ses lèvres avec rapidité :

\- Comment va Diggory ?

\- Bien, très bien.

Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres. Il croisa ses bras et mis ses mains sous ses aisselles.

\- Et son couple ?

\- Oh… il se porte à merveille. Ils vivent dans le bonheur…absolu.

Junior se mit à ricaner. Je le fusillai du regard, il ne devait pas rire en ma présence. À la compréhension de sa bêtise, il baissa les yeux :

\- Il l'a voit tous les deux jours. Ils couchent très souvent ensemble. Le garde qui est devant la porte de leur chambre me l'a dit.

\- Je vois…

Je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez et souris :

\- Bon très bien, maintenant je veux que tu fasses exactement ce que je vais te dire…

Barthy m'écouta d'une oreille sérieuse. Puis il se leva en hochant formellement la tête et embrassa ma bague avant que je le congédie.

J'allais briser Diggory grâce à sa stupide copine. Après de longues recherches, j'avais pu apprendre que cette Cho Chang était extrêmement possessive, jalouse et surtout très facilement influençable. Alors j'allais me servir d'elle. J'avais beaucoup de chance, Diggory était fou amoureux de cette chinoise bon marché. J'aller créer un énorme quiproquo !

0o0

Après être passé à ma banque, j'eu écho qu'un magasin ne respectait plus trop mes règles. Alors je décidai de passer en personne pour les remettre dans le droit chemin. Accompagné d'Hermione et de Zabini j'entrai dans le magasin de vêtements . Je desserrais ma cravate, à mes côté Hermione me chuchota :

\- Sympa ses fringues !

\- Hermione !

\- Pardon.

Zabinin jeta une cliente dehors et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis se posta devant de façon à ce que personne ne puisse ni entrer, ni sortir…

Je montais les marches et arrivais dans le hall du magasin réputé. Une jeune blonde en tailleur s'approcha, nous sourit et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Ton patron, vite.

La voix d'Hermione claquait, la fille pâlit, son regard descendis sur ma bague alors qu'elle perdait encore un peu de couleur, virant au blanc :

\- Je…

\- Ton. Patron.

La fille hocha la tête et disparu en trottant dans les escaliers menant aux bureaux . Je regardai Hermione, elle avait un visage dépourvu d'émotions ; Hermione si joyeuse, si douce. Et pourtant au travail elle faisait preuve d'un sérieux incroyable. Surtout face aux gens.

La fille redescendit avec un homme de la quarantaine en costume, approchant en hochant fronçant les sourcils. Je montai mon menton et lui montra ma bague, il prit ma main et baisa ma chevalière tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je plissai mes yeux et dit :

\- Vous savez sûrement pourquoi je suis ici.

L'homme fit l'étonné, alors que la jeune vendeuse se mettait de plus en plus à trembler :

\- Non, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine que vous allez m'éclairer sur l'idée de votre visite, Monsieur Malfoy.

Je souris de toutes mes dents :

\- Oui, vous avez raison, je vais vous aider à vous souvenir.

Hermione sorti alors son arme et la pointa sur la tempe de l'homme, lui plaqua les mains dans le dos et mis son genoux dans la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, puis retira le flingue qui était dans la ceinture de son pantalon. La gamine à coté hurla, je la fusillai du regard. Elle plaqua rapidement sa main devant sa bouche alors que déjà des larmes inondait son beau visage, faisant couler son mascara. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux blond et remonta une de mes manches :

\- Ne fait pas l'innocent Marco, je sais parfaitement que tu fais passer de la drogue quand tu fais partir tes vêtements à l'étranger.

L'homme suait à grosses gouttes , il ne disait plus rien, bougeant à peine; À côté, la fille c'était avancer vers le mur. Je sorti rapidement mon arme et la pointais sur la jeune blonde :

\- Ne va pas trop près de cette alarme à incendie.

Elle gémit de peur et leva les mains en l'air, je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais :

\- Sinon, je t'éclate la jambe.

Ses jambes se supportèrent plus son poids, elle chuta sur le sol en murmurant une prière. Je secouai la tête :

\- Dieu ne t'aidera sûrement pas, ma belle.

Je retournai mon attention sur Marco :

\- Les règles étaient pourtant simples, je pensais que même un mec comme toi aurait pu les comprendre.

\- Malfoy…

\- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler!

Je m'approchai de lui et le pointais de mon arme :

\- C'est simple Marco, et pourtant tu as voulu jouer avec le feu. Tu as voulu quoi, plus d'argent, toujours plus d'argent. Tu me dégoutes.

\- Je…

\- Ta gueule. Tu vas me dire que la vie est dure, que tu avais besoin de cet argent. Et pour quoi Marco ? Pour quoi tu voulais quelques milliers de plus. Pour tes putes, pour ta ridicule secrétaire qui fait du C ou du D.

\- Jedusor...

J'écarquillai les yeux, puis repris rapidement un visage froid. Jedusor, comment ça ?

\- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Que si je lui vendais la drogue que je trouvais en Italie, et que je la lui passais, il me faisait l'un des meilleur prix du marché noir, il me laissé 30% et me rembourse 40% des trajets. Je ne pouvais refuser.

\- Alors tu m'as trahi.

Jedusor, encore lui, ce mec était malin, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à lui. Je voyais très bien son petit jeu. Il ne s'en prenait qu'à mes quartiers, il faisait trahir mes commerçants, leur donnant des offres incomparables par rapport aux miennes . Et après il attendait que je le sache. Petit à petit, Jedusor allait m'enlever mes commerçants , je n'aurais plus de soutiens , plus rien, et là il allait me tomber dessus. Ce mec était intelligent, trop intelligent. Et moi je n'étais assez fort par rapport à lui, je n'avais que Paris, lui avait l'Angleterre entière. Ce connard allait me tuer.

Un frisson me prit toute la colonne vertébrale, merde, merde. Je ne devais pas perdre la situation, je devais reprendre le contrôle de mes commerçants. Sinon tous vont finir avec Jedusor, et là je serai tel un rat dans une cage couverte de pièges . Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de les éviter et petit à petit ils seront autour de moi et entraîneront ma mort.

Je regardai l'homme avec amertume :

\- Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de me trahir !

Marco hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers la jeune fille tremblante.

\- Ne lui faite rien, elle ne savait pas tout ça.

\- Je verrai.

Je pointai mon arme sur l'homme et tira. Son corps tomba. La fille hurla, hystérique. Je fis signe à Hermione de reprendre la situation, elle approcha de la gamine qui hurla encore plus. Hermione l'assomma d'un coup de crosse à la tempe. Elle rattrapa la fille dans ses bras et me demanda :

\- J'en fais quoi ?

\- Fout-la dehors.

Elle sorti par l'arrière de la boutique, je sifflai Zabini qui vint rapidement vers moi :

\- Brûle le corps. Il a une femme ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Alors c'est mieux ainsi.

\- Oui monsieur.

Il récupéra le corps et disparu. Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'empressa de sortir un chiffon de sa poche et approcha de moi à pas lent. Elle toucha ma joue, le mouchoir devint rouge. Son regard croisa le mien, elle me sourit. Mes plans de la journée était chamboulés , je devais d'urgence régler ce problème de commerçants . Je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez, agacé. Moi qui pensais passer un moment avec Harry. Je ne pouvais le laisser seul après ça, mais je ne pouvais prendre n'importe qui. Je regardai Hermione qui était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone. Je demandai :

\- Tu travailles cette après-midi ?

\- Oui.

\- J'aimerai que tu gardes Harry.

Elle rangea son téléphone, remis une mèche dans son chignon et croisa les bras sur sa mince poitrine.

\- Je veux le faire sorti un peu.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et souffla, exaspérée :

\- Dray, il n'est pas un animal en cage, laisse-le aller dehors.

\- Je ne préfère pas, c'est pour sa sécurité.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et dit d'une petite voix :

\- Et s'il venait chez moi ?

\- Quoi ?

Ses épaules tombèrent, elle fit un signe las de la main :

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Je veux bien mais pas à pied. Zabini le conduira chez toi.

\- Soit.

\- Il y a ton copain ?

\- Ron ? Oui.

\- Il ne travaille donc jamais.

Elle leva le menton fièrement :

\- Si, il travaille à l'hôpital en tant que brancardier. Aux urgences plus précisément, mais cette semaine il est de nuit.

\- Je vois.

Elle me sourit et dit ;

\- Parfait alors ?

\- Oui, mais attention.

\- Oui je sais, Dray.

0o0

C'est ainsi que je laissai Hermione prendre un Harry apeuré et l'emmener chez elle.

De mon côté, j'essayai de régler mes problèmes avec mes quartiers.

Vers dix-sept heures, après trois heures de réunion, j'allumai mon téléphone et appelais Hermione :

\- Allô ?

\- C'est Malfoy.

\- Ha Dray !

\- Ca va, tout ce passe bien ?

\- Oui oui, on a décidés de faire un gâteau, tu passes à l'appart' ?

\- Hermione, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

\- Mais si aller, on t'attend, et essaie d'être cool, il y a Ron.

Elle raccrocha, je me décidai à prendre ma voiture personnelle et me retrouvai en cinq minutes devant chez Hermione. Je sonnai en bas, personne ne savais qui j'étais ici. J'avais changé mon costume trois pièces pour une chemise blanche, et un simple costard. La porte s'ouvrit, je rentrai dans le corridor. Hermione habitais au troisième étages , j'approchai de l'ascenseur quand je vis dessus une pancarte accrochée avec du scotch, annoté au feutre noir " en panne, utilisez vos jambes, c'est mieux ".

Je rêve, moi Drago Malfoy je ne vais pas prendre les escaliers !

Hé bien si… Je m'arrêtai enfin au troisième étage, je soufflai. Je n'étais vraiment pas un homme sportif...

Je pris une grande respiration et reprit un visage parfait. Je toquai à la porte, j'entendis des pas approcher. Hermione vivait ici depuis qu'elle travaillait pour moi, j'étais déjà venu deux fois je crois, c'était assez grand. Pour le prix que je la payais elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de chose. Si j'avais bien compris, son ami Ron vivait ici comme chez lui.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur…Luna ! Je fronçais les sourcils alors que ma sœur de cœur me sautait dans les bras :

\- Dray je suis trop heureux de te voir!

\- Heureuse, heureuse Luna.

Elle fronça ses sourcils blonds :

\- Quoi, pourquoi tu dis ça, t'es pas une fille.

\- Oui, mais toi si.

\- Oui, je sais.

Elle ricana :

\- Tu veux que je te le prouve.

Elle commença à soulever sa jupe rose à froufrou, je l'arrêtai et dis :

\- Pourquoi t'es là.

\- Bha on fait un gâteau avec Mione et le roux et avec ton copain Harry, il est trop mignon.

Elle rentra dans l'appart et hurla :

\- Dray est là !

Soudain Harry se précipita vers moi, il portait son horrible pull jaune et un pantalon noir, les pieds nus. Il se jeta dans mes bras et se blottis contre moi, je paniquai:

\- Harry, ça ne va pas ?

Il coinça un peu plus son visage dans mon cou et soufflai :

\- Il y a un garçon.

\- Ronald

\- Oui le roux !

Je souris et le décolla de moi.

\- Et alors, il n'est pas gentil ?

\- Si enfin non, c'est que je…

Hermione apparu, rayonnante dans une robe bleue :

\- Dray, vient ne reste pas là.

\- Tu as fait venir Luna ?!

\- Oui.

Elle prit la main d'Harry.

\- Aller hop on n'a pas fini ce gâteau !

\- Mais et Drago…

\- Il va aller s'assoir dans le canapé et nous attendre.

Elle tira alors un Harry tout penaud, je secouai la tête et rentrais dans le petit salon. Un jeune homme roux approcha de moi, dans le mètre quatre-vingt, une carrure des plus carrées. Il me sourit et me tendit une main costaude. Le remettre à sa place me démangea mais j'évitai après avoir vu le regard que me lançait Hermione de la cuisine :

\- Ron, enchanté.

Je lui serrai la main, non sans grimacer intérieurement :

\- Enchanté.

Il sourit encore et dit de sa voix grave :

\- Alors vous êtes un ami d'Hermione ?

\- Oui tout à fait.

Je ne préférai d'ailleurs pas savoir ce qu'elle avait inventé sur moi. Le roux parut gêner du silence qui c'était installer. Il me sourit gêné et parti vers la cuisine.

Je vis alors Harry au milieu de tout ce petit monde. Il semblait si perdu, si…à côté de la plaque. Hermione lui donna un paquet de farine, qu'il sera un peu trop et toute la farine s'échappa du paquet en papier. Luna rigola et dit rêveusement:

\- On dirait de la neige.

Hermione secoua la tête alors qu'Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Ron posa sa main sur son épaule. Malheureusement pour lui Harry se réfugia près d'Hermione et baisa les yeux en s'excusant. Elle plongea sa main dans ses cheveux et les secoua :

\- Hey, c'est pas grave va me prendre le sucre.

\- Où ?

\- Demande à Ron.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux et se tourna lentement vers Ron qui se servait un café. Il avança vers lui et se stoppa à un bon mètre de ce dernier :

\- Heu…

Ron se tourna vers lui et sourit :

\- Oui ?

\- Le…le sucre…il…

Ron ouvrit un placard et lui tendit un paquet de sucre, Harry baissa les yeux et balbutia :

\- Merci.

Il revint vers Hermione, Luna pesa et mis dans un saladier, Hermione cassa les œufs, et Harry rajouta le sucre. Ron approcha et se colla au dos d'Hermione, de suite Harry recula et lança un regard paniqué à Luna qui lui sourit comme si de rien n'était. Hermione vira Ron :

\- Laisse-nous Ron.

Il râla non sans voir eu son bisou. Harry recula contre le plan de travail quand le rouquin passa devant lui. Harry afficha un air dégoûté au pauvre roux. Il regarda Hermione et lui dit quelque chose tout bas. Elle fit les gros yeux puis lâcha un rire doux. Elle secoua la tête :

\- Mais non, Ron n'est pas pervers !

\- Il t'a collée !

Elle rougit et m'envoya un regard gêné, j'haussai les épaules. Elle lécha ses doigts puis dit :

\- Oui mais Ron est mon petit ami.

\- Et ils font quoi les petits amis entre eux ?

Hermione rougit, Luna prit le fouet et se mit à battre la mixture.

\- Eh bien ils s'embrassent, se câlinent.

\- Et couchent ensemble.

\- Oui ils font l'amour.

\- Attend c'est pas pareil ?

Elle se lava les mains et s'assis près du plan de travail, Harry vint s'assoir à son tour sur un tabouret. Moi j'écoutai d'une oreille, très intéressé :

\- Non c'est pas pareil, coucher ensemble ce n'est pas forcément entre deux gens qui s'aiment.

\- C'est un viol.

\- Non ! Enfin pas obligatoirement, non c'est plutôt une relation basée essentiellement sur le sexe ou juste une histoire d'un soir.

\- Un soir ?

\- Oui sans lendemain, ce veut dire on reverra plus jamais la personne.

\- Hum.

\- Et l'amour bah c'est quand deux personne s'aiment, qu'il y a la construction d'un couple, d'une confiance mutuelle . Tu comprends ?

\- Donc toi tu fais l'amour avec Ron.

\- Oui.

Les joues d'Hermione reprirent une couleur plus blanche. Ron passa derrière Hermione :

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- De nos parties de jambes en l'air.

Ron devint tout rouge, il regarda Harry qui baissa la tête. Soudain Luna posa le saladier sur la table et dit à Harry:

\- Goûte ça, c'est le meilleur.

\- Luna, mais c'est pas cuit.

\- C'est pour que ça que c'est bon.

Hermione secoua la tête, Luna plongea son doigt dans le saladier où quelques traces de pâte restait. Harry lança un regard hésitant puis passa son doigt sur le bord et le porta à sa bouche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce geste était très sensuel...

OoO

Le gâteau enfin fut gouté par tout le monde. Vers dix-huit heures, je décidai que c'était l'heure de rentrer, je reconduisis une Luna repue et un Harry qui ne cessait de caresser son ventre en rigolant avec Luna comme quoi il était enceint. Je remarquai que cette après-midi énormément plu à Harry. Une fois à l'hôtel on prit une douche rapide. Lui s'étala sur le lit et s'endormi comme une masse. Moi je descendis au bar pour régler encore mes futurs plans pour cette guerre qui se préparait avec Jedusor.

Quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je posai mon verre de rhum et me tournais vers….Harry. Il avait les yeux embrumés de fatigue, il était en pyjama au milieu du bar vide et peu éclairé. Il bailla et dit :

\- Tu viens dormir ?

Je fus si surpris que je dis rien. Harry me tira de la chaise. Je rangeai mes dossiers et montais dans la chambre sans avoir dit un seul mot.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà, chapitre un peu plus cool et bon enfant. Harry semble bien curieux sur les relations amoureuses….

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez. J'ai eu aucun commentaire pour le dernier chapitre, je suis super triste ! Allez laisser moi en au moins quelques-uns !

Sinon je fais une prise d'otage sur les prochains chapitres )

Bonne fin de semaine bisous à tous.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnes de Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, mais promis l'histoire vient bien de ma caboche

 **Couple :** Harry / Drago

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : 你好 Nǐ hǎo (chinois)

Mafia et ma première fan fiction, je vous en supplie soyer indulgent ! Si il y a des remarques à faire je suis vraiment preneuse. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivants !

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis !

! **Attention** !

Je préviens, chapitre contenant **ENFIN** du YAOI, si âme sensible merci de ne pas lire ce chapitre et d'attendre la semaine prochaine pour une lecture plus…calme.

Et les homophobes, vous n'allez sûrement pas aimer, d'ailleurs je sais pas trop ce que vous fouttez encore là...

Sinon bha, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu.

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000o000000000000000000o00000000000000o0000000000000000o0000000000000o0000

Un cri paniqué brisa mon sommeil. Je me levai sur mes coudes, me tournais et cherchais la présence de Harry qui n'était plus dans le lit. Je pris mon arme sous mon oreiller et allumai ma lumière quand j'entendis des sanglots dans le coin de la pièce. Je me levai et approchai à petits pas. Harry était là recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses joues bordées de larmes. Ces épaules tremblaient faiblement, il hoqueta et gémit. Je m'approchai de lui et m'accroupi devant son corps tremblant :

\- Harry.

Il leva ses yeux verts et se précipita dans mes bras. Je lâchai l'arme et pressais son corps froid contre le mien, posai ma main sur le haut de son crâne et frottais doucement son dos :

\- Hey, Harry.

Il sanglota contre moi, j'avais mal de le voir ainsi, je ne supportais pas cette vue. Voir Harry comme ça… Je le fis légèrement reculer et cherchai un contact visuel avec lui:

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry renifla un grand coup et essuya ses larmes avec son poing:

\- Drago, promet moi...

\- Promettre quoi ?

Harry recula un peu et me prit la main, il enlaça ses doigts mates aux miens blancs et souffla :

\- Promet moi que tout ça est vrai.

Je fronçai mes sourcils:

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui doit être vrai ?

\- Tout ça, ce bonheur que je vis avec toi, avec Hermione. Que je me nourris chaque jours, que j'ai des habits, que j'ai un lit, que j'ai un toit, que personne ne me frappe. Et que tu es là pour moi !

Je le pris contre moi, posant son front contre ma poitrine:

\- Bien sûr que tout ça est vrai, je suis vrai, l'hôtel est vrai. Tout est vrai. Je serai toujours là Harry.

Ses mains attrapèrent ma peau comme elles le purent :

\- J'ai rêvé que tout ceci était faux, que j'allais me réveiller que Vernon allais encore me…

Il s'étrangla et pleura de nouveau :

\- Je ne veux plus, plus tout ça.

\- Tu n'auras plus Harry, je te le promets encore et encore.

\- Je sais mais j'ai si peur. Je suis désolé.

Je soufflai contre le cou d'Harry:

\- Ne le sois pas mon ange.

Il me regarda étonner et lança en secouant la tête :

\- Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas un ange.

\- Si, je te le promets Harry, tu es mon Ange !

Le garçon rougit et baissa la tête, je lui remontais le menton et m'approcha doucement de ses lèvres. Il entre-ouvrit sa bouche et me laissa poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, simple, rassurant. Harry pressa un peu plus ses lèvres. Je le reculai doucement.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas que je veux pas, loin de là, mais je ne veux pas te brusquer.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Je te dégoute, tu peux me le dire tu sais, après tout je suis sale j'ai était vi…

\- Arrête !

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules plongeant mon regard dans le sien :

\- Tu ne me dégoute pas le moins du monde, mais…

\- Montre-moi que tu m'aimes…

Je reculai surprit par cette demande, lui me regardais dans les yeux. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Il replia ses jambes contre son torse et baissa la tête.

\- Tu es sûr, enfin je veux dire je ne veux pas te rappeler ton oncle.

\- Tu ne me fais pas penser à lui, si je veux avancer c'est plus pour l'oublier.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, j'y répondis tout doucement, ne voulant le brusquer. Harry plaqua ses mains sur mon torse. Sans grâce mon corps tomba un peu plus sur le sol. Je grimaçai alors que ma tête le tapait. Harry recula :

\- Pardon, je voulais pas te faire mal.

Je me relevai sur mes coudes et dit :

\- Viens sur le lit.

Il se leva, et s'allongea rouge comme une tomate. Je retrouvai alors le fragile et timide Harry de quelques jours. Il plaqua instinctivement ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je rampai doucement jusqu'à lui et lui retirai doucement ses mains qui barraient son torse. Il se laissa faire et s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue essaya de toucher ma lèvre, mais je sentais bien que c'était dur pour lui. Alors je pris un peu plus les devant. Je le poussa à s'allonger un peu plus sur le lit. Il hoqueta, je m'arrêtai mais il dit doucement.

\- Non, non, continue.

Je l'embrassai sur le front, puis descendis lentement vers son nez, puis sa joue droite, et sa gauche, je fini enfin sur sa bouche entrouverte, un souffle chaud s'en échappa et ce fut comme une décharge dans mon bas-ventre. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de le déshabiller et de le prendre violement. Non je devais me contenir, pour lui, pour nous. Mes mains virent doucement caresser chaque parcelle de son torse fin encore recouvert de tissus. Ma main passa alors en dessous, avide de sa peau. Je remarquai encore une fois sa maigreur, mes doigts glissaient sur ses cotes saillantes. Et je redécouvris encore une fois de mes doigts son beau tatouage. Ce trait qui venait éclore sur son cœur, tirant sur sa peau, là où son cœur battait à mille à l'heure.

Ma langue entra un peu plus dans la cavité humide d'Harry, ce dernier gémis puis se pinça les lèvres comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Je stoppai doucement notre échange. Harry ferma les yeux encore plus mal à l'aise, je lui caressai tendrement le visage et murmurai :

\- Harry, ouvre les yeux.

Il m'obéit, pendant quelques secondes je me perdis dans ces deux lacs verts. Je souris et lui dit.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu bloques tes émotions, si tu as envie de gémir, gémis.

Il devint alors encore plus rouge et secoua la tête :

\- Non…je peux pas…je…

\- Si Harry, tu verras que plus tu laisseras ton corps parler, plus tu te sentiras bien.

Harry évita mon regard, il se pinça la lèvre gonflée :

\- Je…j'ai jamais…ce genre d'émotion…

Il se sentait si coupable, si anormal, mais qu'avait-on pu lui faire subir ?

\- Harry, c'est pas grave, c'est même bien que tu sentes ce genre d'émotion.

\- Ah bon !

Il ressemblait tellement à un petit garçon à qui on venait de lui faire comprendre certaines capacités de son corps.

\- Mais oui, c'est normal.

Harry tortilla ses mains en tirant sur la peau de ses doigts.

\- Ça veut dire que toi aussi tu…

\- Oui je gémis, je ressens des choses agréables , de la chaleur, c'est normal tout ça.

Il hocha la tête tout en baissant le regard, ses joues avaient repris une belle couleur carmin. Ma main effleura sa joue :

\- Tu veux qu'on continue ?

Il se tortilla sous moi, puis enfin son regard s'encra dans le mien :

\- Oui…mais doucement.

J'hochai et souris, mes lèvres se posèrent de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Je sentais bien qu'Harry essayait de se détendre comme il pouvait. Moi je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il prenne peur, je voulais qu'il connaisse ce plaisir qu'il lui semblait si inconnu. Ce monstre de Dursley ne devait même pas se soucier du corps d'Harry lors de leurs rapports , cela m'écœura encore une fois. Mais je me ressaisi, maintenant le seul homme qui devait être dans ma tête, c'était mon Ange.

Ma langue glissa sur la sienne, au début cette dernière se rétracta puis revint contre la mienne après quelques caresses le long des épaules d'Harry. Doucement je repliai ma jambe et la frottais un peu sur la cuisse du brun. Alors d'un coup Harry gémit bruyamment. Je relevai mes yeux vers lui et souris pour l'embrasser de nouveau, l'échange fut plus fougueux, plus poussé, plus intense. Je m'écartai d'Harry seulement quand je n'avais plus d'air dans les poumons.

Je reculai un peu pour regarder le visage de mon brun. Ses joues était couverte d'une jolie couleur rouge, ses yeux ne cessait de faire des allers-retours sur les miens, ma bouche, mes mains, ou encore ma jambe. Ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille mais cela ne changeait pas. Mais le plus beau était sa bouche. Elle était entre-ouverte laissant sortir de doux gémissement. Ses lèvres étaient boursouflées à cause de mes baisers . Cela me faisait tant perdre la tête :

\- Tu es si beau.

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux, je donnai alors un petit coup de genoux contre son entre-jambe déjà dure. Il gémit et souffla :

\- Je…

Je ne laissai finir plaquant ma bouche contre la sienne, puis ma langue sorti de sa bouche avec sensualité et descendit le long de son cou. Je mordis doucement une de ses veines qui pulsait comme une folle. Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement, sa respiration devenait erratique. Je mordis tendrement son cou, aspirant sa peau .Je léchai avec joie sa clavicule. Il hoqueta et sa tête se plaqua contre le lit. Il murmura :

\- Drago…

Je relevai la tête et sourit quand je vis Harry, ses yeux étaient remplis de plaisir et de désirs :

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Je…

\- Dis-moi Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir si je fais comme il faut.

\- Oui, oui.

Je remontai et l'embrassai encore et encore, déposai quelques baisers papillons sur sa poitrine et demandai dans un souffle.

\- Je peux t'enlever ton pull ?

Il se raidit mais hocha la tête. Je lui fis lever les bras et jetais son pull loin dans la pièce. Maintenant plus rien ne pourrais me gêner au niveau de son torse. Je m'assis sur ses hanches et regardais le torse de mon Ange tombé du ciel. Son torse était recouvert de quelque poil, principalement autour de ses tétons et près de son nombril. Et je redécouvris encore une fois son beau tatouage. Ce trait qui venait éclore sur son cœur, tirant sur sa peau, là où son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Sur son cœur trônait la magnifique arabesque noir, je caressai du bout des doigts ces lignes fines et ondulées. Je passai ma main et grimaçai en sentant encore une fois ses côtes. Mais je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas briser ce moment.

Je m'approchai alors dangereusement du téton droit d'Harry, mon pouce et mon index vinrent pincer ce bout de chair. Harry gémit et replaqua sa tête sur le lit en fermant les yeux. Je me penchai et sorti ma langue, je la fis glisser sur l'autre bouton de chair. Harry hoqueta de surprise et son dos se leva cherchant inconsciemment plus de contact. Je souris contre son torse, Harry murmurai des mots que moi-même je n'arrivais à comprendre. Je décidai de lâcher les tétons couverts de salive et luisant pour revenir l'embrasser. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je prenais autant de temps pour donner du plaisir. Mais après tout Harry n'était pas n'importe qui, non, Harry était mon Harry.

Je sentais au fond de moi le plaisir grandir un peu plus à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse. J'adorais tellement voir ce visage, un visage recouvert de plaisir, ses yeux pétiller. Enfin j'avais l'impression de voir Harry libre. Je ne voyais plus cette peur dans son regard. Je me sentais si étroit dans mon pantalon, j'avais si chaud…Mais maintenant que voulais essayer jusqu'où Harry voulais et pouvait aller. Je laissai ses douces lèvres pour poser ma langue sur son corps puis je la promenai tout le long du corps d'Harry, sa peau était si chaude, si douce, si bonne, elle sentait si bon. Je m'arrêtai à la basse de son nombril je le contournai et leva la tête quand j'arrivai à la base de son bas en soie. Harry me regarda et fronça soudain les sourcils. Je me levai et revint vers lui :

\- Si tu veux on s'arrête là, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Il se pinça la lèvre et dit en hésitant:

\- Je sais pas je…

\- Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Harry bougea un peu, sans faire attention il frotta ses hanches au mienne. Je fermai les yeux et gémis doucement. Quand je les rouvris Harry me regardais étonné, je souris et l'embrassais :

\- Tu vois, moi aussi je ressens du plaisir.

Harry leva un peu plus ses hanches et frotta directement nos deux corps. Je fermai les yeux, il s'amusait de me voir ainsi, ce n'etait pas possible !

Je gémis encore une fois, sentant la virilité d'Harry se gonfler dans son propre pantalon. Soudain je sentis un souffle contre mon oreille :

\- D'accord.

Je souris et dit :

\- Je ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout, je sais très bien que tu n'en es encore pas capable et moi non plus, je ne veux pas te faire mal. Là je veux juste te faire du bien, tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui, j'ai confiance en toi.

Je souris émue par cet aveux et l'embrassa tendrement. Je descendis tout en continuant à regarder mon ange. Arriver devant son bas-ventre , je détachai doucement un bouton, puis la fermeture éclair. Harry avait ses yeux plantés dans les miens, je souris et revint l'embrasser pour ensuite murmurer :

\- A la moindre chose que tu n'aimes pas, tu me dis et on arrête.

\- Ok.

Ma main caressa vaguement les contours de son visage puis je retournai vers son pyjama. Je lui fis lever les fesses de façon à ce que ce bas disparaisse. La poitrine d'Harry se lever très rapidement je le regardai pour savoir si tout aller bien. Il hocha la tête. Je retournai mon attention sur le boxer noir du brun. Une jolie bosse était cachée sous le tissu noir. Je lançais un dernier regard à Harry et descendis le boxer. Ce dernier fila retrouver le reste des habits sur le sol.

Je regardai alors avec une envie vorace cette chose devant moi, elle était fièrement dressée, quelques poils brun cachais sa base. Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais rarement fait des fellations à mes conquêtes. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement et trouvais ce genre de chose très passive pour quelqu'un comme moi. Et pourtant en voyant le corps si offert d'Harry, tout me semblait si diffèrent. J'en avais même très envie. Je regardai Harry qui semblait terriblement gêné, il se mordait avec hargne les doigts. Je revins vers lui, plaquant son sexe contre mon ventre et vint l'embrasser.

\- Tu es si beau Harry.

\- Je…

\- Tu veux que je continue ?

\- Oui, je crois.

Je souris et l'embrassa, doucement ma main passa sur l'entre-jambe de mon ange, il hoqueta contre mes lèvres et gémit quand je pinçai légèrement son gland humide. Je relâchai ses lèvres et commençait à faire de lent va et viens avec ma main, pendant que ma bouche mordait un téton dur. Harry gémis à chaque petit coup, je me sentais si étroit dans mon pantalon, mais ne voulant pas lui faire peur je préférai garder mes habits. Son sexe était si dure, si chaud, cela m'avais presque manqué. Je descendis et le prit à deux mains, Harry hoqueta encore et encore, son corps ondulait doucement sur le lit, j'adorais l'image qui s'offrait à moi. J'arrivais difficilement à avaler ma salive et m'approchais de l'entre-jambe gonflé. Ma langue lécha son gland, pendant que mes mains s'activaient avec tendresses sur sa base et ses testicules. Harry poussa un long râle et souffla :

\- Drago…

Je frémis, j'adorais l'entendre dire mon prénom. Je léchai encore et encore son sexe pour enfin le prendre en bouche, mes mains virent prendre délicatement ses hanches. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri. J'attrapai ses mains et les enlaçant, il fut alors obligé de croiser mon regard. J'essayai de lui sourire alors qu'une masse assez grosse glissait lentement dans ma bouche. Ma langue tourna le long de sa hampe de chaire, je pouvais presque sentir son sang pulser dans cet étau de chaire. Je suçai, pompais avec tendresse, sans aller trop vite pour ne pas lui faire peur ni trop lentement pour ne pas l'ennuyer. Harry glissait sur les draps bougeant sensuellement. Il semblait être au septième ciel, ses cheveux étaient plaqué sur son front, ses yeux étaient légèrement entre-ouvert, sa bouche ne cessait de gémir de plaisir. J'augmentai alors un peu plus l'allure m'aidant grâce à mes mains sur ses hanches. Ma main revint titiller ses testicules, donnant une vague de plaisir supplémentaire à mon amour. Il articula alors avec une grande difficulté :

\- Je…je…vai…

Je pris alors encore plus profond son sexe. Harry hoqueta encore une fois et serra fort ma main, il poussa un râle digne d'une bête et se vida. Je n'avalai qu'une petite partie et recrachait discrètement l'autre. Je léchai quand même le sexe mou d'Harry et revint vers lui en rampant. Je le pris contre moi. De suite Harry se blottit contre moi, ses yeux était encore fermés , sa respiration des plus haletante.

Au bout de quelques minutes , Harry ouvrit les yeux les faisant papillonnaient, je souris et demandai :

\- Tu as aimé ?

Harry rougit cacha son visage dans mon cou, je reculai étonné :

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Il chuchota contre ma peau :

\- Non, mais c'était tellement….bien.

Je soufflai, mes épaules se baissèrent :

\- Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile.

Harry releva la tête et s'excusa. Je soufflai :

\- Arrête avec ça, Harry.

Je lançai un léger regard sur son corps nu, je soulevai les draps.

\- Ne va pas attraper froid et il faut que tu dormes.

Alors que doucement Harry se glissait sous les draps il me dit :

\- Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ça.

\- Il faut une première fois à tout.

Son regard parti alors, je compris rapidement qu'il repensa à son ancienne vie. Je lui pris les épaules.

\- Harry, il faut que tu arrives à tourner la page, il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal.

\- Oui, mais…je n'arrive pas…je…

\- Alors je continuerai à te donner du plaisir jusqu'à ce que tu oublies tout ça.

Et je déposai un tendre baiser sur son front.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voila ! J'ai vraiment eu une difficulté pour ce chapitre. Comment vous voulez que j'y arrive j'ai une pression énorme venant de Kaboub 3, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plus. Dites-moi, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus T-T

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé que de leur semi première fois !

A la semaine prochaine !


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter : 19**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur, le bonjour du jour** : Përshëndetje ( Albanais) à tous _,_

 _Mafia et ma première fan fiction, je vous en supplie soyer indulgent ! Si il y a des remarques à faire je suis vraiment preneuse. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivant_ s.

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors qu'Harry dormait encore, je passais ma main sur sa joue. Il frissonna et fronça doucement ses sourcils bruns. Harry m'avait tellement surpris hier; pas que je ne n'avais pas apprécié ce rapprochement, bien au contraire. Mais c'est vrai que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je repensai à ce que j'avais fait hier. Je frémis en me souvenant de Harry qui gémissait, Harry qui avait ses yeux noyés dans les miens, ses mains qui glissaient dans les miennes, sa peau douce mais couverte de cicatrices , son odeur de mâle, ses formes si maigres et pourtant si envoûtantes, son corps qui ondulait contre le mien, son souffle erratique, le gout de sa jouissance.

Je m'aperçus que j'haletais, je repris alors le contrôle de mes émotions. Mes doigts vinrent toucher un gros bleu sur le cou de mon Ange, c'était moi qui avais fait ça ? Je l'avais marqué comme mien. À cette idée, je souris fièrement. J'aimais beaucoup le penchant que prenait notre relation, enfin Harry osait m'approcher, il voulait oublier.

Et pourtant que je me rendais bien compte que de mon côté j'avais aussi changé. Je ne le voulais plus de cette manière sauvage d'y il y quelques semaines. Je voulais avant tout le connaître, je voulais lui faire oublier ses mauvais moments, lui créant de beaux souvenirs , effaçant cette tristesse dans ses yeux dignes de la forêt amazonienne.

Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas entièrement changer, je ne pouvais toujours pas lui donner une vie paisible, je ne pouvais quitter tout ça ! Cela m'était impossible. Ma main passa dans ses cheveux indomptés. À ce geste Harry se tortilla dans les draps, il faisait encore très enfantin, étions-nous allé trop vite, était-t-il vraiment prêt à faire ça ? Mon visage se crispa, je ne voudrais pas qu'il repense à son oncle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je suis comme lui. Soudain ses cils se levèrent, il me regarda puis referma d'un coup ses yeux, les plissant durement, puis il sourit et s'étira, digne d'un chat. Quand ses yeux se rouvrir il me fixa et dit :

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

Je n'osai alors le toucher de peur de sa réaction, avait-il vraiment conscience de ce que nous avions fait hier ? Était-il vraiment consentant, est ce que je n'aurais pas dû attendre, mille questions fusaient dans ma tête.

Mais tout s'arrêta quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. J'écarquillai les yeux, le baiser était doux, comme pour dire un simple bonjour. Je regardai Harry qui vint coller son corps encore nu contre le mien. Je n'hésitai pas et le prit contre moi, j'étais content de se pas qu'il avait encore fait. Me voilà si niais, si protecteur, et pourtant j'avais le sentiment que je le devais. Je sentis le souffle d'Harry contre mon cou. Il prit les draps pour les caller doucement entre nos deux corps, sûrement gêné de se savoir nu. Je ricanai, ouf… Harry n'avais quand même pas changé après une simple fellation !

\- Tu as bien dormis ?

Il hocha la tête, ses cheveux me chatouillèrent le cou :

\- Ouais, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis sans faire des cauchemards, ça fait du bien.

Je me redressai sur mon coude et fronçait les sourcils, inquiet :

\- Tu en fait toutes les nuits ?!

\- Oui, à peu près. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Si Harry ça l'est !

\- Drago je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec toi pour une stupide histoire de cauchemards.

\- Harry !

Le brun se leva du lit et se rua sur ses vêtements, il enfila en quatrième vitesse son caleçon et son pull. Je vis que ses joues étaient toutes rouges et même la pointe de ses oreilles. Après il se dirigea vers la cage aux serpents, il ouvrit la trappe et rapidement Marylin vint s'enrouler autour de son bras. Le serpents sifflait et regardait Harry. Ce dernier lui caressa avec tendresse la tête :

\- Je rêve ou tu préfères ce serpent à moi !

Il se tourna vers moi, son regard allant de moi au serpent niché sur son bras :

\- Je sais pas, Marylin est tellement plus calme que toi...

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me levais , rejoignant Harry en quelques pas. Je me mis contre son dos, plaquant mon corps au sien. Pourquoi était-il tant à croquer ?

\- Peut-elle faire ça ?

Je me penchai et embrassa la nuque de mon Ange, puis son cou. Pendant ce temps mes mains voguait sur ses hanches, pour remonter lentement vers le dessous de son pull. Je sentis le souffle d'Harry devenir plus fort, il frissonna et lâcha :

\- Non…non elle ne peut pas...

Je ricanai et mordillais la peau hâlée de mon brun. Une fois satisfait je me reculai et dit :

\- Tu va te laver ?

Il caressa encore un peu le serpent puis le reposa dans la cage, s'approcha de moi et demanda :

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

J'avais pris mon bain avec lui au début où il vivait ici. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux :

\- Harry, j'ai du travail.

Mon ange me regarda droit dans les yeux, les bras ballant le long de son corps maigre, il me fit les yeux ronds et remonta sa lèvre du bas sur celle du haut.

\- Allé...

Je rêvais, il essayait de m'amadouer. Je secouai la tête mais Harry me regardais toujours de la même manière, je soufflai et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Ok, mais vite fait.

Il hocha la tête et parti sans trop se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Je crois qu'il va falloir rapidement que j'apprenne à dire non, parce que sinon je crois qu'il va faire ce qu'il voudra de moi. À moins que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas…

OoO

Je finis de boutonner ma chemise, Harry venait de commander son petit déjeuner. Il était maintenant assit sur le lit, les jambes croisées, en train de de donner à manger à mes serpents.

Je souris amusé, que si un jour j'aurais pensé que j'aurais un…ami…non ce n'était pas un ami, c'était beaucoup plus fort, je…j'aimais bien Harry… non c'était encore plus fort. Au fond de moi je le savais mais je ne pouvais le dire, non c'était comme impossible pour moi. En attendant j'avais un garçon dans mon lit, un garçon que j'appréciais beaucoup. Vraiment.

Harry leva ses yeux et croisa les miens, il me sourit, un sourire si franc, il n'y avait sûrement aucune arrière pensée, juste un sourire. Je m'approchai de lui et plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux encore trempés.

\- Sèche tes cheveux, tu vas prendre froid.

Il haussa ses épaules. Je ricanai et me penchait, embrassant tendrement ses lèvres.

0o0

Je retrouvai mes bureaux. Un bureau bien vide à mon gout, les meubles me semblait fades. Je passai une main sur le bois vernis.

Je soupirai que j'aurais tant voulu rester avec Harry, peut être que nous aurions pus...sortir, ou je ne savais mais je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et réajustais ma veste, resserrant ma cravate noire . En attendant j'avais Hermione derrière la porte avec l'autre fou qui attendait que je les conviennent à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit, Junior se rua presque vers moi, il prit ma main posant un pied à terre et baisa ma bague.

\- Maître, vous êtes si futé, maître.

Sa voix était emplie d'adulation et ses yeux était rivés sur moi. Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise devant se regard si fou, si persant. Je reculai le menton haut, mes yeux emplis de dédain et fit quelques pas de façon à être devant Hermione. Elle prit rapidement ma main et posa ses lèvres rosées sur ma chevalière :

\- Alors ?

Hermione jeta rapidement un regard à l'homme à terre, qui ricana en se frottant les mains :

\- Bien, très bien. J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Et tout ce passe comme vous le pensiez. Cette gamine est si…naïve.

Il souriait quand sa langue humidifia ses lèvres. Ce tic semblait si pervers. Je souris quand même en repensant à Diggory. Il avait voulu jouer, et bien maintenant il devait savoir que j'étais très bon joueur.

Mon plan était très simple. J'avais rapidement établis un portrait de la personnalité de la jeune Cho Chang. C'était une gamine assez naïve et immature, et surtout le plus important: melle était très jalouse. Ce qui était parfait pour mon plan. Barthy Croupton junior devait établir un lien de confiance avec la petite amie de Diggory. Tout d'abord il devait semer petit à petit le doute chez la gamine. Il devait lui prouver que son couple n'était pas si parfait qu'il y paraissait, qu'il était même bancal. Et surtout elle devait croire que Diggory l'avais trompée.

Cela avait été très simple, Diggory passait une soirée sur deux avec la jeune chinoise, mais que fait-il alors le deuxième jour?

Junior devait lui faire croire que Diggory allait écarter les jambes des prostituées des bas-quartiers. Évidement au début elle ne voudrait pas le croire, disant et répétant que non, Cédric ne lui aurait jamais fait ça, que tout ceci n'était que mensonges .

Mais même si elle le niait, elle avait surement dû être assez chamboulée pour se remettre en question.

Croupton l'avait alors laissé mariner quelques jours. La girlfriend de Diggory alors avait très vite fait des recherche de son côté, et bien sûr on lui disait souvent qu'on ne pouvait lui dire où était Diggory, car ces journées était secrètes . Alors à notre joie, la jeune fille était revenue en pleurs vers l'autre taré et lui expliquant ses doutes. Junior avait sauté sur l'occasion, montrant les petites failles de Diggory, menant petit à petit un doute de plus en plus grand dans le cœur de la stupide gamine.

Cho avait alors voulu une preuve concrète. J'allais l'a lui donner ! C'était si simple, je n'arrivais pas à croire que Diggory allait peut-être être détruit à cause de sa petite amie si débile. Mais moi je m'en foutais, oh non, moi j'en jubilais, me frottant les mains et souriant, sortant mes crocs pour bientôt tomber sur ma proie. En fait le jeune homme n'était pas un adversaire de ma taille. Il m'avait apporté quelques problèmes , et les lois de ses quartiers venaient sans cesse entraver mon business.

Mais maintenant tout ceci était presque fini. Je dévoilai alors la partie suivante de mon plan à Junior. C'était aussi simple que les dernières étapes. Il devait donner La preuve que Diggory trompait Cho, et pour cela Junior allait dire à la chinoise qu'il avait réussis temps bien que mal à connaitre un des hôtels où Cédric allait pour coucher avec ses putes. Naturellement, la jalousie et la colère avait pris le dessus, la jeune fille aurait donc voulu aller voir et le surprendre sur les fait.

De l'autre côté, Croupton devait aller trouver Diggory et lui dire que des rumeurs couraient comme quoi sa petite amie aurait des relations intimes avec l'un de mes hommes de corps. Immanquablement, Diggory qui était fou amoureux de la gamine ne réfléchirait sûrement pas et voudrais en savoir plus.

C'était vrai que depuis que Barthy était devenu un espion infiltré chez Diggory, j'apprenais beaucoup de choses sur mon ennemi. Et il était fou de la jeune femme. Il allait donc vouloir la prendre elle aussi sur les fait. Avec joie Junior allait lui donner toutes les infos, le nom de l'hôtel et lui dirait d'y aller seul.

J'avais l'impression d'être au théâtre. Sous mes yeux se jouait des rôles des plus drôles. On aurait dit un énorme quiproquo. Cela allait être très drôle !

Diggory devait arriver un peu plus tôt, il verrait donc en premier la supercherie, car en entrant dans la chambre il verrait deux prostituées sur un lit. Elles devait rapidement le mettre sur le lit et commencer à faire leur travail. Alors Chang devait arriver elle aussi et voir une scène de débauche. A l'évidence elle ne laisserait le temps à Diggory de s'expliquer. Et vu qu'ils était tous les deux amoureux, ils voudront sûrement se laisser une chance. Mais ça ce sera un autre épisode !

0o0

Après avoir expliqué tout ça, je congédiai le timbré. Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil, croisai mes longues jambes et mes doigts, un sourire vint fleurir sur mes lèvres. J'étais si fier de moi. Peut-être que là, mon père serait enfin fier de moi. Je fronçais kes sourcils et secouais la tête pensif. Non surement pas, il me dirait que Diggory n'était qu'un cafard, que mon vrai et bien plus grand problème se situait à Londres.

Je préférai penser à Harry, j'avais vraiment envie de le voir. Mais pour l'instant je ne pouvais, j'avais deux réunions et je devais manger avec un collaborateur allemand, puis voir Hermione.

Je me levai et fit craquer mes doigts. J'ajustai ma veste et resserrai ma cravate. Je sorti de mon bureau. Zabini m'attendait derrière la porte, à ma vue il raccrocha son téléphone et se tourna vers moi.

\- Monsieur, les frères Weasley qui s'occupent de la surveillance de votre hôtel viennent de m'informer que deux hommes suspects tournent autour de votre hôtel depuis hier soir.

\- Dit leur d'aller les voir, quitte à utiliser la violence.

Zabini hocha la tête. Il reprit son téléphone mais je l'arrêtai :

\- Conduit-moi à mon hôtel, je vais moi-même régler ce problème.

Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée que quelque chose pouvais arriver à Harry. On prit la voiture et rapidement j'arrivais là-bas. Je vis de ma voiture aux vitres teintées deux hommes en impairs noir de l'autre côté du trottoir.

Diggory était en train de percer à jour tout mes hôtels. Je me mordis la lèvre et fit signe à Zabini de m'ouvrir ma portière. Il s'empressa, une fois dehors je traversai la rue suivis de mon garde du corps. Je pris un visage dur et méprisant, j'avançais à grand pas vers les deux hommes. L'un deux donna un léger coup de coude à l'autre qui releva alors la tête. De suite il blêmit, et bien il avait raison. Sans me soucier du monde autour, je sorti mon arme et la pointais sur lui :

\- Vous êtes qui vous ?

Je remarquai que c'était des jeunes d'une vingtaine d'années. L'un avait mis les mains en l'air et tremblait comme une feuille, l'autre essayait de garder un visage plus dur. Il me regarda doit dans les yeux et dit :

\- Nous travaillons pour Diggory.

\- Alors vous avez loupés votre vie.

\- On fait ce qu'on veut.

\- Ça, vous avez raison, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Celui qui tremblait jeta un regard rapide vers l'hôtel, plutôt vers une fenêtre, ma fenêtre. Je fulminai :

\- Vous n'êtes que des gamins, cassez-vous avant que je ne vous tue.

Le garçon qui semblait avoir bouffé un téléphone en mode vibreur s'empressa de déguerpir. Mais l'autre restait et me fixait longuement, comme s'il voulait me défier :

\- Je suis Ernie McMillan, souviens-toi de moi, parce que je veux te tuer.

Je ricanai, en regardant ce pauvre gamin blond:

\- McMillan, je me souviens de toi, tu n'ai qu'un sale traître à ton statut , tu l'as bouffé en devenant un vulgaire suppôt de Diggory. Tu ne mérites même pas que je me souvienne de ton nom.

Le garçon sorti alors une petite arme. De suite Zabini vint se mettre devant moi et regarda si les passant voyant cette scène; par chance il n'y avait pas grand monde aujourd'hui dans les rues de Paris.

\- Lâche cette arme, si tu tires tu meurs.

Le garçon serra ses doigts sur l'arme, faisait blanchir sa main, ses traits étaient tirés sa lèvre était malmenée par ses dents. Il prit une grande respiration et baissa l'arme pour s'engouffrer dans une petite ruelle. Zabini se tournai vers moi ;

\- Voulez-vous que je le rattrape ?

\- Non, c'est bon.

Je rangeai mon arme :

\- Préviens que j'annule tout ce que j'avais prévenus pour ses deux prochains jours.

Zabini fronçais ses sourcils, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre un peu l'air, tout ceci m'épuise.

Il hocha la tête, je rentrai alors dans l'hôtel pour voir Harry. J'en avais tellement envie, il m'avais tant manqué.

J'ouvris la porte. Il était là. Il était toujours la ! J'approchai à grand pas de lui, il lisait tranquillement un livre sur le canapé, ses jambes étaient repliés contre son torse, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le livre et allaient de gauche à droite avec une rapidité qui me déconcerta. Je n'osais même pas le déranger; Ce fût donc lui qui sûrement m'entendit car il leva la tête et me sourit.

Il se leva et posa le livre sur le canapé.

Harry semblait aller bien aujourd'hui cela me fit grand plaisir. Il s'étira et fit craquer son dos, il vint vers moi et sans un mot s'empressa d'aller contre mon torse. Un doux sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Je posai une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient clairement comme d'habitude, c'était à dire le bordel !

\- Ça va ?

Il hocha la tête et glissa doucement son visage contre mon aisselle. Ce geste était assez étrange mais il semblait apprécier car ses épaules se baissèrent et son souffle devint plus calme :

\- Oui.

Il passa ses bras derrière mon dos et dit toujours contre ma chemise :

\- J'ai vu qu'il y avait des gens en bas. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et soufflais, je ne voulais pas qu'Harry puisse penser qu'il n'était en sécurité :

\- J'ai pris deux jours de repos.

Harry leva ses yeux verts et les écarquilla :

\- Tu vas rester avec moi ?

\- Oui.

Harry semblait si heureux, pourtant c'était très peu, mais non il semblait vraiment content et même ému de cette attention. Je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche et je glissai tendrement ma langue dans sa bouche, caressai doucement sa langue. Enfin je reculai, Harry avait les joues toutes rouges, c'était si mignon. Je ne pus m'empêcher et reposai un autre baiser plus chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Je pensais partir de Paris.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- J'ai un Manoir pas loin, c'est à la campagne.

\- Tu vas y aller avec qui ?

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et posait mon front contre le sien :

\- Avec toi nigaud.

Harry rougis encore une fois et hocha la tête :

\- Tu es sûr…je veux dire tu n'est pas obligé de faire ça juste pour moi.

\- Non Harry je fais ça pour nous, et parce que cela me fait très plaisir de passer quelques jours avec seulement toi, rien que toi !

Ses oreilles prirent une belle couleur rouge, je ricanai et embrassai son nez froid.

\- Tu veux y aller ?

Harry hocha vivement la tête :

\- Oh oui, j'adorerai voir la campagne !

Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi et il remit son visage contre mon aisselle. On resta alors comme ça un bon moment, c'était intimes et si agréable, cela me fit beaucoup de bien et sûrement à lui aussi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapitre assez peut intéressant désolé, mais je promets que les prochain le seront un peu plus…

merguez : tu as tellement raison, mais tu vas devoir attendre un petit moment avant que notre grand méchant arrive.

katoub3 : je suis trop contente que cela te plaise ! Merci (c'est vrai que tu m'as fait flippé haha)

PetitLutin22 : Harry et Drago sont toujours mignons !

Merci à tous les autres de lire ma fan ! un petit com…( aller juste un petit, un tout petit, vraiment tout petit.)

Bonne fin de semaine à la semaine prochaine


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre: 20**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Classement:**

Note de l'auteur, le bonjour du jour

: bondjou ( patois je sais pas d'où ) à tous _,_

 _Mafia et ma première fan fiction, je vous en supplie soyer indulgent ! Si il y a des remarques à faire je suis vraiment preneuse. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivant_ s.

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons dans une de mes voitures privées. Zabini allait nous accompagner pour un peu plus de sécurité. J'avais appelé il y quelques heures mes hommes de manière à ce que lorsque nous arriverons, le Manoir soit parfait. Nous étions donc dans la voiture, Harry avait les yeux qui pétillaient, cela me fit sourire, j'étais content de le voir ainsi. Il se tourna vers moi.

\- C'est à combien de temps d'ici ?

\- Je dirais deux bonnes heures et demie.

Il hocha la tête, et arrangea sa ceinture. Zabini s'engagea sur l'autoroute. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, doublant avec facilité une bonne dizaine de voiture. Harry qui regardait à la fenêtre me demanda:

\- Tu y vas souvent ?

J'haussai les épaules et croisai mes jambes:

\- Cela doit faire bien deux ans que je ne m'y suis pas rendu, j'y allais plus souvent quand j'étais jeune.

\- C'est grand ?

\- Oui assez, c'est un de mes plus grandes demeures.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, impressionné :

\- Tu en as combiens ?

\- Beaucoup.

Il se tassa dans son siège et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, en fronçant ses sourcils brun et secoua frénétiquement la tête :

\- Je n'aimerais pas en avoir beaucoup, moi j'en voudrais juste deux ou peut être trois.

Il leva son index et dit pensif :

\- Une à la mer, une à la campagne et une…

Il hésita à partir du troisième doigt, moi je le regardai faire son petit manège, il était tel un gamin, j'adorais le voir comme ça. Je lui proposai :

\- Un à la montagne ?

\- Oh non, il fait trop froid.

Je notai dans un coin de ma tête qu'Harry n'aimait pas le froid. On ne savait jamais…

\- Ah je sais ! J'en voudrais une avec toi.

Il avait dit ça tout fier, même si le contour de ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rouge. Je souris et levai ma main pour lui caresser la joue :

\- Oui, ce serait une idée géniale.

Il me sourit à son tour, et soudain se détacha. Il leva ses fesses peut gracieusement et s'échoua à la place du milieu. Il reprit la ceinture et s'attacha. Harry plongea ses yeux dans les miens et fit un sourire timide. Il posa alors sa tête sur mon épaule :

\- C'est la première fois que je sors de Paris.

Mes yeux se voilèrent de tristesse, nous étions dans un monde remplis de technologie avec beaucoup de moyens de transport, alors de savoir qu'un gamin comme lui n'était jamais sorti de sa vulgaire banlieue me fit mal au cœur. Je passai ma main derrière ses épaules et le serra contre moi.

\- Il faut une première fois pour tout, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si, si.

Je lançais un regard vers la vitre qui nous séparait d'avec mon conducteur, Zabini. La vitre teintée était bien verrouillée. Je savais parfaitement que Zabini connaissait ma relation avec Harry mais je n'étais pas du genre à étaler mes sentiments, surtout devant mes hommes de mains.

Je posai doucement mon menton sur le haut du crâne d'Harry, j'avais l'impression que ma tête était nichée dans un nid d'oiseau tellement il avait les cheveux en bataille. On aurait dit un champ de bataille pendant la guerre de Waterloo !

Au bout d'un certain temps on sorti de l'autoroute. Harry se pencha vers ma fenêtre, il ouvrit grand ses yeux comme pour ne pas manquer un seul détail du paysage qui défilait sous ses petits yeux. Des arbres immenses était plantés le long de la route, Harry regardait jusqu'à la cime de leur tronc.

\- Ils sont immenses !

Je ricanai, j'avais tellement l'impression de faire découvrir le monde à un enfant sauvage. Au fond c'était un peu le cas. Harry remarqua ensuite les petits villages que nous traversions depuis un petit moment.

\- C'est quoi ses petites villes ?

\- C'est des villages, il y a beaucoup moins de monde, c'est pour ça qu'on ne les a pas appelés "villes", comme Paris.

\- Paris c'est la plus grande ville !

\- Oui.

Harry hocha la tête, il croisa les bras contre son torse et reposa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me penchai vers lui et demandai :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, mais je sais pas, j'ai un sentiments étrange...

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, c'est rien ça va passer.

Il me sourit, je me penchai un peu plus et effleurais ses lèvres; j'adorais vraiment ses petits gestes qu'Harry m'autorisait sur lui, j'avais l'impression d'être le seul à avoir ce privilège. Comme si Harry était à moi, moi seul. Je voulais être égoïste aujourd'hui.

Je capturai avec plus d'ardeur ses lèvres. Harry se laissa faire, il se pressa même un peu plus contre moi, je souris contre sa bouche. Il me laissa un chemin étroit pour faire entrer ma langue dans sa bouche. Je sentis très vite mon corps devenir chaud. Des milliers de sensations les plus agréables les unes que les autres se noyerent dans mon corps, inondant chaque parcelles de mon être. Je passai un bras possessif derrière la taille de mon ange. Ma langue câlina tendrement la sienne, jouant avec, mordant gentiment sa lèvre. Le poussant à la limite du gémissement.

Soudain je sentis quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse. Je baissai les yeux n'osant rompre notre merveilleux échange de salive. Je vis une légère bosse située entre les jambes du brun. Je ricanai intérieurement, j'appréciais vraiment de savoir que son corps réagissait à mes avances. Harry ne dû s'en rendre compte car il pressa sa bosse un peu plus contre ma cuisse. Il était à moitié sur moi. Cela m'excitait. Je l'aimais tant.

Oui j'aimais Harry, j'aimais l'être fragile instable et mignon qu'il était. J'aimais encore plus quand il riait, souriais, ou même osait s'offrir à moi. Je voulais tant le rendre heureux, et si possible moi en même temps.

Je rompis notre échange, Harry reprit sa respiration, il était tout pantelant. Les joues rouges, les yeux billant, les lèvres encore entre ouvertes et rouges. Je reposai un baiser mais cette fois-ci sur sa joue.

0o0

Zabini prit des chemins de plus en plus petits et de moins en moins connus . Contre moi dormait mon protéger, il s'était assoupis il y avait peu. Je le regardai et soudain remarquais un truc... Sa bouche était entre-ouverte, et laissait s'échapper un filet de bave blanchâtre. J'écarquillai les yeux, et murmurait :

\- Oh mon dieu, venez me sauver !

La bave coulait lentement, très lentement de son orifice buccal, passant par sa joue pour bientôt arriver à son menton puis à ma chemise. Ma chemise ! Je ne voulais pas que ce truc touche ma chemise. Je m'empressai de chercher des yeux un mouchoir, je voulu prendre ma veste de l'autre côté, là où était Harry au début du trajet, mais si je bougeais ma chemise était alors foutue . Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire. Je regardai la course lente du truc dégueu. Je devais trouver.

Paniqué, je regardai la vitre qui me séparait d'avec Zabini. Je pouvais lui demander, mais hors de question c'était contre mes principes ! Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me faire tâcher ma chemise!

Je soufflais et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Je devais le réveiller, je n'avais d'autre choix. Je jetais un regard horrifié vers Harry. La bave était à son menton, vite ! Une goute perla sur son menton. Je n'osais bouger, je ne pouvais pas, j'allais le réveiller. La goute prit vite la taille d'un petit pois. VITE ! Je voulu me dégager quand soudain je vis la goutte tomber, je fermai les yeux en priant pour que je puisse un jour peut être reporté cette chemise. J'attendis un, deux, trois secondes.

J'osais lever un œil puis l'autre. Je vis avec horreur une tache humide sur mon épaule. Alors je tournai de l'œil.

0o0

La voiture s'arrêta enfin. J'assenai un regard à Harry qui papillonnait des yeux, il s'étira frottant ses yeux avec ses poings et passa sa main sur ses lèvres. Là où sa bave immonde avait séchée. Je grimaçai avec horreur :

\- On est arrivé ?

\- Oui.

Je respirai un grand coup, je sorti de la voiture, suivit pas Harry. Alors soudain il se stoppa net, comme fixé au sol :

\- C'est…c'est chez toi ?!

Je suivis le regard d'Harry, oui ce Manoir immense était à moi, enfin plutôt à ma famille. Mais j'avais interdit à ma mère de revenir ici, maintenant c'était à moi. C'est vrai que c'était très grand. Il faisait bien 1500m2.

Je devais avouer que je n'y venais jamais l'hiver, c'était beaucoup trop grand à chauffer. Il contenait une bonne trentaine de pièces . Avec un jardin tout autour, je détestais les voisins. Les seuls que j'avais étaient à deux kilomètre du Manoir Malfoy.

Le parc était immense avec un beau jardin à la française entretenu par mes multiples employés qui vivait à l'année ici et qui vivait à la dépendance à trois cent mètres d'ici. Après il y avait une forêt et un plan d'eau. J'avais aussi des écuries un peu plus loin avec un manège intérieur. Harry n'arrivais à détacher son regard de la maison. Le premier truc qu'il décida à me dit fut :

\- Tu dois te perdre tout le temps là-dedans.

Je secouai la tête :

\- Non ça va.

Il regardait chaque coins , chaque petits détails .

\- Bon tu veux rentrer ou je te laisse là et te récupère tout à l'heure ?

\- Non, non je te suis.

J'entrai dans le Manoir, brusquement un porte s'ouvrit et fit apparaître une petite femme. Elle trottina jusqu'à nous et se plia en deux :

\- Monsieur Malfoy, nous attendions votre venue avec joie.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, un garçon en sorti, il était assez petit.

\- Maître, Dobby est très heureux de vous voir, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui, avez-vous nettoyés tout le Manoir ?

\- Oh oui, bien sûr.

Je les regardai avec presque du dégout, ces gens travailler pour ma famille depuis mon plus jeune âge mais je n'arrivais à les supporter, ils étaient trop… non plutôt pas assez noble pour que m'intéresse à eux. Ils n'étaient que femmes de ménage après tout.

\- Bonjour, jeune ami du notre maître monsieur Malfoy.

Harry fut sûrement surprit car il recula et se mis contre moi :

\- Bonjour.

\- Harry voici Dobby et Maya. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelles-les.

\- Heu ok. Bonjour.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Dirent-ils en même temps.

Harry frissonna et se tourna vers moi, les yeux ouvert comme des soucoupes.

0o0

Harry regarda alors tout le tour de la pièce et chuchota :

\- C'est vraiment grand.

Je souris et fit signe aux serviteurs de vaquer à leurs activités en leur rappelant que je voulais le dîner pour 20 heure.

\- Viens je vais te faire visiter.

Je lui fis alors le tour de toute la maison. Entre la bibliothèque, les différents salons, la grande salle à manger, les terrasses, les chambres, et les balcons. Harry c'était arrêté au milieu du grand couloir qui menait aux chambres, il était devant un portait de mes aïeux :

\- C'est qui ?

\- Mon grand-père. Un vieux bougre, je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Oui, il travaillait aussi dans la mafia, il a été kidnappé et torturé, on l'a assassiné.

Harry frissonna et se tourna vers un portait tout au fond du couloir.

\- Et elle ?

\- Ma mère.

Il la regarda avec fascination.

\- Elle est belle.

J'haussai les épaules, belle telle une plante carnivore, elle attend juste que tu t'approches d'un peu trop près pour te dévorer.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Je reculai surpris :

\- Oui, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu as presque craché son prénom, pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'a jamais était une bonne mère.

\- Elle est encore vivante ?

\- Oui.

Il se tourna vers moi et sourit comme un gamin :

\- Elle est où ma chambre ?

\- Notre chambre tu veux dire.

Il rougit mais continua à sourire. Je le fis alors entrer dans la troisième porte en partant du portait de ma mère. Ma chambre était plutôt grande, ce que j'appréciais beaucoup; Et j'avais le soleil le matin jusqu'au soir. Mon grand balcon me permettait d'en profiter au maximum. Un grand lit en bois était en face de la porte, j'avais une salle de bain adjacente. Harry se précipita à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

\- Oh…la vue !

Je m'approchai de lui et me plaquais contre son corps. Je passai des bras protecteurs autour de lui :

\- C'est tout à toi ?

\- Oui jusqu'à perte de vue. Même ce que tu ne vois plus, c'est encore à moi.

Il rigola et arrangea ses lunettes sur son nez :

\- C'est trop beau.

Il se tourna et me fit face, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds en m'embrassa.

\- Je suis trop content d'être là, avec toi.

Il passa ses bras autour de mon torse et me fit un câlin, posant sa tête contre mon cou :

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie depuis que je te connais.

Mon cœur se réchauffa avec délice. Je le serai à mon tour :

\- Je crois que moi aussi.

\- T'es toujours avec toi, Drago.

\- Non imbécile, depuis que je t'ai toi.

Je l'embrassai encore et encore, faisant mille baisers papillons sur ses lèvres toutes douces :

\- Même quand je te bave dessus ?

Je reculai plus qu'étonné, il ricana :

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, tu venais de tourner de l'œil, j'ai vite compris pourquoi.

Je secouai la tête et passais ma main dans ses cheveux :

\- Oui même quand tu fais ça.

Je l'embrassai encore, Harry répondit vaguement puis se précipita dehors sur le balcon. Il appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde en pierre. Je vins à côté de lui et demandai :

\- Que veux-tu faire, il est encore tôt, le repas n'est que dans deux heures.

\- Allons-nous promener, je ne suis jamais allé me promener.

\- D'accord.

On redescendit les grands escaliers pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Je croisai Zabini qui était déjà en train de jouer aux échecs avec Dobby. Il me lança un regard, prêt à se lever mais je secouai la tête.

On sortit, il faisait encore bon. Je regardai ma montre, il était 18h15. Harry prit ma main et descendis les quelques marches de pierres avant d'arriver sur la terre ferme. Il lâcha ma main et s'élança vers le chemin qui menait à la rivière. Il me fit signe de me dépêcher tout en tournant sur lui-même. Il ramassa une marguerite et se la mit dans les cheveux. Un sourire en coin vint se mettre sur mon visage pâle. Je sentais que la fin de journée aller être longue. Mais c'était mieux ainsi…

Arriver à la rivière Harry se posa sur un rocher, je m'essayai à ses côtés. Harry avait les yeux rivés sur l'eau qui coulait, il se pencha et caressa l'eau froide :

\- Tu crois qu'on peut se baigner.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?!

Trop tard Harry avait déjà retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et remontait son pantalon. Il plongea ses pieds dans l'eau et sourit en frissonnant, et se tourna vers moi :

\- Elle est froide !

\- C'est normal.

\- Elle est pas profonde.

\- C'est une rivière Harry, pas un lac.

\- T'as pas de lac ?

\- Si plus loin.

\- Tu as tout toi.

Je souris, me levais à mon tour et le pris contre moi :

\- Oui j'ai tout.

Il rougit et dit :

\- Enlève tes chaussures.

\- Hey, j'ai froid moi !

\- Aller !

Il me fit les yeux ronds, je soufflais et enlevais mes chaussures en daim. Je mis mes pieds dans l'eau, cela faisait du bien. Harry regarda un petit poisson qui essayait de remonter le cours d'eau. Il se pencha et essaya de l'attraper. Alors commença une chasse entre Harry et le pauvre poisson. Au bout d'un certain temps Harry qui était maintenant trempé se releva de l'eau :

\- Il m'énerve !

Je soufflais depuis mon rocher :

\- Harry tu es trempé, tu vas prendre froid !

Il jeta un regard sur ses vêtement, son pantalon et le bas de son pull était tout mouillés :

\- Oh pardon.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mais par contre tu vas attraper froid, viens.

Harry sorti de l'eau et arriva jusqu'à moi, je le pris contre moi et soufflai à son oreille :

\- Si tu veux on ira prendre un bain après.

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Ouais.

\- Cool !

Harry plissa son nez et éternua faisant sursauter ses lunettes, je secouai la tête, désespéré.

0o0

Je me plongeai dans l'eau chaude, hum…ça faisait tellement du bien. Harry rajouta un peu de mousse. Je le pris contre moi, planquant son torse contre mon dos. Je dépliai mes jambes et les mis le long des siennes. De suite Harry rougit. Il rougissait à chaque fois qu'il sentait mon « truc », comme il disait, contre lui.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui…

Le rouge passa doucement, il relâcha alors ses muscles et se laissa aller un peu plus contre moi. Je regardai comme toujours se tatouage de la base d'ailes d'ange. Je traçais les contours. De son côté Harry s'amusa avec la mousse. Je m'approchai alors de son cou et posa mes lèvres dessus. Je vis que mon suçon de la dernière fois y était encore un peu visible. Je m'amusai à sourire et à embrasser sa nuque. Harry hoqueta :

\- Drago, tu fais quoi ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si…enfin je sais pas.

\- Je ne fais qu'embrasser ta peau.

\- Je sais mais…

Je sentis sa gêne et compris rapidement d'où elle venait. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et vis à travers la mousse son sexe érigé. Harry rougit et mit la mousse devant.

\- Regarde pas !

\- Harry, on a tous le même.

\- J'aime pas.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu...

Harry rougit encore plus en repensant sûrement à la fellation :

\- Bon ...

J'avais recommencé à embrasser sa peau, une de mes main se posa sur le ventre encore trop maigre d'Harry. Elle monta alors lentement et prit en otage le téton droit de mon ange. Je le pinçai avec douceur, rapidement Harry laissa échapper un gémissement :

\- Dray…

\- Oui Harry !

\- Je…

Mon autre main se promena sur sa cuisse et remonta vers son entre jambe.

\- Traîne…

\- Tu n'aimes pas Harry.

\- Je…non, c'est…hum…oh…

Je venais de toucher le gland dur d'Harry. Mon ange pressa alors sa tête sur mon épaule en signe d'abandon :

\- Tu veux que je continue ?

\- Je…sais...pas...hum…

\- Je prendrais ça pour un oui.

Je passai alors au téton gauche, je tirai dessus, caressait autour, sentant sa peau frissonner sous mes doigts expert. Pendant que ma main prenait lentement le « truc » de Harry. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement et glapit :

\- Drago…bon…hum…

Je fis un mouvement un peu plus rapide. Harry ne semblait tellement pas habitué à ce genre de chose, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal ou lui déplaire. Mais je compris très vite qu'il aimait ça. Je sentis que même mon « truc » c'était réveillé. Je posai mes lèvres sur sa peau, mordant, léchant cette peau si humide et salée. Ma main prit un rythme plus soutenu, mon index allait sur le gland d'Harry, le titillant lentement. Harry lui poussait des petits cris de plaisir, certaines de ses paroles m'était même incompréhensible :

\- Tu aimes Harry ?

\- Nous ... Oi

Je souris et lécha son oreille Harry sursauta et hoqueta de plaisir. Je pressai un peu son sexe et pinçais son gland rougis. Ses jambes tremblaient faisant bouger l'eau. Soudain Harry se tendit écarquilla les yeux, je m'empressai de l'embrasser avec passion. Harry se vida alors dans ma main. Tout son corps se relâcha d'un coup, il retomba contre moi, les yeux presque fermé, il reprit alors sa respiration. Je lâchai son entre-jambe et tirait sur le bouchon pour vider l'eau blanchâtre. Harry murmura, gêné :

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal, mon ange.

Je l'embrassai délicatement.

\- Et si nous nous lavions.

Il hocha lentement la tête encore dans les vapes de son orgasme.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voila o-o qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé dites-moi tout tout tout

Bisous et bonne semaine à tous.


	21. Chapter 21

**chapter : 21**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur, le bonjour du jour** : سلام (Persan) à tous _,_

 _Mafia et ma première fan fiction, je vous en supplie soyer indulgent ! Si il y a des remarques à faire je suis vraiment preneuse. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivant_ s.

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis

 **Bonne lecture**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Une fois dans notre grande chambre Harry se jeta sur le lit en étoile. Il roula et posa sa main sur son ventre.

\- C'était trop bon !

Je souris et déboutonnais ma chemise et desserrais ma cravate. Je m'approchai du lit et m'assis à côté de Harry qui se releva et me regarda tout en souriant :

\- Merci.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir emmené ici, c'est tellement bien et grand et beau.

Je me penchai et l'embrassais, il rougit mais se laissa faire. Je regardai l'heure à ma montre déjà 22h, je ne voulais pas qu'Harry se couche trop tard.

\- Aller, au lit.

Il haussa les épaules, retira ses vêtements et enfila son pyjama. Il sauta ensuite sur le lit et se mit sous les draps blancs . Je m'approchai de lui et bordais les draps de façon à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Je me penchai sur son front et y posai un doux baiser. Il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu ne viens pas te coucher ?

\- J'ai du travail.

\- Mais…

\- Dors Harry, tu en a besoin, demain une grosse journée s'annonce.

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, il se pelotonna alors sous les draps et demanda :

\- Tu ne reviens pas trop tard ?

\- Oui, promis.

Je pris un nouveau pull. Au fond de moi je savais parfaitement que ma nuit serait courte. Avant le repas, pendant qu'Harry était allé demander si Dobby avait besoin d'aide, Zabini m'avait dit que Diggory n'était pas content. Et que encore certains de mes magasins avait encore été contactés par Jedusort.

Je descendis et trouva Zabini dans le salon, il était en train de trier des papiers. Je rentrai et ferma la grosse porte en bois derrière moi. M'approchant de l'armoire vitrée , je sortis deux verres en cristal et les remplis d'un alcool ambré. Je m'avançais vers Zabini, il releva la tête des papiers. Je lui tendis froidement le verre. Mais je supposais qu'il devait avoir compris que ce geste était amical car il me sourit. Il trempa ses lèvres dans l'alcool. Je fis de même, sentant l'alcool fort glisser le long de ma gorge et la chauffer. Je pris un dossier à côté de lui et l'étudiais. Zabini compléta ce que j'étais en train de lire :

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, certaines de vos entreprises sur les Champs-Elysées on était mises sous pression par Jedusor. Tous on refusés de coopérer avec lui. Je vous avouerais que votre dernière réunions leur a a tous rappelés de ne pas vous trahir.

Un sourire assez terrible se dessina sur mes lèvres, je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je les avais mis aussi pression également, leur rappelant que leur engagement auprès de moi ne touchais pas qu'eux mais aussi leur famille et leurs proches , ils n'avaient donc aucun intérêt à faire le moindre pas de côté s'il voulait revoir leur enfants ou leurs femmes. Zabini continua :

\- Severus Rogue à appeler hier.

J'haussais un sourcil, c'était très rare que mon parrain téléphone, la plus part du temps c'était moi. Ce que je détestais d'ailleurs.

\- Jedusort aurait fait venir une dizaine de mangemorts à Paris.

Les Mangemorts, Jédusor était tellement un malade dans sa tête qu'il avait donné un nom aux agents qui travaillait avec lui, et pour le montrer, il les faisait tatouer. Je passai ma main sur mon bras.

Malheureusement j'y était passé. Mon père m'avait obligé, disant que c'était une chance de porter ce tatouage. Un malheur ou une honte même.

Bref si les Mangemorts viennent en France, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Jedusor semble vraiment vouloir me déclarer la guerre, il va falloir que je fasse attention, que je surveille mes arrières. Ce n'est pas possible, entre Jedusor, Diggory et mes commerçants, je ne serais jamais tranquille.

Je m'assis à côté de Zabini et me resservit un verre de Rhum. Je croisai mes jambes et me massai les tempes. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas avoir un travail simple, je ne sais pas moi, docteur ou même facteur. J'avais 22 ans merde !

Je suis pas censé vivre ce genre de chose à mon âge, personne d'ailleurs. Je repensai à Harry, lui aussi n'aurais pas dû vivre les choses qu'il a malheureusement vécu. Zabini me ramena à la réalité, me demandant d'une petite voix :

\- Ça ne vous manquait pas de venir ici, je savais que vous aimiez beaucoup se Manoir.

Je me tournai vers lui, oui je l'aimais beaucoup. Quand j'étais encore jeune, je jouais avec Zabini, je me souviens encore nos parties de cache-cache, nos blagues échangées , nos sourires encore présent sur nos visages . Nos multiples bêtises qui nous valaient une bonne paire de gifles. Je m'amusai à sourire, oui j'aimais ce Manoir, mais ça c'était avant que mon père ne vienne piétiner mon innocence.

\- Oui je l'aimais bien.

Zabini hocha la tête, Zabini… lui qui était encore et toujours à mes coté, celui sur qui je pouvais compter depuis mon plus jeune âge, mon seul compagnon de jeux, mon confident, mon seul ami. À des moments je me demandais ce qui nous avait tant séparés.

Le travail ? Ma classe sociale plus haute que la sienne ?

Je ne sais pas. Je fis tourner le verre dans ma main, très vite l'alcool vint m'embrumer l'esprit, je tenais vraiment pas l'alcool. Alors j'osai :

\- Et toi, Blaise ?

Il écarquilla les yeux devant cette familiarité si rare venant de ma part :

\- Comment est ta vie ? Tu as une petite amie ?

Sa bouche s'ouvris prêt à faire tomber sa mâchoire; Je venais de l'appeler par son prénom, depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas fait cela ? Cinq, six ans ? Je le regardai en signe d'une réponse, Zabini se reprit et avala rapidement une longue gorgée d'alcool et me dit :

\- Oui j'ai une petite amie, mais vous devez déjà le savoir.

Je soufflai, il savait que j'avais des dossiers sur chacun de mes employés et qui de plus était souvent remis à jour.

\- Oui tu as raison, Camille c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Elle est gentille ?

\- Oh oui, oui.

\- Elle travaille dans quoi ?

Il allait me dire dans une banque.

\- Dans une banque.

\- Je vois, je suis content pour toi, tu prévois ton avenir avec elle ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis jeune, je sais pas encore...

Je vidai encore une fois mon verre et le rempli suivis de celui de Blaise :

\- Au fait, que disent mes employés ces temps-ci ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Comme souvent, que vous êtes toujours aussi froid. Si…

Il hésita, je lui fis signe de continuer :

\- Beaucoup trouvent que vos manières pour tuer Nott étaient disproportionnées.

Nott... Il l'avait parfaitement mérité.

\- Et beaucoup pensent que le garçon dans votre chambre y est lié.

Les rumeurs, toujours les rumeurs, cela va tellement vite.

\- Harry… comment tu le trouve ?

Cette fois-ci Blaise s'étrangla avec son verre, il tapota sa poitrine et me regarda d'un air surpris. Oui, je lui demandais où était le problème, c'était mon ami, non ?

\- Potter... je ne sais pas monsieur. Il a l'air de vous rendre heureux.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Mais il semble si fragile, on dirait à certains moments qu'il va se casser, qu'il va tomber entre vos doigts.

\- C'est une pièce rare et fragile.

Zabini sourit. Je fini mon énième verre et pris une grand inspiration, maintenant, assez parler. Je pris de nouveaux dossiers et commençait à les lire. Je perçus le sourire de Blaise mais l'évitais.

Quand je remontai dans ma chambre il devait être deux heures du matin, j'avais réglé le problème de mes commerçants et avait dit à Zabini de contacter Junior dès demain. Je voulais lui dire les prochaines étapes. Je tirai sur mes bras faisant craquer mon cou et mes épaules. Je retirai mon pull et mon pantalon. Une fois en caleçon je me glissai sous les draps. Je cherchai Harry mais sans que je ne le touche il vint se coller à moi, m'entourant la taille de ses bras, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je souris et lui posa un baiser sur son front. J'étais content, content de pouvoir enfin un peu profiter de cette paix, même si elle n'était qu'éphémère. J'amenai Harry un peu plus contre moi et m'endormi, avec pour une fois la sensation que ma vie valait la peine d'être un minimum vécue

0o0

Je sentis quelque chose se frotter à mon visage, j'entrouvris mes yeux encore fatigués. Je vis alors des doigts qui me caressaient la joue. J'ouvris mes paupière et vit Harry qui me regardais, il me sourit et sa main descendit pour venir se poser sur ma poitrine. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Je fermai les yeux me laissant faire, j'avais tellement l'impression d'être dans un rêve, un rêve tout doux. Il rompit le contact, laissant mes lèvres se refroidir.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Je hochai passivement la tête encore dans un état de fatigue avancé. J'articulai avec difficulté :

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Onze heures.

J'écarquillai les yeux et me relevais d'un coup en position assise, je regardai le réveil sur la table de chevet, les chiffres annonçaient belle et bien 11h10. J'ouvris grand la bouche, depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas dormi plus de sept heures en une nuit. Harry ricana '

\- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches !

Je me tournai vers lui et sous un ton de faux reproche lui dit :

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu semblais si bien dans ton sommeil, presque mignon.

Harry rougis et se cacha sous sa masse de cheveux.

\- Comment ça presque mignon, je ne le suis pas entièrement ?

\- Si…enfin…oh Drago...ne commence pas.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, pas possible je pouvais même pas compter sur mon petit ami !

Petit ami...

C'était bizarre et pourtant cela sonnait bien. En attendant je soulevais les draps et me dégageais du lit encore chaud. Je remarquais qu'Harry avait déjà ouvert les fenêtres, laissant entrer le soleil. D'ailleurs Harry était déjà habiller, il portait un pantalon rouge bordeaux et un t-shirt blanc. Je m'empressais d'enfiler des affaires. J'ouvris mon armoire, il y avait encore quelques affaires que j'avais laissé il y a longtemps, j'attrapai un caleçon, une chemise bleu claire et un pantalon en lin bleu ciel. Il allait faire beau aujourd'hui et sûrement chaud. Je fis signe à Harry de venir, il attrapa avec conviction ma main et ne la lâcha qu'une fois dans le salon.

Après un déjeuner très copieux je me levai laissant Harry finir son assiette de bacon. Il releva la tête de son assiette.

\- Tu vas où ?

Je remarquai que ses yeux était remplis d'une panique soudaine. Je fis le tour de la table et posa mes main sur ses épaules.

\- Je dois passer un coup de fil à l'un de mes employé, après je suis à toi pour toute la journée.

Il hocha la tête avalant sa bouchée de viande grillée :

\- Je vais faire quoi en attendant.

\- T'as qu'à aller dehors un peu, je te rejoins dans une petite heure promis.

Il me fit les yeux de chaton, je me penchai et l'embrassant, prenant en même temps un morceau de bacon. Je sorti et me dépêcha de sorti mon téléphone et de contacter Junior.

Je m'installai dans le bureau de mon père attendant que ce fou réponde. Je regardai les multiples tableaux qui étaient dans ce bureau. Au-dessus du bureau de mon père il y avait son propre portait. Il prenait presque tout le mur. Je le regardai un long moment. Caressant le bois du bureau.

\- Allô ?

\- Ici Malfoy.

\- Mon seigneur que me vaut votre appel ?

Je retirai d'un mouvement sec ma main du bureau. Je sorti du bureau le pas pressé.

\- Je veux savoir où en sont les deux.

Un ricanement me répondit :

\- Très bien, enfin je veux dire la gamine a de gros doutes , elle s'éloigne de Diggory, de son côté lui ne comprend pas.

\- Parfait, je veux que tu passes à l'étape suivante.

\- Bien maître.

\- Je veux que tu prennes une chambre dans un hôtel lugubre, tu vas payer trois putes pour attendre dans cette chambre. Ensuite tu vas dire à la gamine que tu vas lui prouver que Diggory la trompe. Tu vas lui dire d'aller dans cet hôtel, lui disant que c'est là que son cher et tendre va voir ses putes. Elle doit y aller seule . De l'autre côté, tu vas dire à Diggory que Cho est allée dans un coin lugubre de la ville. Que c'est moi Drago Malofy, qui lui aurait donné rendez-vous, en lui disant que si elle venait, je pourrais peut-être laisser tranquille son amoureux. Si lui est vraiment amoureux de cette stupide chinoise, il va se rendre à l'hôtel que tu lui auras indiqué. Diggory doit à tout prix y être avant Cho. Car quand elle va rentrer dans la chambre elle doit voir son copain avec trois putes. C'est une fille, elle ne va pas chercher plus loin. Elle va donc emmètre l'hypothèse que Diggory l'ai trompée. Elle va lui en vouloir et va se casser avant que lui ne puisse avoir dire quoique ce soit.

\- Maître, vous êtes si fort !

\- Ça, je le sais. Après tu vas continuer à garder contact avec sa copine, mais ne te montre plus à Diggory, il va savoir très vite que c'est toi qui tire les ficelles. Je veux que pour les prochains jours tu dises à cette gamine que Diggory n'était qu'un con, qu'il a abusé d'elle, qu'il en a profité. Invente tout ce que tu veux mais je veux qu'elle sent que le coupable dans l'affaire c'est Diggory, je veux qu'elle le haïsse, qu'elle le veuille mort. Ok ?

\- Oui maître.

\- Ensuite je t'appellerai dans trois jours.

\- Très bien maître .

\- Par contre, je veux que tu continues à avoir des informations sur Diggory, il ne faut pas le mettre de côté. S'il est vraiment amoureux, il va être sûrement être fou de rage. Donc garde un œil sur lui. Et surtout Chang ne doit pas voir Diggory dans les jours qui suivent, planque-la je ne sais où, mais surtout il ne faut pas qu'ils se voient. Sinon tout ceci n'aura servi à rien. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair, mon seigneur.

\- Parfait, je ne veux pas que tu me déçoives, Junior. N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi que tu as pu te venger sur ton père.

\- Je n'oublierai jamais…maître. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Je veux que toute cette mise en scène soit prête à partie de ce soir.

\- Bien maître.

Et je raccrochai. Un grand sourire vint inonder mon visage, dans quelques semaines Diggory ne sera qu'un corps sans vie. Perdu à cause de son amour. Soudain je me figeai, perdu à cause de son amour !

Et moi, le schéma avec Diggory ne serait pas un peu le même que j'avais avec Harry ? Un frisson me traversa tout le corps. Non, moi ce n'était pas pareil. Brusquement je me rappelai des paroles de Severus, « Ne joue pas avec ses sentiments, ce seront eux qui te détruiront en premier. » Non, je savais qu'Harry ne me ferai jamais ça. Mais Diggory devait bien se dire la même chose avec son amie.

Je fermais les poings passant nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux, les remettants en arrière. Merde ! Est-ce que Harry va me faire courir à ma propre perte ? Je détestais mon travail, dans une vie normale je ne me serais jamais posé ce genre de question. Je sorti la puce du téléphone, j'allais devoir en parler avec Luna, elle saurait sûrement quoi me dire !

Je retournai dans le salon, j'ouvris mais personne. Je fronçai les sourcils, mon ventre se tordis, ça y est Harry m'avait trahit !

Soudain j'entendis du bruit sur la terrasse

Je sorti frôlant mon arme contre ma côte. Je vis alors Harry assit sur une chaise, en face de lui Zabini, un échiquier sur une table les séparait. Harry prit un pion de sa main tremblante, il regarda le plateau, son pion, le plateau, son pion, puis Zabini, le plateau, son pion. Il posa alors enfin son cavalier. Zabini prit sa Dame et le mangea. Harry grogna et s'enfonça dans sa chaise croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu allais me manger.

Zabini lui sourit.

\- Je t'aurais quand même mangé, tu n'as plus que trois pions.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, sur l'échiquier il lui rester seulement un fou, un simple pion et une tour. Je souris, non jamais Harry ne me trahirais.

0o0

Dans l'après-midi je montrai à Harry un peu plus ma grandiose propriété. On s'arrêta devant le lac qui était au bout. Harry s'étala dans l'herbe, je posai le panier que Dobby m'avait donné, et m'assis à ses côtés . Harry me sourit et prit un caillou qu'il jeta vers le lac. La pierre heurta la couche lisse pour tracer alors des milliers de petits cercles les uns dans les autres. Sans aucune honte je me mis à détailler Harry. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, il profitait des chauds rayons du soleil.

Harry avait un grand sourire peint sur son visage encore pâle. Harry était beau, avec son visage si fin, ses joues un peu plus rebondie qu'il y a quelques semaines. Son tatouage en forme d'éclair était caché par ses cheveux bruns qui partaient dans tous les sens. J'avais enfin l'impression de voir un autre homme. Un autre Harry, un Harry souriant, un Harry sûrement heureux. C'était mon Harry.

Je pris lentement sa main et l'emmêla dans la mienne.

\- Tu es beau !

Harry ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, son visage fit un 90° vers moi. Tout son visage était couvert de plaques rouges, il voulut retirer sa main de la mienne. Mais je la serrais un peu plus :

\- C'est la vérité Harry, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte.

Harry me regardait toujours, je lu alors une profonde tristesse. Je tendis ma main libre et la posa sur sa joue.

\- Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

Harry baissa les yeux et arracha un brin d'herbe verte. Il fit tourner entre ses doigts une pâquerette :

\- Mon oncle me disait aussi ça.

Son oncle…encore et toujours, je voudrais tant qu'il l'oubli. Je voudrais tellement lui jeter un sort pour qu'il oublie ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'étais pas un sorcier, j'étais un mafieux.

\- Harry, je ne suis pas ton oncle. Tu avais une relation malsaine avec lui, pas nous.

\- Mais…

Harry arracha encore un morceau de l'herbe, triturant à nouveau ses doigts, tirant sur sa peau la rendant à fleur de peau.

\- Mais quoi Harry ?

\- Je…enfin je veux dire…tu m'as…

Il n'osait hausser trop le ton, peur de quoi, de moi.

\- Tu as touché mon truc.

J'écarquillai les yeux, Harry baissa encore plus la tête, il serra ses bras contre son corps fin. J'amenai sa main à ma bouche et lui fit un baise main.

\- Oui Harry tu as raison, j'ai touché ton pénis.

\- Arrête !

\- Arrêter quoi ?

Harry rougit.

\- Ce mot j'aime pas, c'est pas beau.

\- Tu préfères que je dise truc.

\- Ce sera toujours mieux.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Harry, un pénis reste un pénis, mais soit. En attendant je te le redis ce n'est pas pareil entre nous et ton oncle. Oui j'ai touché ton…truc, mais tu as aimé non ?

Harry baissa et rougit encore plus, je ne savais même pas qu'un visage pouvais être plus rouge que ça.

\- Oui mais, me dire que je suis beau, cela me fais penser à lui.

\- Tu es beau et tu restes beau Harry.

Je lui serrai la main et vint prendre son corps pour le mettre contre le mien, le serrant dans un câlin silencieux.

\- Je ne suis pas ton oncle, écoute ma voix, est-ce la même quand je dis que tu es beau ?

Harry ne bougea pas pendant un moment, je répétai la phrase avec douceur, il secoua alors la tête. Alors je lui dis dans le creux de son oreille :

\- Je t'aime, Harry.

Le corps de mon Ange se tendit, il leva son regard et croisa le mien, je lui souris, voulant montrer tout mon amour pour lui, toute ma confiance, ma gentillesse. Et cela dû marcher car Harry me sourit et chuchota :

\- Moi aussi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Comme je suis méchante, je me coupe franchement dans mon élan, je pensais faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus long mais le destin en a fait ainsi ! Je suis assez contente de moi, enfin Drago a dit qu'il aimait Harry, c'est trop nions. Bref calmons-nous.

En attendant si vous voulez le chap suivant et en bonus peut-être à l'heure je vous propose de me laisse un commentaire (j'ai remarqué que le chantage marcher avec vous *sourire diabolique*)

En attendant passez tous une bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine kisous


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule! Je suis pas en retard pour une fois !

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating** : M (pas encore)

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Le bonjour du jour** : γειά σου (geiá sou) (grec) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie, soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je m'étirai paraisseusement quand je sentis une masse chaude se coller un peu plus à moi. Un frisson me prit tout le corps, s'intensifiant malheureusement vers mon entrejambe. J'ouvris les yeux et croisais le regard encore endormit de Harry. Il me sourit et plongea sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Il hocha la tête, je sentis soudain quelque chose d'humide se poser sur mon cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser ma tête en arrière pour approfondir cette douce caresse. La langue d'Harry lécha tendrement ma peau, puis descendis vers ma clavicule. Je souris et poussai un gémissement faible. Dans mon caleçon, une certaine chose se mit à gonfler. Je fermai les yeux quand Harry vint mordiller ma peau. Enfin il se détacha, je papillonnai des yeux et les plongeai dans les siens :

\- Que me vaut cette démonstration ?

\- Un test.

J'haussai un sourcil:

\- Tu me fais passer des tests, c'est nouveau ça !

Il sourit et ricana, fier de lui, il se pencha et m'embrassa :

\- Oui, je veux savoir si toi aussi je peux te faire plaisir.

Je cherchai à l'embrasser encore mais il se leva du lit, je ronchonnai :

\- Et le test est-il positif ?

\- Je sais pas.

Harry se tourna et alla ouvrir les rideaux, aspergeant la pièce d'une douce lumière dorée :

\- Aujourd'hui, je veux faire plein de trucs !

\- Ah, et quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, mais je veux sortir, je veux profiter du soleil.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, je me rendis compte de la captivité que je lui imposais quand nous étions à Paris, je me rendis compte que Harry semblait ne pas apprécier d'être enfermé. Je voudrai tant le laisser sortir comme il voudrait, mais je ne savais pas si cela était une bonne idée entre Diggory, les Dursley, et maintenant Jedusor.

Brusquement Harry arracha du lit les couvertures me laissant à moitié nu sur le lit vide. J'écarquillai les yeux, Harry lui, balança avec peine les draps à l'autre bout de la pièce et bondit sur le lit en mode étoile de mer. Bien évidemment, il s'écrasa avec finesse à mes côtés . Les bras écartés , il ne bougeait plus, je pris une mèche de cheveux bruns et la mit derrière son oreille, d'un coup sa tête fit un 90 degrés et se tourna vers moi. Je croisai des yeux remplis d'une lueur d'amusement et de joie. Je souris encore et encore. Harry semblait être heureux, et je l'étais pas la même occasion. Quelle chance ! Harry revint vers moi en rampant et dit :

\- Aller, debout la limace, j'ai faim.

\- Tu as tout le temps faim, mon Ange.

Les joues de mon amour prirent une teinte rouge, mais Harry hocha la tête, il se mit sur ses genoux et posa sa main sur son ventre creux.

\- T'as raison, j'ai peut-être mangé un verre solitaire.

Il se lécha les babines :

\- Hum, j'en suis sûr, si je me concentre bien je pourrais sûrement le sentir qui court dans mon ventre.

Il ferma les yeux puis se mit à rire. J'adorais son rire, un rire enfantin, doux :

\- Il doit adorer tout ce que je mange, j'en suis sûr.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Harry ricana et se remit à caresser la peau blanchâtre de son ventre plat :

\- En attendant, Jean-Eudes a faim !

Je fronçais les sourcils :

\- Qui est Jean-Eudes ?

\- Bha mon verre solitaire.

Je rêvais, il venait de donner un nom à un truc qui n'existe même pas dans son ventre. Je secouai la tête et décida de me tirer de mon lit. M'éloignant au passage de ce timbré qui faisait maintenant partie de ma vie.

0o0

Je pris le panier que Dobby me tendit et le remerciai rapidement. Harry enfila ses baskets noires et bondit sur ses pieds :

\- On y va ?

\- Oui, oh calme-toi. Faudrait penser à te vermifuger !

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, intrigué :

\- Me quoi ?

\- Rien.

Dobby s'avança timidement et se tripota les mains.

\- Monsieur Harry aurait-il des vers ?

\- Oui, Jean-Eudes.

Dobby fronçai ses sourcils presque inexistant. Je me massai les tempes désespéré et soufflais :

\- Harry, le vermifuge c'est contre les verres qui te grattent les fesses.

\- Les fesses, mais c'est horrible !

Harry posa sa main sur ses fesses, mes épaules tombèrent un peu plus. Ce gamin était con à bouffer de l'herbe !

\- Harry, c'est aussi une expression cela veut dire que tu es un surexcité et que les verres te grattent les fesses.

\- Ah je me disais aussi.

Harry souris et fonça dehors. Zabini venait de descendre les escaliers, il ne put que laisser échapper un ricanement. Je le fusillai du regard mais lui souris après. Blaise me lança :

\- La journée risque de vous paraître très longue.

\- Je le crains...

Je retrouvai Harry dehors, il me prit la main et on prit le chemin qui menait au lac.

0o0

On marchait en silence depuis dix minutes. Harry de son côté regardais partout, les arbres, les insectes qui lui tournaient autour, les fleurs, et même quelques fois moi. Au bout d'un certain temps Harry s'écria :

\- C'est ça le lac ?!

Je plissai les yeux et vis une grande étendue d'eau. Je hochai la tête, Harry lâcha ma main et fonça à toute allure. Je repensais un instant à ma ville, est-ce que tout allait bien, Hermione avait-elle profité du jour de congé que je lui avais donné, mes hommes de mains faisaient-ils bien attentions à ce que faisait Diggory ? Et l'autre dingue, s'occupait-il bien de Cho ? Il le devait, il devait surtout lui bourrer le crâne d'idées les plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Je relevai la tête, Harry me faisait des grands signes. On aurait tellement dis un gamin. Je ralentis le pas quelques minutes.

Est-ce que le couple que nous étions en train de construire était quelque chose de vraiment sain ? Harry avait-il vraiment besoin de moi ? Ne devrait-il pas plutôt être avec des gens sûrement plus capables de l'aider que moi.

De plus, Harry était si gamin, je ne lui en voulais vraiment pas, je l'aimais comme il était mais… moi j'avais des besoins à combler est je me demandais de plus en plus si c'était sage que Harry se sente obligé d'avoir une relation plus que platonique avec moi. Je ne voulais pas plus détruire Harry, il avait assez souffert. Je fermai les yeux, je me sentis un bref moment perdu, comme si encore une fois toutes les choses que je faisais étaient remises en questions.

Soudain la voix joyeuse d'Harry arriva à mes oreilles.

\- Tu viens ?

Harry avait déjà retiré ses chaussures, il avançait maintenant vers le lac, plongeant ses pieds dans une eau sûrement encore assez froide. Pendant ce temps j'embrassai du regard le lac.

Une vague de souvenir immergea dans ma tête. Je me revoyais moi, plus jeune, plus heureux, plus libre, plus innocent. Je me revois avec ma mère. Elle était assise dans l'herbe couverte de couche de vêtements, de peur de prendre le soleil. C'était vrai que pour elle, les nobles devaient garder une peau la plus blanche possible. Les peaux bronzé c'était pour les gens qui vivaient dehors, les nobles eux n'avais pas besoin d'être dehors, de travailler ou autre.

Je n'aimais pas ces mœurs vieilles comme le monde. Je me renvoyais dans l'eau, jouant, ne m'inquiétant pas encore de mon futur, je vivais dans la réalité.

Chose qu'aujourd'hui aucun adulte n'était capable de faire. Non maintenant on pense à demain, sans même faire attention à ce que l'on vit au moment présent. Non on pense à notre avenir, alors que le bonheur à des moments et la, juste à côté de nous. Et pourtant on passe à côté, le cherchant souvent devant, alors qu'il est là, toujours là. Mais nous ne savons jamais quand il faut le prendre et surtout quelque fois, c'est trop tard, il a décidé de partir pour ne jamais revenir.

C'était le monde où vivaient mes parents, le monde dans lequel je vivais jusqu'à ce que Harry heurte ma vie. Il l'a alors chamboulée , la retournant complètement, rayant mes principes, crachant sur mon argent, me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Alors je les ouvris en grand, je regardai Harry, il tourna sa tête et me souris :

\- Tu viens, elle est trop bonne !

Alors d'un coup de talons je retirai mes chaussures, les jetant dans l'herbe et plongeai mes pieds dans la réalité.

0o0

Harry s'écroula sur l'herbe verte. Je m'assis plus gracieusement à ces côtés . Il se tourna vers moi et dit :

\- Embrasse-moi !

\- À vos ordres.

Je me penchai et effleurais de mon souffle ses douces lèvres. Harry grogna et se releva sur ses coudes effaçant les derniers espaces entre nous. Harry entrouvris ses lèvres, dans une invitation discrète. Ma langue pénétra sa bouche, rampant sur ses lèvres cherchant désespérément sa jumelle. Un gémissement rentra d'un coté de mes oreilles, je souris contre ses lèvres. Une de mes mains glissa derrière sa nuque, approfondissant notre baiser, qui devint l'un de nos échange les plus baveux qu'il existait. Les bras de mon Ange vinrent se pendre à mon cou. J'ouvris alors les yeux, Harry avait les paupières close. Je remarquai que même ses paupières étaient belles. Ce n'était pas possible d'être beau partout ! En manque d'oxygène, je rompis notre échange. Mon amour avait les joues rouges, les yeux pétillant d'un désir nouveau. Mais soudain il baissa les yeux :

\- Drago.

Je fronçais les sourcils, cela voulait surtout dire " il faut qu'on parle "; je reculai un peu, le laissant s'assoir plus confortablement. Avec une certaine hésitation Harry m'écarta les jambes et se glissa entre elle. Il posa sa tête contre mon torse, prit mes bras et me les faisant encerclé son torse. Il ne disait rien, lors j'attendis, il voulait me parler, il devait commencer. Je devais attendre quand il serait prêt. Chose que je faisais, et que je ferais toujours.

Les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement sur leurs branchages. Une libellule vola gracieusement autour de l'eau, l'effleurant pour boire, ses ailes fines et bleues remuant sans cesse. Je remarquai qu'Harry tirait depuis un moment sur l'herbe à ces côtés . Il arracha un brin, la faisant rouler dans sa main, puis la lâcha :

\- Je suis pas un gamin !

Je ne disais rien. Le laissait parler. Je resserrai juste un peu ma prise autour de son corps fin. Il répéta d'une voix plus forte, plus assurée :

\- Je suis pas un gamin, je ne l'ai jamais été.

Il se tritura ses doigts, arrachant un morceau de peau sur le côté de son index droit :

\- Je… je n'ai jamais eu le droit de l'être. Quand j'étais chez mon oncle...

Sa voix s'étrangla, se bloquant dans sa gorge :

\- Chez lui je devais tout faire, je faisais à manger, je faisais le ménage, je m'occupais de la maison. J'aimais pas faire ça. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. On ne m'a jamais laissé le choix. J'ai arrêté l'école trop tôt, trop jeune. Dudley lui, il a continué, c'était leur fils. Leur septième merveille du monde. Je ne l'aime pas. Il a toujours été méchant avec moi. Plus jeune il me frappait, pas autant que mon oncle mais je n'aimais pas, mais je devais me laissait faire, parce que souvent c'était de ma faute.

Il semblait s'emmêlait, ne sachant pas comment clarifier les choses.

\- Je veux dire, j'avais toujours tort, tout était de ma faute. Quand je faisais quelque chose, c'était forcément mal. Même quand je faisais rien on m'accusait et alors Dudley me frappais ou mon oncle, même ma tante. Mais je ne devais rien dire. Non moi je ne devais rien dire, juste subir. Mais je n'aimais pas. J'aimais pas qu'on me dise que j'étais pas normal, que j'étais un monstre. C'était pas ma faute si mes parents étaient mort, c'était pas ma faute si je faisais mal les choses, s'ils n'était jamais content. J'essayais pourtant, je faisais des efforts, mais ils n'étaient pas content… jamais.

Harry se tût, il regarda le ciel, arrachant encore sa peau, son index était maintenant couvert de sang. Mais je devais pas l'arrêter, pas maintenant.

\- J'ai jamais eu de chambre, avant j'étais dans un placard.

Un rire âcre sorti de sa gorge :

\- Un placard, j'étais enfant, j'avais pas de jouets. J'étais dans le placard, il faisait toujours nuit, toujours froid. J'aimais pas ça non plus. Et puis je me suis fait…vio…enfin tu sais. Ça non plus j'aimais pas. J'ai jamais voulu, au début il était seul, puis après plusieurs.

Harry se prit la tête entre ses mains :

\- Des fois je les entends encore, leurs gémissements.

Sa main glissa sur le bas de son ventre.

\- Ou le liquide qui coulait en moi.

Son souffle devint erratique, il posa sa main sur son cou comme s'il suffoquait :

\- J'aimais pas. Mais j'avais quand même. Je n'ai jamais pu être un enfant. Je n'ai jamais pu courir dans l'herbe, je n'ai jamais pu me sentir libre, je n'ai jamais pu rêver de belle chose, je n'ai jamais pu manger à ma faim. Je n'ai jamais pu avoir une chambre à moi. Je n'ai jamais pu avoir d'amis. Je n'ai jamais pu être heureux. Je n'ai jamais pu réellement vivre.

Harry se tourna vers moi, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Il essayait de me sourire, mais il hoqueta :

\- Je suis désolé, Drago.

Il regarda à nouveau le lac :

\- Tu dois me prendre pour un gamin, j'ai vingt ans, mais je veux tellement en avoir dix. Je veux tellement vivre les choses qui m'ont toujours été interdites. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait. Alors tu me prends pour un stupide attardé, je veux pas mais j'en ai tellement besoin. Mais j'ai aussi envie d'être grand, je veux pouvoir être avec toi sans que tu te sentes obligé de te rabaisser . Je veux te faire rire, mais pas de mes pitreries. Je veux qu'on ait des grandes discutions sans que cela ne parte sur mon vers ou sur mes fesses qui me grattent.

Je lâchai un ricanement, je vis le visage de Harry sourire paisiblement :

\- Je veux être capable de voir ton corps, ton truc, enfin non ton…

Il se mordit la lèvre, puis serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs :

\- Mais je n'y arrive pas, je veux tellement. Mais… je suis perdu, je veux vivre comme un enfant, reprendre mon innocence. Mais je veux aussi être capable d'être mûr, d'être capable de te faire plaisir, de faire l'amour. De dire peni…sss

Il rougit d'un coup, il mit ses mains violement sur ses joues :

\- Tu vois, je n'arrive pas, je suis tellement désolé. Je veux pas te décevoir et pourtant c'est ce que je fais depuis le début.

Je crois que je pouvais mettre fin à la tirade de Harry. Je lui pris les mains qui étaient sur ses joues et les emprisonnait dans les miennes :

\- Tu ne me déçois pas Harry, tu ne peux pas me décevoir. Je te comprends, c'est très dur pour toi. Je te trouve d'ailleurs très fort, Harry. J'ai énormément de respect pour toi, tu es fort, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Mais jamais je ne te demanderai d'arrêter d'être un gamin. Jamais je ne te demanderai d'être adulte, c'est toi qui dois décider. Je veux que tu sois heureux Harry. Je veux que ce soit toi qui décide. Si tu es bien enfant reste enfant, si tu veux jouer , si tu veux te foutre des autres, si tu veux rêver alors soit enfant.

Mais sache que je resterai avec toi. Si tu veux passer au stade adulte alors je serai là, encore et encore et je t'aiderai à avancer. Même si tu tombes, même si tu sembles perdu je serai là. Tu es capable de tant de chose Harry, ne te crois surtout pas inférieur à moi. Et non, je ne te prends pas pour un gamin, pour moi tu es Harry.

Harry benêt quelques fois, Harry peureux, Harry fragile, Harry fort, Harry courageux. Tout ça fait partie de toi, la partie enfant que tu oses découvrir avec moi, la partie adulte. Tout ça c'est toi Harry. Et jamais je ne te jugerai Harry. Parce que je t'aime, et je t'aime comme tu es.

Ledit Harry rougit et se colla un peu plus à moi. Il murmura :

\- Redis-le !

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu m'aimes.

Je souris et me penchait vers lui, je susurrai à son oreille :

\- Je t'aime Harry.

Il sourit.

\- Je suis content.

Si simple, et pourtant si vrai. Je serai encore Harry contre moi. Brusquement Harry se releva un peu et dit :

\- J'ai faim !

Je fermai les yeux un instant, cela venait de fermer la discussion, Harry avait voulu s'ouvrir, il avait réussis à me parler de ses peur mais maintenant c'était fini, il ne m'en parlera pas avant d'être de nouveau prêt. Je rouvris les yeux et souris :

\- Tu as tout le temps faim, mon Ange.

Il se tortilla entre mes bras et arriva à attraper le panier donné par Dobby. Il prit un sandwich et m'en tendit un. Je l'attrapai et il effleura avec bonheur ma peau. Il ouvrit le sachet qui l'entourait et croqua dans le pain frais. Il mâcha lentement puis avala. Et moi je le regardais, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrêter d'être aussi excitant sinon je ne vais vraiment pas pourvoir tenir. Harry gémis et lâcha :

\- C'est trop bon.

Il attaqua une deuxième bouché, mon regard s'attarda sur sa bouche, sa mâchoire qui mâchait avec énergie, son cou gracieux, son torse un peu découvert par le tee-shirt trop grand. Cette peau blanche, douce, pure. J'en jubilais intérieurement, j'avais envie de me jeter sur lui, de le pousser dans l'herbe et de l'allonger, de l'embrasser avec dévotion, de le faire gémir de plaisir, de le prendre là, dans cette herbe verte et encore mouillé de la rosée du matin. Mais je ne fis rien de tout ça. A la place je me penchai et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Le baiser était doux, une total opposition avec ce que je venais de penser. Harry n'y fit même pas attention, non lui me prit mon encas des mains et demanda d'une voix innocente :

\- T'as pas faim ?

\- Non.

\- Je peux te le prendre ?

Il fit ses yeux de biche, je hochai la tête en ricanant. Après ce petit repas on resta là, face au soleil. Mon Ange se posa plus confortablement contre moi, je posai mes paumes sur l'herbe et profita un peu du soleil. Quand était-ce la dernière fois que j'avais pris le soleil. Je crois bien que c'était à mon mariage avec mon ex-femme. Je me souviens que nous avions dû faire notre nuit de noce sur une île déserte. Dès le départ, Astoria savait qu'elle ne finirait pas sa vie avec moi. Lors de notre première nuit, celle où je devais faire la dernière étape qui scellerait mon mariage, je lui avais dit :

\- Je fais ça pour mon père et ma famille, nullement pour moi ou même ta famille.

Elle avait hoché la tête, je la revois, elle était dans le lit nuptial recouverte d'un simple drap de soie. Astoria était une belle femme, on me l'avait toujours dis, mais moi je la trouvais…fade, trop superficielle , trop femme. Elle n'y pouvait rien d'un côté, elle était comme elle était, une pauvre fille encore vierge qui avait été vendue à une famille riche et importante. Je n'avais jamais abusé d'elle, je l'avais toujours à peu près respectée, j'avais couché avec elle sans plaisir juste parce-que je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse.

Alors après lui avoir fait l'amour, je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait faire sa vie, qu'elle pouvait me tromper tant que cela ne se savais pas. Elle avait pleuré longtemps, dans ce lit.

Quelques années plus tard nous divorcions. J'avais fait ça après le décès de mon père au moins il n'aurait rien pu me dire. Je savais qu'il e supportait pas mon homosexualité, pour lui ce n'était qu'un passage. Voir une maladie. Alors j'avais entendu, j'avais vécus longtemps avec ma femme, tout en entretenant des relations d'un soir avec de nombreux hommes.

\- Drago, regarde !

Je sorti de mes pensées, maintenant j'avais Harry. Je devais plutôt penser à lui qu'à mon passé. Je levai la tête, Harry montrait du doigt l'autre bout du lac :

\- C'est des chevaux ?

\- Hum.

\- C'est les tiens ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu en as combien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cinq ou six.

\- Juste pour toi ?!

\- Ouais.

\- On va les voir ?

Harry se leva d'un coup et sautilla sur ses pieds nus. Je fis craquer mon cou et me levais à mon tour. Harry me prit la main et se précipita vers les chevaux. Il longea le lac et s'arrêta devant l'enclos. Je grimaçai et retira un caillou qui venait de se loger dans mon pied. Harry lui avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Il s'approcha un peu plus et demanda :

\- On entre ?

\- Harry, on a même pas nos chaussures...

\- Et alors ?

\- Réfléchis deux secondes, fait un lien entre cheval, donc sabot lourd, maintenant nous, humain, pieds nu et faible os qui se cassent facilement.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Suffit de regarder où on marche.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Harry courba le dos en enjambant la barrière. Je le suivis faisant un peu plus attention où je mettais les pieds. Harry commençais déjà à caresser un cheval qui venait de s'avancer vers lui. L'animal était noir d'encre, il hocha la tête pour chasser les mouches et chercha encore un peu plus les caresses d'Harry :

\- Il a un nom ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, alors oui sûrement, mais je ne m'en souvenais en aucun cas.

\- Heu, je ne sais plus.

Harry gratta le cou de l'animal, deux autres approchèrent, curieux. Je m'approchai d'un pie tacheté de noir. Il me regarda un moment avec ses grands yeux. Soudain je criai presque faisant reculais les autres chevaux :

\- Money !

Harry me regarda et dit :

\- Quoi, Money ?

\- C'est le nom de celui-ci.

Je caressai avec bonheur la tête de Money, je m'en souviens maintenant, Money était l'un de mes préféré, plus jeune. Je passai une main sur la courbe de son dos. Son garrot était plus bas, signe de vieillesse. Je pressai mes mains sur son dos, toujours aussi fort et musclé. Alors d'un geste souple je sautai sur son dos, passant rapidement ma jambe de l'autre côté, stabilisant ma position. Je caressai sa crinière noire.

Monter à cheval m'avais manqué. J'aimais beaucoup avant, entre ça et le piano, c'était mes activités préférées et lire aussi.

Maintenant je n'avais jamais le temps pour une seule de ses activités qui étaient encore chère à mes yeux. Je ne fis pas attention mais Harry approcha de moi, il posa sa main sur ma jambe :

\- Il est beau.

Je hochai la tête encore pensif par mes anciens souvenirs. Au bout d'un temps, alors que Harry était en train de lui faire des tresses, ce qui ne perturbait en aucun cas le gentil cheval, je lui tendis la main :

\- Viens on va faire un tour.

Harry recula et regarda le cheval.

\- A deux ?

\- Oui, tu es tout léger il ne te sentira même pas.

\- Mais j'en ai jamais fait.

\- Aller, je suis là.

Harry étudia ma main, puis se tritura les doigts, il regardait le cheval qui s'ébrouait contre les mouches qui allaient sur ses yeux. Enfin il prit ma main, je le tirai de toutes mes forces le faisant monter derrière moi. Une fois dessus Harry se précipita à mettre ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- Tu vas pas tomber, je te le promets.

\- Hum.

Il se serra contre moi. Je pressai à l'aide de mes talons le flanc de l'animal. Il avança alors comme avant, il se souvenait parfaitement du langage que je lui avais appris. Je pressais à droite , il tourna et avança à pas lent.

\- Ça va ?

Harry hocha la tête contre mon dos. Je pressai son flanc, il augmenta le pas. Harry se crispa contre moi, je lui pris les mains et les posa sur la crinière de l'animal, et les recouvris des miennes. Il se calma au bout d'un temps alors je lui dit.

\- Accrocha toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se serra contre moi et se mis à paniquais, je pressai fortement sur les flancs de Money et me pencha. Je fonçais sur le bord de la clôture. Je pressai encore une fois sur les flancs Money qui comprit car dans un grand bond il sauta la clôture. Harry laissa échapper un cri de paniqué mais je serai ses mains de façon à ce qu'il ne perde pas le contact avec moi. Une fois de l'autre côté, le cheval repris une allure plus calme. Harry se mit soudain à rire.

\- Putain Drago je te hais !

Je ricanai et on partit vers les bois pour une petite balade.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors vous aimeriez être à la place d'Harry, parce que sauter une barrière sur le dos d'un cheval non scellé moi c'est pas mon délire et vous ?

Chap un peu plus cool mais aussi révélateur entre les peurs de notre cher Harry et les souvenir douloureux de notre tendre Drago !

Chapitre super long, mais vu que je trouve que ces jours de vacances entre Drago et Harry sont important je les faits un peu plus longs. Je ne pense pas que cela vous dérange ;)

Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Bonne fin de semaine ! Et bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent les épreuves du Bac et BTS et autres. Et à ceux qui bosse le brevet. Courage, moi je vous prévois un bon petit chap pour la semaine prochaine XD !


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating :** M (pas encore)

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** : ជំរាបសួរ(chomreabsuor ) ( khmer) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Après la longue balade au dos de mon cheval Money, je décidai que cela avait assez durée. Le soleil était déjà en train de descendre quand je revins au pas vers l'enclot des chevaux. Je m'arrêtai devant et me tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier avait la tête posait contre mon dos ses mains accrochaient à moi et regardait le paysage calmement.

\- Harry ça va ?

Il se tourna vers moi et sourit.

\- Ouais à part que je ne sens plus du tous mes jambes.

Je ricanai et passa une main fébrile dans mes cheveux platine. Puis regardai ma montre nous avions monté pendant bien deux heures. Je me sentis soudain très fatigué, mes épaules s'abaissèrent.

\- On va descendre ok ?

Il hocha la tête. Je passai un pied expert du côté droit du cheval qui était figé. Une fois à terre je m'étirai le dos, mais jambes endormie, étaient remplies de frissons. Harry tendit les mains, je l'aidai à descendre à son tour. Quand il posa pied par terre il s'écroula contre moi. Je le pris contre mon torse paniqué.

\- Harry ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, mais j'ai mal aux jambes.

\- C'est normal, tu n'avais jamais fait de cheval.

Je fis passer rapidement le cheval de l'autre côté de l'enclot et revint vers un Harry aussi flasque qu'une méduse échoué sur une plage. Soudain je le pris en princesse, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux. Harry passa aux rouges tomates mais ne dit rien, calant son visage contre mon torse.

\- Aller on va chercher nos chaussures.

Il hocha la tête, on reprit lentement le chemin inverse, tout ceci se déroula sous un ciel bleu et découvert, le soleil tapais avec douceur sur nos peaux découverte. Devant l'endroit où nous avions plus tôt laissé nos affaire je posai délicatement Harry comme s'il était quelque chose de très précieux, mais c'était vrai Harry était précieux, très précieux. Il tomba par terre et remit ses chaussures. Je fis de même, puis repris mon fardeau dans mes bras, Harry rougit de nouveau et marmonna.

\- Je peux marcher.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

Harry écarquilla ses beaux yeux verts et baissa la tête marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Je ricanai et me pencha l'embrassant tendrement. Vers le manoir je reposai Harry qui commençait à se tortiller dans mes bras. Le soleil baissé de plus en plus. Un souffle frai vint me caresser les bras. Harry frissonna lui aussi, je passai un bras par-dessus ses épaules et le prit contre moi. On aurait dit un couple pensais-je. Devant les escaliers je vis apparaitre Zabini. Harry lui sourit.

\- T'es resté là toute la journée ?

Zabini haussa ses larges épaules.

\- Ouais.

Harry ne rajouta rien, il préféra entrer dans la maison. Moi, je restai dehors m'asseyant sur une marche en pierre du manoir. Elle était tiède, elle avait surement du emmagasiner toute la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Zabini me tendit une cigarette il s'avait toujours quand j'en avais besoin d'une. Je la mis sur la commissure de ma bouche, Zabini se mit à genoux devant moi et sorti un briquet, une flamme apparu, je me penchai un peu plus en avant et alluma ma clope. Je respirai un grand coup et souffla par la suite. Zabini recula puis se leva pour venir s'assoir à mes coté. Je regardai le soleil disparaitre petit à petit derrière la colline où s'étendait une plantation de sapin. Au bout d'un temps je brisai le silence.

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Diggoy est fou furieux, il cherche sa copine et a fait exploser quelques voitures dans son quartier mais sinon rien.

\- Parfait, on va le laisser mijoter.

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur mon visage de porcelaine. Je sentais le regard de Zabini sur moi, je me tournai en aspirant une nouvelle fois ma fumée toxique.

\- Tu me trouves ignobles ?

Zabini secoua la tête, puis un sourire timide fleurit sur ses lèvres noires.

\- Timbré oui.

\- Autant que Croupton ?

\- Non, là il y a quand même un sacré niveau.

Je penchai la tête en arrière et rigola, c'était un rire franc qui sortait de ma gorge. Je tendis ma cigarette à Zabini mais ce dernier refusa d'un signe polie de la main, j'haussai un sourcil.

\- Depuis quand tu as arrêté ?

Les joues de Zabini prirent une jolie couleur rouge.

\- Depuis que je suis avec Camille.

\- Oh je vois, une brave fille.

\- Ouais la meilleure qui soit.

Disait-il les yeux pétillant, je souris et écrasai ma cigarette sur la pierre. Harry voudrait-il lui aussi que j'arrête de fumer ? Peu importe je n'en suis point à là. Je me levai suivit de près par Blaise.

0o0

Je montais les escaliers et rejoins ma chambre, j'entrai et entendu le bruit de l'eau couler. Je m'approchai de la salle de bain et entra dans la pièce humide. Harry était entièrement plongé dans l'eau de la baignoire qui était remplie à ras-bord. Mon Ange avait la tête sous l'eau, les yeux fermé, le visage détendu, aucune bulles, aucune vagues ne venait gêner se calme. Je me mis soudain a paniqué, je fonçai vers le bain et tombai à genoux devant, pour plongeai mes bras dans l'eau soulevant le corps d'Harry. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau Harry ouvrit ses yeux verts, il les posa sur les miens et fronçait les sourcils. Je lui criai.

\- Putain mais tu fais quoi ?

Il écarquilla les yeux incrédules et se frotta ses yeux rougis par l'eau.

\- Bha rien, je tester combien de temps je pouvais rester sous l'eau.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour former un o surprit, je répétai.

\- Tu faisant de l'apnée ?!

\- Oui voilà.

\- Putain Harry j'ai eu si peur.

Il plissa son petit nez, de grosses gouttes d'eau tombé sur ses cheveux, son visage, rentrant dans ses beaux yeux vert.

\- Peur, de quoi ?

Je bégaillai.

\- Heu, je pensais que tu voulais te suicider.

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, je veux plus ça…

Il semblait hésitais mal à l'aise, je lui pris la main et sourit. Il replia ses genoux contre son torse et baissa la tête vers l'eau.

\- Je voulais plus jeune, quand mon oncle à commencer à me…

Je vis Harry se dégagée de mon étreinte et venir se gratter l'avant-bras comme hantais par ses souvenirs, je pu alors voir des cicatrices, plus précisément de mutilation, je soufflais sidérer.

\- Tu t'es tranché les veines ?!

Il hocha la tête et tourna ses poignets pour que je ne voie plus les cicatrices à peine visible.

\- Je pensais que cela serait simple, vite et efficace. Mais en fait c'est quelque chose d'assez long. J'ai commencé à me vider de mon sang dans ma chambre sous le placard, mais mon oncle m'a trouver juste avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Il m'a alors frappé encore et encore. Puis m'a soigner empêchant le seul salut que je venais à espérer.

Harry serra un peu plus ses poignets, les faisant virer aux blancs. Je lui attrapai avec délicatesses ses mains et les prit les enfermant dans les miennes. Je ne devais pas l'arrêter, il semblait si bien partit.

\- Après quelques mois plus tard un soir alors que mon oncle était venu me vi…j'ai, j'ai pu prendre son arme qu'il avait laissé sur une table. Je l'avais alors caché, pendant une bonne semaine j'avais étudié l'arme avec laquelle je devais me tuer, et pourtant au fils des jours je ne pouvais en arriver là. Je n'avais pas le courage t'appuyais sur la gâchette, le courage de mettre fin à ma chienne de vie. Je suis si faible.

Sa voix s'éteignis inexorablement, je lui pris le visage en coupe.

\- Non Harry, c'est faux, tu es fort.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- De toute façon c'était avant, après ça j'ai voulu me faire tatouer ma cicatrice sur le front, celle qui veut dire que mon oncle ma détruit, il a tout détruit. j'avais alors un point d'encrage, un repaire, et c'est ça qui m'a permet de tenir pendant toute ces années.

Ça voix c'était éteint doucement. Je passai ma main derrière sa nique approchant sa tête, la posant sur ma poitrine. Je sentis de l'eau de rependre sur mon torse, et j'entendis alors les sanglots d'Harry.

\- Hey Harry, je veux pas que tu pleurs.

Je lui reculai sa tête et posant mes deux pouces sur chaque côté de son visage, mon front vint se mettre contre le sien, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je passai frénétiquement mes pouces sur ses joues, chassant les larmes d'eau salée.

\- J'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Je l'embrassai sur le bout du nez, alors qu'Harry ne disait rien, il me regardait juste.

\- Après tes yeux vont être d'un vert délavé. Moi je préfère ta couleur vive, pétillante de vie et de bonheur.

Il hocha la tête, chassant rageusement ses dernières larmes. Je pris alors un savon et commença à lui frottais tendrement son corps. Quand ma main passa sur son tatouage au niveau du cœur je m'arrêtai regardant encore se magnifique tatouage qui faisait partie d'Harry, qui représentait Harry. Ma main caressa sa poitrine, effleurant un téton. Harry poussa alors sans faire attention un petit gémissement, je relevai la tête surpris d'un tel bruit. Harry rougit et dit d'une petite voix.

\- Tes mains sont si douces.

Je ricanai et l'embrassa sur le bord de ses lèvres, puis finie de le laver.

0o0

Après le repas et après avoir régler quelques paperasses et passé un certains nombres de coup de téléphone je pus enfin monter dans ma chambre. J'avais hâte de retrouver Harry, en espérant que ce dernier ne soit pas déjà endormi. Pendant le repas je m'amusais à voir mon Ange piquait du nez dans son assiettes de soupe. Je souris et traversa le couloir, mais pas ralentissait pour m'arrêter devant le tableau de ma chère mère. Elle avait voulu prendre un rendez-vous avec moi, Zabini m'avait donné le message qu'elle avait laissé à un de mes hommes qui s'occupe de sa protection. Ma mère était furieuse des rumeurs qui couraient comme quoi j'étais avec un homme de bas quartier. Elle voulait donc savoir en tant que bonne mère si ceci était foutaise ou non. J'avais alors déchiré le mot qu'elle m'avait laissé puis l'avais brulé devant Zabini, et lui avait lancé.

\- Dis à ma mère que je n'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie de lui accorder un rendez-vous.

Zabini avait secoué la tête et avait attrapé son téléphone.

Je lançai un dernier regard haineux vers le grand tableau et rentra dans ma chambre. Je vis alors avec surprise un Harry qui m'attendait de pied ferme, assis en tailleur au milieu du lit, vêtus seulement d'un boxer. Ce qui était assez rare, Harry apprécié avoir quelque chose sur lui pour dormir. Surement de peur qu'on lui fasse quoi que ce soit. Au départ cela m'avait dérangeai, mais je m'y étais fait, je ne voulais pas le contré.

Je m'approchai donc lentement du lit, et levai un sourcil interrogateur. Harry rougit et dit.

\- Je veux te demandais un truc.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

A ce mot Harry rougit encore plus, il se tritura les doigts, frictionnant ses doigts calleux. Je m'assis sur le lit et lui prit le menton entre mes doigt pour l'embrassait tendrement. Je le vis hésiter, il ouvrit la bouche, mais la refermé de suite, on aurait dit un poisson rouge tombé de son bocal.

\- Je ne suis personne pour te juger, donc vas-y Harry, dis-moi.

Harry hésita puis lâcha précipitamment.

\- Je...veux-te-voir-tout-nu !

Le rouge monta encore plus sur ses joues, il tira sur sa peau, faisant apparaitre un point rouge sur sa peau ouverte. Il glissa son doigt dans sa bouche et lécha le sang, en attendant ma réponse. Moi j'avais ouvrit ma bouche, sans encore la refermer, j'avais bien compris ce que j'avais entendu ?

\- Tu peux répéter ?

Harry secoua la tête, les oreilles rouges de honte.

\- Non.

Je lui pris la main.

\- Tu veux que je retire mes vêtements ?

\- Oui.

Souffla-t-il. Je souris et dis gentiment.

\- Est pourquoi soudain tu veux voir mon corps d'Apollon ?

\- Je suis ton petit-ami non ?

Ma respiration se bloqua, c'est la première fois qu'Harry mettait un mot sur notre relation. Alors pour lui nous sommes un couple? Chose que j'avais espérant au fond de moi, sans jamais me l'avouer, je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien. Je reportai sur mon attention sur Harry toujours aussi rouge et tendu. Je fis disparaitre le dernier écart entre nous et emprisonna ses lèvres.

\- Alors tu veux bien ?

Ce fut à mon tour de me mettre à rougir.

\- Heu, je…

Voilà que je me m'étais à begueillait.

\- Harry ce n'ai pas que je ne veux pas, mais, je veux dire je vais pas me mettre nu devant toi alors que toi tu es habiller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bha parce que… je sais pas mais…

\- Alors tu veux ?

Le peu d'argument se noya quand je croisai son regard aussi mignon qu'un chaton. Je soufflai.

\- Harry, je…

Il me coupa d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est pas grave, je suis con, je voulais essayer de me convaincre que ton corps était le même que le mien, que je pouvais me rassurer, mais je comprends je suis bête, laisse tomber. Je suis fatigué.

Il monta vers le centre du lit et se glissa sous les draps, mais je l'arrêtai en lui prenant son bras.

\- Ok, t'as gagné.

Harry sourit de toute ses dents, enfaite ce mec et beaucoup moins innocent qu'il n'en paraissait. Je soufflai une nouvelle fois, et me leva du lit. Je retirai mon haut, dévoilant mon torse fin et bien bâtis. Harry c'était remis en tailleur au centre du lit, il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains, comme quand il regardé la télé. Je secouai la tête, j'avais l'horrible impression de faire un striptease. Mais bon si cela permettait vraiment à Harry de surmonter une étape je pouvais bien faire ça.

Je posai mon haut sur la chaise, puis retira d'un coup de talon mes chaussures, je défis mon bouton de pantalon puis descendit la fermeture éclair en un Zip. Je retirai mon pantalon et mes chaussettes. Une fois en boxer je rougis, je m'étais déjà mis nu devant Harry, mais pas pour ce genre de chose, non c'était pour un bain pas pour une séance de matage. Je lançai un regard vers mon petit Ange, il était tout rouge et semblait très concentré. Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches, hésitant. Harry sembla attendre gentiment. Je fis alors glissait lentement mon boxer le long de mes jambes fines et imberbe. Une fois nu devant lui je m'approchai du lit et dit.

\- Bien, alors que veux tu maintenant.

Harry me regarda de la tête, puis son regard descendis vers mon entre jambe. Là son regard s'arrêta hypnotiser. Je sentis une chaleur venir sur mes joues. Pas que je n'aimais pas son regard sur mon corps, je n'étais pas non plus pudique mais bon j'avais l'impression de faire partir de l'un de ses expériences.

\- Approche.

Je levai les yeux au plafond et avança vers le lit, je me mis à genoux sur le matelas. Harry avança alors vers moi et de pencha. Pendant quelques secondes j'eu cru qu'il allait prendre mon sexe en bouche, mais non il s'arrêta un quelque centimètre devant. Ne se souciant de la torture qu'il était en train de me faire subir. J'écartai intentionnellement les cuisses. Harry regarda mon entre jambe qui se réveillait malheureusement. Harry releva la tête et demanda en bonne enfant.

\- Pourquoi la tienne à pas de poils ?

Je rougis, non mais il pouvait pas faire plus gênant.

\- Je…si j'en ai mais ils sont blond.

\- Ha.

Harry retourna à son observation, je soufflai presque en haletant, penchant la tête en arrière ne préférant pas voir se spectacle. J'avais la tête d'Harry à moins vingt centimètre de mon entre jambe qui était maintenant fièrement levé. Dévoilant un gland rouge, et un membre veineux à souée.

Soudain je sentis quelque chose sur la pointe de mon sexe. Je baissai la tête, Harry faisait courir son index sur mon gland, son doigt courait sur mon gland, étalant surement sans faire exprès le liquide transparent qui s'en écoulait. Je soupirai de bonheur et de frustration face à ses caresses aussi légère. Je soufflais haletant.

\- Harry…tu fou quoi ?

Harry retira son doigt comme prit en faute.

\- En faites on est presque pareil.

Je plissai les yeux en essayant de prendre une respiration plus posée.

\- Logique.

Il haussa ses frêles épaules.

\- Bon Harry, pas que je n'aime pas que tu regardes mon pénis, mais là.

Harry reposa son doigt sur mon gland, le tapant doucement et faisait coulait le liquide pré séminal de mon gland.

\- Harry…

Il recommença encore, je me mordis violement la lèvre pour ne pas jouir de suite. Son doigt passa sur la fente de mon bout rougit, je contractai mes reins, et me cambra en soupirant son nom.

\- J'aime bien t'entendre dire mon nom.

Surpris je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il me sourit timidement et recula me laissant pantellent, le sexe encore dresser près à éjaculer.

\- Tu aimais ce que je faisais ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Oui.

Je souris et allait me levé pour me soulager dans la salle de bain, mais Harry m'arrêta.

\- Je veux te faire plaisir.

Je me tournai vers lui, il avait le visage rouge, les yeux pourtant remplie de désire.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer Harry, est puis tu me fais déjà plaisir de ta compagnie.

Il secoua la tête et serra ses petits poings sur ses cuisses.

\- Non, je veux, je veux essayer.

Je revins sur mes pas et m'assis sur le lit.

\- Harry…tu es sur ?

Il hocha la tête, je souris fier de lui. Je me penchai et l'embrassant sur le front, puis le nez, les lèves, la mâchoire. Pour revenir sur ses lèvres tentatrices, les mordants, les suçant avidement. J'étais tellement content qu'il veuille faire ça. Je ne voulais pas être égoïste, mais dans une relation les deux personnes participent pour donner du plaisir et de l'amour à l'autre. Brusquement Harry me fit sortir de mes penser.

\- Par contre je sais pas comment on fait, enfin je veux dire. Oncle Vernon m'obligeait à le…mais je…

\- Chutttt…

Je posai son doigt sur sa bouche, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Il n'y a pas ton oncle, il n'y a plus ton oncle, donc tu vas tout réapprendre ok ?

Il hocha la tête. Je l'embrassai encore et encore, puis lui prit tendrement la main, la guidant vers mon entre jambe. Quand sa main toucha mon sexe dure il se raidit, mais je l'embrassai et dit.

\- Hey calme toi.

Il hocha la tête fermant les yeux, les plissant durement.

\- Non ouvre les yeux Harry, il faut que tu regardes. Ce que tu fais c'est normale dans une relation, n'en ai pas honte.

Il se détendit et ouvrit les yeux, ma main accompagna la sienne sur mon sexe. Harry frissonna, je sentis ses poils se hérissaient sur son bras.

\- Par contre si tu n'en a pas envie on arrête, moi je m'en fou, je veux surtout que ça soit toi qui décide. Je veux bien que tu me fasses plaisir mais il faut aussi que toi, tu en le veuille.

\- Je le veux.

Ca voix était ferme, enfin il essayer. Je me mordis la lèvre quand je remontai ma main avec celle d'Harry sur ma hampe de chaire. Au bout de quelques mouvement de va et vient je lâchai la main d'Harry et la laissa continuer seul. Il me regarda soudain paniqué.

\- Non, tu t'en sors très bien.

Je l'embrassai et lâchai un gémissement quand son doigt glissa sur mon gland rosé. Je sentais le regard d'Harry sur moi. Il fit un nouveau mouvement hésitant, mais c'était si bon, même si c'était un peu mal fait, ou hésitant, tant que c'était fait avec la personne qui fait palpitait ton cœur tout te semble parfait. Harry chercha mes lèvres, je les lui offris avec joie. Soudain je me sentis venir, les doigts de mon Ange courait sur mon « truc », quand j'écarquillai les yeux et vint prendre les lèvres de mon Amour, quand je me libérai dans un râle de pure extase. Mon sperme gicla dans sa main, en quelque jet chaud.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaules et murmura.

\- Merci mon ange, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Je vis alors une petite bosse sous le boxer de mon brun, je souris et chuchota.

\- Oh, je crois que je t'ai un peu délaissé.

Je couchai Harry qui rigola en entortillant ses jambes avec les miennes. Je lui retirai son boxer et m'occupait alors amoureusement de son « truc ».

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà ! Ah enfin Harry à prit position dans leur relation. Je sens que le lendemain ils vont avoir se sacré crampe…. avec le cheval bande de pervers ;)

Je m'excuse pour le retard, ma correctrice…met pas mal de temps, alors engueuler la si vous voulez, mais moi je préfère que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé ! dites-moi tout, je veux savoir, je veux je veux je veux !

Bisous à la semaine prochaine bonne fin de semaine, normalement sans retard, normalement….


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating** : M

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** : Përshëndetje (Albanais) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ce fut de douces lèvres qui vinrent me réveiller. J'ouvris tant bien que mal mes yeux et tombai sur un spectacle assez érotique. Harry était nu, à quatre pattes au-dessus de mon corps, sa langue était en train de lécher avec amour mon cou. Je pressai ma tête sur mon oreiller :

\- Harry, te voilà bien matinal.

Il releva sa tête, cachant sa croupe bien relevée. Il me sourit et captura mes lèvres pour un baiser très fougueux.

\- J'ai envie de toi !

J'écarquillai les yeux, Harry venait-il bien de dire ce que j'avais entendu ? Quand notre baiser se rompit je demandais avec un semblant de panique :

\- Mais Harry qu'a tu pris aujourd'hui, tu as mangé du lion ?

Il secoua la tête en rigolant, puis s'assit sur mes hanches, ça va que le drap nous séparait parce que nous étions tous les deux nus. Et je crois que n'aurais pu me contrôler si j'avais rencontré la douceur de sa peau. Brusquement Harry commença à bouger ses hanches contre les miennes. Mon souffle se coupait :

\- Harry, tu fais quoi ?

\- T'aime pas ?

\- Si, mais…

Je sentis alors nos deux virilités se réveiller et se frotter l'une à l'autre. Harry pencha sa tête en arrière et poussa un gémissement. Ses joues étaient rouges, son souffle devint erratique, ses tétons se dressèrent sensuellement. Je me mordis la lèvre et posai mes mains sur ses hanches lui intimant un rythme plus fort, pressant un peu plus nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Soudain Harry tira sur le drap qui nous séparé, le jetant sur le sol et frotta son corps nu contre le mien. Je demandai un baiser fiévreux tout en caressant ses courbes :

\- Drago…

Nos yeux se figèrent, plantés l'un dans l'autre, je le sentis se raidir et pousser un râle bienfaiteur. Harry se répondit entre nous, puis se fut mon tour alors que je l'embrassais à perdre haleine.

Harry se vautra sur mon corps et glissa sa tête dans mon cou. Sa respiration était saccadé, son corps moite se décolla du mien et roula à mes côtés. Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux et souffla :

\- Oh mon dieu. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais…c'était trop.

Je souris et tournais sur mon flan droit pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Au bout d'un temps, il se leva sur ses coudes et regarda notre corps en dessous de la ceinture, il grimaça :

\- C'est répugnant.

Je soupirai et le prit contre moi, pour ensuite le porter en princesse et l'amener à la salle de bain.

\- Eh bien allons-nous laver

0o0

Harry se jeta à moitié sur la nourriture disposait sur la table. Il chipa deux croissants et au lieu de venir s'assoir à table il se vautra sur le canapé près du feu crépitant. Je me massai les tempes.

\- Tu es épuisant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On mange à table pas autre part.

Il enfourna le croisant et commença à grignoter l'autre.

\- Oh, tu vas pas commencer avec tes règles de bourge.

Offusqué je me glissai à ses coté et lui prit la viennoiserie des mains et la mangea sous ses yeux de merlan frit.

\- Déjà tu ne me parles pas comme ça, et ensuite c'est juste une question de politesse.

Il secoua la tête et se leva pour prendre un pain au chocolat. Je regardai silencieusement le temps dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Jamais on n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse pleuvoir avec le temps que nous avions hier. Le pire dans tout ça c'était ce que j'allais faire d'Harry, déjà qu'il était tout le temps surexcité, si maintenant il ne pouvait plus sortir dehors j'allais vraiment être dans la merde. Harry revint se jetant sur le canapé et sur moi au passage, il se pelotonna contre moi et émietta son pain au chocolat.

\- On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il pleut des cordes, on ne va pas pouvoir sortir.

Il regarda la fenêtre et se tourna soudain vers moi.

\- Au fait, hier dans l'enclot des chevaux, tu en avais pas un qui n'allais pas bien ?

J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur et surtout surprit :

\- Développe.

Il mit un morceau de chocolat dans sa bouche et dit :

\- Bah, il y avait un sur le côté, il était super bizarre, il était gris, tout gris, enfin presque transparent, on aurait dit que de la brume était autour de lui. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Le Sombral, il avait vu un Sombral. Quoi attendez...

\- Tu as vu un…Sombral.

Harry me regarda et fronça les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?

Si je me souvenais bien ce que Luna m'avait dit dessus, seuls les gens qui avait vu quelqu'un mourir devant eux pouvait voir c'est soi-disant animaux la plupart du temps c'était surtout quand c'était quelqu'un de cher. J'avais toujours cru que c'était n'importe quoi, Luna en voyait, car elle avait était témoin de la mort de sa mère, une alchimiste renommée et un peu folle. Mais bon Luna était un peu folle, je n'avais jamais bien prit les choses au sérieux. Même si moi aussi j'en voyais, je m'étais dit que c'était le stress, le surmenage.

\- Harry, tu as déjà vu quelqu'un mourir ?

\- Tu veux dire devant moi ?

\- Oui.

Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus contre moi, il posa le pain au chocolat sur la table.

\- Oui, mes parents.

Cela me revint, j'avais lu dans son dossier qu'Harry avait perdu ses parents très jeunes. On les avait assassinés chez eux. Personne n'avait jamais pu savoir qui était celui qui avait tué cette famille sans problème.

\- J'étais là quand la personne à tuer ma mère. J'étais jeune mais je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je me souviens que ma mère avait voulu me protéger de la balle. Je revois ma mère qui était tombée, et moi j'avais pleuré. J'ai su plus tard par ma tante que j'avais était blesser par la balle de cet homme. Il avait pensé m'avoir tué. Je n'ai aucune cicatrice enfin je crois.

Un flot de larmes était sur la bordure de ses beaux yeux verts, prêtes à sortir. Je posai ma main sur le sommet de sa tête et vint la mettre contre mon torse.

\- Pardon de t'avoir fait revivre ça.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, mais j'aurais tant voulu avoir mes parents, ils auraient pu me protéger de mon cousin, de mon oncle, des coups, des abus…

Les vannes s'ouvrirent alors d'un coup déversant des larmes salées le long de son beau visage.

\- Tes parents t'ont protégé Harry, ta mère t'a protégé de la balle qui devait te tuer. Elle t'a permis de vivre.

\- Et de subir tout ce que j'ai subis !

\- Oui, aussi. Mais aussi de me rencontrer, de te permettre de vivre heureux, de construire une vie.

Il renifla mais ne dit rien. Je le serra un peu plus. Je n'aimais pas le voir pleurer, c'était trop douloureux de voir cette tristesse qui venait remplir son petit cœur tendre.

\- Tu as peut-être raison.

Je lui embrassai le front et dis avec douceur.

\- J'ai toujours raison mon Ange.

Harry se mit à ricaner puis passa ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa, mêlant ses larmes à notre baiser. Je rangeai dans un coin de ma tête l'idée de lui parler du Sombral, préférant quelque chose de plus joyeux.

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

Il sembla hésitait puis dit en souriant, les joues rouges.

\- Je veux faire un gâteau !

0o0

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans la cuisine du manoir, où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Dobby était paniqué que le maitre Harry fasse à manger, mais Harry ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Il fit sortir Dobby de la cuisine, le poussant et lui claquant la porte au nez. Harry avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et son beau sourire. Il se remonta les manches et me dit :

\- On va faire un gâteau. C'est Luna qui m'a donné la recette la dernière fois.

Houlà je pouvais prendre peur. Harry me demanda :

\- Tu sais où sont les saladiers ?

\- Heu non…je ne suis jamais venu ici.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Bon on va faire comme on peut.

Il commença à ouvrir tous les placards et tiroirs, sortant quelque fois des trucs. Il étala sur la table en bois de la cuisine différent ingrédients et plat. Il sorti ensuite un yaourt du frigo et dit :

\- Bon, tu m'aides !

Je hochai la tête, remontant les manches de mon pull noir. Il me tendit le yaourt.

\- Tiens, tu le vide dans le saladier.

Je pris une cuillère et commençait :

\- Au faite il s'appelle comment ton gâteau ?

\- Le gâteau au yaourt.

\- Je vois.

Je fini de vider le yaourt et allait le jeter à la poubelle mais Harry m'arrêta :

\- Non, on le garde, ça va nous servir de verre mesureur.

Il me le pris des mains, le nettoya puis versa la farine trois fois dans le petit pot de yaourt. Ensuite il y mit deux pots de sucre, un demi d'huile, de la levure, de la fleur d'oranger, et trois œufs. Il me tendit un batteur :

\- Tien, tu le fait, moi j'aime pas le faire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et commença, cela se révéla plus facile que je ne le pensais, il suffisait de tourner l'appareil pendant que les batteurs fouettait la pâte. Harry s'assit sur la table en bois et me regarda tout en souriant. Une fois la pâte bien souple, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et dit :

\- Ça c'est le meilleur moment.

Il prit un moule carré, le beurra et versa la pâte, puis le mis dans le four déjà préchauffé à 180°. Il se retourna et prit le saladier, plongeant son doigt dedans et mangea le reste de pâte qui était sur les bords. Son doigt disparu dans sa bouche, dans un mouvement de va et vient. Je pensais bien évidement qu'Harry ne pensait en aucun cas me chauffer par ses simples mouvements, mais hélas c'était le cas. Il se lécha sensuellement les lèvres. Tous ses gestes étaient si naturels, si simples et pourtant si érotiques. Je me mordis sévèrement la lèvre et retint un gémissement quand Harry se lécha les doigts couvert de pâte. Il me sourit et dit.

\- Tu veux pas goûter ?

Je revins comme je pu dans la réalité et haussai les épaules. Soudain Harry racla le plat avec son index et s'approcha de moi.

\- Ouvre la bouche.

Je rêvais, il n'allait pas faire ce que je pensais ?! A ce moment-là j'avais l'impression d'être un adolescent à la con, en manque d'amour et de sexe. Je me ravisai de lui sautais dessus et préférait entrouvrir légèrement ma bouche. Son doigt se pressa contre mes lèvres, et entra dans ma bouche, je léchai alors avec délice ce doigt couvert de pâte. Je fixai Harry avec mon regard de pervers, ce dernier rougit d'un coup en comprenant, mais ne retira pas son doigt. Je me mis alors à sucer avec tendresse son index comme si c'était son « truc ». Harry rougit encore plus, et poussa un faible gémissement, qui malheureusement pour lui ne passa pas inaperçu. Je reculai retirant son doigt de mon orifice buccal et vint lui prendre avec sauvagerie ses lèvres chaudes et sucrées.

Je plaquai son corps fin contre la table en bois, posant mes mains de chaque côté pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Ma langue dansait avec joie dans cette bouche tentatrice. Harry pressa, je ne savais si c'était inconsciemment ou non, sa jambe contre mon entre-jambe. Une main curieuse passa alors sous son haut, découvrant une peau fine, lisse, douce. Je m'arrêtai sur un téton durci, et commença à le masser traçant des cercle autour de ce bouton brun. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, laissant à découvert une gorge parfaite. Je mordillai sa peau, laissant ma trace. Sa jambe pressa encore un peu plus, je grognai de purs délices. J'en avais tant envie, depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un, et en plus cette personne était Harry. L'homme que je chérissais, que j'aimais. Je mordis le lobe de son oreille, lui faisant échapper un soupir de bonheur. Je chuchotai :

\- Il met combien de temps à cuire ton gâteau ?

\- Une heure.

\- Et si nous montions dans notre chambre, je pense que la cuisine me semble inappropriée.

Harry hocha comme il put la tête. D'un coup je le soulevai, tout en continuant à l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je rentrai dans notre chambre, donnait un coup de pied à la porte, la refermant. Je posai Harry sur le lit, comme s'il était une chose précieuse. Oui c'était ma chose précieuse.

Harry était à un appel à la luxure. Il avait les joues et les lèvres rouges entrouverte. Ses mains ne cessaient de courir sur les draps. Je me mis à quatre pattes sur son corps, et l'embrassais encore et encore. Une de mes mains chercha à lui retirer son haut. Je réussis à le lui faire passer par-dessus, le jetant dans la pièce. Je me délectai alors du corps de rêve de mon petit-ami. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, je les replaçai sur son petit nez. Harry se pinça les lèvres, il tendit le cou, faisant apparaitre encore sa gorge, je pu déjà voir un joli suçon. Ma main caressa son corps avec dévotion. Passant sur sa gorge blanche, sa clavicule, ses épaules fine, son torse svelte, ses tétons bien levés, son ventre creux, ses hanches étroites. Je me mordis encore la lèvre.

\- Tu es si beau...

Il rougit et dit.

\- Toi tu es beau.

Il retira mon haut et passa à son tour ses mains sur mon corps. C'était une découverte pour nous deux, et j'adorais ça. Harry colla alors son bassin au mien, je me couchai légèrement sur lui. L'embrassant encore, pendant que ma main cherchait à défaire son bouton de pantalon. Je descendis sa fermeture éclair et glissai le jean le long de ses fines jambes. Harry rougit mais ne m'arrêta pas. Je caressai sa cuisse, remontant vers son « truc » une jolie bosse avait pris forme sous le bout de tissus gris. J'approchai mon visage du boxer, et souffla dessus. Harry gémit et ricanai.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- T'aime pas ?

\- Si…mais…je préfère…

\- Quand tu n'as rien.

Finis-je, il hocha la tête, je lui retirai alors son caleçon, lui soulevant les anches. Une fois nu Harry essaya de me cacher la vue du reste de son corps.

\- Harry, je t'ai déjà vu nu.

\- Je sais mais j'aime pas, enfin...

J'hochai la tête, et me mis à mon tour à retirer mon pantalon. Une fois moi aussi nu, je revins vers Harry. L'embrassant, faisant courir ma langue dans son cou, léchant ses tétons. Il gémit encore, serrant les draps entre ses mains. Je passais une main sur son sexe érigé, le flattant, puis fis alors un doux mouvement de va et viens sur son sexe et embrassai les cuisses d'Harry. Mon Ange, tresaillis, et s'arcbouta poussant un râle de bonheur.

\- Drago !

J'embrassais son entre-jambe. Mon autre main descendit alors tranquillement vers les fesses de mon amour. Je pris en main un globe et le pétrit. J'embrassai Harry, et lui fit lever une jambe, dévoilant à ma main son entrée. Je suçotai un téton, pendant que mon index vint titiller son anus.

Soudain Harry recula d'un coup, coupant tout contact. Il se leva du lit et dit paniqué :

\- Tu as fait quoi Drago ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et me levai marchant vers lui, il recula et s'appuya contre la porte de la salle de bain. Il secoua la tête, son corps était tremblant, ses yeux au bord des larmes :

\- Je veux pas que tu me touches.

\- Mais Harry, nous avons déjà fait ce genre de choses.

Il secoua la tête, et chercha ses habits. Il attrapa tremblant son caleçon. Je l'arrêtai attrapant son poignet.

\- Hey, Harry.

\- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi !

Il me poussa violement et tomba sur le sol. Il mit son boxer tout en jetant des regards partout dans la pièce, apeuré.

\- Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'y n'allais pas, j'en suis conscient. Mais il faut que tu me dises quoi ?

Harry releva la tête, il semblait d'un coup bien perdu. Il prit ses genoux dans ses bras et secoua la tête :

\- Pardon Drago, je…je …je peux pas supporter, je peux pas…mon oncle.

Je passai ma main sur mon visage, j'étais con, je pensais que cela pouvait bien se passer. C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Je m'accroupi devant lui. Il se jeta dans mes bras. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol en bois et Harry se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Pardon, je pourrais jamais être comme un garçon normal. Je suis pas normal je peux même pas faire l'amour avec toi.

Il hoqueta, d'un coup je me sentis si mal. Mal de le voir comme ça. Mal de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Mal d'en être là, j'aurais dû savoir que c'était trop tôt. J'étais tellement con. Je lui caressai le dos lui murmurant des mots d'apaisement, d'amour.

On resta là un long moment. Au bout d'un certain temps, les larmes devinrent des hoquets, puis les hoquets un souffle encore rapide. Je lui relevai le visage de mon épaule, le prenant en coupole. Je chassai ses larmes et posai mon front contre le sien :

\- Harry, mon Ange. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû savoir, je m'en veux. Mais toi tu ne dois surtout pas t'en vouloir. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, tu comprends. Je veux que tu comprennes ça. C'est normal que tu refuses, je comprends. Mais non tu n'es pas anormal. Loin de là. Tu as vécus beaucoup de choses, des choses dures. Mais tu ne peux pas t'accuser, tous ceci n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est de ma faute, je devrai te protéger Harry, pas te faire peur, te montrer de l'amour, de la sécurité. Je suis désolé de tout ça.

\- Mais…j'ai aimé !

Il renifla.

\- Et c'est normal, mais nous n'étions jamais allés aussi loin. Ce que je t'ai fait vivre, tu ne l'as pas connu avec ton oncle. Et ce que nous étions en train de faire fait partie des choses que ton oncle t'a fait subir. Comme cela fait partie des choses qui se font quand tu es amoureux, en couple. Donc, ne t'en veux pas. On prendra notre temps. On à toute la vie.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi…tu sais dans un couple, on ne fait pas sans l'autre. Je ne peux pas être heureux si tu ne l'est pas. Donc moi c'est pareil que toi. On attendra ensemble.

Il hocha la tête, renifla encore une fois et dit en souriant.

\- J'ai tellement de la chance de t'avoir.

Je ricanai :

\- Et c'est réciproque Harry, soit en sûr.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mon Ange.

Je lui embrassai chastement son front et lui dit avec un sourire.

\- J'espère que ton gâteau n'a pas cramé.

Il rigola et se leva pour disparaître dans les cuisines. Je compris surtout qu'il voulait un moment seul. Chose que je comprenais parfaitement.

Je me giflai encore une fois, pour ce que je venais de faire vivre à Harry. Je m'en voulais tellement. Je soufflais en passant une main dans mes cheveux, leur faisant retrouver un peu d'ordre puis m'habillais.

Je voulais soudain jouer du piano…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tadam !

 **je suis pas en retard!** ( champagne, danse de la joie)

Bon alors vous avez vraiment cru qu'ils allaient faire leur première fois ? XD

Eh bas non ;) D'un côté cela aurait fait bizarre vu que bon, Harry à quand même subit un viol. Donc voilà.

Bon du coup j'ai eu super peu de commentaire heureusement que j'ai PetitLutin22 qui m'en donne toujours :)

Mais maintenant je veux savoir si vous aimer mon histoire et son tournant, parce que vous êtes plein à me suivre ce qui me touche vraiment beaucoup mais je sais pas ce que vous en pensez donc ça serait super sympa de me laisser un petit com' pour me mettre du baume sur le cœur.

donc à vos clavier!

gris bisous et à la semaine prochaine


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating** : M

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** : բարեւ Ձեզ (barev Dzez ) ( Arménien) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

Bonne lecture !

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je descendis le plus silencieusement possible les escaliers en marbre et entrai dans ma pièce favorite.

Face à moi, devant la fenêtre se dressait un magnifique piano à queue noir. Je m'approchai lentement de mon instrument fétiche. Ma main couru sur le bois vernis du couvercle. Soudain toute pensée disparue, pour se focaliser sur ce piano. Je soulevai le couvercle vernis, devant moi des touches en ivoire blanc n'attendaient que mes doigts. Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres, il me manquait tant.

Je me souvenais, ce piano m'avait été offert à l'âge de huit ans, par mon père. J'avais était si touché, si heureux. Je crois bien que c'est la première et dernière fois que mon père me faisait un cadeau dans ce genre. Un cadeau pour m'amuser, pour me faire plaisir. Lui qui détester perdre du temps il m'avait offert ça !

J'avais tellement voulu le rendre alors fier de moi, jouant sans relâche sur ce piano. Le matin, l'après-midi, le soir. A toutes heures. Et j'étais encore plus heureux quand mon père venait m'écouter, là j'y mettais alors tout mon cœur, ton mon corps, mon âme. Pour lui faire plaisir. Mais était-il vraiment content de moi ? Je ne le saurais jamais, et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Je tirai le petit fauteuil couvert de velours noir et m'assis dessus. Mes doigts glissèrent sans jamais appuyer. Je mis mes mains pour jouer Claire de Lune, j'aimais beaucoup cette musique, si triste, si belle. Je respirai un grand coup, essayant d'oublier le regard du portrait de mon père dans mon dos. Me focalisant plutôt sur mes notes. Alors j'appuyai, avec tendresse, douceur, et les notes fusèrent. Et moi je souriais, j'étais content, heureux de pouvoir entendre le son de ce piano propre à lui-même.

0o0

Je fini un nouveau morceau quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, ne voulant briser ce moment je continuai sur un simple morceau d'Amélie Poulain, Comptine d'un autre été. Ma main était gracieuse sur mes touches, jouant lentement, voulant profiter de ce moment de calme, de sérénité. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant bercer par ma propre musique. Mes doigts jonglant sur mes touches en ivoire, saccadaient mes doigts, piquant mes notes, appuyant sur la pédale. Partant sur un dos, un la, un dièse sol. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Mais je ne voulais m'en soucier. Non pas maintenant, après.

Je trillai grâce à mon index et mon majeur un si et un dos. Je me sentais bien, c'est drôle de se sentir bien juste avec une simple musique, un simple son, un simple piano. Et pourtant mes mains se mirent à ralentir avec une certain anticipation, une boule dans mon ventre se forma alors que j'appuyais sur mi, si ré et mi.

Je sentis alors deux bras encercler mes épaules, et une tête se mit dans le creux de mon épaule.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu jouais du piano !

J'ouvris les yeux et tournais ma tête pour plonger dans deux yeux émeraude.

\- Pardon.

Il ne dit rien. Je continuai tout en me noyant dans ses yeux.

\- Pardon, j'aurais tellement pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi.

Il me regarda et m'embrassa, s'asseyant à mes côtés, quand il se sépara de notre doux baiser il me demanda :

\- Apprend-moi un truc.

Il sautilla sur le siège. Je compris rapidement qu'Harry avait préférer cacher sa douleur dans son coté enfant, mais ce n'était pas à moi de lui faire changer d'avis. Je hochai alors la tête, posant ma main sur mon clavier.

\- Tu vois, ça c'est un do, après la touche noire à droite c'est un do dièse, ensuite la blanche un ré, puis dièse…

Je continuai sur plusieurs octaves puis fis rapidement courir mes doigts.

\- Tiens, je suis sûr que tu connais ça.

Je lui fis les premières notes de la Lettre à Elise. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ch'ai pas.

Je lui montrai alors les notes, puis l'aidai à les poser sur les touches.

\- Tu vois tu fais rapidement un mi et un ré dièse, trois fois de suite puis un si…

Je continuai ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon Ange puisse aligner une vingtaine de note, alors je recommençais encore et encore. Au bout d'un temps je laissai Harry reprendre depuis le début. Je me permis de le détailler à son insu. Harry, si beau, d'une douce beauté enfantine, et pourtant on pouvait lire sa maturité dans ses yeux. Son petit nez, ses pommettes, ses sourcils noirs, ses yeux émeraude et ses cheveux en bataille. J'avais tout le temps envie de plonger ma main dans cette masse de cheveux soyeux. Il se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- T'as vu ?!

Je hochai la tête, oui toi et ta beauté ne t'en fait pas que je l'ai bien vue. Je me penchai et embrassai sa tempe lui murmurant :

\- Rejoue encore pour moi.

Il regarda avec concentration le clavier, plaçant ses main crispé et se mis à jouer avec hésitation, butant sur les notes, ripant sur les touches à côté. Et pourtant c'était beau, beau parce que c'était lui et seulement lui qui jouait. Alors je le regardai, lui son visage souriant, son dos un peu vouté, ses mains crispées. Et je souris.

0o0

Après la pluie, le beau temps. Harry sorti après qu'on ait dégusté le gâteau. Il courut dehors, pendant que je m'asseyais pour fumer une cigarette. A côté de moi, Zabini avait accepté de faire une partie d'échec contre moi. J'aspirai la fumée toxique pendant que Blaise jouait un fou. Je le contrai deux coups après. Je regardai Harry qui avait trouvé un chat couché dans l'herbe. Il avait coupé une longue tige d'herbe et la remuait pour que le matou essaie de l'attraper. Zabini suivit mon regard.

\- Vous allez faire quoi de lui en rentrant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'aimerai qu'il puisse sortir comme il le veut, mais avec Diggory...

Je déplaçai mon cavalier noir.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à lui ?

Je relevai la tête, secouant ma cigarette.

\- Oui.

Zabini me mangea un pion.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas lui prendre un appartement, comme Luna.

\- Il sera encore moins en sécurité.

\- Alors je ne sais quoi vous dire.

\- Alors ne dis rien, et joue.

Il hocha la tête, et mangea mon fou, je grognai alors que Blaise se mit à rire.

\- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous-même qui m'aviez appris à jouer.

\- Chose que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire.

Je lui mangeai un autre pion.

\- Quand voulez-vous rentrer ?

\- Ce soir.

\- Bien.

Je souris et me calai dans le fond de mon fauteuil. Zabini bougea un pion, je bondis et dis :

\- Échec et Mat mon cher.

Il regarda le plateau en fronçant les sourcils puis souffla et tomba contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de jouer contre vous ! Je préfère jouer avec Potter.

\- Tu insinues que mon ami est nul à ce jeu.

\- Pas du tout.

Zabini ricana, Harry revint vers nous, il éternua et d'un magnifique revers de main essuya son nez.

\- Je crois que je suis allergique au chat. Je préfère les serpents, c'est moins…

Il retira un poil de la bête blanche qui c'était déposée sur son pull.

\- Poilu.

Je lui souris et lui fis signe de venir sur mes genoux. Zabini nous laissa. Harry ne disait rien, il regarda le pré devant nous. Je passai mes mains autour de lui, posant ma tête dans son dos, écoutant sa respiration. Soudain je sentis une goutte d'eau tombé sur mon nez, je fronçais les sourcils. Quand une autre tomba sur mon front. Je fis lever Harry, quelques secondes plus tard une nouvelle rasade arriva. Harry la regarda du porche et soudain couru sous la pluie. Je n'eus le temps de l'attraper qu'il était sous les gouttes d'eau. Il mit les bras en croix et pencha le visage vers le ciel, fermant les yeux. Je souris face à ce spectacle, très vite ses vêtements furent trempés. Mais Harry ne s'en souciait même pas, non maintenant il tournait sur lui-même. Puis il se tourna vers moi et dit :

\- Viens !

Je secouai la tête. Il vint vers moi et me tira dehors, je me laissai faire avec joie. Harry me prit les mains et me fit tourner. Je me mis à rire et fis tourner Harry sur lui-même.

0o0

Harry grelota devant le feu, je soufflai et lui tendis une tasse de chocolat que Dobby était venu m'apporter.

\- Quelle idée, c'est logique que tu prennes froid.

Harry renifla et se pelotonna un peu plus dans les couvertures. Je m'assis à côté de lui et le tirai pour qu'il vienne se mettre contre moi, posant un baiser sur le sommet de ses cheveux noir.

\- Tu veux pas aller prend un bain ? Ça te ferai plus de bien que de rester devant le feu.

Il haussa les épaules. Je le fis se lever et on monta. Dans la chambre, Harry alla vers la fenêtre, je rentrai dans la salle de bain préparant le bain. Puis revint vers lui :

\- Ça va ?

Il ne dit rien, enfouissant son nez dans les couvertures. Je posai ma main sur son épaule mais il se raidit d'un coup. Je la retirai comprenant que ce contact ne lui plaisait guère. Je reculai, laissant un écart entre nous.

Ce qui c'était passé ce matin l'avais beaucoup plus dérangé qu'il voulait me le montrer. Je le regardai pendant que lui fixait l'extérieur, le regard loin, trop loin. Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi. Voilà qu'il fallait que je recommence tout depuis le début.

\- Harry…

Il ne se tourna pas. Mais parla.

\- Je ne comprends pas Drago ! J'ai pas envie de penser ou même de croire que tu es comme mon oncle, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne le vois pas en toi, mais ce matin…

Il se tourna enfin vers moi, ses yeux étaient secs mais j'y voyais une grande tristesse.

\- Je t'aime, ça sois en sûr. Mais pourquoi j'ai peur, je veux pas, j'ai pas envie d'avoir peur de toi. mais j'y arrive pas.

Il s'étrangla et gémis de douleur. Je voulu approcher mais de suite il recula, cela me serra le cœur.

\- Harry, je ne suis pas ton oncle, je suis désolé de ce matin. Et s'il le faut on va recommencer. Je veux que tu aies de nouveau confiance en moi.

\- Drago, le problème ne vient pas de toi.

\- Harry…

\- Non Drago, mais de moi. Hurla-t-il.

Il commença de nouveau à s'arracher la peau de ses doigts.

\- Je…je crois que je n'ai juste pas le droit au bonheur.

Sa voix n'était qu'un simple souffle, un souffle qui me serra tant le cœur que je cru en mourir.

\- Harry, tu as le droit au bonheur, plus que quiconque.

\- C'est faux, regarde-nous, on n'arrive même pas à coucher ensemble.

\- Mais pour l'amour de Dieu Harry, le sexe ne doit pas passer en premier lors d'une relation.

Il baissa la tête.

\- J'en ai besoin, je veux dire, je veux le connaitre. Je veux me fonder sur quelque chose de nouveau. Mais à chaque fois qu'on va plus loin, les images de mon Oncle me reviennent en mémoire.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, je voyais mon Amour torturé de ses idées même pas fondées. Elles le dévoraient, l'enfermant dans un mutisme. J'avais envie de lui prendre les épaules de le secouer, de l'embrasser de le prendre contre moi mais… Harry ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Harry devait avoir du calme, de la patience, de la tendresse. Mais moi et la patience cela faisait huit. J'aimais Harry, je voulais attendre mais le voir reculer alors que moi j'avançais cela commençait à me faire vraiment mal et à me gonfler.

\- Veut-tu que nous nous éloignons, le temps que tu arrives à faire le point ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et soudain fondit en larme. J'ouvris la bouche, qu'avais-je fais ?

\- Harry que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Tu…

Il hoqueta.

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi.

J'ouvris grand les yeux car cela ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée, j'approchai de lui et le prit dans mes bras. Il se fondit dans mon étreinte :

\- Mais non Harry, je t'aime. Je ne veux en aucun cas me débarrasser de toi.

\- Mais…

\- Harry.

Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et l'aida à venir s'assoir sur le lit.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes certaines choses, ce que je te propose n'est en aucun cas un signe d'abandon, mais de compréhension. Si tu as besoin d'un certain recul pour pouvoir mieux comprendre tout ce qui ce passe dans ta tête alors je te le donne. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. Si tu veux partir, part, si tu veux réfléchir à tout ceci, réfléchi. Mais moi je continuerai à t'aimer.

Il me regarda un long moment mais secoua la tête.

\- Non, je veux rester avec toi. Mais c'est juste je n'arrive plus à me comprendre.

\- C'est là le problème Harry, il faut que tu te comprennes, je vois bien que tu es mal dans ta peau, dans ta tête.

\- Je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester auprès de toi !

Je lui pris la main, joignant et entortillant nos doigts.

\- Soit.

Dans un coin de ma tête je me mettais à réfléchir, je croyais qu'il serait intelligent qu'Harry parle avec Luna. Elle m'avait toujours été d'un grand secours quand j'étais perdu.

\- Viens, tu vas te détendre dans un bain.

Il hocha la tête et se leva puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Je restai là, un moment sur le lit, puis redescendis. Je retrouvai mon feu et m'assis en regardant les flammes.

0o0

Le soir arriva, Zabini mit les dernières affaires dans le coffre de la voiture. Harry somnolais sur le canapé. Je me tournai vers mes domestiques. Dobby tordit son vieux chiffon et dis :

\- Nous sommes ravis que maître Malfoy soit venu ici avec son ami. Revenez quand vous le désirez la maison sera toujours prête à vous accueillir vous et maître Harry.

Je hochai la tête et les remerciait. Je partis alors chercher mon amant pelotonné devant le feu maintenant éteint. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, il leva ses yeux gonflés de fatigue.

\- On y va ?

\- Oui.

Il se leva s'étirant comme un chat, puis roula son dos pour finir tout mou. Je souris et le prit contre moi l'entrainant vers la voiture. Il salua brièvement Dobby et sorti pour vite s'engouffrer dans la voiture chauffé. Zabini ferma sa portière et ouvris la mienne. Je me glissai à l'intérieur de la voiture, Harry se décala et se mit contre moi, cherchant un peu plus de chaleur. Je souris timidement, de peur que soudain il recule, prenne peur ou autre chose des plus catastrophiques.

Zabini démarra la voiture et on emprunta l'allée d'arbres pour quitter le Manoir. Je lançais un dernier coup d'œil derrière, je voyais encore Dobby faire des grands signes, à côté de lui Maya commencait à rentrer.

Quand je partais du Manoir plus jeunes avec mes parents c'était toujours ainsi : Dobby nous faisait des grands signes jusqu'à ce que nous ne lui voyions plus et Maya partait toujours avant. Une boule d'émotions me prit ma gorge, rien n'avais changé… mon regard dévia sur la petite chose qui était collée à moi. Si, beaucoup de choses, plus que je ne le croyais.

0o0

Je sorti de ma demie somnolence quand le téléphone de Zabini sonna. Il décrocha et réduit un peu son allure sur la grande autoroute que nous empruntions.

\- Allô ?

Silence.

\- Oui.

Je me redressai un peu plus sur mon siège, Harry glissa sur mon torse, je le relevai et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Quand ?

J'essayai t'entendre un minium la voix de l'autre côté, je compris que c'était un homme, sûrement l'un des miens. Sa voix était hachée, pressée. Je compris rapidement qu'il était paniqué. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Blaise et lui fit un signe de tête, il était pâle. Je lui dis.

\- Sort !

Il hocha la tête, et prit une bifurcation sur une aire d'autoroute. Il continua sa discussion.

\- Je vais te passer le patron, calme-toi !

La voix était paniqué, Zabini serra les mains sur son volant, je compris que quelque chose était arrivée, et pas quelque chose de bien positif. Il enclencha son clignotant et sorti sur la droite. Il se gara sur la première place qu'il trouva.

\- Et elle, elle est où ?

Il arrêta la voiture et rugis :

\- Je te le passe.

Il me tendit le portable, je poussai rapidement Harry et sorti de la voiture.

Dehors il faisait froid, je posai le téléphone contre mon oreille.

\- Allô ?

\- Monsieur, c'est Fred.

Sa voix était chevronnant, chose très rare chez lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mon frère.

\- Quoi ton frère, explique-toi !

\- Ron, le petit ami de Granger… il est dans le coma.

J'haussai un sourcil et Fred continua :

\- Il…Diggory l'a attaqué.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher.

\- Explique-toi !

Fred prit une grande respiration et se mis à me raconter.

\- Comme vous le savez Diggory n'a plus Cho sous la main, et il est assez énervé. Pour se défouler il a brulé des voitures et autres. Mais je crois que cela ne lui suffisait pas. Ce soir Hermione et Ron était de sorti, ils sont allé au restaurant dans tes quartiers. Mais Diggory a dû le savoir, il les avait attendu avec deux de ses hommes dans une rue qui amène à leur appartement.

Sa voix se bloqua.

\- Ils avaient des flingues, l'un à toucher Ron. Hermione avait un semi-automatique sur elle, comme à son habitude. Elle a tué un des hommes et à toucher l'autre. Mais Diggory c'est échapper sur une moto non immatriculée. Elle nous a tout de suite appelés et on a conduit Ron à l'hôpital. Il a était touché vers la tête. Il est dans le coma depuis deux heures. Hermione n'est vraiment pas bien, je veux dire… elle voit bien que maintenant ceux qui travaillent avec toi ce sont plus en sécurité. Mais maintenant si même ce qui ne bosse pas avec toi aussi…je sais pas si elle le supporter.

Je respirais un grand coup.

\- Ou est-elle ?

\- A l'hôpital dans la chambre de Ron.

\- Et toi ?

\- Chez mes parents, je suis obligé de le leur dire, George est resté avec elle.

\- Je vois.

\- Malfoy, je travaille pour toi et continuerai, je veux venger mon frère. Mais…

Il ne rajouta rien, je me pinçai le nez.

\- Il n'ait pas mort Fred.

\- Il est dans le coma !... Pardon je m'emporte…

\- Je comprends, écoute je vais me dépêcher, envoie-moi le nom de l'hôpital j'arrive le plus vite là-bas.

Il souffla.

\- Ok.

\- Désolé Fred, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive.

\- Je sais.

Je raccrochai après avoir finalisé la conversation et remontait dans la voiture, je tendis l'appareil a Zabini.

\- Démarre, on n'a pas toute la nuit.

\- Et Harry ?

Je me tournai vers le concerné :

\- On va le poser chez Luna.

Il hocha la tête et démarra la voiture. C'était encore ma faute, Harry, maintenant le copain d'Hermione. Me voilà bien affaiblis, mais ce n'est surtout pas le moment de baisser les bras mais plutôt de les relever encore plus. Diggory croyais vraiment qu'il allait gagner, j'allais l'écraser, le réduite en miette. Diggory allait vite comprendre qu'il ne fallait ni encombrer mon chemin ni celui de mes amis. Je regardai le rétroviseur et croisai le regard de Blaise.

\- Dans trois jours, Diggory est mort.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà, chap un peu dur, entre le rejet d'Harry, Ron qui se retrouve dans le coma.

Je vous préviens, que les prochain chapitre ce ne seront vraiment pas remplis de bonheur, il sera assez noirs et durs. Hélas mais bon. Comme on dit : je sais plus ;J

sinon merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, cela m'a fait trop trop trop plaisir. merci encore et merci aux prochain.

 ** _Petite annonce :_**

Rien de négatif, juste pour vous dire que demain je vais poster un OS ( sur un défis) j'en suis assez même vraiment contente, donc si cela vous tente. Et bien passer le lire et laisser moi un commentaire.

Voila, bonne semaine à tous !


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple :** Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating** : M

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** :မင်္ဂလာပါ (maingalarpar ) ( Birman ) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je balançais presque littéralement Harry chez Luna. Une fois le colis entre de bonnes mains, je remontais dans la voiture et fonçai à l'hôpital. La voiture s'arrêta devant, je sorti rapidement de la voiture suivis par Zabini. Je rentrais dans le hall et m'approchai d'une secrétaire presque endormie :

\- Bonjour, vous avez un patient du nom de Ronald Weasley.

Elle bailla, me regarda et fouilla dans les dossiers :

\- Oui c'est bien ça.

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Les visites sont interdites, vous êtes de sa famille ?

\- Non.

\- Alors encore moins.

Je fulminai, je posai ma main sur mon holster mais Zabini m'arrêta, il sorti un gros billet de son portefeuille. Elle le regarda et secoua la tête :

\- Je ne suis pas à vendre. J'ai encore un peu de fierté.

Je serai mes poings de rage et sorti mon flingue en plein milieu du hall. Je pointai mon arme sur le front de la femme :

\- Maintenant tu nous dis ou je te fais sauter la cervelle.

Zabini me fit descendre mon arme, je le fusillais du regard. La femme était tremblante elle prit le dossier et dit :

\- Chambre…205 !

Je hochai la tête en rangeant le flingue et dis :

\- Ne vous amusez pas à appeler la police. Je suis Malfoy, je pense que ce nom vous suffit pour ne pas faire une bêtise que vous regretteriez.

Elle blêmit et hocha fébrilement la tête. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre suivis de Zabini. Au deuxième étage, j'ouvris la porte et trouvais très facilement la chambre. Les jumeaux, Fred et George y étaient et montaient la garde. Je hochai la tête devant eux et posait ma main sur l'épaule de Fred :

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Parfait.

J'entrai dans la chambre 205. Elle était simple, blanche, digne d'une chambre d'hôpital. Contre un mur le lit, dessus un jeune homme roux, il semblait dormir si profondément. Autour de lui des machines les plus imposantes les unes que les autres. Sur une chaise somnolais Hermione. Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux rouges et gonflé. Elle se leva d'un coup et fondis dans mes bras en pleurant.

\- Drago ! Je te hais !

Je passai mes mains derrière son dos et la serra dans une étreinte sans mot. Au bout d'un moment elle recula, essuya ses yeux et se moucha.

\- Je suis pathétique, même pas capable de protéger mon petit ami.

\- Tu n'y pouvais rien Mione.

\- Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à le digérer. Je ne sais même pas s'il va se réveiller. Tu imagines ?!

\- Non.

\- Tu as raison, tu ne peux pas.

Elle se mit à côté du lit et caressa les cheveux du roux.

\- Ça nous a tellement prit par surprise. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- Ne te torture pas l'esprit, Hermione.

Elle ne dit rien, préférant faire courir sa main sur un demi-cadavre.

\- Je vais régler son compte à Diggory.

\- Il serait temps.

Son ton était remplis de reproche, amer, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, j'aurais dû anticiper ce genre d'évènement, j'aurais dû savoir. Je montrais encore une fois mes faiblesses à Diggory. Chose inacceptable pour moi.

Hermione se tourna vers moi, tout en tenant la main de ce pauvre Ron.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer à travailler avec toi.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. J'écarquillai les yeux, elle souffla et s'assit :

\- Drago comprend moi, je…

Son regard partit vers le corps endormi de son aimé. Les larmes allaient bientôt franchir les frontières de ses cils. Je m'approchai d'elle et posait une main sur sa joue. Elle hocha la tête et recommença :

\- Je suis amoureuse de Ron, tu comprends Drago. Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre tout en me disant que je peux mourir à tout moment, avant ce n'était pas grave. Mais vie ne rimais a rien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais maintenant, maintenant que je l'ai lui. Et en plus il court des risques si je continue à travailler avec toi.

\- Mais c'est ce que veut Diggory.

Hermione me regarda et me prit la main, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, de lourdes cernes creusaient son beau visage normalement si souriant.

\- Si tu m'apprécie un minimum tu comprendras et me laissera partir.

Je baissai les yeux, sa main m'échappa, je la saisi et la regardait :

\- Soit, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu as raison. Il est temps que tu vives une vraie vie.

Elle me sourit et me caressa la joue avec douceur.

\- Merci Drago.

\- Tu vas lui dire ce que tu étais vraiment ?

Mione regarda Ron et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je vais attendre qu'il soit réveillé mais oui.

\- Tu as raison.

Son attention revint sur moi.

\- Si tu veux je formerai quelqu'un, je ne veux pas te laisser sans un vrai tueur. Sinon comment tu vas faire pour protéger ton bien-aimé ?

Harry...

\- J'en suis vraiment désolée, Drago.

\- Non Hermione, tu as raison les choses ont assez durées. En fait, demain Diggory est un homme mort. Il a assez fait souffrir tous les gens que j'aime.

Je pris Hermione contre moi, elle hoqueta mais se laissa faire dans cette étreinte aussi soudaine que rare, je posai un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne :

\- Je te vengerai.

Puis je sorti de la pièce blanche.

0o0

Une fois dehors, je sifflai Blaise qui m'ouvrit rapidement la voiture.

\- Vous voulez rentrer, monsieur ?

\- Non, on va dans mes principaux bureaux, appelle Junior, je veux Thomas, Krum, Crabbe et Goyle.

Je réfléchis un moment.

\- Et tous ceux que tu sais digne de confiance.

0o0

Une fois dans mes bureaux je demandai à ce qu'on m'amène Barthy.

Quelques minutes plus tard entra le fils de Croutpon. Il embrassa ma bague léchant ses lèvres puis me dit d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Monseigneur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Où est Cho ?

\- Dans un hôtel, l'un des vôtres. Comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

\- Parfait, où en es-tu avec son petit lavage de cerveau ?

\- Oh…à maturation, elle a développé une haine assez incroyable envers son cher et tendre Diggory.

\- Parfait.

Sa langue lapa ses lèvres, il s'avança vers moi.

\- Elle veut le détruire, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Que lui as-tu dis ?

\- Qu'il lui avait fait croire à son amour, qu'il l'avait trompée depuis le début. Qu'il faisait même courir des rumeurs terribles sur elle.

\- Je vois, tu es parfait Junior.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en abordant un sourire à en avoir des frissons dans le dos.

\- On va pouvoir passer à la dernière phase.

\- Qui est ? Demanda Junior.

\- Eh bien, détruire ce petit con.

Je sorti une bouteille et l'ouvris puis bu au goulot. Zabini me regarda faire avec une certaine fascination dans le regard. Fascination de quoi ? De ma folie, de ma dangerosité ? L'alcool coula le long de ma bouche, de mon menton, puis dans mon cou. Je reposai la bouteille sur la table en bois faisait sursauter Junior.

\- Tu vas dire à Cho de contacter Diggory. Elle va lui faire croire qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle veut le voir pour tout arranger.

Je me léchai à mon tour mes lèvres, Croutpon me fixait avec amusement et folie :

\- Mais seul, je veux qu'il soit seul. Et là, on va lui tomber dessus. Fou amoureux comme il est, il va sûrement tomber dans le piège la tête la première.

Je ricanai et fis signe à Croupton de déguerpir du plancher. Une fois dehors je bu encore quelques gorgées, le liquide ambré glissa le long de ma gorge, comme de l'acide. Je glissai dans mon siège et descendis la bouteille en quelques minutes.

Hermione venait de démissionner, son petit ami était dans le coma, Harry était chez Luna. J'étais seul ! Mais demain Diggory sera encore plus seul quand il verra ce qu'il en court de se frotter à moi.

Drago Malfoy ! Le Mafieux De Paris !

0o0

Zabini me tendit un téléphone, je le saisis et le collait à mon oreille :

\- J'écoute.

\- Oui Monsieur, c'est Croupton.

\- Alors ?

\- La fille est prête.

\- Je veux que tu mettes son téléphone sur écoute, je veux entendre ce qu'elle va dire à l'autre connard.

\- Bien Monsieur.

J'attendis quelques minutes puis enfin j'entendis une respiration depuis le téléphone. Je souris, la respiration devint une voix, une voix fluette, aiguë.

\- Je l'appelle ?

Une voix que je reconnu comme celle de Barthy lui répondit :

\- Oui vas-y ma douce, mais…pas d'erreur...

\- Oui, oui !

Elle prit une grand respiration, je me callai un peu mieux dans mon fauteuil en cuir. A mes côtés, Zabini me sourit, je l'ignorai et me concentrais sur sa voix. Le téléphone sonna :

\- Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip…

\- Allô ?

Alors c'était ainsi qu'était la voix de mon cher ennemi. Il devait avoir fini son adolescence il y a peu.

\- Cédric.

\- Cho ?

\- Oui.

\- Cho, où es-tu ? Je me suis tant inquiété, dis-moi où tu es ?

\- Je suis en sécurité Cédric.

Il la coupa encore une fois.

\- As-tu vu Malfoy ?

\- Malfoy, c'est qui lui ?

Et en plus elle joue bien la comédie, je souris.

\- Malfoy, l'autre malade qui est contre moi.

\- Le mafieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Non, je suis dans un hôtel. Mais je ne t'ai pas appelé pour ça !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je vais essayer de tracer ton téléphone, je vais venir te chercher. Ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Diggory, ta gueule !

Silence radio, enfin il avait fermé sa gueule.

\- Je ne veux que tu ne dises à personne que tu me parles.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as des problèmes ?

\- Non. Écoute-moi plutôt que de me couper la parole quand cela te chante.

\- Pardon mon amour.

\- Je ne suis pas ton amour, pas après ce que j'ai vu.

\- Tout ceci était un coup monté, je te le promets.

\- Pourquoi je devrais te croire ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je peux voir. En tout cas assez pour aller voir des putes.

\- Ce n'est pas la vérité, je t'aime Cho !

\- Je…

La fille se mit à sangloter.

\- J'ai mal Cédric, je veux te croire…mais…après ce que j'ai vu.

\- Ma douce…

Je dévoilai un sourire carnassier, mon dieu, c'était juste merveilleux de le voir marcher comme ça. Et tout cela grâce à une femme. On se s'en rend pas compte mais les femmes ont toujours été et seront toujours celles qui affaiblissent les hommes, qui les amadouent. On ne pense pas à toutes les femmes qui ont été là, dans l'ombre derrière leurs maris, toutes en train de tirer les ficelles.

\- Non Cédric, je…je veux te voir.

\- Bien sûr j'arrive, dis-moi juste où tu te trouves.

\- Non pas ici. Dehors, je ne veux pas qu'on nous voie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je…

Elle se tu un moment, merde. Je me mis à paniquer, c'était suspect et si elle refusait de le voir à son hôtel, comme s'il y avait quelque chose à cacher. Je fronçais les sourcils et soufflais, c'était foutu.

\- L'homme qui travaillait avec toi ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Barthy Croupton.

\- Oui ?

\- Il est ici, avec moi.

\- QUOI ?

\- Chut. Il ne voulait pas que je t'appelle, il dit que tu me veux du mal, mais je ne veux pas le croire. Je veux te voir. Mais pas ici, ne viens pas et retrouve-moi dans un café, au 16 ème.

\- Là où nous allions ?

\- Oui voilà.

\- Cho ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est ce qu'il fait du mal ?

\- Non, non ne t'en fait pas. Retrouve moi vite, je vais lui dire que je sors chercher des bonbons, je n'arrête pas d'en manger depuis un moment il ne verra pas la différence. Dit-elle niaisement.

\- D'accord.

\- Viens seul.

\- Oui.

\- Promet-le-moi, j'en ai marre de tes pions, je veux voir toi, toi seul. C'est toi que j'aime, pas les autres.

\- Je te le promets ma chérie.

\- Je veux vraiment te croire dans toute cette histoire.

Elle jouait tellement bien qu'à un moment j'aurais pu croire qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était sur écoute. Et surtout qu'elle était dans notre camp.

\- Je t'aime Cho.

\- Je sais.

Silence, elle rajouta :

\- On s'y retrouve ce soir à 22h, je sors souvent vers cette heure-là, il ne se rendra compte de rien.

\- Soit prudente ma douce !

On se serai cru dans Roméo et Juliette.

\- Oui ne tant fait pas. Je vais devoir te laisser. Ne m'oublie pas.

\- Comment t'oublier je t'aime tant !

Alors elle lui raccrocha presque au nez. Soudain j'entendis un rire cristallin.

\- Alors j'étais comment ?

\- Parfait, tu étais parfaite. Va te changer ce soir ton petit ami est un homme mort !

Et il avait raison.

0o0

Ensuite j'appelai ma sœur. Elle décrocha au bout de plusieurs tentatives.

\- Vi ?

\- Luna, c'est Drago.

\- Hey Dray.

\- Harry va bien ?

\- Harry ?

Je me mis soudain à paniquer.

\- Harry n'est pas avec toi ?!

\- Si, si. Je lui ai fait couler un bain, je crois qu'il dort dedans. Il était tout pâle tout à l'heure.

\- Je vois, mais il va mieux ?

\- Oh oui, tu sais après une bonne tisane secrète.

Je plaquai ma main sur mon visage est jurait :

\- Luna, tu ne lui as pas donné encore tes feuilles de cannabis.

\- Quoi, mais non c'est des Mandragores, c'est pas pareil !

\- Si c'est pareil, il est défoncé ?

\- Mais pas du tout, c'est super bon pour la santé.

\- Luna, ta plante désolé de te le dire mais elle ressemble vraiment à un plant de cannabis.

\- Mais non.

\- Tu m'épuises.

\- Tu devrais en prendre toi aussi, si tu veux passer à la maison je te fais une tasse.

\- Non ça va. Surveille-le je veux pas qu'il se noie dans son bain surtout avec ce que tu viens de lui donner.

\- Ok.

Elle s'apprêta à raccrocher.

\- Attend Luna !

\- Ouais.

\- Euh…tu as parlé avec Harry ?

\- Bah ouais, tu sais il est pas muet.

\- Non je veux dire, tu as du voir qu'il n'était pas très bien.

\- Ah oui.

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Oui.

Je me pinçai le nez.

\- Tu peux me dire de quoi vous avez parlé.

\- Bha de lui, de toi, de son oncle. J'ai joué à la psy. C'était marrant. Mais il va mieux maintenant il a même dit qu'il sera prêt à te faire l'amour dans les prochains jours.

Elle gloussa, alors que j'écarquillai mes yeux. Me faire l'amour. Je fondis et m'allongea sur le canapé dans mon bureau.

\- Il t'a dit autre chose ?

\- Non, enfin…

\- Oui.

\- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu tues Diggory.

Mon sourire fana, je repris un visage sombre, de marbre, dure.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle ne dit rien, puis enfin me dit doucement :

\- Tu dis ça pour Harry, ou tu dis ça pour te rassurer ?

Je fermai les yeux.

\- Luna pas ce soir, je ne veux pas me remettre en question. J'ai des choses de prévues.

\- Ouais, tuer Cédric.

\- Oui.

Silence, soudain j'entendis un cri derrière Luna.

\- P'tain Luna, Harry est en train de parler avec le pouf. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que t'arrête avec ta tisane miracle.

Katie hurlais sur Luna. Je plaquai ma tête contre l'accoudoir, c'était pas possible.

\- Bon je vais te laisser.

\- Laisse Kat, il extériorise ses mauvaises ondes.

\- Ouais heu là il est un peu en train de vouloir couper les poils à notre chat donc…

\- Chaussure !

\- Oui, Chaussure.

Quoi attend, son chat s'appelle Chaussure ?

\- Méchant Harry, lâche Chaussure.

\- Luna.

\- Oh Drago t'est encore là ?

\- Oui.

\- Cool.

\- Je vais te laisser je pense que c'est préfé…

\- Ok.

Et elle raccrocha. Mon dieu, comment je vais retrouver mon Ange ?!

Je me levai et arrangeait mes vêtements. Je regardai ma montre. « 21h30. » dans moins d'une heure Diggory serait mort.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chap assez chaud vu que je voulais a tout prit que le passage avec Diggory soit le chap suivant, mais j'ai réussi !

Bref, vous pensez que Drago va tuer Diggory ou il va faire comme Harry lui a dit « donc de ne pas le tuer »

Hahah le dilemme ! Franchement dites le moi, vous pensez quoi, Mort, pas mort, mort, pas mort, mort, pas mort.

A est je me suis fait un compte wattpad si certain préfère lire dessus venez me lire. ( ce sont les même histoires mais je voulais juste vous le dire) ouais je suis comme ça moi!

laissez commentaire...!

Bisous à tous


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple : Harry / Drago** (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** : ഹലോ (halēā ) ( Malayalam) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

21h35

Je montai rapidement dans la voiture, Zabini ferma la porte. Je tâtai encore une fois mon holster pour me rassurer que mon arme était toujours là. Zabini démarra.

\- Nous allons récupérer Junior ?

\- Non, qu'il se démerde.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Il roula jusqu'au seizième arrondissement. Le seizième n'était pas un de mes quartiers, c'était celui de Diggory. Enfin ' _c'était'_ parce que dans peu de temps ce quartier m'appartiendra. Je n'y étais jamais bien allé, je n'aimais aller dans le terrain des ennemis. Mais ce soir…

0o0

21h45

Je sorti mon téléphone et fit signe à Zabini de ralentir. Je contactai Barthy Junior.

\- Oui allô ?

\- C'est Malfoy.

\- Maître !

\- Où est la fille ?

\- Elle est partie i minutes, elle a pris le métro comme vous lui avez dit.

\- Krum était-il bien avec elle ?

\- Oui Monsieur, il la suit comme son ombre sans se faire voir.

\- Parfait, tu lui as bien mit le micro et la puce ?

\- Oui, elle ne le sait pas. Comme vous le vouliez Monsieur.

\- Je vois que te faire sortir de ton hôpital me sert à quelque chose.

\- Oui maître.

\- Et toi où es-tu ?

\- Dans un taxi qui va pour le café.

\- Soit, je veux que tu dises à Crabbe et Goyle d'y aller et de se mettre en position.

\- Bien.

\- Je veux aussi qu'ils essayent de faire sortir le plus de personnes possibles sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur.

Je souris et l'autre malade rajouta :

\- Eh Monsieur si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'allez-vous faire de la fille ?

Je regardai le feu rouge avec haine et haussai les épaules.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chance que cette dernière meurt.

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai assez parlé, ne te fait pas voir avant que Diggory soit dans une mauvaise position.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Et je raccrochai, brave chien.

0o0

21h50

Je trouvai rapidement le café en question, de loin je vis la bouche de métro. Parfait. Je demandai à Zabini de se garer dans la rue derrière. Je sorti de la voiture, époussetai mon costume et me rendis derrières les portes du café, Blaise sur mes talons. Par chance je vis un serveur qui était en train de fumer sa cigarette. Je m'approchai à grands pas et m'arrêtai devant lui. Il me sourit aimablement et me regarda de haut en bas.

\- Vous vous êtes perdu dans vos bureaux, Messieurs ?

Je le fusillai du regard et lui prit sa clope des mains, il fronça les sourcils et tendit la main pour la reprendre. Zabini fit barrage et le regarda tout en remontant les manches de sa chemise dévoilant des muscles bandés.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

Il recula contre la porte en ferraille. Je souris et tira une bouffé sur sa cigarette puis la jetai par terre.

\- Vois-tu nous voudrions passer par cette porte pour nous rendre dans ton café.

Il plissa son petit nez et remonta ses lunettes carrés sur le haut de son nez.

\- Mais voyons, il y a une entrée principale.

Zabini prit les devant.

\- Oui mais nous on préfère prendre les petites portes.

Il secoua la tête désemparait.

\- Je ne peux vous faire passer par là désolé, passez de l'autre côté.

Je poussai Zabini et refis face au jeune homme. Je plantai mon regard dans le siens et sorti mon arme de mon costume. A cette vue le gamin paniqua et voulu s'échapper par la rue mais Zabini l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Hop, hop, hop. Tu vas gentiment nous ouvrir la porte nous laisser passer et puis ne rien dire.

Le garçon tremblait de tous ses membres, je souris encore plus. Je sentais cette peur qui sortait de chaque pore de sa peau.

\- Mais que voulez-vous faire ?

\- Tuer quelqu'un.

Il devint d'un coup tout blanc, ah, les jeunes si sensibles. Et pourtant avec toutes les horreurs qu'ils regardent ils devraient être habitués à ce genre de choses, non ?

\- Mais…

\- Bon ta gueule, tu ouvres cette porte et puis voilà.

Je pointai mon arme sur sa jambe.

\- Et puis après si tu veux tu te casses au moins tu risqueras encore moins de te prendre une balle dans la tête.

Il allait s'évanouir, c'était sûr. Il hocha la tête lentement et se tourna vers la porte, il sorti tremblant les clés de sa poche. Une fois la porte ouverte, je posai ma main sur son épaule il sursauta et glapis à la vue de l'arme :

\- Maintenant casse-toi, mais…

Je le regardai avec délice et mit mon arme sous sa gorge.

\- Chut ! Ok ?

Il évita le regard de l'arme et hocha fébrilement la tête. Je tapotai son épaule.

\- Parfait, aller barre-toi !

Il partit la queue entre les jambes en courant vers la rue adjacente.

0o0

22h00

On se glissa dans la cuisine crasseuse du café. Je sorti mon téléphone alors que Zabini mis une serveuse dehors.

\- Allô ?

\- Krum, tu as toujours la gamine en visu ?

\- Oui, elle est devant le café. Elle l'attend.

\- Parfait, Crabbe et Goyle, tu les vois.

J'attendis quand enfin il me répondit.

\- Oui, Crabbe est seul avec un journal proche de la seule table de libre qu'il reste.

\- Ok.

\- Et Goyle il est avec Fred.

\- Pourquoi il y a Fred ? Rugis-je.

\- Je ne sais pas moi.

\- Oh putain le con, il a pas intérêt de faire une connerie.

\- Il veut peut-être venger son frère.

\- Tes remarques je m'en passe, Krum.

\- Pardon.

\- Il y a combien de gens ?

\- Je sais pas, une dizaine. Vous voulez faire quoi ?

\- Rien, sinon il va douter.

\- Et si ça dégénère ?

\- Ils ne seront que des dommages collatéraux.

Krum ne répondit pas.

\- Tu restes en ligne avec moi et tu me dis quand il arrive.

\- Bien Monsieur !

22h12

\- Je l'ai en visu Monsieur.

J'écrasai ma cigarette dans l'évier sale et reprit le téléphone qui était en haut-parleur. Zabini s'avança et écouta à son tour :

\- Il sort d'où ?

\- Du métro.

\- Il est avec quelqu'un ?

\- Non seul.

Parfait en plus d'être con, il est très inconscient. Je me frottai intérieurement les mains et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, dans quelques minutes moi et mon flingue rentreront en scène.

\- Diggory a vu Cho…

Je m'appuyai contre le plan de travail en pierre.

\- Il veut l'embrasser mais elle le repousse, ils décident de s'assoir.

Krum ricana.

\- Pile à coté de Crabbe. Fred et Goyle sont derrière.

Soudain je me rends compte d'une chose, si Diggory s'est attaqué à Weasley, il dû forcement faire des rechercher dessus. Donc, il sait forcement qui est Fred. Bougre d'imbécile, question de vengeance. Je t'en aurais foutu des vengeances moi ! Pitié Diggory ne te retourne pas. Mais c'est pas possible, je bosse avec des vrais cons.

\- Ok, ils font quoi ?

\- Diggory semble vouloir partir d'ici, il vient de se tourner. Je crois qu'il cherche un serveur.

Je posai ma tête contre une casserole accroché en l'air. Eh merde on vient de virer le dernier serveur dehors. Je me dépasse à des moments. Je lançai un regard à Zabini, celui-ci me regarda en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Zabini va dehors.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit tu vas dehors, tu vas te faire passer pour un serveur.

Je cherchai du regard un plateau. J'en chopai un, le lui mis dans les bras et le poussait vers la porte.

\- Tu prends la commande et tu reviens.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout de suite le tuer ?

\- Non, tu attends.

Il hocha la tête, prit un torchon qui trainait et parti avec son plateau sous la main. Je crois qu'on est foutus. Je regardai ma montre 22h22. Drago fait un vœu parce que là tu en as vraiment besoin de chance.

0o0

22h25

Zabini revint avec la commande.

\- Parfait, maintenant on va lui régler son compte.

Zabini sourit et se débarrassa du plateau. Je pris le téléphone :

\- C'est bon, je sors et vous l'encerclez.

\- Et les gens ?

\- Ils doivent tous avoir des jambes, ils n'ont qu'à courir.

\- Alors vite.

\- Ouais, très vite.

Je retirai la sécurité de mon arme et fit signe à Zabini d'y aller. On franchit la porte, il était 22h30.

0o0

Après tout ceci alla très vite.

Je pointai mon arme sur Diggory et approchai de lui à grand pas. Il était dos à moi. Quand il vit Zabini, il voulut le remercier mais je lui posai le bout de mon arme sur le crâne.

-Hey, Diggory.

Il se pétrifia et devint blême. Très vite le café entier hurla et se mit à paniquer. Fred, Goyle, Krum et Crabbe vinrent l'entourer avec des flingues le visant. Cho se leva d'un coup comme si la peste était à côté d'elle. Tous les gens autour de moi se mirent à partir en courant, très rapidement le café fut vide. Cho s'assit sur une table plus loin tout en piquant le verre semi remplis de coca puis sourit à Cédric.

Diggory, lui regarda sa chère et tendre s'éloigner de lui. Enfin il cracha :

\- Malfoy, heureux de voir que tu te portes bien.

\- Pas autant que toi. Enfin à ce que je vois.

\- Alors tu vois bien.

Diggory ne cessait de regarder Cho, comme s'il voulait comprendre à quoi elle jouait. Alors je répondis à sa question muette :

\- Tu vois grâce à ta chère petite amie, Cho ici présente, nous avons pu te trouver pour te régler ton compte.

Je poussai la pointe de mon arme à se loger dans ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Tiens remercie là.

Il grogna, je secouais la tête et lançais un regard désolé à Cho.

\- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas te dire merci.

Elle sourit puis son visage devint haineux :

\- Ça, c'est pour les putes Diggory !

\- Mais il n'y en a jamais eu ! hurla-t-il.

\- Ne le crois pas, ce genre de mec ne cherche qu'à baiser.

Diggory souffla :

\- Tu te crois mieux ?

\- Oui.

Zabini me dit enfermant son téléphone :

\- Monsieur je viens d'apprendre pas Thomas que les flics ont été prévenus, ils arrivent.

\- Combiens ?

\- Ils ont deux camions, à peu près une quinzaine. Il les a vus depuis la caméra de surveillance.

\- Ok, on va se tirer.

Je fis signe aux autres de partir. Zabini, Fred et Krum prirent Diggory. Je le fouillai rapidement puis on retrouva les voitures non-immatriculés.

0o0

On retrouva un entrepôt pas loin, dans le 13ème arrondissement. On fit sortir un Diggory fou de rage, je le frappai d'un coup de poing le rendant silencieux le reste du trajet. Une fois dans le bâtiment Zabini le jeta à terre. Diggory toussa et se releva lentement. Cho se mit dans un coin, elle avait trouvé des bonbons je ne sais d'où, mais elle avait décidé d'en manger en regardant son ex se faire massacrer

Soudain la porte s'ouvris sur Croupton, tous pointèrent leurs flingues sauf Zabini et moi. Nous l'avions prévenu que nous étions ici. Barthy portait une chaise pliable. Il sourit à Diggory qui essayait de se relever mais Fred lui balança un royal coup de genoux dans le nez.

\- Ça c'est pour mon frère, connard.

Diggory se mit à rire en essuyant son nez en sang.

\- Alors c'est toi le frère du pauvre Ronald. Il est mort ?

Fred lui attrapa ses cheveux or et lui cracha à la figure :

\- Il ne te donnera pas se souhait, enflure.

Je saisis le bras de Fred qui allait renvoyer un coup à l'homme.

\- Fred tu te calme ou je te sors.

Fred cracha à côté de Diggory et recula. Croupton se mit à côté de lui.

\- J'ai encore rien loupé, cool. Vous voulez en faire quoi, Maître ?

Je souris et fit tourner mon flingue le long de mon index.

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon cher Croupton, mais on va tous très bien s'amuser.

Diggory blanchit encore un peu plus.

0o0

Je ne comptais plus les minutes ni les heures que nous avions passés à le torturer. Diggory était là étendu de tout son long le corps en sang, dans l'entrepôt. Zabini secoua sa main couverte de sang.

\- Que voulez-vous faire Monsieur ?

Je me levai de ma chaise qu'on m'avait apportée un peu plus tôt.

\- Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses.

Tous sourirent, Cho elle était toujours assise aux pieds de ma chaise, telle une bonne chienne. Je lui fis signe de se lever. Elle obéie, posant son vernis rose et se plaça à mes coté, je lui caressai la joue.

\- Tu es une brave fille, Cho.

\- Je sais.

Elle me sourit et regarda avec Diggory haine. Ce dernier semblait détruit, il regarda son amour qui le fixait avec horreur, dégoût. Je m'amusai à sourire et m'adressai à Diggory.

\- Tu vois, tu as beaucoup déçus notre jeune amie. Elle t'aimait beaucoup, mais grâce à nous, on lui a ouvert les yeux sur la vraie personne que tu étais.

\- C'est faux Cho, tout ce qu'ils t'ont dit est faux.

Cho secoua la tête telle une poupée.

\- Non Cédric, ils ont raison, tu es mauvais pour moi. Je dois l'avouer que j'ai été vraiment déçue par ton comportement, je pensais vraiment que tu m'aimais.

\- Mais je t'aime.

Il rampa vers elle, Croupton lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre le faisant basculer sur le dos. Il se recroquevilla mais dit :

\- Je t'aime Cho.

Je minaudai :

\- Si ce n'est pas mignon. Et toi Cho, tu le crois ?

Elle se mordit sa lèvre et se tortilla sur la pointe de son escarpin rose.

\- Je…

Je lui saisis les épaules et la secouai gentiment :

\- Et si nous lui demandions de te le prouver, tu crois que cela te permettrai de savoir.

Elle me sourit et hocha vivement la tête avec joie.

\- Parfait.

Je me tournai vers le corps en sang qui gémis de douleur, ses cheveux bouclé étaient maintenant recouvert de son sang, il avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration était erratique. Je m'approchai de lui et lui donnais un coup de chaussure dans la tête. Cette dernière roula, il ouvrit comme il put les yeux, je me penchai et lui dit en plongeant mon regard dans le sien :

\- Maintenant tu vas prouver à Cho que tu l'aimes.

\- Comment ?

\- Eh bien tu vas trouver.

Il roula sur son flanc droit et essaya de se relever, il se mit à genoux et regarda Cho.

\- Je t'aime Cho.

\- Cela ne suffit pas. Crachais-je.

Je tournai autour de Cho, je plongeais ma main dans sa chevelure noire et la fit voler.

\- Cho, cela te suffit ?

Elle secoua la tête déterminée, Cédric ferma les yeux grimaçant devant la douleur. Je posai ma main sur la hanche de Cho de façon possessive. Cédric vit rouge ce geste car il se mit sur ses pieds et voulu courir vers moi. Dommage pour lui le bras de Krum vint lui barrer le passage. Il se prit le large bras dans la gorge, le faisant s'écrouler sur le béton froid. Je ricanai alors que Cho frémit.

Diggory cracha du sang et toussa en essayant de reprendre de l'air. Je penchai la tête et dit à Cho :

\- Et toi, es-tu prête à mourir pour lui ?

Elle me regarda, puis Cédric, la jeune fille plissa encore un peu plus ses yeux ridés.

\- Je…

\- Je veux juste une réponse ma douce.

Diggory c'était relevé et il écoutait avec attention. Cho hocha la tête, je murmurai au creux de son oreille :

\- Dis le Cho.

\- Je…

Je pressais sa hanche.

\- Je pensais vouloir mourir pour toi, mais…

\- Chuttt. Lui dis-je en posant mon index sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Je m'écartai d'elle et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Je me mis alors au côté de Diggory.

\- Tu as de la chance, elle voulait mourir pour toi.

Il baissa la tête. Je sorti alors mon arme et mon holster.

\- Mais ne t'en fait pas, cela peut s'arranger.

La pauvre cruche dû comprendre car elle recula soudain. Je souris alors que Diggory voulu me prendre mon arme. Zabini le bloqua lui attachant les mains avec des larges cordes, il le fit s'agenouiller à terre. Je ricanai.

\- Alors toujours heureux que ton amie t'aime.

Je retirai le cran de sécurité. La fille me regardait et murmura :

\- Mais…j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé...

\- Oui, c'est vrai je l'avoue tu as été un parfait pantin. Mais tu sais, un pantin c'est moi qui lui donne vie quand cela m'intéresse. Et c'est moi qui le tue quand il ne me sert plus à rien. Maintenant j'ai Diggory. Tu ne me sers plus à rien pauvre conne.

\- Mais…

Diggory à mes coté hurla :

\- Cour !

Je souris encore plus et chuchota en articulant lentement.

\- Tu as raison, cour !

La fille se tourna vers la sortie, elle partit en sprint mais hélas pour elle ses chaussures à talons n'étaient pas un avantage. Elle trébucha et se rétama par terre. J'entendais de la sa respiration paniqué, ses petits cris de détresse. Elle se leva et jeta un regard derrière elle. Je vis alors son visage ravagé de larme, son beau visage était maintenant creusé par la peur. Une peur bien réelle. Une peur des plus horribles. Elle allait mourir et au fond d'elle elle le savait, et pourtant elle continuait à essayer de partir, cherchant une liberté, un exil qu'elle ne trouvera pas. Ou pas dans cette vie.

Je tirai, un tir net et précis, juste avant qu'elle ne tourne sa tête. Le silence suivit ma balle, puis soudain Diggory hurla se débâtant contre Zabini. Cho Chang s'effondra sur le sol froid la tête la première. Elle avait fait le grand plongeon vers la mort.

Je n'étais pas fier, je ne pouvais pas l'être, j'avais tué, encore. Cette fille ne méritait pas la mort, et pourtant j'avais appuyé sur la détente, je n'avais pas hésité. Maintenant elle viendra m'hanter dans mes rêves jusqu'à ma propre mort.

\- CHO NON ! NON !

Diggory tomba à son tour sur le sol, il éclata en sanglot comme un enfant. Je fis signe à Zabini de lui retirer ses cordes. Cédric se leva et fonça vers Cho, il tomba rampa jusqu'à son corps sans vie. Arriver devant le corps, il se mit à genoux devant elle. Il tremblait, pleurant, hurlant. Enfin il prit le corps de son amie et le serra contre lui. Cho Chang avait retrouvé son aspect de pantin, de jolie poupée.

Et si cela m'étais arrivé et si un jour Harry mourrait, comment j'agirais. Harry…jamais il ne lui arrivera quoi que ce soit, je ne le permettrai pas. Même si je dois en mourir. Oui je crois qu'aujourd'hui je peux dire que ma vie est moins importante tant qu'Harry vit. Soudain j'ai envie de le voir, de le serrer contre moi, de voir ses yeux, de sentir sa peau, de gouter ses lèvres.

0o0

Je bombai le torse.

\- Bon Diggory tu vas pas continuer à pleurer ce corps mort.

Diggory se tourna vers moi, je vis dans ses yeux un mélange de haine, de folie et de tristesse énorme.

\- Je te hais, je te hais, POURQUOI ? Pourquoi tu as fait ÇA !

\- Je fais ce que je veux et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce-que je suis le plus fort.

Il se leva lâchant le corps de Chang et se précipita sur moi. Je me déplaçai et l'évita comme un taureau en charge. Il se tourna vers moi et hurla :

\- Je te hais Malfoy !

Moi aussi je me hais mon cher Diggory. Je soufflai et dit aux autres de l'attraper. Je m'étais assez amusé, je voulais en finir et retrouver Harry.

Harry, lui qui voulait que ne tue pas Diggory. Je regardai le garçon en sang, en pleurs qu'ils me présentèrent. De dernier cracha devant moi un mélange de sang et de bave.

\- Va crever.

\- C'est toi qui va crever. J'arrête à partir de maintenant le petit jeu, je récupère la partie Ouest de la ville. Paris m'appartint à partir de ce soir.

Diggory rigola et hocha la tête.

\- Tu crois qu'en te débarrassant de moi cela réglera tout tes problème, n'oublie pas Jedusor. Lui c'est une menace.

\- Tu te minimises c'est bien, tu fais preuve de sagesse.

\- Ta gueule.

Je sorti mon arme et la pointa sur le crâne trempe de Diggory. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, il le savait tout comme Cho. Il allait mourir. Et Harry allait m'en vouloir, oui il allait sûrement me détester, lui montrant encore une fois que je suis qu'une bête, une monstruosité. Mais peu importe.

J'étais ce que j'étais devenu.

Je vidai mon chargeur dans la tête de Diggory, une fois les balles passées, mes hommes laissèrent tomber le corps. J'osai alors ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi les avoir fermés ? Je ne voulais pas y penser, j'en avais assez. Assez de tout ce sang, de cette violence.

Mon regard se baissa sur le corps sans vie de Diggory, un adversaire de taille. Je regardai aussi Cho.

\- Je veux que tu les enterres ensembles.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Ils avaient au moins mérité ça. Après tout ils avaient essayé de vivre un amour dans une guerre. Une guerre qui n'était pas finie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Houla, heu bonjour la bonne humeur…chap un peu trash mais bon Diggory est mort ! (désoler à tous ses fans)

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Harry va-t-il en vouloir à Drago, comment va-t-il réagir ?

Un commentaire s'il vous plait (mendiant)


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** : салам (salam ) ( Kirghize) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je voulu récupérer Harry le soir même. Après être passé rapidement à mes bureaux je partis prendre refuge chez ma sœur. J'entrai chez Luna, rapidement elle me sera contre elle et se mit à me chuchoter des mots doux, apaisant.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Drago, je suis là. Je serai toujours là. Toujours là.

Elle m'amena ensuite dans la salle de bain où elle m'obligea à me déshabiller et à me glisser dans l'eau tiède. Elle s'assit sur les bords de la baignoire et prit un savon rose.

\- Tu l'as fait ?

Je baissai la tête, mes cheveux vinrent me barrer la vue. J'attrapai mes mains et les serrait rageusement.

\- Oui, je l'ai tué.

\- Pourquoi elle aussi ?

\- Je…

Je relevai la tête et croisa le sourire doux de Luna, dans ses yeux ne se lisait aucun jugement, elle me prit la main et se mit à me savonner le dos.

\- C'est pas grave, tu sais Harry savait que tu allais le faire. Il me l'a dit.

Je devais le décevoir, soudain ceci me fit encore plus mal que tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne veux pas le décevoir.

\- Je sais.

Soudain elle se leva et se débarrassa des brides de sa robe rose bonbon. Je regardai Luna se mettre nue devant moi. Une fois en tenue d'Eve elle me sourit et se glissa derrière moi. Je sentis ses jambes se coller aux miennes, je sentis son corps menu contre moi, ses petits seins compressés contre mon dos. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, cela me rassurais plutôt. Je savais très bien que ce n'étais pas normal de faire ça avec une amie. Mais Luna était plus que ça, elle était ma sœur. Et entre frère et sœur on ne devrait pas se cacher.

Ses cheveux blonds vinrent me chatouiller la nuque. Pendant un grand moment le silence envahis la pièce, un silence apaisant bienfaiteur. Aucuns de nous ne bougeait. Je m'amusai à tortiller ses cheveux alors qu'elle me triturait les poils fins qui recouvraient mes jambes. Au bout d'un moment elle les lâcha pour me prendre les mains, et les serra dans les siennes.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi Dray.

\- Je sais.

Elle reposa sa tête sur mon dos, son souffle me fit frémir. Je repensai soudain à Cho. Et si quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part. Avait-elle une famille, une maison, des amis ? Un avenir, des études ? Pourquoi je lui avais fait ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir tuée, juste pour faire encore plus de mal sur mon passage ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Je…

\- Chut…Dray, chut…

Je n'avais pourtant rien mais, mais Luna avait pourtant comprit, Luna comprenait tout. Elle posa une de ses mains sur mon cœur, et l'autre sur ma tempe droite. Je frissonnai à ce contact semblable à celui d'une arme. Mais Luna réussis à me calmer, me détendre.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne pourras plus rien changer. Même si tu veux y mettre tout ton cœur, ton corps. Le passé ne changera pas. Jamais.

Mon cœur se serra, des paroles si crues, si lourdes, si… je déglutis difficilement et sentis mes yeux me piquer. Ma poitrine se leva rapidement pour retomber lourdement. J'ouvris ma bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais seul un gémissement de douleur en sorti. Je bloquai ma respiration fermant fortement mes yeux. J'avais mal, mal là, juste au fond de moi. Une nouvelle faille venait de s'ouvrir et maintenant j'allais devoir vivre avec.

La pression sur ma tempe disparue pour se poser sur ma joue. Je me rendis alors compte que je pleurais. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas et pourtant c'était bien ce qui m'arrivait. Si mon père me voyait, que dirait-il ? Je voulu chasser rageusement les larmes mais Luna m'en empêcha.

\- Laisse-toi pleurer, cela veut dire que ton cerveau a accepté. Maintenant écoute ton cerveau et accepte à ton tour. Le passé ne peut être changé.

Je me laissai alors entièrement aller. Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage de porcelaine, je hoquetai de douleur.

\- Je suis un monstre Luna.

\- Non, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux mais ça tu ne le sais pas encore.

Je gémis et m'écroulais contre la poitrine de ma sœur, essayant tant bien que mal d'attraper quelque chose comme pour ne pas m'effondrer encore plus.

\- Luna…

\- Je suis là.

Elle m'entoura de ses bras fin, mais cela me suffisait. Je me sentais en sécurité grâce à elle, grâce à sa chaleur. Luna posa une main dans mes cheveux les caressant gentiment, son autre main me caressa le dos. Pendant ce temps Luna ne disait rien, me laissant pleurer, me laissant accepter. Puis enfin elle me murmura au creux de l'oreille comme un secret :

\- Mais le futur, lui il se construit.

0o0

Je sorti de la salle de bain vêtu d'un vieux bas de pyjama vert qui appartenais à Luna, et Katie m'avait prêté un de ses tee-shirt extra large bleu. Luna me traina dans la cuisine, me fit asseoir puis posa devant moi une assiette de pâtes recouvertes de parmesan. Je regardai l'appartement, l'assiette, Luna, mes épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Où est Harry ?

Luna s'assit à mes côtés :

\- Il dort dans ma chambre.

\- Mais tu as trois chambres ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ça !

Elle tapota son menton puis haussa ses épaules.

\- Trop tard.

Katie passa dans la cuisine, elle se servit un thé et me lança un regard neutre. Puis elle retourna dans le salon devant sa série, son chat Chaussette sur ses genoux. Je soufflai et posa la fourchette, Luna secoua la tête et reprit la fourchette. Elle piqua trois pâtes et me les colla devant la bouche.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Tututut, allé, ouvre la bouche.

Je soufflais et elle m'enfourna la fourchette dans la bouche, je mâchai lentement, la nourriture avait un goût fade, je pris le verre d'eau et bu pour effacer cet aspect amer. Luna me nourrit comme ça pendant quelques minutes puis je me mis à refuser la fourchette.

\- Aller Dray !

\- Plus faim.

Elle souffla et posa la fourchette.

\- Viens on va aller se coucher.

\- Dans la chambre d'ami ?

\- Bha oui, je vais pas te faire dormir avec Katie, en plus elle pue des pieds.

Je souris faiblement et suivis la silhouette fluette. On entra dans une chambre en bordel. C'était un peu leur débarra. Il y avait un grand lit et une armoire, sinon après c'était des cartons, des habits et des livres. Luna me fit tomber sur le lit puis se coucha à mes côtés. Elle ne portait qu'une culotte bleue et un débardeur blanc avec marqué en noir « je suis une licorne castrée ». Elle souleva le drap et se glissa dessous, je la suivis rapidement. J'aurais tant voulu voir au moins Harry, savoir s'il allait bien. Je tournai et fit face au visage souriant de Luna. Elle leva le bras, me passant limite dessus et éteignit la lumière. Une fois dans le noir elle se colla à moi entortillant ses pieds avec les miens.

\- T'as les pieds tout froid, la dernière fois j'ai lu un truc dessus. Il faut manger des graines de tournesol.

\- Super.

\- Ouais j'ai trouvé, aussi.

Elle sourit et posa son front contre le mien, je sentis son souffle sur ma joue. Les draps glissèrent sur ma peau, je les remontai et m'emmitouflai dedans.

\- Je peux rester ici demain ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es ici chez moi.

\- Ouais je ça, je sais.

Je souris dans le noir et attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Luna, je le fis couler le long de mes doigts.

\- Harry sera content de passer la journée avec toi.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûr, il arrête pas de me parler de toi.

Cela me réchauffa un peu le cœur, Luna continua en chuchotant comme si nous étions des enfants en bas âge.

\- Il est tellement trop nions.

Luna respira un grand coup et se passa sa main sous mon oreiller.

\- Dors Dray.

\- Bonne nuit.

Le silence s'installa, je fermai les yeux quand la voix douce de Luna brisa le silence apaisant.

\- C'est débile de dire bonne nuit. C'est pas comme si tu allais vraiment faire quelque chose de ta nuit.

\- Hum.

\- On ferai mieux de dire…

\- Ta gueule.

Elle se redressa un peu puis retomba sur le lit lourdement pour se blottir dans mes bras.

\- T'as raison ta gueule c'est bien aussi, au moins hop, ça veut tout dire.

\- Bon bha maintenant on fait la pratique, ok ?

\- Ok.

Silence, je refermai les yeux Luna souffla :

\- Ta gueule Dray.

Je souris et murmura :

\- Ta gueule Luna.

Et enfin le silence inonda la chambre.

0o0

On me jeta à terre, mes genoux rencontrèrent avec force le sol froid, humide. Je relevai la tête pour voir Harry, il était là debout à quelques centimètres de moi. Son visage était froid, chose qui paraissait très étrange sur lui, pas naturel. Il me regarda avec hargne, détermination, à ses côtés se tenait Jedusor. Le grand Tom Jedusor, il avait sa main posée sur l'épaule frêle d'Harry et il lui susurra :

\- Vas-y Harry, cet homme t'a trahis, t'as déçus. Il doit en payer le prix.

Harry leva la main, il tenait fermement un bout de bois fin, comme une baguette magique. Je souris et voulu me lever. Ouf ceci n'était qu'un rêve bizarre, j'allais me réveiller.

Le doux visage d'Harry devint un peu plus haineux, tordant se peau pour donner une image horrible, le même visage qu'avait Diggory quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Harry…

Il me cracha à la figure.

\- Tu fermes ta gueule, je te hais Drago, j'avais confiance en toi. Je pensais que tu allais changer, que tu allais laisser Diggory.

\- Mais….

\- Harry il faut que tu le tue.

Mon Ange serra un peu plus cette baguette en bois, sa main blanchit. Je voulu me lever mais quelque chose m'en empêchait, comme si j'étais attaché par des liens. Harry me regarda droit dans les yeux, ses beau yeux n'était pas ceux du Harry que j'aimais non, ils étaient ternes, froids, malheureux, tristes.

\- Je t'aimais Drago.

\- Mais je t'aime.

\- Je m'en fou, tout ceci n'a plus d'importance.

Je me revoyais alors à la place de Diggory, implorant mon amour, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre. Jédusor lui tenait toujours l'épaule avec force. Il affichait un sourire cruel, et d'amusement. Oui il s'amusait comme moi je l'avais fait. Je ressentis alors toutes les émotions que Diggory avait pu ressentir, l'incompréhension, la tristesse et surtout un immense vide dans la poitrine, un vide qu'on vient d'arracher sans anesthésie. Je voulu pleurer, crier que non tout ceci était faux. Mais je savais que cela ne changerai rien, absolument rien. Alors je baissai la tête, attendant mon jugement.

Harry me fixa durement et siffla.

\- Regarde-moi.

Je relevai la tête et essaya de lui parler mais il me coupa dans mon élan et hurla :

\- Je veux que tu meures !

Jedusort ricana et disparu dans un grand mouvement de cape noire. Je restai alors seul avec Harry, un Harry que je ne connaissais pas, que je ne voulais pas connaître.

\- Harry…

Il secoua la tête et hurla :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Et le noir m'enveloppa, le noir les ténèbres, la solitude. Plus rien sauf l'insupportable douleur qui se logea dans ma poitrine.

0o0

Je me remis à respirer d'un coup, je me relevai du lit, paniqué, en sueur. Luna était à mes côtés, elle semblait en train de dormir profondément car juste un petit sifflement sortait de sa bouche. Je me passai une main tremblante sur mon visage humide. Des larmes avait coulées. Je me levai le corps tremblant et me précipita dans la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Je relevai la tête et aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais des cernes et mes yeux étaient rouges. Je secouai la tête et posai mes mains de chaque côté sur lavabo. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Jedusor ? Pourquoi Harry ? Brusquement j'entendis du bruit. Je tournai rapidement ma tête et tomba sur la silhouette fragile et fine d'Harry. Il n'avait pas de baguette, il n'avait pas se regard. Il me souriait doucement l'épaule contre la porte. Ses yeux était un peu fatigués mais ils pétillaient de vie et cela me rassura. Il portait un grand tee-shirt jaune et un caleçon.

\- Harry.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit le visage entre ses petites mains, il avança son visage du miens et m'embrassa tendrement, puis posa son front contre le mien.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir.

Je souris comme je pu, mais très vite mes lèvres reprirent un air plus grave.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry.

\- Ne le soit pas. Je t'aime c'est ce qui est le plus important.

\- Oui. Soufflais-je, mais au fond de moi je n'arrivais pas à croire une seule de mes paroles.

On ferma les yeux un moment, je les recouvris pour me noyer dans ces deux lacs d'émeraudes. Les bras ballant je m'effondrai un peu plus contre Harry.

\- Je suis si désolé.

Il me serra contre lui, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que nous échangeons les rôles. Mais je m'en foutais, j'avais trop mal, trop mare.

\- Viens on va dans la chambre.

Il me prit la main et je le suivi sans rien dire, me laissant faire comme une poupée. Une fois dans la chambre Harry me coucha sur le lit et me recouvris des couvertures puis vint se coller à moi. Ses petits bras essayaient de m'entourer et me réconforter. Je posai ma tête contre son torse là où son tatouage lui donnait la force de vivre, voulant à mon tour cette force. Une de ses mains vint tracer des ronds dans mon dos, alors qu'une autre était posée dans mon cou.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Drago, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois là.

Il toucha ma tête.

\- Ta tête.

Puis mes bras.

\- Tes bras.

Puis ma jambe.

\- Tes jambes.

Une main timide effleura très rapidement mon sexe.

\- Même ton truc.

Je me mis à rire.

\- Tant que tu entier alors tout va bien. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Si, j'aurais pu, mais je n'ai même pas cherché.

Il ne dit rien, sa main caressa cette fois-ci ma jambe.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Je l'embrassai, mais j'avais l'impression que mes lèvres étaient bloquées. Je reculai un peu et murmura.

\- On va rester un peu ici, je vais dire à Zabini de se débrouiller sans moi pour quelques jours.

\- D'accord.

Puis silence, Harry enfouie sa tête au creux de mon bras et dit :

\- Dors.

\- Ok.

Et je fermai les yeux essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête, essayant de prendre toute mes idées et de les enfermer dans un grand placard et de le fermer à clé. Mais hélas pour moi les fantômes passent à travers…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chap un peu plus dur, je vous préviens que les prochains ne seront pas très drôles non plus. Mais bon comme on dit après la pluie le beau temps.

J'espère que vous allez bien, sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Je crois que je vais me faire un tee-shirt avec marqué « _**je suis une licorne castré**_ » j'adore vraiment trop mon idée !

Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine !


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

D **isclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** : sveiki (Letton) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

J'ouvris un œil et me tournai sur le côté, je vis dans le noir se dessiner l'ombre d'Harry. Je m'approchai un peu et posai un baiser sur sa joue, puis me levai. Je me passai une main sur mon visage fatigué et sorti pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je vis sur l'horloge bleue « 5h45 » je m'appuyai sur le plan de travail en marbre et fermai les yeux. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, je crois bien que c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que cela m'arrivais. La dernière fois étant aussi la première fois que j'avais tué quelqu'un.

Un terrible haut au cœur me prit, je pris un verre d'eau et essayai de le siroter pour faire passer tout ça. Je vis alors avec joie le balcon, j'ouvris silencieusement la porte et sorti. Au passage je trouvais mon paquet de cigarette. J'allumai la faible lumière du balcon. Un frisson me parcouru quand l'air rentra un contact de ma peau, je saisis une clope et la déposa au coin de mes lèvres. Mon briquet émis une douce flamme jaune, je la pressai sur le bout de ma cigarette et respirai la fumée toxique.

Soudain une envie horrible de drogue me traversa l'esprit. J'essayai de la faire partir et me concentrais sur la ville endormie qui était sous mes yeux. Devant moi se trouvait un petit parc, une église était un peu plus loin, sur les marches de marbre un clochard piquait un somme.

J'aspirai encore une fois la fumée, à quoi m'a vie rimait-elle ? Je laissai un silence vagabonder dans mon esprit, puis me reposai la question. Paris avait-elle vraiment changé depuis que je faisais ma loi ? Est-ce que je servais à quelque chose, voilà la vraie question ! Je venais de tuer un ennemi, mais en même temps j'avais tué son seul amour. Cette fille ! Son nom me hantait, Cho Chang, j'avais abusé d'elle, m'en amusant comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouet.

Voilà en quoi rimait ma vie. Jouer. Jouer à des jeux dangereux, des jeux avec des règles qui nous rattraperont toujours. Et nous détruiront. Je souffle une dernière fois ma fumée et jette mon mégot. Je crois que ce soir les règles viennent de me rattraper, je viens de me rendre compte que j'enlève des vies. Des vraies vies, le jeu n'est plus un jeu, le jeu devient la vie. La vraie vie. Les gens que j'ai tués ne reviendront jamais. Parce qu'il n'y a rien après, rien juste le silence pensant et continuel, juste rien. Nous n'existons plus. Et moi je leur ai enlevé la vie, je leur aie enlevé la chose incroyable qu'est la vie. Moi je me suis pris pour dieu, mais je ne le suis pas. Je les ai tués, sans aucun remord, scrupules, alors qu'ils auraient pu tous construire encore des choses. Pourquoi moi je me suis autorisé à vivre alors qu'eux…

Je glissai lentement sur le sol froid, mes jambes ne me supportaient plus. Je repliai mes genoux et les serrait. Mon esprit se vida, ne laissant que le silence. Alors j'éclatai en sanglot. J'ai trop de sang sur les mains, trop de mort, trop…

0o0

J'entendis la porte du balcon s'ouvrir. Je tournai la tête et vis Harry. Encore Harry, il semblait toujours là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça et pourtant cela me fit plaisir de savoir qu'il était là. Il s'approcha alors lentement de moi, puis vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Rien, juste le silence. Puis au bout d'un moment Harry se mit à parler.

\- J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais encore très jeune. Je ne me souviens que très peu d'eux. Ils ont étaient assassinés un soir d'octobre. J'étais si jeune, et la seule chose dont je me souvins de cette soirée fut le bruit, les pleurs et les cris de ma mère qui hurle mon nom. Après rien, j'ai su plus tard par ma tante que j'avais été déposé devant chez eux avec une simple lettre qui disait que j'étais Harry James Potter, et que ma mère Lily était morte avec son mari. Je n'ai aucuns grands-parents, rien à part ma tante qui était la sœur de maman.

Harry triturait lentement ses mains, regardant loin.

\- Chez mon oncle j'ai tout de suite dû suivre les règles de ses bas-quartiers. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance j'ai eu le droit d'aller à l'école. A 7 ans j'ai commencé à trainer dans les rues, me faisant des amis plus louches les uns que les autres. Très vite j'ai connu la loi des quartiers, la loi du quartier de mon Oncle. L'homme que je devais craindre, l'homme qui depuis que je vivais chez lui me frappais, m'insultais, me traitant comme un moins que rien. Je…

Il releva la tête et me regarda quelque seconde puis la baissa :

\- Ils ont accepté de me garder, alors que je ne le servais à rien.

\- Harry….

\- Laisse-moi parler !

Je m'excusai dans un murmure et laissait la parole à mon Ange.

\- À 8 ans, mon coussin s'est mis à me frapper avec ses amis d'école, des rues. Ils aimait bien m'entendre demander clémence, mais jamais ils ne me l'ont donnée. Très jeune mon cousin s'est mis à la drogue. Ça change un homme la drogue, ça l'a rendu encore plus violent, plus terrifiant, plus méchant. Il me frappait pour un regard, un geste qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et puis ma tante me privais de nourriture dès que je l'énervait. Alors c'était encore plus simple pour mon oncle ou mon coussin de me casser quelque chose.

Harry s'arrêta il prit une grand bouffée d'air et continua, sa voix avait diminué un peu.

\- A 10 ans j'ai commencé à vendre de la drogue. J'en ai pris aussi, j'avais trouvé ça incroyable. Je n'étais plus Harry Potter, je n'étais plus le monstre, j'étais rien.

Il fronça ses petits sourcils.

\- Mais très vite j'ai compris les méfaits de la drogue, entre les descentes de plus en plus dures, les montées plus fades. Le monde toujours aussi mauvais, alors j'ai arrêté, j'ai mis longtemps très longtemps, mais j'ai réussi. Je n'étais pas encore un junkie comme mon coussin, heureusement. Lui, il rentrait le soir avec les veines saillantes, des trous dans les plis des coudes. Et ma tante ne disait rien, elle ne disait jamais rien. À cette époque, mon corps a changé, je n'étais déjà plus le petit garçon de quelque années. Non j'étais dans l'adolescence et très vite Vernon me la fait comprendre. Vers mes 11 ans il a commencé sérieusement à me tourner autour, les coups étaient remplacés par une caresse, les insultes par des propos salasses. Au début je n'avais pas compris, je ne faisais pas attention, puis un jour…

Sa voix se bloqua, il s'était mis à trembler.

\- Un soir mon oncle était venu me chercher dans le quartier, il m'avait ramené de force à la petite maison qu'on avait. Il m'avait jeté dans l'ancienne chambre de mon cousin et…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- Il avait descendu son pantalon, je me souviens encore du bruit des vêtements qui tombait sur le plancher, il m'avait ensuite demandé de me dévêtir à mon tour. Je me souviens que j'avais compris ce qu'il allait se passer. Je l'avais supplié lui rappelant que j'étais son neveu, il m'avait frappé me traitant de monstre. Il m'avait par la suite arraché mes vêtements et m'avait jeté sur le sol.

Harry hoqueta, je voulu m'approcha le prendre dans mes bras mais je me ravisais.

\- Il…m'a demandé de le...sucer. Et je l'ai fait ! Je n'avais pas le choix, ou du moins plus à partir de ce moment. Alors je mis son…dans ma bouche et j'ai fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé, je me souviens qu'il m'avait giflé parce que je le faisais mal, il m'avait insulté puis m'avais tiré les cheveux et m'avais forcé à le prendre profondément en bouche. Et…

Harry plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, son regard était horrifié, terrorisait. Je voyais bien qu'il était en train de tout revivre. Je posai ma main sur son épaule il sursauta mais ne la dégagea pas. Son visage était couvert de larmes, il gémissait :

\- J'ai laissé faire, je me suis à peine battu, j'ai juste subis. Mon dieu…

Il se mit alors à gratter avec hargne ses bras, faisait apparaître de grosses rayures rouges, il frotta encore et encore, très vite le sang apparu. Je me précipitai et lui prit les mains, Harry hurla, puis se calma quand il vit mes yeux. Je le pris contre moi le serrant pour lui prouver qu'il était en sécurité.

\- Je suis là, Harry.

\- Je sais mais…

Il hoqueta encore et enfouit son visage contre mon torse.

\- Je voulais pas, je… mon dieu Drago.

Je lui caressai doucement le dos et posa une main derrière sa tête, le poussant à s'appuyait encore un peu plus contre moi. Le silence n'était que brisé par les hoquets successifs d'Harry. Au bout d'un moment je demandai d'une douce voix :

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant ?

Harry releva la tête, il essaya de me sourire et me prit la main. Ses joues étaient rouges et couvertes de larmes mais je vis dans ses yeux une vive lumière, une lumière de vie, de courage.

\- Pour te prouver que même avec une vie de merde on peut refaire surface et continuer à vivre. Je suis détruit au fond de moi Drago mais…

Il me caressa ma joue.

\- Mais toi tu es là, tu m'aides, tu m'aimes et c'est ça qui me donne la force de continuer à vivre, à vouloir me relever.

Il laissa un moment le silence planer, le temps que ses paroles rentrent dans ma tête.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas bien, et je veux pas que tu t'effondres comme moi, je veux pas que tu tombes à genoux. Ne tombe jamais à genoux Drago. Alors moi aussi je suis là, je t'aiderai, je te donnerai la force. Mais pitié ne reste pas seul, ne t'enferme pas dans un mutisme. Je connais tout ça Dray. Parce que tout ça c'était ma vie avant de te connaitre.

Je le regardai plus que surpris et en même temps heureux, heureux de savoir qu'Harry faisait attention à moi, se souciait de moi. Mon cœur fit un double saut périlleux dans ma poitrine.

\- Merci Harry.

Il me regarda et sourit, puis m'embrassa avec tendresse. Je pénétrai facilement sa bouche et m'amusai avec sa langue timide. Ma main passa autour de sa hanche pour nous rapprocher. Au bout d'un moment il s'écarta pour reprendre de l'air. Mon Ange avait les yeux pétillant, les joues rosies et les lèvres rouges. Je souris et posa le bout de mon nez sur le sien, je pus alors me noyer dans ses beau yeux vert. Ses yeux qui m'ont empêché de le tuer lors de notre première rencontre. Il me murmura :

\- J'ai les yeux de ma mère.

Je souris tendrement, j'appréciais énormément qu'Harry s'ouvre ainsi à moi, que je n'étais pas obligé de lui sortir les vers du nez. Je l'embrassai encore puis embrassait ses deux paupières closes.

\- Ta mère devait être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

\- Oui.

Il entoura ma nuque de ses bras et se blotti contre moi.

\- Tu sais Drago j'ai…j'ai envie qu'on couche ensemble.

\- Qu'on fasse l'amour Harry.

Il rougit, gêné.

\- Oui pardon.

Je lui souris et il continua :

\- Je…j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Il faut aussi que tu aie confiance en toi Harry.

Je tapotai son cœur, il regarda mon index et sa poitrine.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi.

\- Mais…

\- Sinon j'attendrai, on attendra.

Il hocha la tête et se pelotonna un peu plus contre moi.

\- Je t'aime Drago.

\- Moi aussi mon Ange.

0o0

Quand Harry s'endormi dans mes bras je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Qu'il était beau, gentil. Je dégageai une mèche de cheveux noirs et me leva puis le prit contre moi pour le reposer dans son lit. Je rabattis les couvertures et le borda, puis posai un doux baiser sur son front et m'éclipsai de la chambre. J'enfilai des affaires et sorti.

Dehors il faisait un peu froid, la ville de Paris commençait à peine à se réveiller. Un petit boulanger venait d'allumer sa boutique. Je le regardai s'affairer à ranger le pain encore chaud, une odeur de farine arriva jusqu'à mes narines. Soudain une vague de pigeons s'envolèrent des grands toits de Paris, ils formèrent une grande tache grise, tout en piaillant avec joie, brisant le silence du matin. Je traversai la rue et rejoignis une place, un café s'ouvris, des jeunes en tabliers noirs sortirent une dizaine de tables rondes et de chaises.

D'une bouche de métro sortirent des gens, en cravates, tailleurs et certains avaient un mug dans la main et le pas pressé. Je regardais ce petit monde vivre. Beaucoup encore dormait paisiblement, et pourtant on disait souvient que la ville appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt.

Je sorti de ma proche mon paquet de cigarette et en allumai une. Je traversai la route et arriva devant un petit café. Un ivrogne dans un coin sirotait déjà son verre de vin rouge. Je m'installai à une table à l'écart et tapotais le bout de ma cigarette dans le cendrier en verre. Un jeune serveur en tablier noir s'approcha de moi, il me sourit. Ses cheveux étaient court brun un peu ondulé, il avait un visage assez beau, une mâchoire carrée, et des yeux noisettes.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il avec entrain.

Je fini ma bouffée et demandai d'une voix dure.

\- Un café serré.

Il hocha la tête en gardant son sourire éclatant puis alla vers l'ivrogne. Je le suivis du regard il s'approcha et tapa du pied.

\- Jean, tu vas pas reprendre un verre quand même ?

\- Ohhh Remus...

Il secoua la tête et reprit le verre puis rentra. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre de vin et mon café. Il le posa sur la table et dit de sa voix claironnante et douce.

\- 2 euros 10 s'il vous plait

Je fouillai mes poches et trouva ma carte bleue, et quelque pièce ainsi qu'un billet de 50. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- On prend pas la carte bleue.

\- Ah.

Je soufflai et lui tendis le billet de 50. Il hésita puis le prit, il tourna les talons quand brusquement il revint vers ma table posa le billet de tira la chaise puis s'y assit. J'haussai un sourcil amusé.

\- Je vous préviens, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

\- Et moi j'ai le sida, donc tout est réglé.

Je pris mon café et le regardais, il me sourit encore une fois et croisa ses jambes.

\- Je vous offre le café si vous me dites ce qui ne va pas.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

\- Eh! On se connait pas.

\- C'est vrai, raison de plus à m'en parler. On ne se verra plus jamais.

Je le regardai médusé, mais qu'attendait-il de moi ? Je n'allais sûrement lui parler de mes problèmes.

\- Allez-y.

\- Non !

\- Ne faites pas votre timide.

\- Je tiens à vous dire que je suis plus âgé que vous.

\- Ne dites pas ça trop vite, j'ai 30 ans.

Il paraissait si jeune. Je reposai mon café.

\- Bon aller, jeune homme laissez-moi.

\- Non.

Je fis un rictus énervé, déformant ma lèvre.

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- Non.

Il gratta son genoux et posa ses coudes sur la table.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est votre Jules.

\- Jules ?

\- Votre copain.

Je rallumais une cigarette. Il me la chipa des mains :

\- C'est pas bien de fumer.

\- Je m'en contre-fou, je suis majeur.

Il garda la cigarette éteinte en bouche.

\- Allez dites-moi.

\- Non.

Je voulu me lever mais il me retint.

\- Asseyiez-vous.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

Il soufflait.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant, et puis je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien, si vous voyez la tête que vous tirez. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que tout le monde vous à éviter quand vous avez traversé la rue, on aurait pu se demander si vous n'alliez pas tuer quelqu'un.

\- Ça c'est trop tard.

\- Expliquez, vous avez tué quelqu'un ?

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ?

\- L'empathie, vous connaissez ?

\- Non, et je n'en veux pas.

\- Vous savez on a tous besoin d'être écoutés dans la vie.

\- Vous êtes psy ?

\- Non, ma seule école c'est la vie.

\- Je vois.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me rassis.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse beau blond ?

Je me renfrognai et dit en faisant tourner une de mes cigarettes dans ma main :

\- Je vous le dit si vous m'offrez un autre café.

Il se leva d'un coup et parti. Je soufflais et me levai, il était temps de partir. Je posai le peu de pièce que j'avais dans ma poche et disparu dans la rue. Les rues devinrent en peu de temps plus animées, les magasins s'ouvrirent. Les hôtels laissèrent sortir les hommes d'affaires de leurs chambres. La vie reprenait son court, et moi j'étais en train de me noyer dans cette vie. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver le ponton, m'enlisant dans la boue à chaque geste, chaque pas.

\- Eh !

Je traversai la route, longeant les petites rues.

\- Eh, vous le blond !

Je me retournai cherchant la voix. Alors je vis le jeune homme du café. Il approcha à grand pas, je soufflais, exaspéré ;

\- Écoutez, laissez-moi.

\- Alors là sûrement pas.

Soudain il m'attrapa le bras, il avait changé son tablier pour une veste marron.

\- Que me voulez-vous pour l'amour de Dieu ?

\- Vous parlez, enfin surtout vous écoutez.

\- Il n'y a rien écouter, laissez-moi.

Il me serra un peu plus le bras et me fit tourner de force à gauche.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- Je connais un café très tranquille à cette heure-ci.

\- Vous ne travaillez pas ?

\- Je m'en fou, je suis juste un stagiaire.

\- Vous allez être viré.

\- Non, je connais le gérant.

0o0

Il me fit assoir de force sur une banquette rouge, et commanda deux cafés. Une fois en face de moi il reposa ses coudes sur la table et attendit. Je le regardai, désœuvré :

\- Bon arrêtons ce petit jeu.

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes plus grand que moi si j'ai bien compris, donc arrêtez de faire l'immature.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Donc moi aussi.

Je me levai, il me fit rassoir d'un coup sur l'épaule. Je me vautrais sur la banquette et dit d'un geste de la main :

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes avec votre ami ?

\- Quoi, non mais c'est quoi ces questions ?!

\- Bha des questions, allez, répondez !

\- Non.

\- Allez.

\- Deux mois à peu près.

\- Ok, cool.

Je touillai le café.

\- Vous avez déjà couchés ensembles ?

Je devins rouge, Malfoy, contrôle tes émotions merde. Le garçon nommer Remus sourit.

\- Je vois, il est là le problème, c'est ça ?

\- Non.

Il tapota la table de ses doigts, puis dit.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux actifs ?

\- Mais merde.

\- Ok.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Bon allez.

\- Je…

Pourquoi j'allais me mettre à lui raconter, non mais…

\- Il a peur.

Remus hocha lentement la tête.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas être le passif.

\- Jamais !

\- Et pourtant si vous l'aimez, vous devriez en être capable.

\- Je ne peux me rabaisser.

\- Et lui oui.

\- Non mais…

\- Non ce n'est pas différent. Si vous pensez que l'un est plus dégradant que l'autre vous avez une image bien négative sur le sexe.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Oh que si.

\- Mais j'ai juste pas envie.

\- Bha peut-être que lui non plus.

\- Et bah j'attendrai.

\- Vous savez si la personne est bloquée, elle reste bloquée. Je veux dire à des moments, peu importe le temps si l'autre personne ne fait pas quelque chose pour la rassurer.

\- Je ne fais que ça.

\- Je ne parle pas de préliminaire là. Mais d'accepter sa peur, et de faire face d'une autre manière.

Je fini mon café avec rage.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je vous parle.

\- En attendant c'est dommage si vous vous bloqués tous les deux. Si j'ai bien compris c'est lui le problème. Mais vous, il va falloir que vous trouviez une solution. Et je vous promets le temps n'y fera rien. Et puis après ça peut faire un déclic et hop il voudra être passif. Et peut-être même que vous vous surprendriez à vouloir inverser...

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Vous êtes un nigaud.

\- Nan.

\- Gamin.

Il finit à son tour son café et sorti une billet de cinq.

\- Moi je dis réfléchissez-y.

\- Je fais que ça.

\- Bah pas dans le bon sens.

Il se leva et tendit sa large main.

\- Heureux de vous avoir entendu et connu monsieur… ?

\- Drago, juste Drago.

\- Remus Lupin, enchanté. J'espère vous revoir, vous me direz si vous êtes plus intelligent que ce que vous en avez l'air.

Je bombai le torse en colère.

\- Je …

\- Chut.

Il me sourit et sorti du café en un coup de vent. Remus Lupin…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Désoler pour le retard ( faute à qui….on se demande) pas moi en tout cas :)

 _ **Si j'ai plus de 5 commentaires pour ce chapitre, je vous offre un chapitre en plus pour ce week-end**_ … alors soyez sympa et à vos claviers mes petit-e-s ami-e-s

Voilà, ohhhhh je pensais pas mette Remus dans ma fan et bien le voilà !

Comment vous avez trouvé? Un peu triste le début ? Pensez-vous que Drago serai capable de devenir passif pour Harry ?

Dites-moi tout, tout,

Bonne fin de semaine mes crabes d'eau douce.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple :** Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour :** hei ( Finnois) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Lisez note à la fin.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quand je revins, dans l'appartement de Luna, j'avais à la main une baguette encore chaude et quatre pains aux chocolats. Je montais rapidement les marches et entrai sans toquer. Le clocher de l'église sonna huit heures. Je rentrai dans le salon et vis Luna qui était dans la cuisine, vêtus de son t-shirt et de sa culotte. Elle se tourna et se lécha les doigts.

\- Ah Drago, j'ai flippé, j'ai cru que tu étais allé te pendre.

\- Heu non, désolé...

\- Pourquoi désolé ?

\- Rien, j'ai pris des pains aux chocolats.

\- Cool, moi j'ai fait des crêpes.

Elle touillait une pâte assez épaisse et trempa son doigt en souriant. Je posai mes affaires et m'assis sur la chaise près de la table de la cuisine.

\- Harry dors encore ?

\- Non, je crois qu'il est allé se doucher. Et Katie doit être encore en train de dormir.

\- Ok.

J'hésitai à toquer à la salle de bain, puis me ravisai. A la place je passai dans le salon et vint nourriture mes serpents qui logeaient là depuis mon départ en vacances avec Harry. Je revins vers la cuisine et me mis à coté de Luna.

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Je pense rester avec Harry, je crois qu'on en a besoin.

\- Cool.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je dois aller à la poste pour envoyer un cadeau pour mon père, je dois aller boire un café. Il faut que j'achète un nouveau jeu de société et que je fasse deux, trois courses.

\- Journée bien remplie.

\- Ouais et Katie veut venir avec moi pour les courses.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu vois quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Ok.

Elle sorti de son frigo une poêle à crêpe, je haussai un sourcil :

\- Luna pourquoi tu as une poêle dans ton frigo ?

Elle hausse les épaules

\- La pâte accroche moins, enfin je crois.

\- Hum.

Elle versait une grosse louche dans la poêle encore froide.

\- Luna t'es sur ça marche comme ça ?

\- Non.

Soudain j'entendis le plancher craquer sous les pieds de quelqu'un. Je me tournai rapidement et vit Harry habillé d'un jean noir et de son pull jaune. Je souris de toute mes dents et vint le prendre contre moi, il m'embrassa rapidement et demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu n'est pas resté avec moi ?

\- Je…j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- Ok. Et ça va mieux ?

\- Je crois.

Ses bras m'étreinrent. Une porte claqua, je levai la tête et vit Katie qui me regardait les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche prête à gober les mouches. Je reculai un peu, me détachant d'Harry et épousseta mes vêtements puis revint m'assoir tout en tenant la main d'Harry. Katie resta encore bien une minute devant la cuisine sans bouger, Luna passa devant elle et lui fourra dans sa bouche, ouverte, une crêpe un peu brulé. Alors, enfin Katie sorti de sa transe en recrachant avec dégout la crêpe. Chose tout à fait compréhensible.

Elle prit alors place en face d'Harry et à côté de Luna, et piocha un pain au chocolat tout en me regardant avec discrétion puis Harry. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, pendant longtemps elle avait travaillé pour moi, pensant que j'étais un homme dépourvu de cœur. Alors me voir faire preuve de tendresse, qui plus est devant des gens devait sûrement la choquer. Cela me choquerait encore moins si j'apprenais que je venais de lui faire sauter deux trois neurones.

Harry prit une crêpe et se servis un grand verre d'eau. Je le regardai faire, toujours aussi beau, je trouvais qu'Harry était même plus à l'aise au contact des gens. J'avais remarqué que les garçons n'était pas encore son fort, mais ça s'arrangerai avec le temps. Luna lui présenta son assiette remplie de crêpe noirâtre et dit :

\- Prend en, elles sont végétarienne.

\- Luna c'est normale il y a pas de viande dans les crêpes ! Dit Katie en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Oh tu sais jamais.

Luna croqua sa crêpe et sourit, je pris un morceau de pain, peu habitué à manger avec autant de gens.

\- Sinon tu as des nouvelles du roux ? Demanda Luna.

\- Non, je vais appeler Hermione.

\- C'est qui le roux ? demanda Katie en touillant son café.

\- Tu sais le brancardier qui m'a transportée quand je me suis plantée la fourchette dans la main.

\- Ah LE roux !

\- Oui, il était très blanc d'ailleurs quand on l'avait vu.

\- Normal, il ne devait pas rencontré souvent des nanas qui se plantent une fourchette dans la main.

\- J'avais juste essayé de jongler avec.

\- Ce n'étais pas des jonglages, c'était un massacre, c'est comme ça que tu as fait un trou dans le mur.

\- Ah oui avec le couteau !

\- Quoi ?

Elles levèrent la tête en même temps et rougirent.

\- Vous avez fait un trou dans le mur !

\- Et dans ma main.

\- P'tain !

\- On ne jure pas Dray.

Luna se leva et se frotta les mains couvertes de farine, elle prit une bouteille de vodka qui était sur la commode.

\- Tiens.

Katie sourit en secouant la tête, dans la bouteille remplis d'alcool trempait des dizaines de pièces jaune.

\- Aller, t'as dit un gros mot, tu mets un sous.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, pourquoi dans une bouteille de vodka.

\- Heu…

Katie baissa en vitesse la tête, Luna dit d'une petite voix.

\- Heu…une soirée assez arrosée, bref, la pièce Dray.

Je fouillai mes poches et sorti une pièce de dix centimes, elle ouvrit le bouchon et la mit dedans puis mélangea le tout.

\- Et vous aller les récupérer un jour ?

\- Oh oui. Il suffit de boire toute la bouteille et on le droit de toute récupérer Du coup, on attend qu'elle soit un peu plus remplie.

Je secouai la tête, Harry pointa du doigt la bouteille.

\- Et c'est quoi ça ?

Luna tourna la bouteille.

\- Ah ça c'est un billet de vingt.

Un amas bleuté était en pleine décomposition grâce à l'alcool.

\- Pourquoi t'as mis un billet ?

\- Luna avait juré sur ma tête. Dit Katie en avalant un verre de jus de fruit.

Ma sœur de cœur sourit fière d'elle et alla reposer la bouteille de vodka sur la commande du salon, puis revint pour finir sa crêpe cramée.

0o0

Après le déjeuner Luna partie avec Katie en ville. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Harry qui c'était depuis quelques minutes vautré sur le canapé une BD à la main. Je vins m'assoir à ses côtés et passai une main protectrice derrière ses épaules. Il leva la tête et me sourit :

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

\- Comme tu veux.

Il plaqua la BD sur ses genoux et dit les yeux pétillant.

\- Sortons !

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Hum…où tu veux.

Je regardai la fenêtre, dehors un ciel bleu s'annoncer, mais pour l'instant les nuages étaient encore au rendez-vous.

\- Et si nous allions faire un musée.

\- Un musée ?

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu aimes quoi ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu aimes l'art, la culture ?

\- Je sais pas, je veux dire j'ai jamais fait de musée.

Comme un coup de poing je me souvenais qu'Harry n'avait pas vécu comme les garçons de son âge.

\- Bon je vais t'emmener dans un château que j'aime bien et normalement, il n'y a pas trop de monde.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva pour mettre ses chaussures noires, je remarquais qu'il les avait décorées de pleins de serpents vert rampant. J'ouvris la porte et allumai mon téléphone pour prendre un simple taxi. Je passai rapidement ma main sur mon holster et mes deux armes chargées et le couteau qui était accroché grâce à une sangle sur mes côtes.

En bas un taxi nous attendait quelques rues plus loin, ne préférant pas donner l'adresse exacte de Luna au cas où. Je rentrai dans la voiture suivis par Harry, puis dit au chauffeur :

\- Château de Rodin, Rue de Varenne.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Harry s'attacha, je pris mon téléphone et appuya sur le contact d'Hermione. Au bout de deux sonneries elle décrocha :

\- Allô ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Salut. Sa voix semblait fatiguée.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va, je fais comme je peux. Je viens d'aller le voir, je suis rentré à la maison pour dormir un peu. D'un côté je n'ai pas eu le choix, les jumeaux mon mise dehors.

\- Ils ont eu raison.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est stable, c'est déjà super.

Un silence s'installa.

\- J'ai su que tu avais tué Diggory.

\- Oh oui, ce connard ne nous emmerdera plus jamais.

\- Merci Dray.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ce qui est arrivé à ton ami n'aurais jamais dû se produire si j'avais su gérer la chose.

\- Tu n'est pas Dieu, Drago.

\- Hum.

\- Bon écoute, je vais te laisser. Merci d'avoir appelé et passe à la maison un de ces jours.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Passe le bonjour à Harry.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je raccrochai et désactivai mon téléphone et retirais la puce, je me tournais vers Harry qui me regardai songeur.

\- Il est encore dans le coma.

Il hocha la tête et me prit la main et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ma joue, surpris, je me laissai faire. Alors que je détester toute preuve d'affection en public.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions dans l'enceinte du château de Rodin. Harry avait les yeux qui fixaient sans cesse un nouveau point et ses membres tremblaient de bonheur.

\- Drago, c'est magnifique.

Je souris et le conduisit un peu plus loin vers les jardins à la française. On traversa les jardins à l'herbe parfaitement tondue aux buis uniformes et au chemin couvert de gravier. Devant nous se dressait "Le Penseur", la pièce emblématique de Rodin. J'expliquai certain détails à notre nouveau fou de découverte, puis on longea les haies pour venir trouver un coin plus tranquille. Harry trouva un banc en marbre qui donnait sur l'immense château. Je m'assis à ses côtés. Un silence s'installa rapidement qu'Harry brisa.

\- Tu sais je…je voulais savoir des choses sur toi, je veux te connaitre un peu mieux.

Je croisai mes jambes un peu mal à l'aise, parlé de moi... Chose si futile et pourtant si compliquée.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Je sais pas, des banalités.

En face de moi le bassin était troublé par un enfant qui jetait des cailloux dans l'eau, sa mère un peu plus loin lui souriait tendrement en tenant fermement la main d'un petit garçon qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes potelées.

\- Moi.

\- Oui toi.

\- Mon nom est Drago Lucius Malfoy, je travaille dans la mafia depuis 5 ans et je suis amoureux de toi, Harry James Potter.

Harry pouffa et me prit la main, je me perdu quelques secondes dans ses yeux vert.

\- Aller, Drago.

\- Mais je sais pas moi, que veut-tu que je te dise ? Que… je suis un enfant préconçu pour être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Que j'ai été élevé dans la douleur et la peur. Que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, de peur qu'ils ne meurent à cause de moi ? Que mon père ne m'aimait pas, que ma mère ne cherche que le pouvoir. Que j'ai tué à l'âge de 13 ans. Que je me suis interdit de vivre, restant bloqué sur mon travail. Que je….

Ma voix perdit soudain en intensité.

\- Que je voulais une famille, une vraie. Avec une mère aimante, un père attentionné. Des frères et sœurs. Que j'aurais voulu faire des bêtises sans que cela ne déclenche une catastrophe. Je… j'aurais voulu ne pas être né Malfoy. Que je voulais être docteur et pas enlever des vies. Que je ne voulais pas tuer Cho. Je m'en veux.

Je me tournais vers Harry, il ne souriait plus. Son visage était sérieux, et dans ses yeux se lisait de la tristesse. Je cachai mon visage avec mes mains.

\- Je… Ça me fait chier Harry. J'ai tellement l'impression de ne pas contrôler ma vie. J'ai l'impression que tout part en live mais qu'on m'a pas prévenu.

L'enfant se fit réprimander par sa mère après avoir tremper son t-shirt.

\- Je voulais construire quelque chose, une chose bien.

\- Mais tu as fait des choses bien Drago, tu m'as sauvé. Comme indirectement tu sauves des tas de gens et ça grâce à ton travail.

\- Je sais pas si j'en sauve t'en que ça Harry. J'ai plus l'impression que j'en détruis.

J'aurais tant voulu qu'il me réponde quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Après tout, ceci n'était pas entièrement faux.

\- Tu as tord Drago, il faut vraiment que tu te rendes compte des choses positive qui sont dans ta vie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi, tes amis.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Hermione, Luna, Blaise. Ils sont tous là pour toi, à tout moment. Tu es loin d'être seul, d'être méchant.

Mes mains glissèrent le long de mon visage et je regardai du coin de l'œil Harry, mon Ange.

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse.

\- Je sais.

On regarda alors le parc, le château, le bassin et le ciel bleu.

\- La vie est belle, même si ce n'ai que pour cette journée.

\- Tu restes trop avec Luna.

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi Dray.

0o0

On resta un moment dans le parc du Château de Rodin. Les oiseaux chantaient et il faisait beau. Je dépliai mes jambes et fermais les yeux en prenant un peu plus le soleil. Harry à mes côtés avait relevé son pantalon et c'était assis en tailleur sur le banc.

\- Tu sais moins non plus je ne voulais de cette vie. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu une famille aimante et tout le reste.

Je me redressai honteux.

\- Pardon Harry, tu as vécus des choses bien pires que moi. Et moi je t'embête avec mes problèmes stupides.

Une main me prit le poignet.

\- C'est loin d'être stupide Drago, tu as toi aussi vécu des choses.

\- On dirait que ne sommes plus que des épaves...

\- Un peu oui.

\- Moi, pas capable de voir la réalité et toi…

\- Moi, incapable d'affronter mon passer et de coucher avec mon petit ami.

Je souris tristement et me pencha pour embrasser Harry. J'en avais soudain tant besoin. Je me décaler et vint me coller un peu plus à son petit corps. Mes mains vinrent attraper ses hanches fines et étroites. Je mordillais sa lèvre puis vint la lécher avec gourmandise, un de mes mains se déplaça dans son dos et caressa le pull jaune. Je franchis alors la barrière de ses dents et vint titiller sa langue timide. J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'Harry lui, les avaient fermé, ses joues étaient rougies. Je refermai les yeux et fouilla un peu plus sa bouche exquise. Un des mains de mon Ange vint attraper le bas de ma chemise cherchant un point pour s'accrocher.

Soudain Harry poussa un gémissement contre mes lèvres. Je frémis tout émoustillé et plaça ma jambe contre son genoux, cherchant à tout prix que tous mes membres soit en contact avec lui. Brusquement j'entendis un raclement de gorge. J'ouvris les yeux et relâcha les lèvres d'Harry qui était gonflé à force de les avoir mordues, il reprit son souffle lentement puis rougit. Je me tournai vers la voix et vit la dame de tout à l'heure avec son gamin.

\- Il y a des chambres pour faire ça.

Sa voix n'était pas méchante, juste amusée, je remarquai qu'elle cachait la vue de son petit garçon avec sa main. Harry perdit toute ses couleurs et baissai la tête en murmurant des excuses.

\- Pardonnez-nous, mais je crains que vous ayez raison.

Je tendis la main à Harry qui la prit doucement. Je souris à la dame qui me répondit un sourire.

\- Bonne journée Madame.

\- Vous de même.

\- Je crois qu'elle a bien commencé, on y va Harry.

\- Heu…oui…

Je le tirai et on sorti du parc. Harry reprit par chance ses couleurs. On traversa la rue main dans la main, et pour une fois j'étais terriblement heureux. Soudain je me foutais de tout, des regards sur nous deux. De mes problèmes, de la Mafia, du roux, de Cho. Aujourd'hui j'avais terriblement envie d'être égoïste. Alors je resserrai ma prise sur la main de mon Ange un peu paumé et on prit le métro parisien.

Après avoir pris le métro, j'emmenai Harry dans un café que j'aimais bien. Je pris une table, un café et un coca-cola. Harry me sourit, sous la table il tenait encore ma main. Je caressai de mon pouce sa petite main fragile et lui sourit. Ma main passa dans mes cheveux blond platine. Soudain Harry me demandai d'une petite voix.

\- Tu en veux vraiment à ton père ?

Je me crispai.

\- De quoi ?

\- De la vie qu'il t'a obligé à vivre.

\- Oui, je lui en veux. Il a brisé mon enfance, mes rêves.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne vas jamais le voir ?

Surprit j'ouvris grand les yeux puis secoua la tête, non je serai un fils indigne jusqu'au bout.

\- Moi je veux le voir.

Je me redressai sur mon assise et dit un peu fort en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, mais je veux aller le voir.

Je fronçais un peu les sourcils et soufflai.

\- Soit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tadam, bon chap où on apprend pas grand-chose mais normalement le chap suivant et un peu plus intéressant….

Déjà 30 chap ! Et encore d'autre je vous le promets.

 **Bon maintenant je dois vous avouez quelque chose, si je vous ai mis ce chap ce week-end c'est parce que dans la semaine je ne serai pas chez moi, et dans un endroit sans Wi-Fi ( oui, ça existe) donc je sais pas je pourrais mettre le prochain chap. donc je vous offre celui-là en avance. Si j'ai de la connexion mercredi je vous mets le chap 31. Sinon…bha il va falloir attendre.**

Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine. Je vous adore mes chers lecteurs. Tous vos commentaires m'ont fait super plaisir. Et donc je vous annonce que dans moins de 15 jours je vais poster une nouvelle fanfiction !

bisous, vous allez me manquez!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating :** M

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** : salom ( Ouzbek) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On sortit du café et prit un taxi direction le cimetière de mon père. Dans la voiture je ne fis aucune conversation, m'enfermant avec moi-même. Pensant à tout ça, je n'étais jamais retourné voir mon père après son enterrement. Je crois que personne ne s'y rend. Ma mère ne l'aimait pas et moi…

Au bout d'un moment Harry glissa sa main dans la mienne et me sourit.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hum.

La voiture s'arrêta je balançai presque les quelques billets à la gueule du chauffeur et descendis. Devant moi me faisait face un immense portail noir, le genre de portail que l'on pousse et qui émet un bruit horrible de fer rouillée. J'aurais voulu faire marche arrière, à quoi bon voir un mort. Je me retournai vers Harry qui me sourit et me reprit la main. Si mon père voyait que je tenais la main de quelqu'un, de plus un homme, il me tuerait. Je voulu me dégageais de la main d'Harry, mais ce dernier la resserra. Par tous les dieux. Harry s'avança vers le portail et me sourit, je ne pus que le suivre. Dans le cimetière s'alignaient des centaines de tombes, des caveaux et d'autres. Des croix étaient plantées dans la terre, des fleurs posaient certaines fanées, d'autres neuves. Des gravures en marbres transcrivaient les pensées des proches, pour les morts. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup devant ce spectacle macabre. Le silence était l'image parfait de ce cimetière. Toutes ces tombes semblaient si froide, si terne, si morte. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Mes yeux voyagés sur ses nombreuses tombes de marbres. Ces tombes dans laquelle tous humains allaient finir. Ma respiration se bloqua quand mon regard s'arrêta devant une tombe. Un grand carré était remplis de graviers noirs, autour des bandes de marbres faisaient la limite, une pierre en marbre blanc faisait office de pierre tombale et sur cette pierre était gravé en lettre d'or. « Famille Malfoy » à coté un nom, un seul « Lucius Abraxas, Armand Malfoy, 1954- 1998 ». Je reculai un peu me sentant mal, très mal. Ma poitrine se compressa, j'avais l'impression de me noyer. Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine et recula pour fuir le cimetière. Une fois derrière la grille je repris avec difficulté ma respiration, un mélange de panique c'était installé en moi. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je sursautai et fit face à Harry. Il me regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Drago ?

Je regardais le portail et revis derrière la tombe de mon père.

\- Je peux pas Harry, je peux pas.

\- Mais, mais pourquoi ?

Je passais une main tremblante dans mes cheveux. Moi qui tuais sans pitié, moi qui n'avais peur de rien, moi qui prenais les gens de haut, moi l'arrogant, le fier je n'étais pas capable de faire face à mon père. Soudain je recherchai la présence de mon Ange, je vins me réfugier dans ses petits bras quémandant un câlin bienfaiteur. Il me caressa mes cheveux avec douceur.

\- Voyons Dray, c'est ton père.

\- Je peux pas.

\- Peut-être il serait heureux de savoir que tu y vas. Tu sais, moi, si je savais où était enterrer mes parents j'irais le plus souvent possible.

\- Tu ne sais pas où sont tes parents ?

Je m'écartai surprit, il secoua la tête.

\- Non ma famille n'a pas voulu me dire, disant que de toute façon ils avaient mérité ce qui leurs étaient arrivé.

\- C'est faux !

\- Je sais.

Harry regarda le portail et me prit la main.

\- Aller, viens.

\- Non…non, je peux pas.

\- Alors il va falloir, tu es grand Drago, tu n'as plus à craindre ton père.

\- Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas.

Il ne renchérit pas ma réponse et me traina dans l'enceinte. On avança lentement vers la tombe de marbre. Plus on avançait plus mes pas se faisait petits et lents Une fois devant la tombe Harry me serra un peu plus ma main, moi j'étais amorce. Je vis alors un bouquet de fleur étaient posées sur la tombe de mon père. Elles n'étaient pas vielles, c'était des lys les fleurs que mon père aimait bien. Je le savais car il demandait toujours à nos domestiques d'en mettre dans nos maisons. Mais qui avait bien pu les mettre ? Peu de personne aimait mon père, peu encore plus savait où il était enterrer. Je frôlais les pétales blanches et lâcha la main d'Harry. Je le vis reculer un peu et il disparut de ma vision. Me laissant seul face à mon paternelle. Je restai là à regarder la pierre froide, les lettres d'or. Il n'y avait rien d'autre sur les graviers que ces seules fleurs. Je me sentis honteux de n'avoir pris aucunes fleurs pour rendre hommage à mon père. Je fermais les yeux, me souvenant de ses traits fins, de son visage souvent sans sourire, de ses yeux semblables aux miens. De son regard dur impénétrable, froid. De ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il entretenait avec soin. De sa voix autoritaire et glacial. De ses fines mains, et pourtant fortes. De sa carrure fière, droite. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mon père heureux, je ne les jamais vu avec un sourire. Toujours avec son masque impénétrable. Une fois je me souviens que j'avais trouvé des photos de lui plus jeune, il semblait plus… doux. Et je me souviens particulièrement d'une photo. C'était en été, mon père était dans le manoir Malfoy à la campagne, près du lac. Et avec lui se tenait un garçon, un garçon les cheveux brun cour, un grand sourire, les yeux rieur. Il tenait mon père par l'épaule. Ce qui surtout m'avait choqué c'est que mon père souriait, il riait presque. Il avait un regard tendre envers cette personne. Je n'ai jamais su qui c'était et je n'ai jamais voulu savoir de peur de la vérité.

J'aurais tant voulu qu'il soit comme ça avec moi, qu'il me donne un peu d'amour de tendresse. Je serai mes poings, puis baissa un peu plus la tête. Aujourd'hui mon père est mort, et cela ne changerai rien. J'ouvris les yeux, regarda une dernière fois la pierre froide là où gisait mon géniteur, puis tourna les talons.

0o0

Une fois de nouveau dans Paris nous retournâmes dans l'appartement de Luna. Soudain une idée me prit ma petite caboche. Je pris Harry par le bras et le força à rentrer dans la salle de bain.

\- Change-toi, ce soir on sort.

\- Où ça.

\- En boite.

\- En boite ?

\- Oui monsieur.

Harry me regarda avec des yeux plus gros que le monde, et répéta encore une fois.

\- Une boite !

Je lui trouvais un tee-shirt bleu, et un pantalon gris. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant que je me changeais à mon tour. Une fois vêtus d'une chemise et d'un pantalon et toquais à la porte.

\- Harry ?

\- Je…

\- Ouvre.

Harry ouvrit la porte et sorti, il était si beau encore une fois. Le teeshirt pour une fois était un peu plus moulant, faisant ressortir à mon plus grand bonheur ses courbes, et surtout ses hanches étroites à faire saliver tout bon pervers que j'étais. Le pantalon lui moulait lui aussi à souhait ses fesses rebondies.

\- Tu es à croquer.

Harry rougit encore une fois, je lui caressais sa joue puis me pencha et l'embrassa avec passion. Il vint alors s'accrocher à moi comme un koala. Je souris puis lui prit la main, je saisis une de mes cartes bleues dans mon chéquier et dit.

\- Allons fêter ma réussite.

\- Laquelle.

\- La mort de Diggory, et mon amour pour toi.

Harry rougit encore une fois telle une tomate. Je posai un mot sur la table de la cuisine puis on sorti de l'appartement après avoir fait claquer la porte. J'avais l'impression d'être un jeune ado en pleine découverte de l'interdit. Je souris, alors qu'une dose d'adrénaline montait dans mes veines. Depuis quand je n'étais pas allé en boite ? Des millénaires ! Je crois bien que je dernière fois c'était avec Luna, et je me souviens même pas de la fin de la soirée. A cette époque j'étais dans ma période test de drogues. Et je carburais à la coke. Mais plus maintenant, voilà bien un an que je n'ai plus toucher à ça, et puis j'ai Harry, et il est comme une drogue.

0o0

Le taxi nous posa à quelque rues avant la boite de nuit, je sorti ma cigarette et l'alluma puis la coinça dans un coin de ma bouche. Harry me regarda puis secoua la tête, il me prit la cigarette de la bouche et le coupa en deux puis la jeta plus loin. Je le regardais faire en clignant des yeux.

\- Harry !

\- La fumée c'est pas bon.

\- Oui mais ça me détend.

\- Moi aussi je peux te détendre.

\- C'est une invitation. Lui dis-je en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

\- Peut-être.

Il sourit et prit un pas un peu plus rapide que moi. Soudain je me rappelai ma discussion avec Zabini. Comme quoi sa copine l'avait fait arrêter de fumée, me voilà au même stade que lui maintenant et cela m'en envoyais ravis.

Une fois devant la boite de nuit une queue attendait pour avoir l'autorisation du videur pour entrer. Je pris la main d'Harry et passa devant tout le monde pour me poster devant un grand mec crâne rasé et tatouage.

\- Hé ? il fou quoi lui ?

Blasphème une jeune fille derrière moi. Je me tournai vers elle et lui souris alors que mes yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Il fait ce qu'il a envies, parce que le mec qui est devant toi porte le nom de Drago Malfoy.

Le garçon à c'est coté blêmit et hocha la tête faisant taire son amie. Je me tournais et retrouva Harry.

\- Viens on va pendre une table.

Une fois la table trouvée et la bière descendue Harry commença à se détendre un peu. Je retournai lui chercher une bière et mon un rhum. Du Let Zeppelin passa, étrange pour une boite de nuit. Soudain Harry sourit.

\- Let Zeppelin j'adore ce groupe.

\- Tu connais ?

\- Oui, quand j'avais 18 ans j'avais rencontré une bandes qui étudier les beaux-arts. Ils aimaient beaucoup cette musique.

\- Tu étais ami avec eux ?

\- Un peu. Au début c'était pour revendre de la drogue, je pensais que les beaux-arts il y aurait pas mal de droguer. Et puis je les ai rencontrés, ils étaient sympa avec moi. Ils me donnaient quelque fois leur fin de repas.

\- Tu ne les vois plus ?

\- Non beaucoup sont parti de Paris il y a deux ans.

\- Je vois.

La musique changea est passa à quelque chose de plus électro. Au bout d'un moment je m'aperçus que mon Ange avait une descente impressionnante. Il en était à sa sixième bière, alors que moi toujours mon deuxième verre de rhum. La pensée se confirma un peu plus quand Harry se rapprocha de moi pour finir contre mon torse, presque coucher sur le canapé.

\- Harry ?

\- Ouiiii ?

\- T'es bourré ?

\- Pas du tout !

Il ricana et se pencha pour me prendre un baiser, je me laissai faire. Harry se mit soudain à me mordiller ma lèvre, puis ses mains se firent baladeuses en dessous de ma chemise.

\- Harry !

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Drago.

Il se redressa sur le canapé et me prit la main, son regard était dur.

\- Je crois que j'ai envie de toi.

J'ouvris la bouche sans pourvoir la refermé.

\- Quoi ?

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bordelle.

\- J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de ta bouche sur moi, de tes mains, de ton corps de….

\- Eh, du calme mon Ange.

Je lui pris la main et lui souris, il me sourit lui aussi timidement.

\- Tu es sur ? Ce n'est pas plutôt l'alcool ?

\- Non.

Sa voix était sûre, j'haussais un sourcil. Il s'expliqua.

\- Je me connais, je tiens très bien l'alcool. Je peux ingurgiter six litres de bière sans être mort, je n'en suis qu'à trois. Donc je suis pas bourrée j'ai juste envie de mon petit copain c'est pas normal ?

Son petit copain, il a dit son petit copain. Je me mis à jubiler sur le canapé.

\- Je veux juste pas te forcer ou que tu le regrettes.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je le regrette, tu seras doux non ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Je t'aime Drago, et je crois que j'ai réfléchis pendant que tu étais avec ton père. Je suis prêt, et veux dire, et t'aime ça j'en suis sûr. Mais je n'ai plus peur… enfin ça serai mentir, j'ai moins peur. Mais je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi, et puis j'ai envie. Je veux dire j'ai envie de ressentir à nouveau le plaisir que j'ai eu avec toi. J'ai adoré et j'en ai marre que toi tu n'en aies jamais comme tu le dis dans un couples, c'est à deux. Donc maintenant je veux qu'on rentre et qu'on fasse l'amour.

\- Ça a le bon point d'être clair.

Harry sourit et m'embrassa.

\- Tu n'es pas mon Oncle, tu n'es pas un homme que je connais pas. Non, tu es mon Drago. Pas le mafieux, le riche pourri gâté. Non, tu es juste Drago le mec qui se cache derrière tout ça et le mec dont je suis amoureux.

\- C'est une belle déclaration.

Je reçus une petite tape sur le sommet de mon crâne.

\- Imbécile.

Je pris alors Harry contre moi et l'embrassa sans aucune retenu. Je retirai alors toutes les barrières que je m'étais imposé. Harry était prêt pour recevoir moi entière amour et moi le sien.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mon Ange.

0o0

On sorti du taxi au bout du deuxième raclement de gorge.

\- Bon les jeunes c'est pas que le porno gay m'excite pas, mais j'ai pas encore fini mon service.

Harry rougit comme une tomate et se sépara de moi…enfin surtout de ma bouche. Je pouffais et tendis un gros billet au chauffeur puis on sorti du véhicule. Harry me prit la main, ma main tremblante tapa avec difficulté le code. Pendant ce temps Harry me lécher mon cou me faisant gémir en pleine rue. On monta rapidement les escaliers tout en s'arrêtant tous les étages pour s'embrasser ou me défaire un bouton de chemise. Une fois devant la porte je saisi la clef dans ma poche et la passa avec difficulté dans la serrure. Une fois la porte ouverte Harry me poussa dedans. Je chuchotais.

\- Attend, il y a peut-être Luna.

\- On s'en fou.

\- Démon sort du corps de mon petit ami.

Harry sourit et rigola, j'allumai une lumière et regarda partout dans l'appart. Personne, je trouvai alors à la place de mon mot un autre mot.

« Vu que vous n'êtes pas là, Katie et Luna on a décidait de se faire un ciné. Bonne soirée »

Je lâchai le mot alors qu'Harry m'embrassai. On chercha avec fébrilité la chambre d'ami. Ma bouche dévorait celle de mon Ange.

\- Drago.

Gémis mon Harry.

\- Je t'aime.

Je lui picorais le cou, et le fit tomber sur le lit. Harry était si beau, si parfait. Il me sourit et me tirai pour venir contre moi. On s'embrassa avec passion alors que nos mains découvraient le corps de l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment Harry se décala et dit d'une voix soudain plus douce, plus timide.

\- Drago j'ai peur.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pour le retard venez-vous plaindre au niveau de Albus Rozenfield.

Non ne me jeter pas des pierres, pas de moellons pitié….

Je suis absolument très, très méchante, je vous tends la perche et en fait vous vous rendez compte il n'y a pas de lemon sur l'hameçon. Mais promis oui promis…pose ce marteau. La semaine prochaine Harry va avoir mal au fesse c'est promis…

En attendant bonne fin de semaine et je veux des commentaires sinon je vous fais un lemon de merde. Ouais je suis comme ça moi.

Bonne fin de semaine bisous sur vos de fesses !

 **Entre demain ou vendredi je vais mettre en ligne une nouvelle histoire ! Alors passez-vous le mot !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating :** M

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** : moni ( Nyanja) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Attention ce chapitre contient du yaoiiii et du lemon !**

 **Les homophobes on s'en va, voilà on se casse. Les autres Bonnes lectures !**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De suite je voulu apaiser Harry.

\- Eh, Harry.

Il leva les yeux et me regarda en essayant de sourire.

\- C'est pas grave, on peut laisser tomber. Je t'ai déjà dit que je peux attendre.

Harry fronça ses petits sourcils et secoua vivement la tête, se relevant sur ses coudes.

\- Eh bha moi j'en ai marre d'attendre, je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. Je te veux.

\- Mais Harry…si tu n'arrives pas tu ne peux pas te forcer.

Mon Ange se laissa retomber sur le lit, toute adrénaline et désire venait de s'évanouir. Il se déplaça et vint se mettre sous les couvertures. Je soufflais mal à l'aise, incapable d'affronter ça avec lui. L'aider comme il se doit.

Une petite voix vint toquer contre ma caboche me rappelant ma conversation avec le jeune homme du bar. Il m'avait dit de changer ma pensée sur le sexe, non, plutôt sur le rapport entre deux gens qui s'aime. Accepter d'être en dessous, voilà était mon vrai dilemme. Je me passai ma main sur mon visage, moi passif… Cela ne m'était jamais arriver. Mais j'en avais tellement marre de décevoir Harry, de voir mon Ange se sentir si faible, paniqué. Je me mordis la lèvre et baissais les yeux vers la silhouette fluette de mon amour.

\- Harry.

Mon ton était hésitant, timide, mon Ange bougea sous les couvertures. Il se tourna, croisant son regard triste avec le mien.

\- Quoi Drago ?

\- Je…

\- Oui, on fera une autre fois, je…je veux dormir maintenant.

\- Non Harry.

Il haussa ses sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

Je m'approchai de lui en marchant sur les genoux.

\- On va essayer un truc, d'accord ?

Harry se releva pour être assit, je l'embrassais avec la plus grand tendresse possible. Ma main se perdit dans ses cheveux un peu plus longs qu'il y a quelques mois. Je tirai sur le simple drap qui empêchait mes mains de venir caressait les fines courbes de mon tendre. Le drap glissa lentement dévoilant grâce à la petite lumière, le corps de mon Ange. Son corps si beau. Harry avait pris quelques kilos à mon plus grand plaisir, ses cotes semblaient de moins en moins visibles. Faisant rayonnait sa peau de mille feux. Je traçais lentement son tatouage sur son cœur.

\- Harry…

Je reculai un peu et prit son visage entre mes mains. Mon pouce caressa sa joue droite.

\- Je…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge. Lui, me regardait avec doute.

\- Quoi Drago ?

\- Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour.

\- Tu vois bien que c'est impossible.

Soudain Harry se mit à trembler entre mes mains, il recula un peu alors je pu voir dans son regard un mélange de peur et d'angoisse.

\- Non, je veux pas. Je veux pas que tu me forces pitiés.

Des larmes vinrent noyer ses beaux yeux verts, mais les vannes ne pas s'ouvrirent pour venir tremper ses joues. Je l'embrassais sur la joue en murmurant des mots doux.

\- Non Harry, je veux en aucun cas te forcer. Loin de moi cette idée. Non je voulais te proposer de…

Il essuya ses larmes avec ses mains.

\- Je…je veux bien être en dessous.

De grands yeux écarquillés fut ma seul réponse. Puis à nouveau ses yeux furent remplit d'eau salée.

\- Mais, mais…Harry qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Oh mon Dieu Dray, je t'aime tant.

Harry vint me prendre dans un câlin, je ne comprenais absolument plus rien.

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi, je t'aime tellement, je t'aime.

Des milliers de baisers vinrent submerger ma bouche, mou cou, mes joues, mes paupières. Alors je souris.

\- Oui je ferai ça pour toi Harry, parce que je t'aime.

Harry sourit et fit disparaitre ses larmes.

\- Je…je n'ai jamais fait ça moi !

Ses joues devinrent toutes rouges, je l'embrassai et soufflait.

\- Sa tombe bien parce-que moi non plus.

0o0

J'allongeais avec la plus grande tendresse mon Harry. Ce dernier serra sa poitrine de ses petits bras, je les retirais le dévoilant entièrement. Son corps si beau, si fin. Ses cheveux étaient encore une fois un peu plus en bataille. J'avais tant envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux que le fit. Harry enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et cherche plus de contact avec ma main. Je traçais avec mes longs doigts les contours de son visage gracile. Je m'arrêtai sur ses pommettes rougis, sur son nez puis ses lèvres entre-ouverte. Je me penchais et lui dévora la bouche, pendant que mes mains caressait son torse qui frissonnait à chaque caresses. Je reculais et pu voir son cou étirait prêt à recevoir chacun de mes baiser, son torse qui se soulevait avec rapidité faisait dansé devant moi deux boutons brun. Il n'attendait qu'à être mordiller avec amour pour pointer vers le 7 ème ciel. Mes mains parcoururent son torse brulant puis prirent en main les hanches étroites de mon amour.

\- Je t'aime Harry.

Harry avait les yeux pleine d'un désire nouveau, je souris et l'embrassa sur le nez.

\- Drago ?

\- Oui ?

Ma main chassa une mèche de cheveux noirs pour la passer derrière l'oreille percée de mon amour.

\- Comment on va faire ?

Je souris et colla mon bassin au sien. Il restait encore nos pantalons, nous séparant juste par ces simples tissus.

\- On va aller à notre rythme, je vais te guider. Tout va bien se passer mon Amour.

Je l'embrassais avec tendresse, puis posa ma main sur le bouton de pantalon d'Harry. Brusquement je le sentis frissonner et se raidir.

\- Que-ce passe-t-il Harry ?

\- Ri…rien.

\- Non Harry ! Tu dois me dire s'il y a quelque chose.

\- C'est ridicule, continue.

\- Dis-moi.

Je m'écartais de lui et prit son visage rougis dans entre mes mains.

\- Harry…

\- Je…dis-moi ce que tu fais, je n'aime pas être surpris.

\- Tu es trop stresser Harry. Tu n'as rien à me prouver.

\- Oui mais moi oui, je veux…être parfait.

Je l'embrassais et ricana.

\- Alors soit.

Doucement ma main revint vers son bassin. Je dis d'une voix suave.

\- Je vais ouvrir ton pantalon.

Suite à mes mots je défis un premier bouton, puis le second. La fermeture s'ouvrit avec facilité. Harry avait les mains crispé sur les draps du lit, j'embrassai son bassin et son ventre tout en murmurant.

\- Je vais glisser ton pantalon le long de tes belles et douce jambe.

Le tissus frotta sa peau et fut jeter en dehors su lit. Ma main passa lentement sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer de mon Ange. Cette bosse qui irait dans…hum…je ne pus m'empêchais de laisse échapper un gémissement.

\- Enlève tes vêtements Dray.

Il rougit d'un coup et murmura.

\- Je n'aime pas être le seul à être tout nu.

\- Je comprends, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux verts et essaya de sourire.

\- Ok, comment ?

\- Lève-toi.

Harry se mit en position assise, se fut alors à mon tour de m'étaler sur le grand lit.

\- Approche Harry.

Je tendis ma main qu'il attrapa, Harry fut alors à quatre pattes au-dessus de mon corps, cette simple position me fit ronronner de plaisir. En fait voir Harry en dessus semblait être une chose très agréable et mignonne. Ouais Drago Malfoy dit mignon.

\- Maintenant tu vas faire comme j'ai fait.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Enlève mon pantalon.

\- Je…

\- Je ne bougerai pas, c'est toi qui gères ok ?

\- Ok.

Sa voix était hésitante, il recula un peu et se mit à genoux devant moi, sa main tremblante approcha dangereusement de ma ceinture. Il hésita puis enfin posa sa main dessus, il défit avec fébrilité la boucle de ceinture.

\- Je…

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien, je t'aime.

Il déglutit et ouvrit mon pantalon puis baissa ma fermeture. Une large bosse apparue à l'ouverture de mon pantalon. Harry rougit d'un coup.

\- Je…

\- Maintenant enlève mon pantalon.

Je regardais avec envie les rougeurs de mon Ange, il était parfait, il me faisait bander comme jamais cela ne m'étais arrivé. Harry fit glisser avec délicatesse comme s'il avait peur de mal faire. Je levais mon bassin pour l'aider à faire glisser le tissu. Une fois en caleçon Harry rougit encore une fois.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Tu veux continuer.

\- Oui !

Je souris et lui caressais sa joue.

\- Alors maintenant enlève mon caleçon.

\- Ok…

Ses petites mains attrapèrent mon élastique de boxer, il hésita puis baisa lentement le tissu noir. Quelques poils apparurent, il se crispa. Je me relevai et l'embrassa en lui soufflant contre l'oreille.

\- Tu te débrouilles super bien, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement Harry. Tu entends ma voix mon Ange ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime.

Je posai un baiser sur son front, puis me rallongeais, je ne voulais pas qu'il confonde ce que nous étions en train de faire avec ce qu'il faisait avec son oncle. Il fallait donc que je le rassure le plus doucement possible. Harry me sourit plus confiant, alors il me retira d'un coup mon boxer et le jeta sur le sol. Il revint vers moi et m'embrassa puis avec hésitation il baissa son regard. S'arrêtant sur mon pénis érigés. Je me relevai un peu et vint le prendre autour de la taille le faisant s'allonger sur moi. J'écartai les jambes de façon qu'il soit confortablement coucher contre moi. Bassin contre bassin, sexe contre sexe, ventre contre ventre.

\- Je vais t'enlever ton boxer ok ?

\- Ok.

Je passai une main de chaque côté de ses hanches et lui fit lever le bassin, très vite le boxer était à ses chevilles. Harry se tortilla et l'enleva de ses jambes. Enfin entièrement nu, je fis un peu reculais Harry, mais le garda contre moi.

\- Regarde.

Je montais des yeux nos bassins collée l'un à l'autre, et surtout nos deux sexe gonflés pressé l'un contre l'autre. Nos glands rouges pressaient contre son jumeau.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Je sentis contre moi le sexe de mon Ange se durcir un peu plus contre le miens.

\- Ça t'excite ?

\- Je n'aime pas que tu dises ça.

Je compris rapidement que cette phrase devait être dise par ses violeurs alors je l'embrassai pour m'excuser et dis.

\- Tu aimes, ce que tu vois ?

\- Oui, mais…c'est…

\- Ce n'ai en aucune cas dégoutant Harry, n'y mauvais. Nous allons faire l'amour. Et ça personne ne peut te le reprocher.

Ma main descendit et encercla nos deux érection, les pressant un peu plus l'une contre l'autre. Harry feula de plaisir, alors que je me mordais ma lèvre.

\- Si tu savais comme tes gémissements son adorable.

Harry rougit et baissa la tête dans mon cou, je l'embrassai puis sentis une langue humide traçait un chemin dans mon cou. Délicatement il mordit ma peau et l'aspira, ses mains c'étaient callée derrière ma nuque, nous rapprochant un peu plus encore une fois. Je gémis et renversa ma tête contre l'oreiller.

\- Harry…je vais…hum…bougeais mes hanches. Tu vas voir, tu me dis si ça va pas.

Lentement je pressais nos hanches l'une contre l'autre, laissant Harry se relâcher de son poids entièrement sur moi. Alors je soulevais mes hanches me baissant un peu puis remonta en collant nos bassins, nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. Donnant une friction des plus….agréable.

\- Dray…

Harry mordit plus fort ma peau, alors que je recommençais un mouvement, quand je recollai nos bassins ma pression fut plus forte. Harry se souleva sur ses bras et ouvrit grand ses yeux pour lâcher un gémissement. Je cherchai de suite ses lèvres dans un baiser passionnel.

\- Oh Harry…

\- Refais, c'est trop…hum…oui.

Je soulevai mon bassin et revint vers lui, le faisant frissonner et moi en même temps. Très vite un bruit érotique de claquement enveloppa la pièce.

\- Je… vais…

\- Non, retiens-toi.

\- Peux…pas…

Je l'embrassai et lui murmura.

\- Retiens toi, retiens-toi et les prochaines sensations seront encore mieux.

\- O…k.

Harry se releva sur les genoux et souris.

\- Oh mon dieu.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Drago.

\- Tu es bête.

\- Et toi beau.

Ma main passa dans son dos, le caressant lentement.

\- Ça c'est les préliminaires, maintenant tu vas me préparer.

\- Préparer ?

Il baissa sa tête sur un côté comme un chat, je lui caressai la joue avec douceur.

\- Oui, et après tu te glisseras en moi.

A ces mots Harry gémit et frotta nos bassins l'un contre l'autre.

\- Non Harry.

\- J'ai tellement envie.

Mille papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre, Harry venait enfin de découvrir ce que c'était vraiment le sexe. Je souris, j'avais bien peur que maintenant mon Ange devienne une bête de sexe. Harry recommença à se frotter contre moi.

\- Harry…

Je le fis redescendre en l'embrassant.

\- Dis-moi quoi faire ?

Je lui pris sa main droite et plia son auriculaire, l'annulaire et le pouce. J'approchai sa main de ma bouche et enfouie dans mon entre buccale les deux doigts. Harry surprit gémit. Ma langue passa sur ses doigts, éparpillant ma salive, puis les retirai.

\- Dray ?

\- Tu vas glisser un doigt en moi.

\- Un doigt ?

\- Oui.

Un pincement au cœur me prit, vu sa surprise je pu comprendre très rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais était préparer. J'écartai un peu plus les jambes, et fis glisser Harry de manière à ce qu'il soit plus proche de moi.

\- Mais…

\- Je vais t'aider.

Je lui pris sa main et la baiser vers mon anus.

\- Avec ton index tu vas forcer mon entré.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui.

Alors lentement Harry approcha de mon entré, j'essayai de ne pas me crisper un peu anxieux. Brusquement je sentis son index humide proche de mon entré.

\- Rentre doucement.

\- Ok.

Il pressa son index alors en moi, je me cambrai peu habituer et grinça des dents, Harry l'enleva.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Je n'y suis juste pas habituer. Ça va aller, recommence.

Je passai une mèche de cheveux d'Harry derrière son oreille.

\- J'ai confiance en toi mon Ange.

Harry remit son index devant mon entré et le fit glisser entre mes chaires. Une fois dedans je lui dis.

\- Met ton annulaire.

Je sentis un nouvel intrus entré dans ma chair. Je pris une grand respiration et me détendis comme je pu.

\- Fait des mouvements, il faut que tu étires ma chair. Sinon tu vas me faire mal.

Harry s'allongea sur mon corps et m'embrassa alors que lentement ses doigts étirèrent ma peau, je grimaçai et dit.

\- Va plus loin.

D'un coup il s'enfonça plus profond en moi, j'hoquetai et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il m'embrassa mon nez, ma joue, mon cou.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Hum…

Il étira encore ma chair puis poussa encore un peu alors soudain je me cambrai tel un arc et gémis froissant un peu plus les draps sous moi, pour lâcher un long gémissement appréciateur.

\- Hummmm….retouche cette endroit.

\- Là ?

Harry appuya au fond de moi, je m'agrippai à ses épaules.

\- Plus à gauche.

\- Là ?

\- Oui, oh oui, refait.

La prostate, louée soit les dieux d'avoir créé ce truc. Harry appuya encore une ou deux moi, puis je l'arrêtai.

\- Sinon je vais jouir.

Il hocha la tête, et colla nos bassins pressant nos sexes, balançant un courant d'électricité entre nous. Il étira encore un peu ma chair et frotta nos bassins nous faisant gémir à l'union. Ma tête aller bientôt taper le haut du lit tellement nos mouvement était long, lent et bon.

\- Je crois que c'est bon Harry.

Il retira lentement ses doigts et m'embrassa. J'écartai encore plus les jambes me sentant trop vide à mon gout. C'était vraiment des sensations étranges et pourtant très agréable.

\- Viens maintenant.

\- Comment ?

\- Met toi entre mes jambes.

\- Tu ne te mets pas sur le ventre.

Je lui caressai la joue.

\- Non parce que je n'aime pas cette position.

J'avais très vite compris encore une fois que son oncle le prenait par derrière. Comme on prenait une pute. Je chassai encore une fois ces pensées. Seul mon Ange devait rester dans ma tête.

Il fit comme je lui demandais, je souris mon dieu je l'aimais tellement.

\- Passe-moi le coussin.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci.

Je le glissai sous mes hanches les surélevant un peu.

\- On ne met pas de capote ?

\- Pas envie, je veux te sentir, toi, ta chaire.

\- Ok. Ok, arrête sinon je vais…enfin…voilà quoi.

Je souris devant sa timidité revenu et dit soudain.

\- Attend.

Je me relevai rapidement et me mit à genoux devant Harry.

\- Il faut humidifier ton… « Truc » sinon tu vas me faire mal.

Je m'approchai et prit rapidement son sexe dure en bouche, je donnai quelque coup de langue sur son sexe, et son gland étalant ma bave dessus fixant d'un air provocateur mon Ange qui gémissait d'une manière très sensuelle.

\- Voilà.

Je me recouchais et lui prit les mains pour qu'il se remette comme avant.

\- Maintenant tu vas rentrer lentement en moi.

\- Ok. Je t'aime Drago, je sais que tu sacrifie beaucoup pour moi.

\- Je m'en fou. Parce moi aussi je t'aime.

On s'embrassa un moment, puis je pressai mon bassin contre son gland.

\- Vas-y.

Il me prit mes hanches, il paraissait si petit entre mes jambes. Et pourtant ses bras étaient forts. Son sexe luisant et rouge se pressa contre mes fesses. Je sentis son gland frottais mon anus m'envoyant des frissons de la tête au pied. Je vis mon sexe bander, veiné et rouge tressauter contre mon ventre. Alors enfin il rentra en moi. Au début je me crispai que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre alors que son sexe me déchirer en deux. Je gémis de douleur, Harry s'arrêta.

\- Drago ?

\- Continue, ça va passer.

Je crispai mes doigts dans les draps et serra très fort les dents et plissa mes yeux, encore quelques centimètres et mon Ange serai enfin entièrement en moi. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Harry. Les genoux pliés pour pouvoir me pénétraient sans me faire de mal, il me tenait les hanches avec forces. Ses cheveux étaient collés à sa peau, son corps luisant de sueur. Et son bassin collé à mon périnée. Et ses yeux…remplis d'amour et d'inquiétude.

\- Drago ça va ?

\- Hum, attend un peu.

Je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux, j'avais mal, la douleur était bien là. Harry grimaça et m'embrassai. Puis sa main couru sur mon torse il pinça mes tétons je gémis un peu essayant de me focaliser sur le plaisir que me donner mon Amour. Une de ses autres mains descendit et vint trouver mon sexe devenu mou. Il le prit dans sa main et fit un léger mouvement de va et viens, caressant la fente de mon gland, alors que son autre main me pressait, me pinçait les tétons.

\- Oui, continue…

Mon sexe reprit un peu plus d'ampleur, Harry passa sa main sous mes testicules et caressa avec tendresse ma peau plus fine, je gémis et m'arqua à nouveau. En m'arquant le pénis de mon Ange toucha ma prostate. Je gémis et m'arqua un peu plus cherchant désespérément plus de contact.

\- Hum, bouge Harry.

Il m'embrassa et reprit mes hanches, alors lentement il recula en moi puis revint pour s'enfouir plus profondément en moi le faisant gémir contre moi.

\- Hummm, Drago…

\- Plus fort !

Il se retira entièrement et revint entièrement en moi en une seul poussée me faisait sursauter de plaisir.

\- Encore.

Il hocha la tête et recommença ses mouvements sauvages. Nos bassins contre bassin, sa peau claquant contre la mienne. Je me mis à onduler du bassin cherchant à chaque fois plus de contact, plus de plaisir.

\- Harry…

Je me relevai un peu et vint lui prendre la nuque pour l'embrassai avec férocité, nos corps collée l'un contre l'autre, mon sexe coincé entre nos deux ventres. Harry le regarda puis me sourit les yeux pétillant.

\- Merci Dray.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Hum…

Je pressai nos corps un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, on se mit à gémir en unions, nos cheveux se mélangeant, nos respiration, notre sueur, notre plaisir, notre amour.

\- Plus fort.

Harry me besogna avec tendresse et amour, je l'embrassai raclant nos lèvres en faisant nos mouvements. Bientôt je me retrouvai assis sur ses cuisses, je me soulevai et pénétrai son sexe au plus profond de moi.

\- Harry, je…hum...jouir.

\- Moi…si…

\- Enssssemble.

Il hocha la tête et me donna un grand coup de rein, si je ne me serais pas tenu à ses épaules j'aurais surement sauté au plafond.

\- Hum… OUIIII

Alors enfin….je mordit la lèvre de mon Ange et cria mon contentement suivis par mon Ange. Ma chair se resserra d'un coup autour de son « truc » ma semence s'étala entre nos ventres chauds, alors que la sienne s'enfuie au plus profond de moi, me remplissant.

\- Haaaarryyy !

\- Drrrago !

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule à bout de souffle, lui sur la mienne. Alors on lâcha dans un parfait s'incro.

\- Je t'aime.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TADAM ! alors heureux(se)

Putain il m'a donné du fil à retordre LOL. Non parce que avec ton com Kaboub3 j'étais…merde…

Enfin bref c'est vraiment mon premier vrai lemon donc soyer sympa x-x laissez-moi un com * pleure*

ps: j'ai publier une nouvelle fan courte " les trois pères" allez au moins voir le résumer ! ( ça me ferait plaisir)

a la semaine prochaine !


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating :** M (pas encore)

 **Note de l'auteur : Le bonjour du jour** : wesh à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je me réveillai l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, le bas de mon dos me fit soudain très mal. La douleur s'installe puis disparait aussi tôt.  
Je me tourne et vois le visage encore endormi de mon Ange, ses traits sont détendus, sa peau lise. Il s'est entortillé dans les draps dévoilant sa nudité tentatrice.

Harry m'a fait sien et je n'ai pas détesté, non j'ai adoré. Oui, la douleur avait été présente, mais avait vite été remplacé par le plaisir que cela me l'avait fait oublier. Et puis Harry avait été parfait, doux, attentionné, amoureux.

Soudain, je ne voyais plus le Harry imbécile, candide et immature. Non, celui qui est allongé semble avoir mûri. Il fait plus fort, plus…mature. Il a fait un grand pas dans une vraie relation, une relation d'adulte. Je suis si fier de lui. Ma main caresse sa joue et par malheur, je le réveille.

\- Hum.

\- Salut mon Ange.

Il vient se coller contre moi, cherchant un contact et un câlin. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Ce geste fait si possessif que cela me fait sourire.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Il hoche la tête et pose cette dernière sur mon torse nu.

\- Je…

\- Oui ?

-On a l'a fait.

\- Quoi ?

\- On a fait l'amour Dray.

J'entortillai ses mèches de cheveux autour de mon doigt et souris.

\- Oui.

-Je..je suis content.

Un silence s'installe, j'embrasse le sommet de sa tête quand il la relève d'un coup, me donnant un coup dans le menton.

-Oh, pardon.

\- Pas grave.

\- Je voulais savoir…tu as aimé ?

Surpris, je plonge mon regard dans le sien puis souris bêtement.

-Bien sûr que j'ai aimé! Pourquoi j'aurais pas aimé?

-Je ne l'avais jamais fait.

-C'est vrai, mais je m'en veux.

Je prends son visage en coupe et dis d'une voix ferme.

-Arrête Harry, c'était normal, tout ça.

-Oui?

\- Tu étais parfait, c'était super pour une première fois.

Ses épaules se baissent et il s'effondre sur moi.

-Je suis rassuré.

-Tu te mets trop de pression, mon Ange.

-Hum.

Harry se colle à moi, son corps enchevêtré dans le mien, corps contre corps. Un silence bienfaiteur s'installe, je caresse son dos alors que lui a son visage contre mon aisselle.

Alors l'ouragan entra dans notre chambre, la porte s'ouvre violement pour laisser entrer Luna. Elle bondit vers nous puis s'arrête à un mètre du lit, elle renifla l'air. Luna, habillée de sa culotte rose et…torse nue.

-Oh, Dray, tu as perdu ta virginité.

Elle me fait les yeux doux alors que Harry ricane.

-Luna!

-Quoi?

\- Pourquoi tu as pas de haut ?

-Bha, je sais pas.

Elle finit alors sa course dans le lit callé entre nous deux. Je soupire. Voilà, le petit moment romantique s'est brisé. Luna, telle une enfant, fondit entre les draps et se pelotonne contre moi. Mal à l'aise, Harry recule un peu.

-Nous sommes nus, Luna.

-Oh! Tu veux que j'enlève ma culotte?

Elle se tortille et, à peine quelque secondes plus tard, elle brandit une culotte rose et la balance à travers la chambre. Harry devient tout rouge, alors que je me pince le nez. La blonde se cale contre moi, malheureusement mon sexe contre sa jambe et le sien contre mon ventre. Je veux mourir.

\- Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Bha ton dépucelage.

Je pique un fard.

-Merde, Luna.

-C'était long? Moi, j'aime bien quand ça dure un peu quand même.

-Luna!

-Quoi ?

-Ta gueule.

-Oh, ok.

Elle se tortille un peu et ferme les yeux.

-Non ça veut pas dire 'Bonne nuit', juste 'tais-toi'.

-Ah…

Puis d'un coup elle se lève du lit, toute nue. Et sort de la chambre puis crie dans le couloir.

-On fait un brunch dans un café dehors! Préparez-vous!

Je soupire alors que Harry murmure.

-Je…

-Ne dis rien.

-Tu as raison.

0o0

Une fois habillé coiffé et chaussures aux pieds, tout le petit groupe composé de Luna, Katie, Harry et moi sortons de l'appartement pour vagabonder dans les rues de Paris. Ce genre d'expédition entre amis ne m'est pas arrivé depuis…toujours. Luna se colle à moi et me dit en jetant des regards amusés vers Harry.

-Alors, dis-moi? C'était comment?

Je soupire, mais souris en-là voyant agir ainsi, me prêtant au jeu. Je me penche vers elle et lui chuchote.

\- C'était trop bien.

\- J'imagine, j'aurais bien être à ta place.

\- Trouve-toi déjà un copain.

\- Bonne idée. Et sinon il était long ?

\- Heu de quoi ?

\- Ton orgasme !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et prends Luna contre moi, la serrant par les épaules.

\- Le plus long de toute ma vie.

Un sourire rêveur fleurit sur ses lèvres colorées de rouge à lèvres bleu profond.  
\- Quel chance! C'est tellement nulle d'être une fille.

Je baisse les yeux et la serre contre moi, comme la sœur que j'ai toujours rêvé et qu'elle m'a permis d'avoir.

Au bout d'un moment, je me tourne vers Harry et m'aperçois avec amusement qu'il n'arrête pas de fixer ma main de libre. Mon Harry, mon grand Romantique. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais aujourd'hui je suis de vraiment bonne humeur. Sûrement que j'ai enfin pu coucher avec mon petit-ami. Petit-ami qui souhaite que je m'en occupe un peu plus.

Je lâche gentiment la main de Luna qui se laisse faire et prend la main douce et plus petite. Harry lève son visage vers moi et ses yeux se mettent à pétiller. 'Harry enfant' n'est quand même jamais bien loin. Je lui serre la main et l'approche de moi. Il me sourit et entremêle avec délice nos doigts puis murmure.

-Je t'aime tellement, mon Amour.

Un sourire niait se plaqua sur mon visage, c'était la première fois que mon Ange me donnait un « Surnom ».

-Moi aussi.

Derrière nous, Luna lâche un soupir d'adoration et chuchote à Katie.

-Trop mignon.

-Pff.

Katie, elle, ricane, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Jamais, je n'aurais moi-même pensé pourvoir un jour m'afficher avec quelqu'un en pleine rue, moi un mafieux, moi le mec que des centaines de gens voulaient mort.  
Mais pour l'instant je m'en foutais, je serre la main de mon Ange et l'embrasse là, en pleine rue, choquant une vielle qui passe à côté de moi. Mais j'en ai juste rien à foutre parce que Harry me fait rire, me fait vivre et je veux que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

0o0

-C'est là! Pointa le doigt de Luna.

Elle montre un café sur une place.

Soudain, je réduis l'allure et mon visage blêmit. Le café. C'est le café des Maraudeur, celui où j'étais venu hier.

Je me souvins alors du garçon qui m'avait parlé, Remus. Pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas là aujourd'hui, je ne supporterai vraiment pas qu'il parle de notre discussion sur mes problèmes sexuels.

-D'où tu connais ce café Luna?

-J'y viens quelque fois, en plus les gérant sont très sympas.

-Super…

Harry soulève un de ses sourcils, je secoue la tête et on trouve une table dehors.

Très vite un serveur arrive et, par je ne sais quelle chance du Saint Esprit, ce serveur n'est pas Remus. Non, il a peut-être le même âge, sinon il ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Il est grand, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en un catogan, des habits noirs et un tablier où est marqué « Maraudeur ».

-Salut les jeunes!

-Salut Sirius!

-Oh, Luna!

Il fait le tour de la table et va taper la bise à ma sœur blonde.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Je crois que ça va.

-Parfait alors! Ce sont tes amis?

-Oui.

-Je vous sers quoi?

-Un chocolat avec du sirop de fraise dedans. Dit Luna

Cette fille a des goûts…bizarres. Katie prend un thé, moi un café et Harry un chocolat.

-Ok, j'reviens vite.

Et il disparait. Je soupire au fond de moi, chance. Très vite, nous nous mettons à parler de tout et de rien, je prends des nouvelles de Katie qui, à ma plus grande surprise, est entrée dans une école d'art. D'un côté, mieux valait aimé l'art avec Luna. Elle adore les musées contemporains. Chose que je ne supporte pas. C'est clairement se foutre de la gueule des gens de mettre en œuvre une chaise casé, une tâche. Une fois j'ai même vu une laitue vielle de plusieurs jours au milieu d'une pièce blanche. Je me ferais explosé le crâne si cela aurait était possible. Et le pire c'est que des gens comme Luna trouvent ça…dingues et expressifs. Mon cul, ouais. Enfin, bref. Le petit déjeuner se passe très bien, ma main toujours placée sur la cuisse d'Harry. Bien cachée sous la table. Au moment de payer, je me lève et dis.

-Laisse Luna, c'est pour moi.

Elle me sourit et retourne à la conversation, j'entre dans le café. L'homme du nom de Sirius me sourit et s'approche pour m'encaisser quand un garçon le pousse par la hanche et dit d'une voix joyeuse.

-Laisse Sirius.

-Bha, tu es sûr?

-Oui, oui.

Je regarde la personne et là...merde, Remus. Ce dernier me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil, Sirius hausse les épaules et le laisse faire pour retourner dehors. Remus s'accoude au comptoir et me demande.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-C'est votre copain?

Il montre du menton Harry qui rigole à notre table.

-Ça vous fait quoi?

-Il est mignon.

-Je…

-Alors?

-Mais quoi?

-Vous…

Il me fait un clin d'œil, c'est rare, mais soudain je deviens tout rouge. Son sourire s'agrandit et il tape dans ses mains.

-Je le savais!

-Non, mais ça va pas?

-Oh, je suis super content pour vous, franchement c'est cool!

-Mais allez vous faire voir!

Il sourit et continue comme s'il n'avait pas entendu mes injures.

-Bon, ça s'est bien passé?

-Allez, vous faire voir!

-Je prendrai ça pour un 'oui'! Surtout par rapport à la couleur de vos joues.

Qui deviennent, hélas, un peu plus rouges. Il ricane un peu et m'encaisse.

-Bon si vous avez encore besoin de parler, venez me voir.

-Ta gueule.

-Salut.

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur alors qu'il ricane.

0o0

On sort du café pour prendre une petit rue quand un téléphone sonne. Je regarde Harry avec interrogation.

-C'est qui?

Luna secoue la tête en sortant son téléphone et Katie aussi. Harry me souffle.

-Bha, j'ai pas de téléphone, ça doit être toi!

-Moi?

Je fouillai mes poches, puis ma poche intérieure de mon costume. Alors tout au fond de ma poche je sentis mon téléphone de secours.  
Mon visage perd toutes ses couleurs, ce téléphone n'est utilisé que pour les extrêmes urgences. C'est le prototype de Severus, personne ne peut me tracer avec, mais les appels sont limités pour pas le faire surchauffer. Mille possibilités filent dans ma tête toutes plus horribles que les précédentes. Harry coupe ma réflexion.

-Mais répond!

Je regarde le téléphone et l'ouvre.

-Allô

-Monsieur, ici Zabini.

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu sur ce téléphone?

-Nous venons de recevoir un message de Jedusor. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir de suite, vu que vous avez pris congé.

Congé, congé, ce sont des reproches!

-Développe.

-Il est en France, à Paris. Et il veut vous voir. Pour dîner, ce soir.

Ma cage thoracique s'ouvre un grand coup, cela ne sent pas bon du tout. Voilà, déjà une semaine qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts sont arrivés à Paris et maintenant leur chef. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon.

-Il a dit autre chose?

-De vous appeler pour choisir le lieu.

-Putain.

Je tourne sur le trottoir, Harry me regarde, une lueur paniquée dans le regard.

-Autre chose?

-Des Mangemorts, une trentaine. Beaucoup sont arrivés aujourd'hui.

Une sueur froide traverse mon dos. Putain, pas bon du tout, mais vraiment. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de réguler ma respiration.

\- Ok, ok, quoi encore?

-Rien.

-Je veux que tu me rappelles dans une heure sur ce téléphone.

-Bien, monsieur.

\- Et comptabilise le nombre d'homme que j'ai sur Paris.

-Bien, Monsieur.

Et je raccroche. Ma main passe sur mon visage blanc. Katie s'avance et demande, inquiète.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Jedusor est à Paris.

Elle blêmit et recule un peu.

-Comment...il ne…pourquoi?

-Tu ne fais plus partie du groupe Katie, c'est mieux pour toi de ne rien savoir.

-Mais…

Je l'arrête d'un geste de la main, Harry pose la sienne sur mon bras.

-Dray?

-Ça va aller. Rentrez, je vais retourner dans mes bureaux. Harry reste chez Luna, les quartiers ne sont plus sûrs.

-Les Mangemorts sont là!

-Katie !

Elle baisse la tête, soumise. Je soupire et me frotte les yeux. Pourquoi mon petit moment de vrai bonheur doit-il se briser? L'attaque au Manoir s'est conclue avec un Ron dans le coma, maintenant ça. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir plus d'une semaine sans problème, merde!

-Dray.

-Harry rentre, s'il te plaît.

Il semble si désolé, si triste.

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider, mon Ange, mais si tu veux me faire plaisir fait tout pour rester en sécurité, je ne rigole pas.

Il hoche la tête, je le prends dans mes bras, on dirait un adieu et cela me déchire un peu plus le cœur.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Dray.

Je me sépare de lui et dit à Luna.

-Je compte sur toi.

Elle hoche la tête, le visage devenu grave. Je les laisse partir et prends un autre téléphone, j'enclenche la puce, l'allumant. Je compose un numéro. Au bout de deux sonneries cela décroche.

-Hum.

-Sev'!

-Malfoy.

-Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème?

Sa voix est neutre, sans expression, alors que la mienne déborde de rage.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire.

-Je ne peux te dire des choses que tu dois sûrement connaître.

-Espèce de connard! J'ai confiance en toi!

-Tu ne devras pas, et tu le sais.

-Tu es mon parrain, tu aurais dû me le dire! Voldemort est maintenant à mes portes! A mes portes Sev, je fais quoi, moi?

Le silence me répond.

-Putain, mais tu es de quel côté?

\- Jedusor veut s'amuser.

Voilà qu'il détourne la vraie question! Je soupire et me masse les tempes.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Appelle-le.

\- Tu fais chier, tu entends? Tu fais chier! Tu me fais chier! Je voulais pouvoir compter sur toi! Je te hais!

\- Tes émotions, Malfoy!

\- Je m'en fous! Je m'en fous! Je suis dans la merde, là! Je vais mourir Sev!

Ma voix chute intensément.

-Tu veux que je meure…?

-Non.

-Alors, aide-moi...

\- Je suis sur Paris.

-Où ?

\- Retrouve-moi cette après-midi dans le parc prêt de tes bureaux principaux.

Et il raccroche.

Fou de rage, je jette le téléphone sur la route. Quelques secondes plus tard une voiture l'écrase. Je sorti de ma poche un autre téléphone et appelle Zabini.

-Le numéro de Jedusor.

-Je viens de vous l'envoyer.

Et je raccroche, prend le numéro et le compose. Avant d'appuyer sur la touche j'inspire un bon coup puis met l'appareil à mon oreille. Seulement, deux sonneries plus tard qu'on décroche.

-Hello!

-Ici, Malfoy.

-Yes, lates two minutes please…

-Ok.

Un moment rien, un long moment quand enfin une voix, une voix que je ne connais que trop bien, que je n'aime pas, que je haïs.

\- Malfoy!

-Jedusor.

\- Je suis heureux de te parler.

\- Pas moi.

-Pourquoi cette rage?

-Que fait-tu à Paris ?

\- Je visite. La tour Eiffel est très belle de prêt.

\- Ceci serait une déclaration de guerre?

\- Le voudras-tu?

\- En aucun cas.

Alors, cela ne le sera pas.

\- Que veux-tu alors?

\- Hum…un repas avec toi, ce soir.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour répondre à ta question.

-Pourquoi ne pas me le dire?

-Cela ne sera pas drôle, et puis je n'aime pas les téléphones. Rien n'est mieux que le face à face.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

-Heureusement.

-Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas essayer de me tuer?

-Je suis un homme de parole, et puis sinon le jeu serai trop court.

-Je rêve...

-Oui, j'adore toujours autant jouer, mais ça, tu dois t'en souvenir.

Des souvenirs, oh oui, des choses horribles, trop horribles…

-Il parait que tu as des restaurants très sympas dans tes quartiers.

-J'ai tout Paris, Tom.

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai.

Il rigole un moment pour ensuite me demande:

-Alors?

-Quoi ?

-Quel restaurant?

-Choisis !

-J'y serai.

-J'espère bien. Tu ne vas quand même pas me décevoir Malfoy? Un si bon soldat, ton père serait content de toi!  
\- J'espère que vos visites de MON territoire vous seront agréables.

-Et votre journée ensoleillée.

-Au revoir Jedusor.

-Malfoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ps: c'est Miss homme enceinte 2 qui m'a corriger, vous voyez une différence ( je pense oui) mais surtout est-ce que vous préférez comme les temps son conjuguais ( au présent) dite le moi merci !

j'ai corriger certain trucs merci Guest.

Bonne fin de semaine ( la semaine prochaine la rentrée, j'ai tellement hâte! Et vous?)


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter : 34**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur, le bonjour du jour** : Bonjour Bonjour à tous _,_

 _Mafia et ma première fan fiction, je vous en supplie soyer indulgent ! Si il y a des remarques à faire je suis vraiment preneuse. Merci déjà pour les premiers commentaires, et merci pour les suivant_ s.

Je pense publier mes chapitres tous les mercredis

 **Bonne lecture**

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Une fois le coup de fil passé à Jedusor, je contactai Zabini.

\- Allô ?

\- Ici Malfoy, rapport !

\- Nous avons comptabilisé plus de mille hommes sur Paris, cinquante dans la France Sud et mille dans le monde.

\- Hum, et les hommes de Jedusor ?

\- Toujours une quarantaine, mais on pense qu'il a plus de deux mille hommes en Angleterre.

\- En espérant qu'il ne nous les envoie pas. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Votre stock d'armes est à jour, et les caméras de surveillance dans les anciens quartiers de Diggory ont été mises en place hier.

\- Des nouvelles d'Hermione ?

\- Aucune.

\- Ok, je te rappelle dans deux heures.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Je raccrochai et rangeai le téléphone pour ensuite regarder ma montre. « Midi » dans deux heures je retrouverai Severus. Je décidai de rentrer dans l'appartement de Luna pour récupérer Harry et le mettre en sécurité.

D'une marche rapide je retrouvai l'immeuble. Une fois en haut j'ouvris la porte et débarquai dans le salon. Luna arrosait son plan de Cannabis pendant que Katie et Harry regardaient la télé.

\- Harry, prends tes affaires on va retourner dans mon hôtel.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Luna posa la bouteille d'eau et approcha pour me prendre la main.

\- Tu sais, je crois en toi.

\- Ok, super, merci Luna. Mais là, on doit y aller.

Elle hocha la tête. J'aidai Harry à ranger le peu d'affaires qu'il avait puis on prit la direction mon hôtel. Dans le taxi Harry demanda :

\- Tu l'as appelé ?

\- Oui.

\- Il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Je… je comprends pas trop.

\- Ouais, je vois.

Il lâcha ma main et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Harry…

\- Non, c'est pas grave.

\- Mais je te promets... Je pige que dalle…. C'est pas contre toi….

\- Ecoute, Drago, je crois que dans ton métier tu as raison de mettre de l'écart. Je suis débile de te faire la gueule…

Il me prit le visage et m'embrassa avec fougue. Moi, je restai totalement paralysé. Harry avait trop muri en une nuit d'amour.

0o0

Arrivés à l'hôtel, un réceptionniste nous conduisit à nos chambres. La chambre de Zabini toujours à côté de la mienne, question de sécurité.

Une fois dans la nouvelle suite, Harry se précipita aux fenêtres et ouvrit tout. Luna avait cette habitude aussi. Il était une vraie éponge avec les gens, copiant chaque geste inconsciemment, comme un enfant. Mon Ange se dirigea vers la chambre, je le suivis en continuant à stresser sur le repas avec Jedusor. Harry se jeta sur le lit, en étoile de mer et roula de chaque côté en rigolant.

\- Les grands lits m'avaient manqué.

Il se stoppa et regarda le plafond, au centre été suspendu un immense lustre.

\- Ça ne t'avait pas manqué, Dray ?

Je sortis de ma torpeur et hochai la tête encore un peu ailleurs.

\- Si, si.

Il haussa un sourcil, se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Non, enfin j'espère que non.

Il garda sa moue, pas vraiment rassuré, et me prit un peu plus contre lui. Puis, soudain, me glissa à l'oreille :

\- J'ai envie de toi…

J'écarquillai les yeux et souris de manière aguicheuse.

\- Je vois que tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi.

\- Oui, tu es tellement…

Il gémit contre moi et commença à se frotter.

\- Harry ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais pas si nous avons le temps.

\- Oh…alors je serai rapide.

D'un coup de pied au talon il me fit tourner pour me faire basculer sur le lit. Je rigolai devant son impatience.

\- Eh, tu as mangé du Lion ?

\- J'ai trop envie de toi, c'est juste horrible. J'y pense tout le temps ça m'envoit comme des milliers de frissons, de demandes. A chaque fois que tu me regardes, fais un geste. Mon « truc » gonfle.

Je pouffai devant son air légèrement paniqué, et mal à l'aise devant ce qu'il venait de dire et devant l'instinct de son corps. Je ricanai et l'embrassai puis lui soufflai d'un air boudeur.

\- Tu vois ce que j'ai vécu quand je ne pouvais pas te toucher.

\- Oh oui et je te remercie d'avoir tenu. Parce que moi…

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et m'embrassa, me mordilla.

\- Pas de suçon, je sors ce soir.

\- Ok, ok.

Il descendit le long de mon cou, remonta sur ma mâchoire, puis mon menton, ma bouche qu'il dévora. Sa langue s'immisça dans ma cavité buccale.

Harry était devenu entreprenant c'était trop bien. Il fouilla royalement ma bouche alors que ses mains enlevaient les boutons de ma chemise avec difficulté. Pas encore au point quand même.

Je lui enlevai son tee-shirt, puis son pantalon, en fait tout. Une fois nu, Harry se colla à moi. Nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. Mon Ange entama un déhanchement et se frotta contre moi. Attisant nos entre-jambes. Mon pénis se mit rapidement à pulser contre le sien, nous donnant mille frissons, mille plaisirs.

Harry me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille alors que sa main aidait son corps à se soulever pour entamer un mouvement de pression entre nos deux corps. C'était trop bon. J'ouvris les yeux et pu voir que mon Ange lançait quelques regards vers nos parties intimes. Son regard se tourna vers moi gêné et il m'embrassa timidement. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et dis :

\- Hey Harry, il n'y a rien de dégoutant dans ce que nous faisons. Tu as le droit de regarder mon sexe. Ce ne doit pas être tabou. Tu comprends ?

Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou, arrêtant tout échange.

\- Harry regarde !

Il baissa les yeux, ma main vint tendrement prendre nos deux membres les encerclant, les collants un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Je soufflai contre son oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas dégueulasse, ce n'est pas mauvais. Tu comprends Harry ?

Ma main faisait de tendres mouvements de va et vient sur nos sexes dressés et bien pressés l'un contre l'autre. Du liquide blanc s'échappa aidant à faire glisser nos peaux. Harry gémit contre mon oreille, il hoqueta de plaisir, tremblant contre moi.

J'entamai un rythme plus rapide. Harry pressa sa tête contre mon épaule et vint m'embrasser.

\- Je veux pas être dégouté…

\- Alors laisse toi aller.

Il souffla contre moi, son corps se crispa quelque peu, je souris et l'embrassai de mille baisers papillons.

\- Je t'aime tellement Bébé.

D'un bon coup de poignet il se déversa dans ma main et sur son ventre. Je continuai quelques mouvements et jouis à mon tour. Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller et souris.

Il m'embrassa encore une fois puis encore et encore. Je le pris dans mes bras, alors je vis malheureusement pour moi, enfin surtout pour mon rendez-vous. Que mon Ange avait son « truc » de nouveau bien dressé prêt pour une nouvelle danse.

\- Je crois que je suis plus dégouté Dray.

0o0

Le parc n'était pas très côtoyé à cette heure de la journée. Mais pas de Severus en vue, et ça c'était un peu plus problématique. Si j'étais un espion où viendrais-je me mettre. Je vis un panneau indiquant « bosquet des amants » je souris et me dirigeai dans sa direction.

Il était là, sur le banc. Il m'attendait. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

\- Bonjour, Severus.

\- Malfoy.

\- Alors, que viens-tu me dire ? Que Voldemort a des hommes cachés dans mes quartiers ? Que tu viens me tuer ?

\- Arrête.

\- Quoi arrête ? C'est toi qui n'es pas capable de choisir ton camp.

\- Rien à voir.

\- Si et tu le sais. Mais bon vu que je comprends que tu ne me diras rien de plus, j'ai quand même le droit au lot de consolation. Que veut Jedusor ?

\- Jouer.

\- Quoi jouer ?

\- Il veut jouer et en même temps prendre un nouveau territoire. Il adore Paris et la veut depuis longtemps. Il sait que tu es affaibli avec les sales coups de Diggory. Il veut jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi.

\- Diggory était un de ses fidèles ?

\- Non.

\- Jouer…

Je posai ma tête sur le bord du banc, Severus ne me regardait pas. Son regard était fixé sur l'arbre mort qui était devant nous.

\- Rien d'autre ? Comment peut-il jouer ? Comment peut-il gagner ?

\- Harry James Potter.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'homme que tu baises.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je t'avais dit de t'en débarrasser.

\- Severus !

\- Il veut le tuer, t'affaiblir, te faire du chantage, t'amadouer. Il te veut avec lui.

\- J'ai déjà la marque.

Dis-je les yeux haineux. Ma main vint couvrirent la chose maudite.

\- Il le sait, il en jubile. Travail à moitié fait…

\- Je n'ai pas choisi…

\- Et bien aujourd'hui tu vas devoir choisir.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?!

\- C'est pas moi qui suis dans la merde.

\- T'es un vrai connard.

Severus se leva, il arrangea sa veste noire et se tourna enfin vers moi. Son regard était mort comme la plupart du temps.

\- Je serai toujours là, Dray.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourtant j'en ai pas l'impression moi.

Il hocha la tête et disparut. Furieux, je jetai un caillou dans l'eau. J'étais dans la merde.

0o0

L'heure était déjà bien avancée. Après avoir passé le reste de mon après-midi dans mes bureaux, je me rendis dans mon hôtel.

Je pris rapidement une douche. Enfin, Harry et moi, on essaya de prendre rapidement une douche. Une fois les mots d'amour dit, les caresses faites, je pus m'habiller. Harry ne cessait de me regarder, couché sur le ventre.

\- Moi, je préfère la grise.

\- Harry ! Je vais pas à un bal.

\- Ca va je te dis juste ça. Tu as quand même le droit d'être beau.

\- Tu me gonfles.

Je pris la chemise gris clair et l'enfilai.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Tu es parfait.

\- Super.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai doucement, puis ma main vint lui caresser la joue. Je remarquai qu'Harry avait une petite barbe noire. Je souris devant cette virilité excitante.

\- Bon, aller j'y vais. Tu fais pas de bêtise.

\- Ça va aller toi ?

Je lui souris en essayant d'être convainquant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Hum…

Il fronça les sourcils. Je nouai ma cravate et pris une cigarette dans ma poche.

\- Bon aller…

Je respirai un grand coup, l'embrassai sur le front et partis.

Dans la voiture Zabini me fit un petit briefing. Jedusor était déjà au resto, il y couchait. Il avait deux gardes avec lui et trois hommes planqués dehors. Moi, dix. Je chargeai mon arme silencieuse. Juste au cas où. Une fois une grande respiration prise, Zabini m'ouvris la portière. Je sortis. Un visage de marbre, une allure sûre, indestructible. Le restaurant était chic, et cher. Tout ce qu'aimait Jedusor.

Une serveuse vint vers nous, je ne lui souris même pas. Me concentrant sur ma cible visible vers le fond de la pièce. Elle m'amena vers la table. Il était là. Il faisait comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu, alors que je m'avançais vers lui. Il était toujours le même. Grand, beau, ses cheveux bruns un peu fous, son costume trois pièces noir, sa chevalière. Et son sourire. Il leva enfin les yeux, et croisa mon regard feignant un air surpris. Ses yeux, verts, froids, impénétrables. Il se leva et me prit dans une accolade amicale. Mon cœur s'enferma à double tour dans ma poitrine. Mon père avait eu confiance en cet homme. Il sourit un peu plus et me tapota l'épaule.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir, Drago. Tu as grandi.

\- Je pense pas...

\- Ne fais pas ton timide.

Il sourit et fit signe à un de ses gardes de reculer, nous laissant dans l'intimité. Son garde, Fenrir Greyback, un homme, non une armoire à glace. Il hocha la tête, son visage était toujours autant recouvert de cicatrices. Et ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites me faisaient frissonner. Je fis un signe identique et Zabini recula.

\- Tu as de bons chiens maintenant.

\- Ce sont mes employés.

\- Oh oui. Pardon j'oubliais leur humanité.

C'est sûr que quand on voyait Fenrir on pouvait se demander où était son humanité. Jedusor leva la main et claqua des doigts. Une serveuse accourut, nous donna la carte, puis disparut. Tom regarda le petit livret de manière aléatoire puis leva ses yeux vers moi, les plongeant dans les miens.

\- Alors, Drago, que deviens tu ?

\- Je pense que tu le sais très bien.

Il sourit dévoilant des dents blanches, et bien alignées.

\- Oui, tu as raison, je m'intéresse vraiment beaucoup à toi.

La serveuse revint, Jedusor prit du vin pour nous deux et lui demanda sans gentillesse de disparaitre. Elle reparut quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille de vin rouge.

\- 1959.

\- Parfait.

Elle déboucha la bouteille **,** et versa le liquide rouge dans le verre en cristal de Tom. L'homme l'huma, le fit tourner puis but. Il fit une petite grimace et acquiesça. La fille sourit et en versa de nouveau puis me servit. Tom fit tourner son verre en attendant que la femme parte. Une fois cette dernière ailleurs il se pencha sur la table.

\- Les affaires marchent.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation. Et cette voix, à faire froid dans le dos.

\- Oui, et j'en suis ravi.

\- De même.

Il but, je pris mon verre et y trempai mes lèvres.

\- J'ai su que tu avais tué Diggory.

Je m'étranglai avec mon verre, mais en restant discret. Je le posai sur la table, et levai les yeux pour hocher la tête.

\- Oui, j'ai tout Paris désormais.

\- Que de pouvoir. Tu es si jeune, Drago.

\- Mon père était déjà au pouvoir à mon âge.

\- Mais tu n'es pas ton père…

Il pencha la tête.

\- Sinon tu serais à mes côtés.

Je ne dis rien, il se mordit la lèvre et nous passâmes commande.

J'étais nerveux, comment ne pas l'être devant cet homme. Il entama sa viande alors que je triturais du couteau mon poisson.

\- Et tes commerces ?

Je me crispai, respirai un grand coup et souris.

\- Vois-tu j'ai eu certains problèmes avec eux.

Il monta ses sourcils et fit l'étonné.

\- Ah, quoi donc ?

\- Des propositions.

\- Tout le monde en a.

\- Oui, mais moi je n'accepte pas. Surtout quand elle vienne de Londres.

Je le vis se mordre la lèvre, il prit son verre puis sourit.

\- Je vois.

\- J'espère.

Il trancha sa viande et la mâcha lentement puis me lança :

\- Ton père doit être fier de toi.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Tu t'occupes parfaitement bien de ses affaires. Tu ne voudrais pas voir un peu plus loin que Paris ?

\- Je suis myope.

\- Raison de plus, tu ne voudrais pas avoir le monde à tes pieds ?

\- Non, Paris me suffit.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Surement pas.

\- Pourtant…

\- J'ai dit non.

Il leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

\- Je ne veux que t'aider.

\- Et je te remercie de te soucier de moi.

Tom se posa contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il joignit ses mains et dit :

\- Parlons un peu.

Je me crispai, et posai mes couverts.

\- Comment vont tes conquêtes ?

J'écarquillai les yeux et balbutiai.

\- Euh…je…

Tom se mit à rire, puis but son vin.

\- Si jeune... J'ai appris que tu avais un homme qui partageait ta vie.

Je ne dis rien, sirotant mon verre.

\- Une ancienne pute des Dudley.

Je posai le verre violement sur la table et dis entre mes dents.

\- Je ne te permets pas.

\- Oh…pourtant c'est ce qu'il a été pendant longtemps. Tu le ressens dans tes ébats ? Il doit être plus…performant… ou bien simulateur.

\- Stop.

\- J'espère que c'est un bon coup, tu l'as rencontré comment ? En voulant assouvir tes besoins un soir de pleine lune ?

Je sortis mon arme et la lui braquai devant lui. Son garde grogna mais Tom l'arrêta de la main, se redressant sur son siège.

\- J'ai dit stop, Tom.

\- Oh…tu es amoureux. C'est beau.

Je me calmai sachant qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec moi. Rangeant mon arme et me rasseyant, je repris mon vin rouge.

\- Et toi Tom ?

\- Oh tu sais moi, les femmes et autres…

Sa phrase était lente, son regard malsain. Je baissai les yeux, mais les remontai rapidement, je ne devais pas me montrer faible.

\- Je vois.

\- Et ton ami, Harry James Potter ?

Mon sang se glaça.

\- Tu as confiance en lui ?

\- Plus qu'en toi.

\- Bien sûr.

Les assiettes vides, Tom prit un dessert et moi un café.

\- Parlons franchement, Tom. Pourquoi être ici ?

\- Pour savoir comment tu vas. Tu fais partie de ma grande famille. Tu es marqué.

Il lança un regard vers mon bras maudit.

\- Surement pas. Cette marque n'était qu'une erreur. Une obligation.

\- Trop tard ! Tu m'appartiens.

\- Tu es complètement fou.

\- Et toi inconscient.

\- De quoi ?

Son visage changea, devenant dur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- N'oublie pas qui je suis Drago. Tu as peut-être Paris. Mais moi j'ai Londres. Et je pense que mes commerces sont beaucoup plus fructueux avec l'Amérique que toi avec ta vulgaire Europe.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Rejoins-moi.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu me dégoutes.

\- Tu te dégoutes tout autant.

\- Je-ne-veux-pas.

Son regard était dur, j'essayai tant bien que mal de contrôler mes frissons.

\- Ecoute Malfoy. Moi j'adore jouer, mais j'ai des limites, ok ?

Il hocha la tête en jouant avec sa cuillère.

\- Alors tu sais si je te veux dans mes rangs, je t'aurai. Ton père t'avait déjà donné il y a sept ans. Je peux te reprendre quand je veux. Et fais attention avec ce Harry.

Il posa sa cuillère la faisant se heurter sans douceur sur l'assiette en porcelaine.

\- Un accident arrive si vite. Comme pour l'ami de Granger. Si fragile.

Je serrai les poings et sifflai.

\- Tu perdras à ce jeu.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Il rigola, me clouant un peu plus sur place. Puis soudain se leva, Fenrir remit la chaise. Jedusor s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Voldemort a tout ce qu'il veut quand il veut. Je te mettrai à genoux devant moi, Drago.

Et l'homme disparut me laissant avec la peur au ventre, et une angoisse bien vraie. J'étais dans la merde. Mais je ne perdrai pas. Malfoy vaincra.

Tu veux jouer Tom ? Les Malfoy ne jouent pas, ils écrasent tous simplement. Que la guerre commence Voldemort.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà voilà alors j'ai quelque truc à vous dire et surtout à vous demander ?

Déjà…Est-ce que vous allez bien ? (Moi je viens de retourner à l'école c'est trop cool !)

Ensuite est-ce que vous remarquez un changement dans mafia ? Parce que j'ai officiellement une bêtas et j'aimerai savoir si vous voyez un changement donc voilà !

C'est First-Miss-Unicorn je sais pas si certain connaisse, mais elle fait un travail de fou sur ma fic donc j'en suis très ravis !

Grâce à elle je vais reprendre tous mes chap et tous les corriger !

Mafia vous plait toujours autant ?

Bonne fin de journée bisous mes ornithorynques bleu !


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le bonjour du jour : Hallo (Luxembourgeois) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

Aujourd'hui petit **_changement de point de vu_** je pense que ce sera le  premier et aussi le dernier ( je pense)

 **Bonne lecture !**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **PDV Harry :**

Il était bien cinq heures du matin quand Dray passa la porte de la suite. Je me précipitai vers lui voulant savoir comment cela s'était passé. Je remarquai rapidement le stress de Drago. Ses épaules étaient crispées, ses yeux fatigués et déjà des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il balança sa veste sur une chaise, fuyant mon regard.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

On aurait dit que tout le malheur du monde venait de lui tomber sur les épaules. Je m'approchai un peu de lui. Il était si impressionnant. Je semblais si petit, si faible à côté de sa carrure imposante. Et pourtant quand je m'arrêtai devant lui, il semblait plus petit, comme un enfant perdu au milieu d'une foule de grandes personnes.

\- Le repas, il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Harry, je suis fatigué, tu devrais déjà être couché.

\- Arrête de me couver, zut. Et puis je voulais savoir...

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Puis s'avança vers la salle de bain, se déshabillant en même temps.

\- Alors ?

Il s'arrêta devant la salle de bain et se tourna vers moi.

\- Alors rien, laisse-moi. J'aimerais vraiment prendre une douche et me coucher. Je suis fatigué là !

Sa voix avait claqué. Comme une cravache. Comme la voix d'Oncle Vernon. Comme le fouet d'Oncle Vernon. Je reculai instinctivement. Non, Drago n'était pas comme ça. La porte se ferma brusquement me faisant sursauter. J'écarquillai les yeux. Pourquoi Dray était ainsi ? Cela s'était si mal passé ? Avais-je fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Mille questions tournèrent dans ma pauvre tête. Je la secouai essayant de chasser mes mauvaises pensées. Non pas bien.

J'entendis soudain l'eau se mettre à couler. La tête basse je revins vers le lit, les bras ballant. Peut-être que si je faisais une…fellation…enfin voilà peut-être qu'il sera de meilleure humeur. Je souris et hochai la tête pour moi-même. Oui, cela lui fera sûrement plaisir. Plaisir. J'aimais bien ce mot. Drago m'avait même appris exactement ce que c'était. Et c'était cool. Pas comme avec mon Oncle, et les autres. Non, quand on faisait ça, on en avait tous les deux, du plaisir. J'aimais bien en avoir. Ca me rendait…tout chose. Et c'était agréable. J'espérais que Drago n'avait pas honte du fait que j'appréciais de prendre du plaisir. Non, impossible. Il m'aimait et les gens qui s'aimaient donnaient du plaisir à l'autre. Ça aussi c'est Dray qui me l'a dit. Moi, j'aimais bien quand Dray il prenait du plaisir. Il était encore plus beau. Surtout à la fin. Quand il…enfin voilà.

Je me mis en tailleur sur le lit et regardai la porte en attendant que Dray sorte. Je me mis sans faire attention à tortiller mes cheveux autour de mon index. Ils étaient super longs mes cheveux. Avant je ne les avais pas aussi longs. Avant quand je les avais trop longs, tante Pétunia elle me les coupait très courts. Mais mon Oncle il n'aimait pas. Il pouvait plus me tirer les cheveux. Et moi…

La porte s'ouvrit, je revins à la réalité. Dray était habillé seulement d'un bas. Il était beau mon Dray. Ouais c'était mon Dray. Il souffla et s'affala sur le lit.

\- Harry, je t'ai dit de dormir.

\- Ah…je voulais…

Crispé par les mots, je préférai agir. Je montai sur les hanches de Dray et me mis à me frotter à lui. Il secoua la tête et me prit par les hanches pour me faire basculer sur le lit.

\- Je suis vraiment fatigué.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute, la soirée n'a pas été facile. Et demain, je me lève moi !

\- Bah moi aussi.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Mon cerveau tourna à cent à l'heure. Je me relevai sur mes coudes et dis en haussant un peu la voix.

\- Tu insinues quoi ?

Mon Dray posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux.

\- Harry, commence pas !

\- Mais commence pas quoi ?

Dray se leva pour être assit et dit d'un ton froid.

\- Tu peux arrêter de me faire chier juste deux secondes.

J'écarquillai les yeux, me figeant sur place. Ma lèvre se mit à trembler et me yeux me piquaient. Pourquoi Drago me disait ça. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ?

\- Dray…

Il se recoucha et me tourna le dos, se blottissant dans les draps. Et moi je restai là. Bloqué dans le lit, tremblant, les yeux larmoyant.

\- Dray…

Personne ne me répondit. Mais pourquoi s'emportait-il ? Lui qui était pourtant toujours gentil avec moi. Je…Je comprends pas.

Sans comprendre je me rendis compte que Dray dormait. Sa respiration était plus lente. Plus douce. Pourquoi Dray avait crié. Il n'était pas Oncle Vernon ! Non impossible.

Je me levai du lit, pantelant. Mes mains vinrent se précipiter sur mon visage. Comme pour m'étouffer. Je ne comprenais pas. Me m'étant à secouer la tête comme un fou je rentrai dans la salle de bain.

Mon cœur me faisait mal. Je n'aimais pas avoir mal au cœur. Je voulais pas rester ici. Non, Drago m'avait dit de partir. Je pouvais pas rester. Il ne voulait plus de moi. J'étais de trop. Trop encombrant. Trop nul. Mon Oncle me le disait souvent. Il devait avoir raison.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et pris mes chaussures, puis mon pull jaune. Je devais pas rester ici. Cela me semblait soudain être quelque chose de vital. Je m'approchai de la porte, hésitant. Mais pourquoi Drago aurait voulu me dire ça ? Il n'était pas comme ça normalement. C'était peut-être à cause de Jedusor. Ou de moi ?! Je secouai la tête. Pourquoi je pouvais pas être heureux ? Pourquoi moi je n'avais pas le droit de gouter au bonheur ? Je me mordis la lèvre et ouvris la porte. Je voulais voir Luna. Oui elle me donnera peut-être même son super thé. J'hochai la tête et sortis. Une fois dans le couloir je pris l'ascenseur. Puis dans la réception, je franchis les portes et me retrouvai dehors. Seul. Brusquement cela me fit peur. Je voulus rentrer mais secouai la tête. Non, je devais aller voir Luna.

Des voitures roulaient devant moi. Vite. Puis s'arrêtaient devant un feu rouge. Je baissai ma tête dans mes épaules et me dirigeai vers la droite. La voiture de Zabini prenait toujours vers la droite pour aller chez Luna. J'avais un peu peur. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas trainé dehors et encore plus le soir et surtout seul. Il y avait beaucoup de gens encore debout à cette heure-là. Nous devions être un week-end. Une épaule me percuta, je me recroquevillai un peu plus sur moi-même. Pourquoi j'étais sorti ? Dray va s'inquiéter. Soudain ma petite crise me parut ridicule. Parce que maintenant j'avais peur et j'étais tout seul.

Quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant tourner. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un que je connaissais. Pas un garde du corps de Drago. Non, ni des Dursley. C'était un homme grand, très grand. Très costaud. Il faisait peur. Sa mâchoire était carrée. Ses dents serrées et pourtant bien blanches dans un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans son visage. Il me faisait peur.

\- Suis moi !

Sa voix était dure, comme un ordre. Mais je ne le connaissais pas. Je devais pas le suivre.

\- Qui…

\- Suis-moi, mon maitre t'attend.

Maitre, mais…je n'arrivai plus à comprendre. Mon cerveau semblait dans les vapes. Il me prit alors le bras, le broyant dans sa poigne ferme. Je criai mais sa main se plaqua sur ma bouche.

\- Chut !

Sa voix semblait être un ronronnement rauque. Je frissonnai en me débattant, il me traina vers une ruelle. Je lui mordis la main, mais l'homme ne broncha même pas, serrant juste un peu plus sa prise. Pourquoi quand on avait besoin d'aide il n'y avait jamais personne pour nous la donner ? Je regardai un homme qui passa devant moi mais il ne me prêta même pas attention. Que voulait-il faire de moi ? Me rendre aux Dursley ? Me vendre ? Me violer ? Non…non…pitié. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. L'homme approcha plus précisément d'une grosse voiture noire. Une voiture de riche. Je gesticulai dans ses bras. L'homme grogna, ouvrit la portière et me jeta dedans la refermant violemment derrière moi. Je voulus l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée. L'homme entra dans la voiture et la démarra. Puis prit son téléphone.

\- Monsieur, j'ai trouvé Potter.

Un rire grésilla dans le téléphone. Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Je frissonnai un peu plus et me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Ma vie était pourrie. Même Dray m'avait lâché. Je fermai les yeux alors que de nouvelles larmes dégringolaient sur mes joues.

0o0

L'homme s'arrêta après quelques minutes de route. Une fois le moteur éteint il sortit et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Il me prit sans ménagement et m'extirpa du siège.

\- Aller.

Je voulus crier mais sentis rapidement le bout d'une arme dans mon dos.

\- Tu hurles je te tue.

Mes yeux redevinrent humides. Dray, vient me chercher…

\- Ok ?!

\- Ou…oui…

Il me pressa l'arme et me fit avancer à travers deux rues. Enfin on arriva sur une place. Cette place je la connaissais. Nous étions près de chez Luna. Luna, peut-être qu'elle pourrait passer par là. Et me voir, donc me sauver. L'homme me tapota le dos avec son arme.

\- Avance, on va aller dans ce café.

Le café, je le connaissais aussi. C'était là où nous étions allés avec Luna, Katie et Drago. L'homme me pressa, arrivés devant le café il montra du doigt une table occupé par un homme de dos.

\- Maintenant tu vas aller t'asseoir juste là-bas. Si tu essaies de t'enfuir je te tue. Ok ?

\- Je…

\- Ok ?!

\- Oui…

\- Alors vas-y !

Il me donna un élan, je me tournai vers lui. Il me regarda et haussa ses larges sourcils broussailleux puis son regard me pointa la table. Je ne tremblais plus. Mais j'avais peur. Peur de quoi ? D'avoir une vie pire que celle que j'avais ? Cela aller être dure.

Alors je m'approchai à petits pas de la table. La seule prise. Normal il était encore tôt. Un serveur, je me souviens de lui. Il avait parlé avec Dray dans le café. Il posa des chaises en face des tables ne se souciant pas du tout de moi et de ma peur au ventre. Une fois devant le dos de l'homme je contournai la table. L'homme leva les yeux de son journal que je reconnu anglais grâce au titre.

Devant moi me faisais face un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Les cheveux bruns mi-courts légèrement bouclés. Un visage fin et beau. Mais ce qui me figea se fut ses yeux. Des yeux aussi froids et durs que pouvaient l'être ceux de Drago quand il était en colère. Je savais alors de suite qui il était.

\- Bonjour.

Sa voix était douce, heureuse. Il me présenta de la main la chaise en face de lui.

\- Je t'en prie, prend place.

Crispé je tirai la chaise en rotin et m'assis toujours aussi mal à l'aise d'être devant...

\- Tom Jedusor.

Il me présenta une main blanche et soigneusement entretenu. Je la regardai un moment puis la saisis avec hésitation. Il me sourit dévoilant deux lignes parfaitement alignées et blanches.

\- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer Harry Potter.

Mon nom avait été dit avec lenteur, je me crispai un peu plus sur ma chaise. Que savait cet homme sur moi ? Pourquoi Drago n'était pas là ? Pourquoi personne ne venait m'aider ?

L'homme leva la main, rapidement le serveur arriva avec un grand sourire.

\- Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Un café et…et toi Harry ?

\- Je…

Mon dieu cette familiarité me glaça le sang.

\- Un chocolat.

\- Très bien.

L'homme nous sourit et partit dans le café. Jedusor croisa ses jambes.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

Il hocha la tête en regardant sa main.

\- Pourquoi ces yeux rouges ?

Je clignai des yeux surpris et me frottai compulsivement mes yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Rien.

\- Ne me ment pas. C'est Drago ?

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Jedusor sourit alors que notre commande arrivé. Il prit son café et souffla dessus. Moi, je ne préférai pas toucher à ma tasse.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

J'avais l'impression que l'homme en face de moi connaissait bien Dray. Il semblait à l'aise en parlant de lui. Comme s'il le connaissait depuis des centaines d'années. C'était bizarre.

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

Il posa sa tasse et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Tu as tort, beaucoup de chose me concernent surtout quand c'est Drago.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il fait partie de ma famille.

\- Famille ?

Il hocha la tête et bu une gorgée du mélange noir.

\- Tu n'as jamais remarqué son tatouage sur son bras.

\- Le serpent ?

\- Oui, et bien cela représente ce qu'est ma grande famille.

Je me souviens de son tatouage, Dray n'aimait pas que je le touche, n'y que j'en parle. Comme s'il était maudit.

\- Drago n'aime pas cette marque !

Jedusor hocha la tête en ricanant.

\- Et toi tu le crois, que tu es bête.

Devant cette insulte je ne pus que rougir.

\- Comment peut-on ne pas aimer ma marque. Impensable. Il te ment. Et pas que sur ça.

Je me figeai, mes mains serrèrent plus fort mon pantalon. Drago me mentait ? Mon Drago me mentait ! Mais Pourquoi ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Un rire me fit revenir dans la réalité.

\- Tu pensais qu'un mafieux comme lui ne mentait pas.

\- Il fait ça pour me protéger.

\- Mensonge. Pourquoi es-tu parti alors ?

Devant mon air perdu Jedusor continua.

\- Drago me parle, il m'a parlé de toi. Pour lui tu n'aies bon qu'à combler le vide qui est en lui dû au manque d'affection qu'il a eu plus jeune. Et bien sûr coucher avec toi.

\- Vous mentez !

Il rigola cette fois-ci à gorge déployé.

\- Pourquoi te mentir.

\- Vous lui voulez du mal.

Je fusillai du regard l'homme en face de moi, et pourtant il semblait soudain très surpris. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et pouffa.

\- Drago t'a dit que je lui voulais du mal. Alors ça ! Il est ridicule.

\- Quoi ?

Je n'arrivais plus à comprendre, Drago me mentais depuis le début. Jedusor reprit son sérieux et me dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je pense que tu as vu par toi-même que ton cher Drago a changé. Il va te jeter. Après tout il a raison. Il n'a fait que profiter de toi, tu as couché maintenant il s'en fou.

\- Mais…

\- Il me l'a dit. Je connais Drago depuis longtemps. Beaucoup plus longtemps que toi, et je sais qui il est vraiment. Et le Drago que tu as connu n'était qu'une pale illusion.

Les larmes ne purent être plus longtemps retenues. Je plaquai mes mains sur mon visage essayant tant bien que mal de ravaler mes sanglots.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que tu saches. Je pense que Drago a assez joué avec toi. Il aurait dû te jeter plus tôt. Maintenant tu t'es attaché à lui. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Harry.

Je reniflai et vis alors que l'homme se levai.

\- Je dois te laisser, excuse-moi encore.

Son sourire semblait si franc, j'hochai la tête et m'effondrai un peu plus. Dray….impossible. Je l'aimais tant.

Il posa un billet sur la table et disparut rapidement de ma vue. Pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à moi ?

Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et mis instinctivement mes bras vers ma tête pour me protéger. J'ouvris les yeux et vis alors que ce n'était que le serveur. Il me sourit.

\- Bah pourquoi vous pleurez ?

J'hoquetai et essuyai mes larmes avec mon poing. Le serveur fouilla sa poche et me tendit un paquet de mouchoir. Je le gratifiai d'un sourire et me mouchai.

\- C'était qui cet homme ?

\- Un ami de mon copain.

\- Drago ?

Je sursautais à l'appelle de son prénom et regardai avec des yeux de poisson le serveur.

\- Comment vous le connaissez ?

Il parut soudain gêné, il prit l'ancienne chaise de Jedusor et croisa les bras sur la table.

\- Il est venu il y a une semaine ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il réfléchissait. Sur vous.

\- Vous ?

\- Votre couple.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien ne sorti.

\- Il était un peu perdu je dois vous l'avouer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hum….

Le serveur rougit et se frotta les mains.

\- Bah…il…on a parlé de votre couple. Et il m'a dit que vous aviez un problème pour passer à l'acte.

Il rougit, je fis rapidement de même. Je posai mes mains sur mon visage brulant.

\- Pardon, j'aurais dû pas vous le dire. Mais…c'est à cause de lui que vous pleurez ?

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

\- Je…je crois qu'il se fou de moi depuis le début.

\- Drago ! Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait. Vu comme il parlait de vous. Il semblait bien amoureux. Ca pas de soucis la dessus.

Je regardai l'homme, Dray avait parlé de moi. Il voulait arranger notre relation. Est-ce que c'était cet homme qui avait incité Drago à se laisser dominer. Je rougis encore un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Non je vous promets, Drago vous aime. Ne croyez pas ce type si c'est à cause de lui que vous doutez.

\- Je sais plus où j'en suis.

\- Vous ne voulez pas aller le voir ?

\- Non ! Non, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Vous semblez fatigué, vous avez un endroit où dormir ?

Je rougis, pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à moi ? Je pourrais aller chez Luna, mais je ne voulais pas voir Drago débarquer. Je voulais vraiment réfléchir.

\- Non.

\- Bah si vous voulez vous pouvez venir chez moi.

Je relevai le visage, surpris.

\- Quoi ? Non, non je vais me débrouiller.

\- Cela ne me gêne pas du tout.

Soudain je me retrouvai debout, tiré par le serveur. Une fois dans le café il cria.

\- Sirius !

Une voix vers la cuisine lui répondit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux prendre mon matin.

\- Pourquoi ?

Un homme plus grand que le serveur mais qui semblait avoir le même âge sortit de la cuisine. Habillé de la même façon que son confrère il le regarda de ses yeux marrons.

\- Ce garçon n'a pas de toit pour dormir, je le connais.

\- Quoi ?

L'homme aux longs cheveux brun noir se tourna vers moi.

\- T'es qui ? Je te connais pas.

\- Heu…

Ma voix semblait soudain rauque.

\- Harry Potter, monsieur.

L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux et le serveur qui me tenait le bras me le lâcha d'un coup.

\- Harry…Potter.

Oui est alors ? Je fronçai les sourcils mais rapidement l'homme reprit son sérieux et souffla.

\- Bon ok, amène-le à la maison.

Le serveur sembla reprendre aussi le contrôle de lui-même car il me reprit le bras et sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Merci.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans un petit appartement quelques rues plus loin. Dix minutes plus tard j'étais dans un lit, vêtu juste d'un boxer. Le serveur qui se nommait Remus me sourit et ferma la porte. Me plongeant dans le noir. Je me tortillai dans les draps, essayant de ne pas trop penser à Drago. J'avais parlé avec Remus. Je devais parler avec Dray. Mais je devais un peu prendre de recul. J'en avais besoin. Alors après une douche et un petit déj' Remus m'avait obligé à retourner me coucher. Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur ma respiration. Quelques secondes plus tard je retrouvai les bras de Morphée.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors…que va faire Harry ? Croire Tom ? Laisser sa chance à Drago ? Allez manger une glace ?

Bref dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Gros bisous à tous et bonne fin de semaine !


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le bonjour du jour : Hallå (Suedois) à tous! Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Retour au point de vue normale

00000000000000000000000000

Je fulminais et abattis mon poing dans le mur du couloir de mon hôtel. J'avais passé ma matinée dans mes bureaux à essayer de savoir quoi faire. Je ne pouvais accepter l'offre de Jedusor…enfin l'offre c'est un bien grand mot. Tu me rejoins ou je t'écrase. Voilà ses vraies paroles. Accepter et gouverner L'Europe. Mais yeux s'en illuminaient et pourtant… gouverner mais aussi se laisser gouverner, se laisser dominer par cette raclure. Suivant ces ordres, ses requêtes comme un vulgaire toutou. Jamais ! Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse jamais. Sur ça mon père peut être fier de moi. J'avais décidé il y a peu. Je ne m'agenouillerai pas devant Voldemort, je préfère lui faire la guerre. Quitte à m'effondrer. Sachant que j'aurais beaucoup à y perdre, mais beaucoup à y gagner.

Après avoir pris cette décision justement réfléchis je retournais à mon hôtel pour voir mon Ange. Je n'avais pas était très sympa hier et ce matin je ne l'avais pas vu. Il m'avait surement évité ce que je comprenais. Je lui avais tourné le dos hier dans le lit, et ce pour la première fois. Lui qui aimait être prit dans mes bras. Je secouai la tête, j'avais était méchant avec Harry et je m'en voulais atrocement.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et entra pour la naviguer du regard.

\- Harry !

Personne ne me répondit, je fronçais les sourcils et fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. Pas d'Harry en vue.

\- Harry ?

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, rien, les toilettes, le salon. J'ouvris tous les placards, la terrasse. Mais où était-il passé ? Je pris mon téléphone et appela Luna.

\- Luna ?

\- Oh Dray

\- Harry est chez toi ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

Je raccrochai ce n'étais pas normal. Je me mis à repenser à ce matin. Je n'avais pas trouvé Harry dans le lit, mais vu mon comportement d'hier je pensais qu'il me faisait juste la tête. Harry ne pouvais pas être tout simplement partie ce n'étais pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Juste parce que j'avais était ingrats avec lui.

Paniqué je passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Bordelle. Je saisi mon téléphone et appelais en urgence Zabini.

\- Allo.

\- Monsieur que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Trouve les caméras de l'hôtel, toutes et regarde si tu vois Harry sortir de la chambre et si oui retrouve le moi !

J'avais hurlé cette dernière phrase à cause de la panique qui s'insinué en moi. Harry…Mais où avait-il pu aller ? Et si on l'avait enlevé ou lui avait fait du mal ? Des frissons se répandirent le long de mes bras je repris mon téléphone et contacta Zabini. Je le portais à mon oreille.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Alors ?

\- Nous l'avons vu descendre de l'hôtel dans le début de matinée.

\- Il est sorti ?

\- Oui, et nous avons repérer qu'un homme le suivait.

\- Quoi !

\- Un immense mec, baraqué et les cheveux longs.

\- Envoie-moi la photo.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Et regarde les caméras sur la rue, je veux savoir où il est passé.

\- Bien monsieur.

Je raccrochai fou de rage, peu de temps après je reçu un fichier. Je l'ouvris et tomba avec horreur sur la photo un peu pixéliser de Fenrir Greyback. Mon sang ce glaça dans mes veines. Pourquoi le bras droit de Tom était ici ? Et surtout pourquoi en avait-il après Harry ? Brusquement les paroles de Tom me revinrent en tête. « Un accident est si vite arrivé ».

Voldemort en avait après Harry, je rugis et frappai avec hargne le mur juste à mes coté. Que lui avait-il fait ou dit ? Je rappelai le basané.

\- Alors ?

\- Il est monté dans une voiture non immatriculé.

\- Vous avez pu la suivre ?

\- Oui très facilement, elle c'était arrêter quelques rues plus loin.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Il est sorti, puis a été conduit dans un café. On peut clairement voir sur les caméras qu'il était avec Jedusor.

\- Putain.

Je me massais le haut du nez.

\- Prépare la voiture on y va.

0o0

Une fois vers la place, je sorti en trombe de la voiture et me dirigeai vers le café. C'était le café où j'avais rencontré Remus. Pourquoi l'avoir emmener là ? Zabini derrière moi me tendit mon flingue chargé. Je vis alors le café, et plus précisément une table, avec une chaise. Et sur cette chaise un seul homme. Voldemort. Fou de rage je bondis presque sur lui, mon flingue dans la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait enculer ?!

Tom baissa son journal Anglais et me souris alors que je resserrai ma prise sur le col de sa chemise. Je le vis soudain claquer des doigts. Fenrir arriva de je ne sais où et me força d'une violente pression sur l'épaule à m'assoir en face de Jedusor. Zabini était maintenant dépourvu d'arme et Fenrir l'avait fait décaler de moi et l'avais lui aussi assis à une table quelques mètres plus loin. Mon regard revint sur Tom qui me sourit.

\- Bonjour Drago, comment vas-tu ?

\- Où est Harry ?

Tom posa son index sur ses lèvres et souris, un sourire malicieux et coquin.

\- Harry…je ne sais pas.

Je bondis de ma chaise, mais très vite je me stoppai à quelques centimètres de Jedusor. Ca crosse enfonçais dans mon ventre m'intima à reculer et m'assoir. Je rugis mais obéis. Tom sourit encore plus et rangea son arme.

\- Que lui as-tu fais ?

\- Moi !

Tom se montra des mains et fit une moue choqué.

\- Je n'ai voulu que t'aider mon ami.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ami. Que lui as-tu fait ?

\- Je lui ai ouvert les yeux.

L'être infâme devant moi se pencha sur la table et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je lui ai fait comprendre que tu étais mauvais, que tu jouais de lui. Il ne te fait plus confiance.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et articula lentement.

\- Il doute.

Je fronçais les sourcils, Harry ne l'aurais jamais cru. Harry sait que je l'aime. Devant mes propres doutes Jedusor cru bon de rajouter.

\- Et il semblait content, grâce à moi il connait ton vrai toi. Cet être qui le révulse.

Je frissonnais devant ces paroles. Impossible. Jamais Harry ne le croirai.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es ici ?

Tom hocha la tête en souriant cette fois ci d'une manière beaucoup plus tordu.

\- Ohhh…parce qu'il n'est pas rentré. Alors crois-moi Drago. Harry ne t'aimais pas, sinon il ne serait pas partit. Tu devrais me remercier.

Je saisi à mon tour mon arme mais malheureusement pour moi Remus, le serveur arriva vers moi en souriant. Il avança vers moi et demanda.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Remus se tourna alors vers Jedusor et blêmis d'un seul coup, son plateau glissa de ses mains et s'étala dans un bruit sourd du le sol. Je regardai Remus avec inquiétude puis regarda Tom qui souriait encore plus.

\- Bonjour Remus, je vois que tu vas bien.

Remus se reprit et siffla.

\- Tom, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Juste prendre un verre pourquoi ton café ne fait pas ce genre de chose ?

\- Pas pour les gens comme toi !

Remus avait les dents serrés et ses yeux était remplis d'une haine impressionnante. Et moi je ne comprenais absolument rien. Tom hocha lentement la tête.

\- Comment vas Sirius ?

\- Vas te faire foutre Tom, tu entends.

Je remarquais avec stupéfaction que mon serveur avait les larmes aux yeux, il ramassa avec hargne son plateau.

\- Tu veux lui parler pas de soucis il arrive.

Remus me jeta un regard d'interrogation et parti vers le café. Je me tournais vers le Mafieux de Londres.

\- Tu connais Remus ?

Tom hocha la tête et sorti une cigarette de sa veste et m'en tendit une qu'il m'alluma par la suite.

\- Une vielle connaissance. Son mari avait une grosse entreprise qui exportait principalement en Angleterre.

\- Et que lui est-il arrivais ?

\- Son acolyte est malheureusement mort.

Quel est le rapport ?

Tom me fixa et souffla la fumée puis l'écrasa sur la table et ricana.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Choqué je ne fis pas attention à l'homme qui accompagné Remus. Ce n'ai que quand cet homme hurla de colère que je relevai les yeux vers lui. Je vis alors un homme d'âge d'être mon père, il avait de longs cheveux brun attaché en catogan et portait un habit de serveur. Son poing était en l'air prêt à frapper Tom. Mais Fenrir beaucoup plus rapide qu'on croit l'attrapa par le col et le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres.

\- Lâche-moi, que je lui pète la gueule.

Je vis alors sortir du café mon Ange. Mon Harry. Il était si beau, il m'avait tant manqué. Je bondis de ma chaise et m'approchai à grand pas de lui. Il ne portait pas ses habits, mais plutôt une chemise trop grande et son pantalon ainsi que ces éternelles chaussures jaunes. Quand Harry me vit il se stoppa. Intrigué par ce comportement je m'avançais plus lentement vers lui.

\- Harry…où étais-tu passé, j'ai eu si peur.

Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras. Je sentis bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Tout coincé, et raide. Je plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux brun et respira un grand coup son odeur.

\- Mon dieu Harry, j'ai cru te perdre. J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné. Je t'aime tant.

Soudain Harry se relâcha et tomba plus contre moi et se mit à sangloter. Je reculais et essuyais sans comprendre ses larmes.

\- Harry ?

\- Je suis désoler mais l'autre Monsieur il m'a dit tellement de truc mauvais sur toi. Je savais plus qui croire. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime Dray.

Je le repris contre moi et l'étouffai dans un câlin.

\- Harry…

Un grand bruit de casse le fit sursauter et me fit tourner vers ma table. L'homme aux cheveux long était maintenu contre le torse de l'armoire à glace alors que Remus pleurais à chaude larme et Voldemort lui ricana. Zabini était assis sur une chaise un flingue collé à la tempe. Je m'approchai en tenant ferment la main de mon Ange, de peur de le perdre.

Tom se tourna vers moi et un sourire illumina son visage tordu par la folie.

\- Tiens mais qui voilà.

L'homme tenu de force contre Fenrir se débattis et hurla.

\- Harry va-t'en.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors que Jedusor se mit à parler de sa voix mielleuse en articulant chaque syllabe.

\- Harry Potter. Nous revoilà face à face.

Mon Ange sera un peu plus ma main et se stoppa dans son avancé m'arrêtant au passage.

\- Tu as les yeux de ta mère.

Mon Amour se crispa et ouvris grand les yeux choqué.

\- Vous connaissez ma mère ?

Remus s'approcha de nous, mais Fenrir lui attrapa le bras et lui bloqua le passage en grognant. Le serveur hoqueta et dit.

\- Harry ne l'écoute pas, rentre dans le café. S'il te plait ne l'écoute pas.

Voldemort secoua la tête.

\- Oui je connais ta mère et ton père aussi.

\- Mais comment vous les connaissez ?

Harry avait lentement laissé glisser sa main de la mienne et approchai inconsciemment de Tom, je me précipitai vers lui et le fit s'arrêter à quelque mètre du brun.

\- Ton père avait une grosse entreprise de textile. Et son principal client était l'Angleterre. Et ce qui rentre dans l'Angleterre passe automatique par moi. Tom Marvolo Jedusor.

Le dit laissa un temps de pause en appuyant son regard sur celui d'Harry. Je repris sa main et la sera dans la mienne, pourquoi Tom lui disait tout ça. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

\- Il avait un collaborateur avec lui. Un grand ami. J'ai appelé Sirius Black.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme qui avait grogné. L'homme aux cheveux long.

\- Et pour Bonus je vais te dévoiler un secret.

Tom se mit alors à chuchoter assez fort pour qu'on puisse entendre.

\- Il est ton parrain.

Harry écarquillai ses yeux derrière ses lunettes ronde et ouvrit sa bouche pour fixer l'Homme. Sirius Black se nom me rappeler atrocement le nom de ma mère. Narcissa Black. Etait-il parenté avec ma mère ? Pourquoi je ne le connais pas ? Mes parents adorés faire des grand repas de famille, pour montrer leur réussite. Avec toute la famille et je ne le l'avais jamais vu ?

Sortant de ma bulle je me tournai vers Harry. Il avait des larmes aux bords des yeux, et ses épaules tremblaient.

\- Tu…tu m'as laissé seul…j'avais une vrai famille et toi tu m'as laissé avec ces Monstres. Me laissant me faire VIOLER !

Harry fou de rage hurla, je le saisis et le plaqua contre moi voyant sa rage incontrôlé. Mon regard divagua vers le dit parrain. Il ne bougea plus. Ne se débattais plus. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse. Il baissa la tête, Remus à ses coté se remit à pleurer de grosse larmes. Alors un rire nous ramena sur la réalité. Le rire de Tom, je me tournais vers lui il était au éclat se tenant le ventre pris d'un fou rire. Petit à petit l'homme reprit son sérieux et essuya une larme au coin de l'œil.

\- Harry….Harry….Harry. Tu n'aies pas au bout de tes surprises.

Tom se réinstalla confortablement dans la chaise.

\- Ton père travaillait pour moi.

\- Impossible !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mon père était un homme juste.

\- Foutaise.

Siffla Voldemort.

\- Ton père voulait gagner de l'argent. Et je suis un Mafieux généreux.

Il prit son index et gratta son ongle avec son pouce, il avait tellement une allure royale. Il prenait tout au second degré, comme si la vie n'était qu'un jeu. Un immense jeu de Monopoly.

\- Un jour j'ai appris que l'entreprise ton James et Sirius avait revendu du textile ailleurs qu'en Angleterre. Je ne leurs suffisez plus.

Il ricana.

\- Ils n'auraient jamais dû me tourner le dos. Tout ça pour un pourcentage de bénéfice un peu plus élevé. Pff.

Harry était pendu aux lèvres de Tom, et moi je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ecouter et lancé des regards vers les deux hommes en semi pleurs.

\- Alors je l'ai puni.

Mon sang se glaça. Oh mon dieu je venais de comprendre.

\- J'ai réussi à soudoyer un de ses amis. Peter Pettigrow. Un parfait imbécile.

\- Ferme-la !

Hurla Sirius fou de rage.

\- Tu l'as torturé pour avoir ces informations.

\- Et alors. Je l'ai est eu. Et ce Peter en à payer le prix de m'avoir fait attendre.

Jedusor regarda Harry et sourit.

\- Alors je suis venu chez James Potter, dans sa jolie petite maison. Habité par lui et sa charmante femme, Lily Evans Potter et l'adorable poupon, Harry James Potter. Je suis rentré chez eux. Il savait pourquoi j'étais là. Black l'avait prévenu que je me vengerai. Je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec d'autre gens que moi. Alors je l'ai tué.

Harry s'écroula à mes coté, je tombai à genoux et le prit contre moi. Son corps était traversé de spasmes et des larmes roulaient du ses joues.

\- J'ai tué ton père, et cette chère Lily en tant que bonne mère a voulu te protéger. Elle a fui en haut. Dans ta chambre de gosse. Je la revoie parfaitement, elle te serrait dans ses bras tremblant. Et elle demandait clémence en pleurant. Malheureusement pour elle je n'ai pas. Alors je l'ai tué elle aussi d'une balle dans la tête. Et hop plus de Lil…

\- TA GUEULE !

Harry hurla, son visage rouge, il tira sur ses cheveux et hurla encore et encore. Mais Voldemort à son tour haussa la voix et continua son récit.

\- Et moi qui pensais t'avoir tué ce jour-là. Tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre. Mais quand j'ai su ce que tu vivais chez ton Oncle. Je me suis dit que la punition était sur toi aussi. Si ton père ne m'avait pas trahi tu aurais encore des parents. Et ton cul ne serai pas une passoire.

\- STOP !

Je me levai et approchai dangereusement de Tom.

\- Va-t'en Tom.

Le brun sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- Il aurait bien fallut qu'il le sache de toute façon.

\- Casse-toi.

\- As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ?

\- C'est non, non, non et non.

Le visage de Voldemort devint alors beaucoup plus dangereux que j'en frémis. Il approcha de moi et haussa ses sourcils.

\- Non ! Tu refuses une si belle offre.

\- Tu n'es qu'une raclure.

Jedusor me gifla alors avec hargne et siffla d'une manière bien propre à lui.

\- Tu es aussi stupide que ton père. Tu veux que je te dise un truc ?

Je secouais la tête, la joue en feu.

\- Bha je vais te le dire. Tu sais si ton père et mort ce n'ai pas seulement de la faute de Barthy Croupton. Eh oui Drago. J'ai tué ton père.

Vide, plus rien aucune connexion entre moi, mon cerveau et le reste de la réalité. Voldemort avait tué mon père…

J'entendis un rire, puis un sifflement. Fenrir lâcha les deux hommes et prit les pas de son maitre. Il avait tué mon Père. Zabini approcha et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- On va rentrer Dray ok ?

Je ne pus que hochai la tête. Je m'avançais vers un Harry dans le même état second que moi et le sera contre moi. Zabini nous conduis jusqu'à la voiture puis nous regagnâmes l'hôtel.

Je m'effondrai alors sur mon lit, suivis d'Harry qui sanglotait contre moi. Moi j'avais les yeux grand ouvert et pourtant si loin. Mon père avait eu confiance en lui. Il m'avait laissé être marqué. Je fermai les yeux et pris un peu plus Harry contre moi en lui murmurant des mots doux. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'endormit alors que de mon côté je réfléchissais à un plan pour mettre fin à Voldemort.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chap avec beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de révélation.

Ça va pas trop dure à digérer ?

Qui avait compris que c'était Tom qui avait tué les parents d'Harry ?

Du coup désoler mais Drago est un peu bête dans ma fan parce que non il ne met pas Harry en sécurité mais bon sinon ça ne serait pas drôle donc…

Bref voili voilou des commentaires ?


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le bonjour du jour : Lumela (Sesotho) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je sorti de ma torpeur, mon rêve destructeur. Je passais ma main sur mon tee-shirt trempé de sueur. Je le retirai d'un geste rageur et le balança à travers la pièce. Je balayai mes cheveux humides. Il me fallait une douche. Ma main chercha le contact du corps d'Harry. Mais rien, la place était vide et froide. Je me levai et retrouvai mon Ange dehors, sur le balcon. Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte, le vent faisait claquer les rideaux. Je m'approchai de la forme fluette de mon Ange. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et mon corps se colla au siens.

\- Harry ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Non.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule dénudé. Ma main se posa sur son tatouage au niveau de son corps alors que l'autre prenait sa main, mon pouce caressant sa peau.

\- Je vais tuer cet enfoiré.

Harry ne me répondit pas, sa main ne serrant qu'un peu plus la mienne. Enfin il brisa le silence.

\- Et si tu meurs ? Tu vas me laisser seul ? Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi.

Il se tourna, me faisant face. Son visage était débordant de larmes et de lourds cernes creusés ses beaux yeux verts.

\- Je t'interdis de mourir. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu entends !

Son poing frappa ma poitrine, il recommença encore et encore. Ses larmes soulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Je veux pas te perdre, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner.

Je soufflais désoler et lui prit ses mains.

\- Harry, je te t'abandonnerai jamais, mais…ce salop ce peux pas continuer à vivre, il nous a trop fait souffrir tous les deux.

Harry posa sa tête contre mon torse et souffla las, je le pris contre moi et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraina vers l'intérieur. D'une pression sur ses frêles épaules je le fis tomber sur notre lit.

\- Dray ? Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je crois que tu es prêt Harry.

Je me vins sur le lit, et me mis à quatre patte juste au-dessus de mon Ange. Ma main caressa ses joues collantes.

\- Je peux te faire l'amour Harry ?

Il écarquilla ses yeux et se figea. Ma main continua ses caresses tendrement.

\- Est-ce que tu acceptes que je vénère ton corps ?

\- Mais…

\- Juste un oui ou un non, mon Ange.

Ma voix était douce, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. J'avais tellement envie de lui prouver mon amour. De lui montrer à quel point il m'étais cher. Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal. Et je voulais le lui montrer.

Harry renifla et hésita.

\- Ça va faire mal ?

Je souris, Harry avait subis la douleur, il la connaissait. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à l'accepter.

\- Un peu, juste au début…

\- Je peux pas !

Il éclata en sanglot, ses mains cachant ses beaux yeux verts.

\- Eh, Harry, pourquoi tu peux pas ? La douleur il n'y a pas que ça dans l'amour. Et tu le sais. Souviens-toi quand tu m'as pris, j'ai eu mal au début. Et pourtant…

Je ricanai et lui mordilla l'oreille en soufflant d'une voix suave qui le fit trembler.

\- Et pourtant j'ai tant aimé.

\- Alors pourquoi échanger les rôles ?

\- Je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

\- Mais…

\- Quand tu m'as fait l'amour tu as était doux, attentif à moi et je t'en suis tellement reconnaissait. Parce qu'à travers tous tes gestes tu transmettais l'amour que tu as pour moi. Alors moi aussi je veux te montrer.

Il ricana de manière crispé.

\- Alors tu as intérêt de m'aimer de façon démesuré.

Je souris à mon tour et lui pris le visage en coupe.

\- Ca tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ferai tout pour toi, mon Ange.

Harry évita soudain mon regard, trouvant le drap beaucoup plus intéressant. Je chassai une larme sur le bord de son œil et attendis. La voix de mon Ange brisa le silence d'attente.

\- Je veux bien…mais…doucement

\- Comme je l'ai toujours était.

Je l'embrassais alors sur ses lèvres salées, ma langue gouta ses deux morceaux de chair, les mordants les suçant. Puis je quémandai l'entrai par une légère pression. Harry accepta ma demande, me laissant redécouvrir sa cavité buccale. Je suçotais ma langue jumelle alors que mes mains c'étaient mis en activité. Les deux bras d'Harry m'entourèrent par le coup approfondissent notre baiser en apnée.

Harry ne portait d'un bas de jogging et moi un caleçon. La tâche serait très simple. Mes deux mains tirèrent l'élastique demandant une acceptation. Le baiser se brisa. Harry avait la bouche entre-ouverte et les lèvres luisant de salive. Ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un voile de luxure.

\- Je peux Harry ?

\- Hum…oui.

Je descendis alors le jogging, retrouvant un Harry totalement nu dessous. Mon Ange c'était mis il y a peu à ne plus rien mettre de caleçon quand il dormait, il ne portait que mon jogging. Et cela ne m'en déplaise. Je retraçais ses courbes fines et délicates, le faisant frissonner à chaque caresse. Ma bouche picora ses lèvres, puis descendit dans son cour tendu, offert. Je mordillais un morceau de peau vers sa poitrine, lui laissant une trace rouge. Harry gémit alors que ses mains c'étaient agrippées aux draps.

\- Ouvre les yeux mon Ange.

Je lui caressais le visage, et rencontrais deux pupilles verte d'une pure beauté.

\- Je veux que tu vois comme j'aime ton corps, comme je te respect.

Je me rallongeai et me mit à dessiner son corps avec la pointe de ma langue. M'arrêtant à chaque fois sur ses zones érogènes. Ses tétons pointèrent bientôt vers le ciel, et son ventre se creusa alors que ses jambes s'écartèrent pour une invitation inconsciente.

\- Drago…

Ses mains avaient attrapé mes cheveux, tirant sur mes pauvres mèches platines. Pendant que ma langue descendait vers son nombril, je me retirai moi aussi mon seul vêtement. Mon muscle buccal rentra dans son nombril, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Et m'arrachant des cheveux.

Je sentais contre ma gorge son sexe érigé. Ma langue s'amusa à rentrer dans ce petit trou, faisant des va et vient et mordant la chaire tout aussi fragile.

Mes mains revinrent sur son buste, lui pinçant les tétons le faisant et gémir de surprise puis de bonheur. Je plaquais ses hanches contre le matelas d'une pression grâce à mon torse. Je descendis alors enfin vers l'objet de mes convoitises.

Il était là, fièrement dresser pour moi et personne d'autre. Un sentiment de possession me prit, Harry n'était qu'à moi ! Je pris alors en main son sexe et entama un mouvement de haut puis de bas raclant ses veines et le faisant gémir à ne plus s'arrêter. Un de mes mains vint caressait son torse, puis je remontai vers lui, toujours le sexe en main, pour aller l'embrassai à pleine bouche de manière possessive.

\- Tu es à moi. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, je l'embrassai à nouveau avec fougue. Un filet de bave s'écoula de sa bouche de manière provocante. Mon Ange murmura contre ma bouche.

\- Je suis à toi, et tu es à moi.

Heureux de ce constat je pu redescendre et reprendre un peu mieux ma première activité. Harry avait la tête coincé entre les oreillers, sa bouche ouverte où ne sortait qu'un seul son. Celui du gémissement. Son torse se souleva vite, très vite. Et son ventre se creuser dévoilant un peu plus ses hanches étroites.

\- Harry, tu es si beau.

Il rougit, je ricanai et l'embrassa encore lâchant son sexe.

\- Je peux te préparer ?

Harry blêmit et hésita en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tu seras doux ?

\- Oui.

Je l'embrassai tendrement. Harry se releva en position assise et soudain passai ses bras autour de mon coup et posa sa tête sur mon torse.

\- Fait moi un câlin avant.

\- Harry, si tu ne te sens pas capable on arrête. Je veux pas que tu regrettes.

\- Non je veux, mais j'ai besoin d'un câlin.

Je souris et passai ma main dans ses cheveux puis lui pressa la tête contre mon torse.

\- Je ne te ferai pas mal.

\- Je sais.

Il souffla conte mon torse et ferma les yeux. Je ne serais jamais comme son Oncle, je ne serais jamais un des hommes qui la abusé. Jamais !

\- Tu peux me préparer.

Je souris devant cet air si formel, et le fis allonger de nouveau.

\- Déjà tu vas te détendre, sinon je vais te faire mal.

Harry se crispa encore plus puis essaya de relâcher ses épaules.

\- Tu te souviens, on va faire pareil que moi.

Il hocha la tête, je lui présentai deux de mes doigts. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa mes doigts pénétraient son antre. Harry se mit à les suçotait en me regardant d'une manière provocante. Je gémis alors qu'il mordillait mon index. Ma main vint chercher son sexe ainsi que les miens, les branlants tout deux.

\- C'est bien Harry, continue.

Il enfouie plus profondément mes doigts dans sa bouche. Je les voyais disparaitre, puis réapparaitre. Cela fit gonfler un peu plus mon sexe, et me fit gémir.

\- C'est bon Harry…maintenant je vais les glisser en toi, ok ?

Il hocha timidement la tête alors que mes doigts humides retraçaient son corps pour enfin arrivait devant son entré. Je passai mes doigts dessus lui arrachant un petit cri.

\- Eh calme toi, respire.

Il hocha la tête et rougit un peu plus. Je lui écartai un peu plus les jambes et m'installa au centre. Mon index tourna autour de son anus crispé.

\- Respire, je vais pas te faire mal. Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Oui...mais…

\- Alors est juste confiance en moi, et laisse toi faire. Je m'occupe de tout.

Je l'embrassais encore puis doucement fit une pression avec mon index. Harry se crispa, je pris son sexe mou en main et lui chuchota des mots doux. Mon index franchis l'entré, Harry se bloqua mais je le calmai au bout d'un moment. Je glissai mon doigt plus profondément en lui.

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si horrible.

\- Ça fait bizarre.

\- Je sais, mais c'est normal.

Mon autre doigt força l'entré faisait crier Harry.

\- Stop, non ça fait mal. Je veux pas.

Je m'arrêtai dans mon ascension mais garda les doigts en lui. Je remontai vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment mal ?

Il rougit et détourna le regard. De mon autre main je lui pris le menton et le força à me fixer.

\- Harry…

\- Non, mais…j'aime pas.

\- Ok, attend deux secondes. Je vais bougeais mes doigts et tu vas voir tu vas aimer.

Il me regarda septique, je l'embrassai et bougeai mon index, faisant rentré un peu plus mon annulaire. Doucement j'étirai ses chairs et avancer au fond de lui. Je repliai mon doigt et toucha soudain un boule. Harry s'arqua et gémit contre mon oreille.

Je retouchai cet endroit le faisant crier de nouveau. Harry s'arqua alors tout seul, cherchant le contact de mes doigts sur sa prostate.

\- C'est…si…

Je souris et l'embrassai.

\- Tu vois, ce n'ai pas si horrible.

\- Encore !

Je retouchai la boule, enfouissant mes doigts plus profondément en lui. Harry plaqua son visage sur le lit et gémit de façon provocante. Son ventre se rentra, et ses hanches ressortir me lançant un appel indirect. Je frottai alors mon sexe contre sa cuisse, m'envoyant, mon aussi, des milliers de courant électrique dans tous mon corps.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu te sens prêt ?

Harry sorti un nouveau gémissement, je l'embrassai et retirai mes doigts. Je me mis alors au centre de ses jambes écartées. Harry se crispa et essaya de les fermés. Je le stoppai.

\- Harry, ai confiance en moi. Tout se passera bien. Ce plaisir que tu as ressenti sera encore plus décuplé.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larme, je les chassais en embrassant ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime mon Ange, tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé dans ma vie.

Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux, et rougit.

\- Moi…aussi…

\- Alors ai confiance.

Je lui caressai la joue. Il rougit et cacha son visage dans ma main.

\- Ok, mais doucement.

\- Ouais a ton rythme.

Je me positionnai un peu mieux entre ses jambes, alors doucement je pressai mon sexe vers son entré. Harry se raidit de suite, je lui protégeai multiples caresse et mots doux.

\- Calme-toi, je t'aime. N'ai pas peur. C'est moi, c'est Drago. Ecoute ma voix.

Doucement je fis mon entré dans ses chairs chaude et séré. Je me mordis très fort la lèvre, essayant de me contrôler. Voilà très longtemps que je n'avais pas…pénétré. Et cela m'avais vraiment manqué. De plus Harry était si…serré, étroit. Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller à côté de la tête de mon Ange et respira un grand coup. Ma main attrapa celle d'Harry.

\- Ca va allez ?

\- J'ai mal, j'ai mal !

Je rentrai encore de quelque centimètre et me stoppais.

\- Voilà, je suis en entier.

\- J'ai mal Drago…

\- Chut, calme-toi, la douleur va disparaitre. Laisse-lui le temps.

Je plaquai mon corps contre celui d'Harry et lui caressai ses cheveux. Pendant que ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux et secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Ca va allez ?

\- J'ai mal.

\- Concentre-toi sur autre chose.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mes caresses.

Je passai mes mains sur son corps, tirant sur ses tétons, mon autre main glissa le long de son corps et empoigna son membre. Je pinçai son gland, puis le branla.

\- Sens ma main sur ton sexe…ma main sur toi.

Harry gémis de douleur mais aussi de plaisir.

\- Voilà, tu vas voir ça va allez. Je t'aime.

Je lui donna encore quelques coups de poignet, alors enfin son pénis se releva et pointa vers son ventre. Je souris et embrassa mon Ange qui c'était mis à gémir de plaisir. Je donnai alors un léger coup de bassin. La chair autour de moi se resserra. Je caressai sa joue.

\- Non, calme-toi, Harry ne te crispe pas.

Harry les larmes aux yeux murmura en se crispant encore.

\- J'arrive pas.

\- Mais si, tu y es arrivé tout à l'heure.

Je lui donnais encore des caresses, au bout d'un certain temps il arriva de nouveau à se déstresser.

\- Je vais bouger.

\- Non !

\- Harry, tu vas voir. Tu vas aimer. Je te le promets.

Harry attrapa mes avant-bras et les serra. J'essuyai ses larmes et donnai à nouveau un coup de hanches. Harry hoqueta et gémit. Je sorti un peu de lui pour venir m'enfouir plus profondément. Harry écarquillai ses yeux et gémit.

\- Tu vois mon Ange.

\- Je…

\- chut, apprécie.

Je bougeai de nouveau, m'arrachant cette fois ci un gémissement. J'enfouie mon visage dans le cou de mon Ange et gémis contre son oreille. Je donnais un coup faisant claquer ma peau contre la sienne. Soudain Harry écarquilla les yeux et poussa un râle de plaisir. Je souris, pris ses jambes et les écartai un peu mieux, les pliants pour avoir une meilleur approche.

\- J'ai trouvé ta prostate mon Ange.

\- Refais.

Je tapais avec un peu plus d'élan sa boule de nerf. Le faisant hurler de bonheur.

\- Encore.

Je sorti entièrement et glissa rapidement en lui, tapant encore le coin de paradis. Harry griffa mon dos, plantant ses ongles dans ma peau.

Je donnai un violent coup recevant une nouvelle griffure. Sa chair se resserra lentement autour de moi. Je donnais encore quelque coup, attendant avec plaisir le moment fatidique. Harry m'embrassa, enfouissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Mordant mes lèvres jusqu'au sang, gémissant contre moi. J'attrapais ses hanches, mes doigts accrochant sa peau fragile laissant surement des marques. Mais peu importe. Je donnais encore des coups, Harry gémit conte mon oreille.

Je mordis sa peau encore et encore. Ma main attrapa son sexe gorgé de sang, prêt à exploser. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Je donnais encore quelque mouvement de va et vient quand Harry hurla mon nom pour se répandre sur mon ventre et ma main. Ses chairs se resserrent d'un coup, me faisant gémir encore plus. Alors à mon tour je craquai. Je plongeais au fond de mon Ange et éparpilla mon orgasme au fond de lui.

Je m'effondrai sur le corps encore groggy de mon Ange. Mon sexe sorti de son antre, et mon corps roula sur le côté. Ma main chercha celle d'Harry, je l'attrapai et enlaça nos doigts.

\- Je te quitterai jamais Harry. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour.

Harry se mit sur son flanc, face à moi. Sa tête vint se coller à mon torse.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris.

Je souris et lui aussi puis embrassai son crâne. Il se pelotonna contre moi et ferma les yeux.

\- Mais Jedusor doit mourir.

000000000000000000000000000000000

ok bon j'essaie encore une fois de faire un lemon je pense pas qu'il est super top mais je pense surtout c'est pas mon truc donc voilà.

dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez !

 **super important !**

 _c'est bientôt la fin de Mafia.  
_ Du coup je voulais vous demandez si il y a un thème d'histoire qui vous tentes. Pour l'instant je vous demande comme ça si une de vos propositions me plait alors j'en ferais une nouvelle histoire.

N'hésitez donc pas que ça soit sur Harry Potter, comme sur autre chose je suis vraiment ouverte à tout.

ps; j'ai commencé un truc mais je ne sais pas si cela poursuivras donc n'hésite vraiment pas.

Bisous mes Dragonneaux


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

C **ouple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le bonjour du jour : 안녕하세요 Annyeonghaseyo ( Coréen ) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quand je me réveillais je sentis une masse contre moi. Je tournais la tête et vis le visage endormie de mon Ange. Il avait même la marque de l'oreiller, c'était très…chou. J'entourai de mes bras ses hanches fluettes. Ce dernier grimaça, roula sur le côté se collant un peu plus à moi. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux. J'étais content. Très content. Mais…je devais régler le problème de Tom une bonne fois pour toute. Et après je pourrais vivre une vie paisible avec mon Ange.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et pris mon téléphone puis enfila mon pantalon pour sortir sur le balcon. J'enfilai la puce dans le téléphone et contacta Hermione. Au bout de deux bips cette dernière me répondit.

\- Oui !

\- C'est Drago.

\- Oh Dray ! Dray Dray Dray.

Je fronçais les sourcils devant sa voix hystérique.

\- Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il est réveillé, il s'est réveillé !

\- Oh…Je suis content pour toi Mione.

\- Il n'a pas de traumatisme rien. Il sort demain !

\- C'est super.

\- Je suis si heureuse Dray.

\- Moi aussi.

Je passai ma main dans son cou, cherchant les mots. Mais ce fut Mione qui me contra la première.

\- Dray ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Hum…Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour tuer Jedusor.

\- Quoi ! Hors de question ! Je te l'ai dit Dray, je te veux plus toucher à un flingue.

\- Mione….

\- Non !

Je fermai les yeux, me pinçant le nez.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Je l'entendis souffler à l'autre bout du fils.

\- Dray…

Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- S'il te plait, après je ne te demanderai plus rien. Tu as ma parole, celle d'un Malfoy.

\- Il est là le problème ! pff.

J'attendis un moment, une attente très longue. Quand enfin mon amie souffla.

\- Soit…mais pas de truc risqué.

\- Promis.

\- Hum…

\- Bon je te laisse je te contacte plus tard.

\- O…

Et je raccrochai, rapidement je pris le contacte de Zabini.

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Je veux que tu regroupes le plus d'homme de confiance possible et les meilleurs.

\- Combien ?

\- Moins de 100.

\- Bien monsieur…

Et je raccrochai, un immense sourire inonder mon visage de sadique. Prenons Voldemort pour un con. Je trouvai rapidement le contacte de se fou et le portait à l'oreille.

\- Yes ?

\- Ici Malfoy.

Silence, puis des voix. Je reconnu alors celle du bras droit de Voldemort, Fenrir.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Parlez avec Tom.

\- Que lui voulez-vous ?

\- Quand je dis parlez avec Tom, alors je veux parlez avec Tom. Tu ne t'appelle pas Tom à ce que je sache.

Le bras droit grogna.

\- Je vous le passe.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis une vois mielleuse me parler.

\- Drago, comme je suis heureux de t'entendre.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Moi aussi ? Houla mais que me vaut se changement de comportement. Faut-il que je me méfie…

\- Loin de moi l'idée, mais…j'ai réfléchis à tes paroles.

\- Oh…et ?

\- Je…je ne pense pas que tu es raison…mais

Je baissai le timbre de ma voix, là faisant plus faible. Alors que Voldemort prenait une voix plus supérieure, plus écrasante.

\- Tu as compris que j'avais raison.

\- Non ! Enfin…je n'arrive pas à le concevoir.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Mon père.

\- Oh…logique.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi !

\- Ton père était faible, il ne voyait pas plus que loin que son nombril. Et surtout il te protégeait de moi !

Un sentiment étrange naquit dans ma poitrine, père voulait me protéger ? M'aider, m'éloigner ? Mon père…

\- Donc je l'ai tué, quoi de plus simple. Mais comprend moi Drago, je ne pouvais pas le garder.

\- Je…

\- Tu es perdu je comprends. Mais que me vaut ce doute.

J'hésitais, un peu confus puis lâcher.

\- Harry…

\- Oh le fil Potter. Les Potter ne sont que des menteurs, des parasites. Tu as raison de douter sur ce garçon. Ce n'est qu'une pute de Dursley. Une pute qui ne chercher que des informations. Il veut te détruite.

\- Je pense que tu as raison.

Jedusor rigola.

\- J'ai toujours raison Dray, et si tu l'avais compris plus tôt tu ne serais pas aussi perdu. Je ne veux que ton bien, je te veux auprès de moi. Pour construire un monde incroyable. Un monde de pouvoir.

Un rire amer sorti de ma gorge.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Pourquoi ne pas se voir, je crois que ce serait mieux qu'à travers ce téléphone.

\- Je sais pas, il y a Harry.

\- Vire-le de chez toi ! Baise le un bon coup et vire le. Je te donnerai d'autre bonne pute si c'est ça qui te retient.

\- Et mes employés ?

\- C'est toi le patron Drago, s'ils ne sont pas d'accord ils partiront. Tu fais un choix juste, alors ne va pas douter en écoutant ces abruties.

\- Oui. Tu as raison.

\- Parfait, donne-moi un horaire, un endroit.

\- Je peux demain, aujourd'hui je dois parler avec Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas « Harry » ce n'est qu'une putain.

\- Oui…

\- Soit fort Drago, et tu le serras encore plus.

\- Oui.

\- Oui qui !

Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge.

\- Oui Maitre.

\- Je suis fier de toi, ta famille peut l'être.

\- Oui.

\- Je t'attendrai.

Et il raccrocha, je fermai le téléphone. Ces paroles m'avaient tournées le cerveau. Je secouai la tête, il fallait que je parle à Severus. Et que je concocte un plan. Un bon plant. Pour éliminer Tom.

Je repensais soudain à mon Père. Il m'avait protégé ? Il m'aimait ? Pourtant son aspect froid, son air hautain. Pourquoi être tout le temps ainsi avec moi ? Pourquoi ma famille n'était pas aimante ? Pour me protéger ? Je n'arrivai vraiment pas à le concevoir.

\- Drago.

Je me tournais et vit Harry tout nu. Je rigolai devant son air plus du tout timide et pudique. Puis le puis par les hanches pour l'embrasser.

\- Dans deux jours nous seront heureux à jamais.

Il me sourit et m'embrassai, tirant ma ceinture m'emmenant dedans. Oui plutôt devrais-je dire sur le lit.

0o0

Je devais retrouver Severus dans le café de Remus. Une fois là-bas je l'attendis quelques minutes quand une masse noir approcha de moi tel un félin sur sa proie. Je me levai lui serrant la main.

\- Parrain.

\- Drago.

On s'assit, Severus semblait avoir maigrit depuis la dernière fois. Et son teint était plus pâle. Remus arriva dans sa tenue de serveur.

\- Bonjour Drago !

Il me sourit et se tourna vers mon parrain qui avait blanchis.

\- Sev' ?

J'haussai un sourcil me tournant vers ce dernier. Il avait levé les yeux vers Remus et dit d'une voix cassante et froide.

\- Remus.

\- Mais que fais-tu là !

\- Rien qui te concerne.

Remus baissa les yeux, soudain triste.

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis l'enterrement de Lily.

Mon parrain ne dit rien, grinçant juste un peu plus des dents alors que son poing était crispé sur son pantalon.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Écoute Remus, je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu prennes nos commandes et que tu nous laisses.

\- Mais…

\- Je vais prendre un café.

\- Pareil. Dis-je.

Remus hocha la tête lançant un dernier regard à Severus puis tourna les talons. Une fois plus loin je me jetai sur mon parrain.

\- Tu le connais.

\- Drago…

\- Comment !? Je veux savoir !

\- Pourquoi ?

Je souris.

\- Parce qu'il connait la famille d'Harry.

\- Pff. L'amour ne t'as vraiment pas loupé toi !

\- Sev' pourquoi tu es toujours ainsi quand on parle d'Harry ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Dis-moi !

\- Drago…

\- Arrête, je veux savoir. Je pense que tu me caches assez de chose. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

Mon parrain souffla, Remus revint posa les cafés et partie sans un regard.

\- J'étais dans la même école que les parents de ton ami, ainsi que Remus et aussi le parrain de Potter.

Son nom avait était cracher, je ne disais pourtant rien espérant qu'il continue.

\- A l'école…je n'étais pas…aimer. Et le groupe de Potter avait une dent contre moi. Mais Lily elle…elle était si gentil, si douce. Si incroyable.

Alors cela me frappa.

\- Tu étais amoureux d'elle !

Severus rougit, chose très rare chez lui. Il but son café mais ne dit rien. Donc je compris par moi-même que oui.

\- Et ?

\- Et Potter à épouser Lily.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il était mieux que moi. Et parce que j'avais rejoint Voldemort. Un mafieux. Et ça Lily n'apprécier vraiment pas.

Severus regarda un peu les passants, ne disant rien. Je vis alors que ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

\- Et puis Tom a voulu punir les Potter pour l'affront qu'ils avaient fait dans leur bisness, en les tuant. Je ne les su que trop tard. Et quand je suis arrivé…

Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Lily était morte. Morte à cause de ce Potter. Ce con ! Et puis j'ai vu…le gamin ! l'enfant de Lily…ma douce Lily. Il avait ces yeux. Je crois que c'est la seul chose qui m'a retenu de le tué. Alors je l'ai emmené chez les Dursley. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas heureux. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit heureux.

\- Pourquoi !?

\- Il est un Potter.

\- C'est l'enfant de la femme que tu aimes !

Plus aucune parole ne fut échangé. Severus finit son café.

\- Tom sait que tu le prends pour un con.

Je levais les yeux de mon café.

\- Je n'essaie pas trop de le lui cacher.

\- Il va déployer une centaine d'homme autour de l'endroit où tu vas être.

\- De même.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Drago, tu n'as aucune chance.

\- Si. Et tu verras.

Je me penchai en avant.

\- D'ailleurs on va faire un pari.

Severus haussa ses sourcils épais.

\- Lors de notre rencontre, tu chronométreras. Au bout de 5 min, Voldemort sera mort.

0o0

Je retournai à l'appartement dans la soirée. Harry avait retrouvé pour son plus grand bonheur les serpents. Il était en train de leur faire des câlins. Marilyn sur son ventre, roulé en boule les yeux fermés. Alors que Manson était niché dans son cou. Harry les caressait tous deux en regardant la télé. Je vins sur le lit, réveillant Marilyn qui ouvrit un œil jaune, puis me voyant le refermant. Quant à Manson, il se déroula et rampa jusqu'à moi, cherchant une nouvelle donnée de chaleur. Il enfouie sa tête sous mon bras. Harry pouffa et vint m'embrasser.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée mon Ange ?

\- Oui, j'ai joué avec les serpents, j'ai lu et j'ai regardé la télé. Et toi ?

\- Je suis allée voir mon Parrain.

\- Oh…

Harry prit un cousin et le posa sous sa tête.

\- Je vais attaquer Jedusor demain.

Il se tourna vers moi, incrédule.

\- Mais…

\- Plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux se sera.

\- Tu ne prendras pas de risques ?

Je lui souris tristement. Harry secoua la tête d'un coup.

\- Hors de question que tu prennes des risques !

\- Harry on en a déjà parlé. Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je ne serais pas seul. Je te le promets.

\- Hum.

Le voyant si crispé devant cette annonce je lui proposai.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas !

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

Il se leva et remit les serpents dans leur cage puis revint vers moi.

\- Allons dehors, allons manger dans un restaurant. Juste tous les deux.

\- Soit.

Je l'embrassai, lui mordant la lèvre et lui claqua les fesses.

\- Va te doucher je vais réserver un resto sympa.

\- Cool. Merci mon Amour.

Il m'embrassa à son tour et enleva son tee-shirt et déboutonna son pantalon puis fonça à la salle de bain. Après mettre empêcher de lui sauter dessus, je pris mon téléphone et réserva une table, avec vue sur Paris. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Une goutte d'eau retomba de son nez, longeant son menton glissant sur son coup. Puis se perdit dans les couleurs de son tatouage au cœur. Je m'approchai et l'embrassais, ma main vint mettre ses cheveux en arrière dévoilant sa cicatrice tatoué. Je l'embrassai puis embrassa ses lèvres humides.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Il ouvrit ensuite l'armoire et me demanda.

\- Je mets quoi ?

\- Peu importe ! Tous te va.

Il ricana, je lui saisis les hanches et plaqua mon corps contre le siens. J'attrapai sa main qui tenait la serviette. Le linge tomba sur le sol. Harry rougit un peu mais sourit. Je lui embrassai le cou, puis la nuque. En soufflant des mots d'amour. Ma main glissa sur son ventre encore un peu trop plat. Je mordillai son oreille et lui murmurai.

\- Met une chemise verte et ton pantalon noir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce-que la chemise est fine.

Il rigola et se tourna devant moi. Il leva ses yeux de biche, les ancrant dans les miens.

\- Je t'aime Drago.

Il m'embrassa et se tourna pour prendre ses habits. Il les enfila devant moi, boutonna rapidement la chemise et attrapa mon bras.

\- On y va.

J'enlaçai nos doigts et sortie de la chambre.

0o0

Le diner se passa royalement bien. Harry fut impressionnait par la vue qu'on avait sur tout Paris. Avec ses lumières, ses flux de voitures et le bruit d'une ville de nuit. On c'était même tenu la main à la fin du repas. Cela peut paraitre rien et pourtant pour lui comme pour moi c'était beaucoup. Après le repas nous étions allés nous promener le long de la Seine. Harry c'était arrêter pour s'assoir sur un banc. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

\- Merci pour cette soirée. C'était super !

Je souris et l'embrassa, nos doigts s'enlacèrent. Une péniche passa. L'eau coula doucement pendant que nous regardions le fleuve.

\- J'ai envie de voir mon parrain.

Je croisais le regard triste de mon Ange.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux connaitre plus de chose sur mes parents.

\- Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

\- Je sais pas, mais cela n'empêche pas que je sois curieux.

\- Tu voudras que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non, j'aimerai faire ça seul. Enfin…je sais pas

\- Soit, on fera comme tu voudras quand tu penseras que tu seras prêt.

\- Demain…

\- Demain tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

\- Je pourrais venir ?

\- Harry ! Ne soit pas idiot.

\- Je veux t'aider, enfin…je veux aussi me venger de….

\- Je le ferais pour toi, tu n'as en aucun cas l'intérêt d'être là demain.

\- Je…

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Il hocha finalement la tête, puis la posa sur mon épaule.

\- Tu imagines si tes hommes ne m'avaient jamais trouvé dans ton quartier. Nous nous ne serions jamais rencontré. Je serais encore avec mon…oncle.

\- Oui mais tu es ici avec moi, ne cherche pas d'explication. Avec des si tu aurais mis ma ville en bouteille. Alors profite juste.

\- C'est beau.

\- Hum.

Je me levai et lui tendis la main.

\- Viens, demain est un grand jour, et puis tu as froid.

Je le pris contre moi et l'embrassa sur le front en le serrant fort.

\- Je t'aime Harry, soit en sûr !

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapitre suivant beaucoup plus intéressant.

Je suis toujours en attente de vos idées ….

Donc je pense qu'il va restais encore….trois chapitre je pense et après….finis !

je veux des commentaires, je veux avoir si vous êtes déçus si vous avez une idée de fin dite moi tout !

gros gros bisous mes papillons jaune


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le bonjour du jour :ສະບາຍດີ (sabaidi) Lao à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **bonne lecture**

000000000000000000000000000

Je ne sais pas si certain connaisse l'impression d'un mal-être profond. D'une peur constante, cette peur au ventre qui vous tord les boyaux. Cette douleur qui n'est pourtant due qu'à votre psychologie. La douleur n'est pas réelle et pourtant elle le devient. Elle est telle un serpent, roulant sur chaque partie de votre corps, les os, les muscles, tous. Et vous sentez cette peur grossir, prendre plus de place dans votre corps torturant vos membres, votre esprit. Elle est tel un microbe. Une fois installée elle ne bouge plus, restant bien accrochée à vous, se formant un petit nid douillet dans votre esprit torturé. Créant un sentiment d'insécurité constant.

Et d'où vient cette peur ? Pour mon cas, ce n'est pas moi directement qui l'ai créé mais plutôt Harry. Il a tellement peur pour moi, pour ma vie, que j'ai contracté alors la peur de le décevoir. La peur réelle qui m'arrive quelque chose. Après tout nous ne sommes pas protégés du vrai monde. Il peut m'arriver quelque chose à chaque instant de ma vie. Et pourtant, on n'y prête guère attention, on le minimise. Logique, d'un certain point de vue, on ne peut plus vivre si on prend en compte tous les risques de la vie. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas protégés du vrai monde. Le risque zéro n'existe que dans vos plus beaux rêves. Alors quand nous rencontrons une incertitude plus grande, avec une chance de survie plus minime là, on contracte une vraie peur. Une peur qui colle à la peau. Qui nous fait transpirer qui nous empêche de respirer, de marcher, de manger, de vivre.

Alors comment faire pour minimiser cette peur ? Comment ne pas y prêter attention ? On ne peut pas ! Elle est là et elle y restera. Même avec un talent d'acteur fou, même avec une confiance en soi incroyable, même avec des pensées suicidaires. On ne peut pas ne pas avoir peur de la Mort. Du risque. Peut-être que votre visage, votre corps ne montrera rien et pourtant au fond de vous… votre cœur battra plus vite, vos poumons chercherons plus d'aire et vos mains voudront tremblaient La peur réelle qui m'arrive quelque chose. La peur est une chose horrible parce que la peur apporte la mort, apporte la perte. Et quand on meurt, on n'a plus rien. C'est le vide, le néant, une page blanche qui se déroule et qui ne s'arrête jamais **.**

Je ne peux pas ignorer la mort. Elle est juste à mes côtés, elle me souffle dans l'oreille. Et son souffle pu, il est infect. Ses longs bras m'encerclent me murmurant des mots. Brisant un peu plus la confiance que j'avais en moi. Ce sera elle ou moi. Et la chance ne pourra pas m'aider. Je serai seul sur ce chemin. Ce sera elle ou moi.

J'ai peur. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Mes yeux ne voulaient pas se fermer. Alors j'ai détaillé le plafond de ma chambre. J'ai écouté le souffle de mon ange. J'ai serré les draps entre mes doigts. Je voulais incruster toutes ces informations dans ma tête. Dans une tête qui sera peut-être percée dans quelques heures.

Je ne veux pas mourir. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux concevoir. J'ai une vie à construire. Avec Harry. Hier j'ai parlé avec Zabini, je lui ai donné toutes les parts de mon entreprise. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je lui fais confiance. C'est un homme bon, sûrement meilleur que moi. Il saura gérer tout ça. Mais en échange de tout ce pouvoir, je lui ai demandé de s'occuper d'Harry. De le loger, de le protéger, de lui donner un mode de vie correcte. Je veux qu'il n'ait besoin de rien, qu'il soit heureux et qu'il reconstruise sa vie, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui sera meilleur que moi.

J'ai aussi demandé à Blaise d'aller tuer, par la suite, les Dursley. Je ne veux pas qu'ils gênent la vie de mon Ange. Je veux qu'il ait une vie heureuse, avec un chien et des poules. Je veux que chaque matin il se réveille avec un sourire sur le visage. Je ne veux plus qu'il se rappelle de moi. Je veux qu'il m'oublie. Je ne sais pas si ma présence a vraiment était positive dans sa vie.

C'est la seule chose qui me permet de me dire que si je meurs Harry, pourra peut-être connaître une vie plus paisible. Avec un homme bon, gentil et avec un travail normal.

Le bruit des draps qui se froissent me sortit de mes noires pensées. Je vis Harry qui avait les yeux ouverts, ses beaux yeux émeraude. Ils allaient me manquer. Ma main vint caresser sa joue, légèrement râpeuse. Je souris, voilà que mon Ange avait un peu plus de barbe chaque jour. Alors le voir avec une petite barbe me rassurait. Harry grandissait encore, il mûrissait. Il était un peu plus adulte chaque jour. Sa main vint alors toucher ma joue. La mienne était totalement dépourvue de barbe comme mon corps était dépourvu de poils.

Harry ne me souriait pas. Son air était triste, simplement triste. Et cela me pinça le cœur. Je m'approchai de lui, et posai une de mes mains sur sa hanche. J'approchai ensuite mes lèvres des siennes lui volant un léger baiser.

\- Bonjour mon ange.  
\- Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ?  
Je lui souris et continuai à caresser sa joue.  
\- Pourquoi répondre à une question dont tu as déjà la réponse ?  
Harry baissa les yeux. Je me décalai et il calla sa tête contre mon torse chaud et nu.  
\- Hey… Ca va aller Harry. Je te le promets.  
\- Tais-toi. Ne me mens pas Drago. S'il te plaît…  
Je posai un baiser sur son nid de cheveux et ferma les yeux serrant un peu plus son petit corps contre le mien. Un silence engloba la pièce. Je ne cessais d'écouter la respiration de mon Ange. Elle était douce, elle aurait pu m'endormir si une bête n'était pas en train de me tordre les intestins. Harry posa sa main sur mon cœur.  
\- Tu as peur ?  
Je ne disais rien, je ne voulais pas répondre. Alors je raffermis juste ma prise sur lui.  
\- Tu t'occuperas des serpents aujourd'hui.  
\- Mais…  
\- Et puis si tu veux, tu peux demander à Luna de venir ici.  
\- Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'y avait rien Dray. Tu cours vers la mort !  
\- Je sais Harry. Mais c'est mon métier. Je suis né pour ça.  
\- C'est faux !  
Je l'entendis renifler conte mon torse.  
\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Alors n'y vas pas. Envoie tes hommes.  
\- Mes hommes n'ont pas à sacrifier leur vie quand cela me concerne pleinement. Je suis peut-être un connard, mais j'ai des valeurs Harry.  
Harry souffla, et se pelotonna un peu plus contre moi. Au bout d'un moment, je regardais l'horloge au mur. « 10h45 » j'avais rendez-vous à midi. Je bougeais un peu voulant faire comprendre gentiment à Harry de me lâcher. Mais ce dernier fit le contraire. Il m'attrapa à même la peau tirant dessus pour m'empêcher de bouger.  
\- Harry…  
Je lui caressai les cheveux et le dos.  
\- Il faut que je me prépare.  
\- Tu vas te préparer pour la mort !  
Je repoussai Harry plus violemment cette fois-ci. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et le releva pour croiser son regard brouillé de larmes.  
\- Ca suffit Harry ! En fait tu n'as même pas confiance en moi. Je veux bien qu'il y ai des risques, mais je ne suis pas seul. Il y a Hermione, Blaise et d'autres. Alors arrête de dire que je vais voir la mort. Je ne suis pas obligé de mourir. Je-ne-suis-pas-faible ! Je t'interdis de redire ce genre de chose. J'ai était préparé à ce genre d'éventualité toute ma vie. Certains savent qu'ils vont mourir à cause de la cigarette moi, je sais que je vais peut-être mourir à cause de mon travail. Mais quand ce genre de chose arrive, je ne me dis pas que je vais mourir. Je me dis que je vais me battre pour ma ville, pour ma famille et maintenant, je veux me battre pour toi. Donc je te défends de me croire faible, de me cracher dessus ! N'oublie pas qui je suis Harry !  
Harry était pendu à mes lèvres. Quand je repris ma respiration et m'arrêtais enfin la lèvre inférieure de mon Ange se mit à trembler. Quelques secondes plus tard des grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.  
\- Pardon Drago…je…je ne voulais pas dire ça…  
Il hoquetait un peu plus à chaque fois. Pris de tendresse je le repris contre moi.  
\- Je ne vais pas mourir.  
\- Je t'aime tellement, je t'aime Drago. Je t'aime à en crever. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, mais je t'aime tellement. Je…  
\- Chuttt…  
Je capturais ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et plein d'amour.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry.  
Je l'embrassai encore une fois puis sortir du lit. Harry se leva et me suivit de près.  
\- Je veux prendre ma douche avec toi.  
\- Harry….  
\- S'il te plaît.  
Il me fit des yeux de biche, je lui pris la main et l'attirail dans la salle de bain. Étant déjà tous les deux nus la douche fut plus rapide. Même si Harry voulu me retarder avec ses caresses. Mais l'envie n'était pas là. On sorti de la douche, Harry enfila son pull jaune et un pantalon kaki. Moi, je choisis un peu mieux mes vêtements. Chemise blanche, pantalon noir, costume noir, cravate. Harry attacha mes boutons de manchette pendant que je resserrai ma cravate. Je l'embrassai pendant qu'il finissait de boutonner ma chemise et de me la mettre dans le pantalon. Je regardai ma montre, il était « 11h23 » je pris Harry contre moi et lui fit un câlin silencieuses. Ses mains vinrent froisser ma chemise alors que mes mains caressaient son dos. Je respirai son odeur douce de savon à la vanille.  
Je me séparai et l'embrassai sur le front, les yeux, les joues puis les lèvres. Je me penchais alors sur son cou et lui mordit la peau, le faisant gémir de douleur. Mais peu importe, je voulais le marquer une dernier fois de mon empreinte. Dans quelques jours, cette marque disparaîtrait et peut-être que moi aussi.  
Je léchais la marque bleuté et embrassai son cou puis revins vers ses lèvres. Ma langue retraça ses morceaux de chair rougeâtre. Je reculai et lui embrassa encore le front.  
\- Je t'aime.  
Je me détachai de ses bras, et ouvris la porte. Je ne voulais pas attendre sa réponse.  
0o0  
Zabini m'attendait dans le couloir. Je lui souris timidement.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Ils sont à peu près deux cents.  
\- Et nous ?  
\- Cent cinquante.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Granger et les autres vous attendent en bas.  
\- Tu les as déjà briefés ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Parfait.  
On prit l'ascenseur sans un mot, la mort à nos côtés.

0o0

En bas, une cinquantaine de personne étaient rassemblés. Granger, Thomas, Krum, Weasley, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Flint, Bulstrode, Higgs, Dubois et des dizaines d'autres.

A mon arrivée, la salle d'entrée fut prise d'un silence incroyable. Tous posèrent alors un genou à terre, me présentant leur soumission et leur obéissance envers moi. Mon regard transperça la foule, cherchant un espion, un lâche.

\- Levez-vous !

Tous firent ce que je leur demandai. Je me tournai vers les jumeaux.

\- Vous avez ce qu'il faut pour mettre le bordel ?

\- Bien sûr… Commença l'un.

\- Monsieur termina l'autre.

Je regardai Hermione, elle hocha la tête. Elle était prête.

\- Vous êtes tous munis de vos armes ?

\- Oui monsieur. Répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

\- Alors allons gagner l'Angleterre !

Tous sortirent de l'hôtel me laissant seul avec Hermione et Blaise…et Severus. Je fronçais les sourcils en le voyant ici.

\- Que fais-tu là…Parrain !

\- Je suis venu pour t'aider.

\- Trop tard je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

\- Drago…

\- Si tu veux m'aider défend mon camps et ne tire pas sur le miens.

\- Je ne peux…

\- Alors va-t'en ! Mais si je te vois là-bas je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer !

Severus me regarda choqué, je relevai le menton.

\- Tu m'as toujours dis de ne pas avoir confiance en toi. Alors j'arrête d'espérer. Va-t'en !

\- Drago…

\- J'ai dit va-t'en !

Je lui tournai le dos et partit dehors sans un regard vers mon Parrain qui ne m'avait pas suivis.

0o0

Le point de rendez-vous était un grand parc, le bois de Bologne. Un parc assez immense pour qu'on ne prête pas attention à quelques coups de fusil tirée. De plus il y avait un certains nombres de bosquets pour cacher toute visibilité à un public trop curieux.

Une fois la voiture garée je chargeai et regardais une dernière fois mon arme avant de sortir de la voiture. Zabini me tendit une oreillette reliaient à certain membres du groupe. Comme Granger, Zabini , les frères Weasley ou encore Thomas. D'autres voitures se garèrent derrière nous. Devant Jedusor nous serions une vingtaine, mais dans mon ombre nous seront une centaine. Beaucoup étaient positionnés sur les toits, comme Granger. D'autres étaient éparpillés un peu partout en habits de civil. Le plan B reposait entièrement sur leurs épaules.

La bête en moi remua, semant un peu plus le chaos dans mon intérieur. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes puis les ouvrit pour voir le visage inquiet de Blaise. Il ouvrit la bouche mais je l'arrêtai de la main.

\- Finissons-en !

Une fois dans le parc, Thomas me donna l'information que Jedusor était déjà là. Plus précisément dans le bosquet de l'empereur. Je ricanai « empereur chose que tu ne seras jamais Tom »

Je m'avançais donc avec mes hommes vers ce lieu. Un lieu de mort. Un lieu de renversement. Je sentis contre ma jambe ma main trembler. Je l'attrapai et la serra comme pour lui donner une leçon. Ce n'était surement pas le moment de me lâcher. Je sorti alors de ma poche une cigarette. Blaise vint me l'alluma. La cigarette d'un condamné. Je soufflai la fumée grise en regardant le ciel. Que faisait Harry ? Saurait-il vivre sans moi ? Je soufflai d'exaspération. Mes pensées ne devraient pas être tournées vers lui. Je crachai encore un peu de fumée en m'approchant toujours plus du bosquet. Heureusement aujourd'hui il y avait peu de gens dans le parc. Quelque joggeur et des vieux. De toute façon s'il arrivait quelque chose, j'avais autorisé mes hommes à tirer sur des civils. La seule chose dont il fallait que je me soucie était Jesudor.

Enfin le bosquet m'apparut. Je jetais ma cigarette pendant que Zabini parla dans le micro.

\- Cible en vue, tout le monde opérationnel.

Je voyais déjà les hommes de Voldemort. Tous en noir, tous portaient la marque maudite. Un frisson parcouru mon corps, mais j'essayai de le minimiser.

Alors je le vis. Il était toujours aussi incroyable. Comme invisible. Des habits si classes, comme s'il épousé son corps bien structuré. Son visage était couvert d'un masque d'hypocrisie et de noblesse. Son bras droit s'approcha de moi en grognant tel un chien. Tom leva la main le faisant arrêter.

\- Fenrir, comment accueilles-tu nos invités ?

L'homme demi-bête baissa la tête et recula en faisant frémir ses énormes naseaux. Je m'avançai sûr de moi, le visage de marbre et le regard arrogant. Une fois à la hauteur de Jedusor je m'arrêtai. Ce dernier me toisa puis regarda dernière moi mes hommes.

\- Pourquoi venir avec autant de monde pour une simple discussion sur ton père ?

\- Je peux te retourner la question !

Tom se tourna vers ces hommes, plus nombreux.

\- Oh, mais ce n'ai que ma garde personnel.

\- Alors dis-toi que c'est aussi la mienne.

Tom me sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Alors que veux-tu savoir mon cher Drago.

\- Rien.

Jedusor fronça les sourcils et son visage devint dure, haineux.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu m'as fait déplacer pour rien ?!

\- Non ne t'en fais pas. C'est surtout moi qui veux te dire quelque chose.

Voldemort hocha la tête, il s'approcha de moi en souriant.

\- Alors ? Que veux-tu me dire ? Tu veux me rejoindre ?

Je ricanai, et levai les yeux vers lui affrontant son terrible regard.

\- Je ne serai jamais ton chien Tom, je ne serai pas un vulgaire cafard qui craint de prononcer ton nom et qui rampe à tes pieds.

Le visage de Voldemort se décomposa au fil de mon récit. Ces traits étaient tirées, sa bouche formée un rictus haineux pendant que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Même ses mains tremblaient de colère. Et pourtant il me laissa continuer.

\- Je remercie mon père de m'avoir protégé de toi ! Tu n'es qu'une raclure Tom. Un être répugnant qui veut abaisser les autres. Et tout ça parce que tu as vécus des choses difficiles dans ta vie. Tout ça parce qu'on te frappait à l'école, parce que tes parents n'étaient pas riches. Tu en veux à la terre entière alors que c'est justement toi le problème sur cette terre.

L'homme devant moi rugit de colère et sorti son arme.

\- Je vais te faire payer tes paroles Malfoy.

Tous ses hommes sortirent à leur tour leurs armes et furent rapidement suivis des miens. Chacun se pointé, sauf moi. Je n'avais cessé de regardais le visage tordu de haine devant moi.

\- En attendant Malfoy ce n'ai pas moi qui va mourir aujourd'…

Un gros bruit de détonation brisa la phrase de Jedusor. En un clin d'œil je vis le corps encore chaud de Tom tombait à terre, puis une flaque de sang couvrit rapidement tout l'arrière de son crâne, tachant le sol terreux. Plus personne ne bougeait, j'ouvris la bouche en pleine incompréhension. Qui avait osé tirer sans mon autorisation !

Je me tournais vers mes hommes et vit alors quelqu'un sortir de la foule. Une petite forme fluette et maigre. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, des habits trop larges d'un jaune criard et une cicatrice sur le front.

Harry sorti du rang une simple arme dans les mains, derrière lui était placé Severus qui avait une main posé sur l'épaule de mon Ange.

Quand Harry me vit il me sourit alors que tous ses membres tremblaient. Je croisai le regard froid de mon parrain qui hocha simplement la tête. Alors soudain un rugissement digne d'une bête brisa le silence.

\- Maitre !

Je me tournai vers le cri et vit Fenrir penché sur le corps de son maitre. Il ne me fallut pas plus de temps pour alors hurler à mes hommes de tuer tous les Mangemorts de Jedusor.

J'attrapai rapidement le corps de mon Ange et le pressa contre moi, je lui pris l'arme des mains et tira sur les mangemorts tout en cachant la vue à mon Ange.

Les bruits de balles, de hurlement éclataient dans le petit bosquet. A mes coté Severus tua un bon nombre de ses anciens alliés. Je me tournai vers lui et sourit.

\- Merci.

Un léger rictus qui ressemblait fort à un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Soudain une masse énorme brisa la foule de mangemort. Fenrir en sang bondit vers moi, non plus à gauche. L'homme-bête hurla.

\- Traitre.

Il sorti un couteau et se jeta sur mon parrain. Je tirai hélas trop tard. Fenrir s'effondra une balle dans la tête sur le corps en sang de mon parrain. Harry fondit sur lui en pleurant.

\- Monsieur !

Je m'accroupis au côté de mon parrain. Rapidement un mur de mes hommes de mains me protégea des autres mangemorts. Je basculai le corps sans vie de Fenrir pour découvrir avec horreur le couteau planté dans les poumons de Severus. Mon parrain arracha le couteau inondant un peu plus son habit noir. Je plaquai ma main sur la plaie, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Sev' tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas toi !

Ce dernier sourit et enleva ma main de sa blessure. Il se tourna vers Harry et souffla avec peine.

\- Tu as toujours les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

Il se tourna vers moi et dit d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu étais comme un fils pour moi Drago, j'ai toujours su ce que tu faisais. Je me suis toujours occupé de toi, dans l'ombre. Alors …fait attention à toi.

Mon parrain m'attrapa la main et regarda le ciel les larmes aux yeux.

\- L'amour…profitez-en… je n'ai jamais pu l'attraper à temps…

Il ferma les yeux, et son souffle se stoppa. J'écarquillai les yeux et le secoua mais rien. Je chassai mes larmes et me leva en prenant mon arme. Alors je tirai en hurlant sur les derniers mangemorts dans le parc. Je voulais leur mort. Ils m'avaient encore enlevé quelqu'un.

Mes larmes inondaient mes yeux, je ne savais même plus sur qui je tirai mais je devais le faire. Soudain une main se posa sur mon arme me l'abaissant. Je me tournais vers le possesseur de la main et tomba nez à nez avec mon Ange.

\- Drago, c'est fini…

Il prit mon visage en main et sécha mes larmes avec ses pouces.

\- Je me suis vengé.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement, pendant que sa main me prenait l'arme pour la faire tomber à terre.

\- C'est finis mon Amour.

Il m'embrassa encore et me prit les mains.

\- Nous pouvons vivre heureux maintenant.

J'écarquillai les yeux et m'effondrais sur le sol pour me mettre à hurler.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…. Non je rigole elle est trop nul cette fin

000000000000000000000000000000000000

J'ai failli la faire je vous jure, mais j'avais déjà prévu autre chose derrière ce chap donc tout va bien, on respirer un bon coup et on attend la semaine prochaine pour la suite

 _ **PS: je suis vraiment désolé du retard de cette semaine je suis pas pardonnable, mais je ne voulais vraiment vous donner un chapitre pas corrigé comme je fais depuis quelque temps. Donc j'ai pas mal bataillé pour enfin me faire corriger ( il est passé dans trois ordinateur différent) et voilà maintenant j'espère que cette lecture vous a était plus agréable encore désoler je vais essayer de me rattraper**_

Bisous La Mort qui vous aime fort!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le bonjour du jour : zdravo ( Slovène) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Je ne sais pas si certaines personnes ont déjà connu le sentiment de relâchement. L'impression que l'on a quand on vient de lâcher tous ce que l'on portait sur nos épaules. Ces épaules abimées à force d'avoir été utilisées depuis trop d'années. Alors soudain on lâche tout, et on roule des épaules, on tire sur nos muscles engourdis, on se redresse en grimaçant puis on voit le monde devant nous. Un monde qui a beaucoup avancé depuis qu'on n'y vivait plus directement. Alors un sentiment bienfaiteur de béatitude nous pénètre, s'étendant dans tout notre corps. Nous sommes alors plus légers, plus libre et nos gestes semblent moins réfléchis. Tout semble plus simple. Et nous sourions, pour un rien. Juste parce que c'est bien de sourire à une vie telle qu'on la découvre. Alors on profite de ce qui nous entoure.

Et puis à un moment on voit qu'il y a en manque…Severus…

Il n'est plus là. Il ne reviendra plus pour me sauver, pour me punir, pour m'engueuler, pour me critiquer, pour me faire voir la réalité. On se sent alors seul sans cette personne. On voit alors à quel point elle était importante dans le sens de notre vie, toujours présente, toujours là. Et il faut se relever, il faut continuer à vivre, à respirer et à sourire pour les gens qui sont autour de toi. Comme pour les rassurer, pour leur montrer que tu es fort, que tu réussiras à traverser cette épreuve de la vie. Vie injuste.

C'est dans ces moments que je me dis qu'aucun dieu n'existe. Pourquoi un dieu laissera faire ce genre de choses ? Pourquoi des enfants se font encore violer ? Pourquoi la pauvreté, la maladie, la haine, la guerre ? Des croyants diront que c'est à cause de la bêtise humaine. Dieu permet le libre arbitre. Quand est-ce que le libre arbitre existe quand un enfant meurt ? D'autre diront que c'est pour nous punir du péché originel. Je préfère alors rigoler puis dire que cet homme est bien rancunier.

En attendant Severus est mort, comme mon père quelques années plus tôt et comme moi plus tard. Poussière tu redeviendras poussière, alors pourquoi chercher plus ?

Après le sentiment de bonheur puis celui de tristesse on vie souvent un moment plat. Un moment vide, un moment de réflexion. Alors j'ai réfléchis et je crois que j'ai trouvé.

0o0

Je tournais dans le grand lit de l'hôtel, je vis alors devant moi le visage souriant et tendre de mon Ange. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement puis passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui sauf quand tu ne décides pas soudain de prendre toute la couverture.

Je rigolai à gorge déployer et le pris dans mes bras. Harry plaça sa tête au creux de mon cou soufflant un air doux et chaud contre ma peau. Il chercha mes mains et les mit dans les siennes en grimaçant.

\- Tes mains sont tellement froides.

\- Mains froide cœur chaud.

\- Pfff.

Je l'embrassai encore une fois et entrelaçai nos doigts. Harry se rapprocha un peu plus à moi, sa peau nue se collant à la mienne.

\- J'ai faim ?

Harry leva ses yeux vers moi et sourit.

\- Je vais faire appeler pour faire monter à manger.

\- Attend on était bien là.

\- Ta faim avant tout !

Je pouffai alors qu'un Harry nu comme un ver sortit de la couche pour prendre le téléphone de la réception.

\- Oui bon'jour, hum la chambre de M. Malfoy…oui je voudrais un petit déj' pour deux et une assiette de viande cru. Oui voilà merci ! Ah et dépêchez-vous Monsieur à faim.

Je ricanai et m'entortillai dans les draps, dans ce petit cocon de chaleur. Harry bondit sur le lit et souleva la couverture qui couvrait mon visage.

\- Tu joues à quoi Dray ?

\- A rien.

Harry se pencha et il allait m'embrasser quand je me recouvris de la couverture lui bloquant le passage jusqu'à mes lèvres. J'éclatai de rire sous le drap le serrant contre moi. Harry tira dessus essayant tant bien que mal de me la retirer. Harry me sauta alors dessus et me chatouilla les côtes me faisant lâcher le tissu. Il jeta le drap loin de moi et me bondit dessus pour me faire des milliers de baisers sur le corps.

Soudain on toqua à la porte, Harry lâcha ma jambe et releva la tête et ma cuisse.

\- Service de chambre.

Je me levai d'un coup et alla prendre une chemise toute froissé ainsi qu'un caleçon. J'ouvris la porte à un jeune homme en habit de service alors que Harry hurla.

\- Putain mais je suis pas habillé !

Je me tournai et vis mon Ange entrain d'enfiler un caleçon à la va vite puis s'étaler par terre en jurant.

\- Je peux repasser…

\- Non, non.

Je lui pris le plateau des mains et referma la porte sans me soucier une seconde de plus du garçon. Je posai le plateau sur la table et alla nourrir mes serpents pendant qu'Harry finissait de se vêtir en enfilant un tee-shirt. Je m'approchai de lui et regardai mon Ange.

\- Harry ce tee-shirt ne te va vraiment plus.

\- Comment ça, bien sûr que si !

\- Mais regardes tes épaules, c'est trop petit.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Je veux bien que ça fasse très sexy, avec tout tes beaux muscles mais si tu mets tes mains en l'air il va craquer.

\- Pff.

\- Vas-y !

Harry me regarda d'un air joueur et leva les bras en l'air. D'un coup un grand déchirement transperça mes tympans. Harry baissa le regard vers ses dessous de bras pour y voir des trous béants. Il fit la moue et retira son tee-shirt. Une fois torse nu il regarda le tee-shirt sous toutes les coutures en plissant les yeux, tout triste.

\- Hey, mais c'est pas grave. Je t'en achèterai un autre.

\- Ouais mais l'aimais bien !

\- Et moi j'aime te voir torse nu.

Harry lâcha le chiffon et se tourna vers moi le regard plissé et pervers. Je posai ma main sur son large torse musclé et ferme. Ma main effleura ses larges tétons bruns puis descendit en longeant ses muscles, pour s'arrêter devant la bordure de son caleçon. Mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de mon Ange. Harry s'avança collant nos corps et ma main rentra dans le morceau de vêtement. Il m'embrassa tendrement en me prenant par les hanches. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses, il mordilla ma lèvre puis chuchota à mon oreille.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé avoir faim ?

\- Maintenant j'ai faim de toi.

\- Oh je vois.

Je rigolai contre son oreille alors que ses mains modelaient mes fesses. Je soufflai contre sa peau, pendant que ma main quitta son caleçon pour le pousser sur le lit.

\- Nous n'aurions jamais dû bouger de se lit.

Harry sourit et m'attrapa pour me faire tomber à genoux entre ses jambes. Il m'embrassa tendrement en faisant glisser ma chemise de mes épaules. Une fois torse nu il se pencha et embrassa mon torse pâle passant sur mes tétons déjà bien droits. Je gémis contre son oreille en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux tout doux. Son souffle chaud me fit frissonner alors que sa langue traça de jolies arabesques imaginaires autour d'eux. Ma poigne se resserra autour de ses mèches ébène. Harry leva la tête et m'embrassa mêlant nos langues dans un ballet acrobatique et sensuel. Je mis tout mon poids en avant et le fit tomber entièrement sur le lit. Fier de moi je rompu l'échange pour lui sourire. Il ricana et d'un coup de hanches me souleva pour me faire rouler matelas, une fois dessus il repartit à la conquête de mes lèvres. Cette fois ses mains enlevèrent mon caleçon puis caressèrent mes fesses nues. Je soulevai mon bassin l'aidant un peu à faire passer l'habit. Une fois cela fait Harry se releva sur les coudes et me regarda de haut en bas son regard voilé d'un désir intense.

\- Tu es tellement beau.

Je rougis et tourna la tête. Me voyant faire il me prit la tête entre ses mains et m'embrassa d'un baiser papillon.

\- Si bien fait, si beau.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de beau chez moi.

Harry secoua la tête et m'embrassa mes cheveux.

\- Tes cheveux, ils sont si blonds, presque blancs on pourrait croire que tu es un ange.

\- C'est toi mon Ange.

Harry sourit et passa deux baisers sur mes yeux.

\- Et tes yeux gris, si impénétrable, si profond si beau.

Il se baissa sur ma bouche l'embrassa une bonne dizaine de fois.

\- Et ta bouche si tentatrice, si douce, si charnue, si belle.

Il prit ma main droite et l'embrassa d'un baise-main.

\- Et tes mains de pianiste, si douces, si gracieuses, si belles.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois puis traça un chemin jusqu'à mon torse avec la pointe de sa langue. Je m'arquai quand il passa sur mon nombril.

\- Et se torse si pâle, montrant un peu plus ta beauté délicate.

Mes joues étaient toute rouges, mais ce sentiment de plaire autant à Harry me combla. Depuis la fin de Voldemort j'avais besoin de cette attention, de ses petits moments doux et amoureux. J'en avais besoin pour affronter la nouvelle vie que j'avais choisie.

\- Et ton sexe. Si…parfait.

Il embrassa mon gland dressé contre mon ventre puis descendit jusqu'à mes cuisses les caressant avec ses mains un peu rugueuses.

\- Tu es si beau, si parfait.

Il m'embrassa les genoux puis les mollets et même mes chevilles.

\- Je t'aime tellement Dray. J'aime toute chez toi mon Amour.

Il revint vers mon buste et prit mon bras gauche, le porteur de marque. Je voulus lui faire lâcher ce dernier mais Harry le garda d'une poigne ferme.

\- Je t'aime avec toute tes facettes, avec ton passé mais surtout avec ton futur.

Il embrassa la marque de petits baisers.

\- je t'aime Drago sois en sûr.

Il revint vers mon visage, collant nos érections l'une contre l'autre. Je l'embrassai et lui soufflai dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Harry…

\- Oui ?

Nos voix étaient douces comme si nous échangions des secrets.

\- Prend moi…

Harry m'embrassa puis se releva faisant rouler tous les muscles de ses larges épaules. Il retira son boxer et se rallongea sur moi, peau contre peau, amour contre amour, âme contre âme.

Rapidement un doigt se glissa en moi, suivit d'un deuxième. Je ne souffrais plus lors de la préparation car quand nous faisions l'amour je voulais toujours que ce soit Harry qui me prenne, qui s'occupe de moi qui me montre son amour. Alors moi je me laissais faire dans ses larges bras. J'étais en sécurité avec lui. Son troisième doigt toucha ma prostate me faisant hoqueter de bonheur. Il la martyrisa un moment puis retira ses doigts tout en me procurant mille caresses. Je m'étais occupé d'Harry et voilà que c'était lui qui s'occupait de moi.

Mais cela ne me dérangeai pas, c'était moi la première fois qui était venu le voir alors qu'il lisait un livre, je lui avais arraché le livre des mains et je m'étais collé à lui pour un câlin. J'en avais besoin, je pensais même que j'en avais toujours eu besoin mais que je ne me l'étais jamais avoué. Au début Harry avait été surprit ne cessant de me demander si tout allait bien puis c'était tu, il avait compris. Il avait resserré son étreinte sur moi et m'avait câliné jusqu'à ce que je m'extirpe de ses bras et reparte comme s'il n'y avait rien eu.

Quelques jours plus tard j'avais ressenti de nouveau ce besoin et j'avais agis de la même manière, puis encore plus tard j'avais décidé d'en parler avec mon Ange. On avait discuté un long moment parlant de mon passé comme du sien, nous faisant nous découvrir un peu plus l'un sur l'autre.

Le lendemain je prenais un rendez-vous chez mon ancienne psy.

Soudain quelque chose de glacé franchit mon antre, je gémis et attrapa une des mains de mon Ange.

\- Je mets juste du lubrifiant, la dernière fois on avait oublié et j'ai bien vu que tu avais eu mal.

Je fondis devant ces paroles, Harry prenait tant soin de moi. Je me relevai sur mes coudes et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime tellement Harry.

Il me sourit et caressa mon visage de porcelaine, puis recula pour reposer le petit pot. Quand il revint entre mes jambes, je les écartai le plus possible. Harry se plaça entre elle et caressa mon sexe et le siens en même temps. Je soupirai de plaisir en fermant les yeux me laissant emporter par le plaisir et par les gémissements de mon Ange.

Soudain les caresses s'arrêtèrent, j'ouvris les yeux et vis le regard brulant de mon Ange.

\- Je peux Dray ?

\- Oui…

Il m'embrassa et se plaça un peu mieux être mes jambes, puis me souleva le bassin pour presser sa virilité contre mon entrée.

\- Tu me dis s'il y a un problème.

\- Oui pas de soucis, mais il faudrait déjà que tu rentres.

Harry rigola, je l'embrassai m'attendrissant encore un peu plus devant la précaution qu'il prenait pour moi.

Enfin il força mon entrée, je grimaçai quelques secondes puis une fois entièrement pénétré je soupirai de bonheur. Harry était en moi. Une partie d'Harry était en moi.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas.

Je l'embrassai et fit le premier mouvement de bassin, m'électrisant au passage. C'était si bon. Le sexe d'Harry gonfla un peu plus en moi, me remplissant encore un peu plus. Je gémis de concert avec mon Ange, sa prise se raffermit sur mes hanches ainsi que la mienne sur les draps. Harry se pencha un peu plus, donnant un nouvel angle de pénétration tapant alors ma prostate. J'hoquetai de plaisir pendant qu'Harry avait pris ma peau entre ses dents, la mordillant.

Des bruits de baisers mouillés et de claquements de peaux me berçaient les oreilles, Harry gémit contre mon oreille en changeant un peu d'angle allant toujours plus profondément en moi.

Je sentais son sexe sortir et revenir en moi, me faisant creuser mon ventre et m'arquant de plaisir. Un plaisir immense m'enveloppa.

J'étais heureux. Mon ange était là, contre moi, dans moi, gémissant mon prénom contre mon oreille. J'étais content. Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer mais j'étais heureux. Vraiment heureux.

Nos peaux étaient moites, de la transpiration coulait sur nos corps bouillants. Je tirai ma tête vers le sommet sur lit, dévoilant mon cou qu'Harry se précipita pour marquer. Il tapa ma prostate me faisant hurler de bonheur. Je m'accrochai à ses bras m'enfonçant encore un peu plus Harry en moi. Harry chercha mes lèvres que je lui accordai de bonne grâce.

\- Harry…

Je lui mordis la lèvre, alors qu'Harry plongeais ses yeux dans les miens. Nos regards s'ancrèrent, ne voulant plus se lâcher. Mon Ange saisit mes hanches et me pilonna pendant que nos yeux ne cessaient de s'admirer.

Je me sentis alors trop bien, j'avais atteint ma limite. Je gémis mon bonheur alors que je me déversais sur son torse et le mien. Rapidement ma chair se contracta autour du sexe mon Ange. Il gémit me fixant toujours et se vida en moi.

Nos regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés.

Harry voulu sortir, mais je l'arrêtais.

\- Attend.

\- Mais…

\- Attend.

Il hocha la tête, alors je lui demandai d'une voix cassée.

\- Prend moi dans tes bras.

Rapidement il m'enveloppa dans ses larges bras, collant nos poitrines, notre sueur. Mais tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il soit près de moi, en moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte.

\- Ca va Dray ?

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas.

Je plongeais mon visage dans son cou et respira un grand coup l'odeur de mon Ange.

\- Tu étais parfait.

Je sentis la peau du visage d'Harry se tendre, pour former un sourire. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui puis dit.

\- Viens on va se doucher, et puis je pensais que tu avais faim.

Il caressa mon ventre un peu trop plat depuis quelque temps, alors que le siens avait repris plus d'ampleur. Harry se retira lentement de moi dans un bruit collant. Je gémis une fois vide et caressa ma fesse.

\- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.

\- Eh !

Je souris et l'embrassa en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Mais c'est une bonne douleur.

\- Ca fait SM là.

\- Pff.

Je ricanai et me levai du lit, lui prenant la main pour aller sous la douche. Après tout il fallait être bien propre car aujourd'hui était un jour particulier.

0o0

Je garai ma voiture et stoppai le moteur pour ensuite me tourner vers le siège passager. Harry me sourit confiant mais un peu stressé.

\- Ca va aller ? On peut faire ça plus tard si tu ne te sens pas prêt.

\- Je le suis.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa puis ouvrit la porte. Je soufflai et sorti à mon tour de la voiture. Devant nous faisait face une maison coincée entre d'autres maisons toutes pareilles. Mais si on regardait bien la porte de la maison qui nous intéressaient était noir. Harry s'avança vers le petit portillon et l'ouvrit hésitant. Je m'avançais vers moi et lui prit rapidement la main avant qu'il ouvre le petit portillon.

\- Harry ?

\- Ça va aller ! Je veux le faire.

Il regarda la maison encore une fois puis franchit la porte. On gravit quelques escaliers pour être sur le perron.

Harry regarda la sonnette et appuya dessus. Rapidement des bruits de pas se firent entendre à travers la porte. Je bifurquai un regard vers mon Ange. Son expression était sérieuse et sûre. Je souris et glissa de nouveau ma main dans la sienne.

Nous étions ici pour connaitre une part de vérité, une part cachée depuis trop longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

alors on commence à voir un peu la fin...

 **Je vous préviens de suite mes Loulous ! Je vais tout faire pour écrire rapidement le chap prochain mais ça va être assez chaud…donc en espérant que je ne sois pas trop en retard. (après si vous donnez plein de reviews peut-être ça va me donné un peu plus d'inpiration, je dis ça je dis rien...)**

 **Excusez-moi d'avance**

 **Je vous aime !**

 **Bisous de La Mort**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le bonjour du jour : salam ( Azéri) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

C'est autour de la table de salon que nos hôtes nous firent assoir. Harry s'assit, mal à l'aise dans le canapé, je fais de même, lui prenant de nouveau la main, qu'il broya au passage.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

\- Un café.

Pour moi et, Harry lui prit un chocolat. La personne disparue dans le long couloir sombre de la maison. Je croisai le regard qui se voulait rassurant de l'homme. Il était la chose que je n'avais plus depuis la guerre. Il aurait dû être le pilier d'Harry. Allait-il se rattraper aujourd'hui ?

Remus revint avec un plateau contenant nos boissons, il plaça le chocolat devant Harry en lui souriant puis les trois cafés. Il s'assit pas la suite au côté de son mari.

Je ne savais pas comment agir, les haïr, les juger, les apprécier, les aimer. Il n'avait jamais été là pour mon Ange, mais pourtant il voulait réparer ses erreurs. Je les scrutai du regard comme je savais bien le faire. Sirius me fixa puis préféra regarder son filleul. Remus lui me sourit comme si de rien n'était.

Un silence pesant et lourd plomba l'ambiance présente dans la pièce. Harry tortilla ses doigts, les faisant craquer pendant que je sirotai mon café pas assez fort à mon gout. Ce fut Sirius qui brisa l'ambiance abominable.

\- Hum…Harry...tu…

Il se stoppa tout rouge, je soufflai et m'enfonça dans le fond du canapé. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Sirius.

\- Comment vas-tu Harry ?

Harry me regarda, comme s'il attendait que je l'autorise à parler. Je lui souris caressant tendrement sa main avec mon pouce. Il rompit notre échange et se tourna vers Remus.

\- Euh plutôt bien, je suis assez content par rapport à la décision qu'a pris Drago il y a peu.

Remus me regarda et sourit.

\- Oui je pense c'est une chose toute à fait réfléchis, et très bien.

Sirius hocha la tête me regardant mauvais. Remus revint vers Harry.

\- Et sinon j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu ici pour boire un chocolat.

Harry hocha la tête, posant sa tasse vide. Il se tourna vers son parrain.

\- Raconte-moi.

Sirius sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, s'installant lui aussi un peu mieux dans le second canapé.

\- Quoi exactement ?

\- Mes parents.

Il croisa ses bras et regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait beau, comme tous les jours depuis que Tom était mort.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'école, nous fréquentions la même avec ton père, ta mère Remus, même ton père Drago et ton parrain.

Je me redressai à l'entente de leurs prénoms. Sirius regarda alors cette fois-ci ses mains enlacées devant lui.

\- Nous étions un peu une bande avec James, ton père, Remus et Queudver. Toujours ensemble, toujours à faire les quatre cent coups. Ton père était quelqu'un de très drôle, intelligent, gentil, farceur. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et puis il y avait ta mère, Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle Lily, tu as ses yeux d'ailleurs et les cheveux de ton père. Elle connaissait avant nous Severus. C'était son ami d'enfance si je me rappelle bien.

Il se tourna vers Remus le regard interrogateur. Ce dernier hocha la tête et compléta.

\- Ils étaient très amis d'ailleurs. Et on a toujours pensé que ton parrain, Drago, était amoureux de Lily.

\- Et ton père aussi. On a souvent été méchant avec Severus pour qu'il n'ait pas Lily. On ne le savait pas plus jeune, mais Severus était un garçon très mal dans sa peau, je m'en veux aujourd'hui car peut être que sans nos méchancetés, il ne serait pas parti vers la Mafia.

\- On ne saura jamais si c'est vraiment nous qui l'avons poussé ou autre, donc ne dis pas ça Sirius.

Le brun foncé souffla.

\- En attendant Lily est tombée amoureuse de James, c'était tellement super. Puis ils ont eu un travail, puis toi. Tu étais leur merveille. Si beau, si parfait. Tu es celui qui à consolider leur couple. Ils t'aiment tellement.

Je me tournai et vis que Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, je raffermis ma prise sur sa main et approcha ma jambe de la sienne lui montrant que j'étais là.

\- Et puis un jour James est venu me voir, il m'a appris qu'il avait fait un super contrat avec un certain Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier lui avait promis de faire développer son industrie en Angleterre et en Europe. Ton père fou de joie n'a pas cherché plus loin.

\- Il ne cherchait jamais bien loin aussi.

\- C'est vrai. En attendant James ne pouvait pas continuer à être le seul investisseur. Je suis donc rentré dans son entreprise. Les années ont passé, sans qu'il n'y ait eu jamais un seul problème. Puis un jour, j'ai reçu un email de ton père Drago. Il me disait d'arrêter le commerce avec Jedusor si on ne voulait pas de problèmes. A cette époque, on pensait que c'était ton père qui nous menaçait mais c'était tout le contraire. Il voulait nous avertir. Et nous on ne l'a pas écouté. On a continué. Puis James à rencontrer un autre fournisseur, qui lui promettait encore plus que Jedusor. Tu sais comment on est, quand on rentre dans le cercle vicieux de l'argent. On veut toujours plus. Ton père a accepté. Ce qu'on ne savait pas c'était que cet homme était un mafieux du nord de L'Angleterre. Pour emmerder Jedusor il avait pour but de racheter les compagnies de ce dernier. Jedusor l'apprit. Il a tué l'homme, a récupéré le morceau de terrain puis a réglé en personne les problèmes avec les entreprises corrompues.

Sa gorge se serra, il ravala ses larmes et continua difficilement le récit :

\- Jedusor a torturé un ami, il lui a donné les informations sur où habitait James. Il….

Sirius se boqua, la voix brisée par les larmes. Ce fut son compagnon qui termina.

\- Comme tu le sais il s'est vengé en tuant tes parents. Il pensait même t'avoir tué. Après…on n'a plus entendu parler de toi. Tu n'étais plus chez les Potter. Disparu.

\- On t'a cherché, je te promets Harry…

\- Et on t'a trouvé, tu étais chez ton Oncle. Peut importer ce que nous faisions, nous n'aurions pas été acceptés comme famille. Sirius a un cassier et…

\- Les Dudley aussi !

\- C'est ….

\- Stop, ça suffit. Vos remords je ne les veux pas. Vous n'avez pas été là, point barre.

Les épaules de Sirius se baissèrent. Je regardai mon Ange, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je lui tapotai la cuisse le ramenant à l'Harry que je préférais. Je me tournai vers Sirius et demanda :

\- Tu connaissais personnellement mon père ?

\- Moi non, mais Remus oui.

Je me tournai vers mon serveur qui hocha la tête.

\- Sirius a un lien de parenté avec les Black. Mais il a été rejeté de la famille. Je ne me suis jamais bien entendu avec ta mère. Mais j'aimais bien ton père. Travailleur, droit. Un peu trop noble mais c'était au fond, un homme bien. Plus jeune nous avons parfois passé des heures ensemble dans la bibliothèque de notre lycée. Après il a changé. Il est devenu encore plus distant. Puis il t'a eu. Nous parlions quelque fois par lettre. Je me souviens encore quand il m'a annoncé ton arrivée. Il était si heureux, si comblé. Il ne cessait de parler de toi dans ses lettres. De tes premiers pas, de tes mots, de tes bêtises, il était fier de son petit garçon. Il t'aimait Drago.

Je ne savais comment réagir…

Pourquoi mon père était ainsi devant moi ? Pourquoi me cacher son amour ? Il m'aimait ! Mon cœur se sera, mon père m'aimait ! L'air me manqua d'un coup alors que je posai ma main sur ma poitrine et me levai, lâchant la main de mon Ange. Je contournai la table et partie vers le jardin. Il était fier de moi ! Il m'a poussé à tuer ! Il m'a poussé à ne plus être humain ! Il m'aimait.

\- IL M'AIMAIT ! hurlais-je fou de rage.

Mes mains attrapèrent la barrière du balcon, mes jointures devinrent blanches. Deux bras passèrent devant moi, puis un corps se colla à mon dos.

\- Hey du calme Drago.

\- J'ai…j'ai tué pour lui…

\- Chutt….

Harry posa sa tête sur mon épaule et me serra un peu plus. Je remarquai que mes mains étaient trempées de mes larmes. Je les fis disparaitre avec rage et me tourna vers Remus qui était sur le pied de la porte.

\- C'est toi qui poses les roses noirs ?

Il ne fit que hocher la tête. Je ricanai et pressai mes paumes sur mes yeux. Putain ! Soudain, je repensai à cette photo que j'avais trouvée. Cette photo de ce garçon brun, ce garçon qui avait fait sourire mon père. Je fouillai mes poches et sorti mon portefeuille. Je retrouvai alors la photo que je tendis à Remus.

\- C'est toi.

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

\- A Poudlard…il faisait très chaud cette année. Nous étions allés nous baigner dans le lac de l'école. C'est Lily qui a pris la photo. Je pense que c'était la seule qui connaissait ma réelle relation avec ton père.

Je me tournai vers Harry et me réfugia dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais plus. Harry me tapota le dos et dit :

\- Je pense qu'on va rentrer, ça fait beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps.

\- Tu as raison Harry.

\- Reviens quand tu veux ici, ou au café, si tu veux encore parler ou même juste…, baragouina piteusement Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête et me pris la main me trainant à moitié. J'étais comme dans un état second. Toutes les convictions que j'avais au sujet de mon père venaient de s'effondrer. Il fallait que je me base sur quoi maintenant ?

Harry conduit la voiture pour rentrer. On monte dans notre suite en silence. Une fois dans ma chambre je dis soudain :

\- Tu crois qu'il a encore les lettres ?

\- Aucune idée il faudrait lui demander.

\- Je veux pas les lire.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu connaitrais enfin la vérité sur ton père.

\- Ca fais plus de vingt ans que je me base sur des choses et voilà qu'il faut que j'efface tout et que je recommence.

\- C'est ça la vie Dray et tu le sais.

\- Je peux pas.

\- Tu n'es pas faible, je suis là. Tu dois le faire ou tu vas t'en vouloir de ne jamais connaitre ton père comme il a vraiment été.

\- Il est mort de toute façon.

\- Pas dans ta mémoire. Personne n'est réellement mort tant qu'il y a ta mémoire. Ton père, Severus. Ils vivent grâce à toi. Alors il faut que tu saches qui était vraiment ton père.

0o0

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour moi. Je passai encore une fois ma main dans mes cheveux que j'avais, il y a peu, coupé. Je remontai mon pantalon trop grand depuis peu, et me tortillai les mains. Harry se tourna vers moi et leva les yeux au ciel en me voyant agir ainsi :

\- Hey Dray keep calm.

\- Oh toi arrête avec ton expression anglaise.

Il rigola et me pris la main, je la serrai fort et ouvris une bonne fois pour toute la porte qui était devant moi. On entra dans une pièce pas très grande. Les murs étaient principalement noirs, et recouverts de plein de dessins différents. Des représentations, des images, des dessins imaginaires, des dessins de tribus. Je serrai un peu plus la main de mon ange en voyant une jeune femme sortir de la pièce attenante, un bras recouvert d'une bande de tissus.

\- Mon dieu Harry, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

\- Dray, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Je sais…

\- Tu voulais le faire non ?

\- Oui…mais…

\- Bon aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard un homme d'une quarantaine d'année sorti de la pièce. Il était recouvert de piercings et de multiples tatouages sur le corps, tel que les bras, le cou, les mains.

Je secouai la tête et tournai les talons me dirigeant vers la porte. Harry me prit le bras et me força à me coller à lui. Je reviens sur mes pas et regarda l'homme qui souriait comme si tout était normal, d'avoir plein de tatouage sur la figure.

\- Bonjour, j'ai pris rendez-vous pour mon petit ami et moi.

\- Oh je vois, c'est lui le grand stressé.

L'homme rigola suivis de mon Ange, pas si ange que ça quand même. Je le fusillai du regard et fit face à l'homme en levant mon menton fier, et droit.

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Hé Dray garde tes belles paroles pour plus tard.

L'homme attrapa un stylo et marqua un truc sur un énorme agenda noir.

\- Bon et bien suivez-moi.

Harry me tira vers la pièce d'à côté. Dans cette soi-disant pièce il y avait d'abord un salon avec des canapés noirs et des tables basses, dans un coin, reposait une terrière et une machine à café.

\- Essayer-vous.

Je regardai l'homme avec méfiance mais suivis encore une fois de force mon petit ami. Une fois assis il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et me souris. L'homme demanda.

\- Un thé, café ?

\- De l'eau pour moi merci.

\- Du…

\- Non pas de café Dray, tu en bois trop.

Je baissai la tête et me remis à tortiller mes doigts. L'homme rigola encore et servis mon Ange, puis s'assit en face de nous, un cahier a croquis dans les mains.

\- Bon alors Drago c'est ça ?

Dit-il en me pointant du crayon. J'hochais la tête, il regarda brièvement Harry.

\- Et toi Harry, ok. Donc moi je suis Ed, je suis le gérant de cette entreprise et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous. Vous m'aviez parlé d'un truc spécifique mais je me souviens plus, désolé.

\- Pas de soucis.

Harry sourit et tendis la main vers moi, je fis un grimace puis lui donnais mon bras gauche. Il me sourit et déboutonna ma chemise, pour remonter ma manche dévoilant ma marque. L'homme c'était avancé vers nous, et regarda mon bras avec étonnement.

\- Etrange tatouage, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais il est très beau pourquoi vouloir le cacher ?

Je retirai mon bras et le couvris de nouveau puis soufflais :

\- Personnel.

\- Ok soit ! Vous avez une idée du coup ?

Mon regard se porta de nouveau sur mes mains qui étaient d'ailleurs très jolies. Harry me donna un coup d'épaule.

\- Eh Drago si on est ici c'est pour que tu dises tes idées donc vas-y.

Je relevais le regard et croisai les yeux doux et tendre de mon Ange. Il soupira et dit à ma place.

\- Il voulait quelque chose de plus gai, et qui cache la marque…

\- Totalement ?

\- Non juste la rendre différente.

L'homme me regarda un moment et demanda.

\- Je peux revoir votre marque, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

Je relève ma manche et la lui montre, la marque maudite. Cette histoire de tatouage c'est Harry qui m'en a parlé. Il disait que cela pouvait m'aider à passer au-dessus de tout ça. Au début j'étais pas chaud. Pas que je n'aime pas les tatouages, mais…c'est pour toute une vie. Alors Harry m'a rappelé que cette marque y sera aussi et que si je n'arrive pas à passer cette épreuve seul, alors il me faut de l'aide. Et l'encre noir semble être une solution.

L'homme regarda mon tatouage un moment puis prit rapidement son carnet à dessin et son crayon à papier et se mis à dessiner rapidement. Donnant de cran coup de crayon, traçant de multiples traits, gribouillant. Le voir concentré ainsi, me fit penser à moi quand je jouai au piano. Je souris et lui laissa redessiner mon bras avec un nouveau tatouage dessus.

Au bout d'un moment l'homme s'arrêta, il tourna le carnet vers nous. Devant moi, sur cette feuille de papier se trouvait le dessin qui allait me permettre de continuer une vie normale. Je souris à Harry, qui prit le croquis entre ses mains :

\- Il est magnifique.

L'homme nous sourit et commença.

\- Je peux le dessiner sur votre peau et quand vous vous sentez prêt et si le tatouage vous plaît toujours on pourra vous le tatouer.

J'hochai la tête lui rendant le croquis. L'homme se leva et me fit signe de le suivre. On entra dans une autre pièce jointe au salon. Il y avait la table de tatouage et la chaise. Il m'incita à m'assoir et me demanda.

\- Vous pouvez enlever votre tee-shirt.

Je retirai entièrement ma chemise et m'allongeai sur le dos. Cette chaise me rappelait celle où je m'étais fait tatouer pour mes 18 ans. L'homme chercha un truc sur sa table. Harry arriva et me prit ma main droite.

\- Il te plait vraiment ?

\- Oui j'aime beaucoup.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement :

\- Alors c'est cool.

J'hochai la tête, l'homme se tourna vers moi avec un pinceau d'encre.

\- Bon du coup cette encre va durer pas mal de temps, donc vous avez un moment pour être bien sûr.

\- Ok.

L'homme me sourit et prit un tabouret pour se mettre à la hauteur de mon bras. Il saisit mon bras et se pencha, commençant alors à dessiner sur ma peau. Harry ne me lâcha pas du regard pendant tout le temps. Je lui souriais, amoureux.

Quand l'homme se releva il me montra mon bras coloré et totalement métamorphosé. Je souris et toucha fébrilement mon tatouage éphémère.

\- Voilà.

\- Parfait, il est parfait.

Je me relevai et allai payer l'homme. J'enfilai ma chemise et hésitai à fermer mes boutons de manchette. Harry posa son bras sur le mien et secoua la tête.

\- Laisse le à l'aire, il faut que tu t'y habitue n'en ai pas honte.

J'hochai la tête, l'homme nous dit de revenir quand je me sentirais près. On sorti pour retrouver nos cocons.

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain risque hélas d'être plus long a venir…pas que j'ai plus l'inspiration ne vous en faites pas ! Mais juste pas trop trop le temps ….**

Désoler du retard et bon week-end à tous

 **Ps : une idée du tatouage ? moi je savais pas trop donc j'ai pas voulu le décrire mais si une de vos idée me plait je la mettrai !**

Bisous baveux de la mort qui vous aime !


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 41 (43)**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Couple** : Harry / Drago (Genre on s'y attendait pas)

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le bonjour du jour : 你好 (Nǐ hǎo ) à tous!

Mafia est ma première fanfiction, je vous en prie soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des remarques à faire, je suis à l'écoute.

 **Bonne lecture !**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Je sortis de la voiture Harry sur mes talons. Il me prit les hanches et m'embrassa d'un doux baisé, je lui le rendis doucement avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Un petit raclement de gorge nous fit rompre toute action. Je reculai et fis face à Dobby qui nous souriait.

\- Si monsieur Malfoy veut bien me donner sa valise.

Je la lui tendis et il partit, nous laissant tout deux devant la maison de campagne de mes parents. Il faisait beau. Un vent chaud soufflait sur mon visage, je souris. Un vrai sourire fleura sur mes lèvres.

\- Ca va Dray ?

Je me tournai vers Lui. Vers Harry. Toujours à trop s'inquiéter. Je hochai la tête et l'embrassai d'un bisous légé.

\- Tout va bien mon Ange.

On monta les marches menant au manoir. Harry gardait sa main dans la mienne, nos doigts entrelacés. Nous étions un couple. C'était agréable de savoir qu'on pouvait compter sur quelqu'un. Se reposer sur lui, sur ses épaules. Sans jugement, sans arrière pensées. Juste de l'amour. On arriva alors vers la terrasse, la table était mise et déjà de nombreux plats appétissant y trônaient. Harry se lécha les lèvres, je le regardai faire. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quel point les moindres de ses faits et geste étaient terriblement sexy. Il s'asseya à table.

\- J'ai trop faim.

\- Tu as tout le temps faim mon ange.

\- Tu te souviens du verre que j'ai dans le ventre.

\- Oh oui...

On rigolait alors que Dobby apporta du vin rouge et nous servit. Je m'assis en face de mon Ange et leva mon verre. Il sourit encore plus et leva de suite le siens, nos verres s'approchèrent tandis que nos yeux se fixaient avec désir.

\- À ma retraite.

\- À ta retraire !

Nos verres se rencontrèrent et émirent un son cristallin. Je portai le vin à mes lèvres. Je ne travaillai plus. Fini tout ça. Fini la mafia. Fini. Enfin…je n'en faisais plus partie directement. J'avais laissé les reines à mon meilleur ami Blaise. Il saura faire, il a ça dans le sang. Je lui ai tout appris. Et puis j'avais confiance en lui. Je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter. Ma seule et nouvelle vie allais se faire avec l'homme qui était en face de moi. Mon Ange. L'ange de ma vie. Je posais le verre et Dobby nous reservis. Harry se jetta presque sur son assiette.

Avec ses grands airs de bonhomme on pourrait croire que le Harry tout fragile d'il y a peu n'excite plus…et pourtant il est là. Je le vois. Il voulait paraître fort alors que j'étais faible. Il voulait me rassurer, me dire que lui aussi me protégeait. Ce qu'il a fait, et réussi d'ailleurs. Mais à travers tout ça Harry avait encore des brèches. Nous sommes des épaves qui se soutiennent mutuellement . Nous sommes le pilier de l'autre. Si l'un tombe, l'autre suit. Mais pour l'instant tout va bien. Je ne travaille plus, Harry est heureux.

Après le repas on pris congé dans notre chambre. À peine avais-je le temps de fermer la porte de ma chambre qu'Harry se jeta sur moi. Je souris tendrement contre ses lèvres ce qui lui permit de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. S'en suivis un ballet de langue, je ne voulais pas lui laissé la dominance cependant lui non plus. Sa main déboutonna ma chemise blanche alors que la mienne se débâtait avec le bouton de son pantalon. Mes pauvres poumons privés d'aire pendant trop longtemps crièrent secours. Je laissai Harry prendre le contrôle du baisé puis il recula pour prendre de l'air. Il me sourit.

\- Pas endurant dis donc.

\- Oh ta gueule.

Je sautai de nouveau sur ses lèvres et mordis l'une d'entre elle. Il glapit de douleur et craqua un bouton de ma chemise. Je souris fier de moi et descendis ma bouche dans son cou. Son corps était brulant contre le miens. Je réussis a faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer dévoilant un sexe droit, dure et gorgé de sang. Je léchai son cou. De mon côté ma chemise glissa le long de mes épaules, il gémit doucement la tête posé sur mon épaule. Je pris en otage sa peau, la suça et la mordilla entre mes dents. Harry tremblant né réussit qu'à lâcher qu'un seul mot.

\- Lit.

Je le poussai alors doucement à reculons vers l'objet de sa volonté. Il tomba à la renverse quand je le poussa. Harry heurta le lit en souriant. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bazar. Ses joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées et un adorable suçon violet se formaient sur la peau de son cou. Il avait le sexe à l'air hors de son pantalon à demi baissé. Je souris et enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis tira sur son pantalon. Une fois nu en bas je m'avançai vers lui. Il écarta les jambes dans une invitation muette. Je montai sur le lit et me glissa entre. Je posai un baisé sur son bas ventre qui se contracta à mon toucher. Je remontai alors lentement vers un de ses tétons. Sa respiration haletante et sa poitrine bougeaient vite me montrant deux tétons bruns dansant devant moi. J'en attrapai un et le mordilla. Harry siffla et ses jambes entourèrent d'un coup mes hanches. Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux et gémis mon prénom. Je remontai jusqu'à sa gorge puis sa bouche que je dévorai. Ça faisait longtemps je n'avais pas dominé Harry. Ça m'avais presque manqué. Je passai une main de sa joue puis son torse jusqu'à son sexe, je l'attrapai et avala son gémissement en l'embrassant. D'une main tremblante il essaya de défaire mon pantalon. Je donnai quelques coups de poignets de la base jusqu'à son gland. J'avais la représentation parfaite de la luxure sous mes yeux . Ses yeux était à demi clôt, perlé de petites larmes son visage était rouge, ses lèvres entre-ouverte. Si beau. Sa tête penchée en arrière contre les coussins, seul des gémissements sortaient de sa délicieuse bouche.

Je fini par l'aider pour retirer mon pantalon ainsi que son tee-shirt. Une fois tous deux nus je me collai à lui. Corps contre corps. Il put sentir mon désir pressé contre le sien. Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos et ses ongles glissèrent traçant un chemin aléatoire. Je souris tandis que ma main lâcha son sexe pour descendre vers ses fesses. Mon autre main me soutenant pour ne pas tomber sur mon Ange. Je glissa lentement un doigt en lui, il ne fit que gémir de plaisir puis je l'embrassai tendrement. Un deuxième doigt entra se glissant dans ses chairs étroites. Je cherchai son point sensible fouillant son intérieur. Quand soudain il me mordit la langue en poussant un cri. Je souris et tapa encore au même endroit. Ses ongles se planterèrent dans à ma peau. Je lui fis plus écarter les jambes tout en retirant mes doigts. Il sourit doucement signe de son accord. Je lui caressai le visage et plaça mon sexe devant son entrée. Mon gland brulant toucha ses chairs serrées. Je pressai un peu mais le visage d'Harry se crispa. Il me fit d'ailleurs comprendre sa douleur.

\- Putain mais rentre !

Je l'embrassai de nouveau et entrai mon sexe en lui, il souffla et me dit.

\- Attend juste deux secondes.

Je fronçais les sourcils je n'aimais pas le voir souffrir. Nous avions déjà assez souffert pour le reste de notre vie. Je pris son sexe et le masturba avec vivacité. Rapidement Harry se mit à gémir sous moi et arqua son dos.

\- Han... vas-y…

Je l'embrassai et mis mon visage dans son cou en commençant à faire des mouvements de va et vient entre ses chairs. Peu à peu elles s'ouvrirent pour moi me laissant aller plus loin en lui. Je mordillai alors son cou pendant qu'il glissait ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Ses mains prirent mes épaules me les serrant fortes. Je gémis en allant plus loin en lui et toucha sa prostate. Il cria son bonheur et me demanda d'aller plus vite. Et c'est ce que je fis, toujours plus vite et plus loin en lui.

Dans la chambre résonnait nos cris de plaisir. Nos bruits de peaux l'une contre l'autre. Je respirai avec la bouche alors qu'Harry gémissait, son souffle juste à côté de mon oreille. Si bon. Sentir ses paroles hachées, ses petits cris, la chaleur qui sortait de sa bouche. Je donnais de grands coups de butoir quand Harry dit.

\- Vais…

\- …si

Je lui assenai deux grands coups dans la prostate, je regardai alors son visage exploser de bonheur. Ses yeux valsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet. Je sentis alors son sperme entre nos deux corps. Je ne tîns pas plus et jouis au fond de lui. Le scellant encore une fois miens.

Je sorti de lui et roula sur le côté du lit la respiration erratique. Je fermai les yeux doucement me remettant de cet orgasme dévastateur. Je sentis soudain quelque chose me chatouiller la poitrine. J'entre ouvris un œil et vis la touffe de cheveux d'Harry sur mon torse. Rapidement je sentis ses doigts courir sur ma peau. J'embrassai le sommet de son crâne et caressai ses hanches nues. On ne disait rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Alors le silence était bien à sa place.

Harry arrêta ses caresses et releva la tête, je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il me sourit et quémanda mes lèvres. Je l'embrassai dans un baisé un peu mouillé et soufflai.

\- Je t'aime.

Il sourit et se mit au-dessus de mon corps. Il s'assit sur mes hanches et se pencha pour m'embrasser en se soutenant les mains posées sur mon torse.

\- Moi aussi.

Ses mèches trop longue tombèrent sur son visage et le miens. Je lui caressai la joue. Il bailla soudain et me tomba dessus. Je criai indigné puis rigola suivis d'Harry.

\- J'suis fatigué.

\- Dors…

Je lui caressai le dos alors que mon Ange était toujours couché sur moi, il entoura mon cou de ses bras et mis sa tête dans mon cou. Puis doucement il commença un suçon. Je souris et ria.

\- Ca chatouille.

\- Ouais mais comme ça on est quitte.

\- Pfff…gamin.

\- Je sais.

Il m'embrassa encore puis ferma les yeux se remettant bien contre moi. J'effleurai ses bases d'ailes déchirées. Je pris la couverture et recouvris nos corps épuisés.

0o0

Le lendemain je me levai de bonne humeur. Harry dormait encore. Etalé dans le lit sur le ventre, les fesses à l'air. C'était tellement tentant. Mais je le laissai dormir et parti vers le salon pour retrouver mes serpents. Je souris encore plus, aujourd'hui j'allai faire un cadeau à Harry. J'espère qu'il aimera. Je nourris Marilyn et Manson de viande cru puis les sorti de la cage pour les prendre avec moi. Ils roulèrent sur mes bras puis mon albinos vint se mettre dans mon cou. Je sorti dehors sur la terrasse et les posa sur la table en verre. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre puis ils se posèrent bien au soleil pour chauffer leur sang-froid. Je les caressai tendrement en buvant mon café et fis tournée dans ma main l'invitation de mariage d'Hermione et du Roux. Nous l'avions reçus juste avant notre départ pour ici. Je souris en regardanr la carte. Hermione semblait heureuse avec lui. Elle ne travaillait plus pour moi, maintenant elle était écrivaine. Dobby m'apporta mon téléphone personnel.

\- Il a sonné monsieur.

\- Merci Dobby.

Je l'ouvris et vis que c'était Blaise, je le rappelai de suite.

\- Blaise ?

\- Oh monsieur, bonjour.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

\- Heu…

Sa voix était hésitante il dit enfin.

\- Harry a-t-il le numéro de…de…Luna.

Je fronçai les sourcils en touillant mon café.

\- Pourquoi tu veux ça ?

\- Heu…je je juste comme ça…je...tu sais Camille..et moi on on..heu tu sais le maria..

\- Ok je vois c'est bon.

Je fronçai encore plus les sourcils tout en buvant une gorgée. c'est vrai que Luna avait monté une boutique de mariage. Zabini voulait se marier., quel idée...Je vis soudainement Harry arriver vêtu seulement de ma chemise blanche longue, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et bailla puis s'assit sur mes genoux et pris un pain au chocolat.

\- Tu sais que tu es lourd.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et me donna un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Moi ?

\- Non pas toi Blaise...enfin si peut être aussi.

\- Oh tu lui passes le bonjour…

\- Blaise te dis bonjour.

Harry sourit et piqua mon téléphone de mes mains en s'enfuyant de mes genoux, je leva les yeux au ciel et l'entendis commencer à papoter avec mon ancien bras droit. Je fini mon café et regarda mes serpents qui essayaient de manger un croissant. Je retira l'assiette et leur donna plutôt une coupelle d'eau.

Harry revint et me tendis le téléphone.

\- Mais...t'as raccroché.

\- Bha ouais. Pourquoi tu voulais lui parler ?

\- Non…il t'a demandé quelque chose.

Harry sourit.

\- Ouais le numéro de Luna, je sais pas pourquoi.

\- T'es benêt toi.

\- Eh pourquoi ?

\- Rien…on en saura plus dans peu de temps.

Il prit un verre de jus de fruit puis caressa mes serpents. Je lui pris la main et dis.

\- Viens voir.

Mon Ange me lança un regard interrogateur mais me suivis. Je le fis entrer dans le salon et ouvris un placard. Je sorti une grosse boite recouverte d'un drap. Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ton cadeau.

\- Pour moi ?! un cadeau ? pourquoi ?

Ses yeux étaient pétillants, il tapotait dans ses mains. Et approcha.

\- Hop hop hop, assis toi.

Harry s'assit de suite, quel gamin. Je posai la boite devant lui.

\- Aller ouvre.

Il tendit la main et attrapa le tissu puis souleva. Il découvrit une cage avec des barreaux assez serré. Il se pencha vers l'intérieur de la cage. Dedans reposait une magnifique Thamnophis de Californie. Harry écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers moi.

\- C'est…c'est…

\- Pour toi.

Il sourit encore plus et dit.

\- Oh Drago…merci…merci beaucoup…c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Normalement une fille, elle est vraiment jeune.

\- Elle est bleu …non rouge…on dirait un arc en ciel…c'est vraiment incroyable. On dirait presque qu'elle est fluo !

Je rigolai devant tout cet entrain et l'embrassai sur le front.

\- Comment tu penses l'appeler ?

\- Oh...heu...je...hum… Rainbow ?

Je souris et hochais la tête en passant ma main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

\- Ca lui ira très bien.

\- Elle est inoffensive ?

\- Non je pense pas…ça va être à toi de la rendre comme tu le souhaites.

\- Tu m'aideras ?

\- Bien sur mon Ange.

Nous échangeons un baisé. Rainbow dans sa cage bougeait et sifflait.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bon…alors je m'excuse de mon retard …. Gros gros retard.. je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'avais plus trop l'inspiration et je ne sais vraiment pas comment clore cette histoire. Donc je demande à vous si vous avez une idée si vous voulez que quelque chose de mon histoire soit mis en avant. Un personnage secondaire, un moment de leur vie, un mariage? Dîtes moi et j'essaierai de vous satisfaire !

Ps: je suis entrain de faire corriger mafia…je pense que ma fic vaut plus que ce que vous ai montré et qu'à cause de mes fautes cela gâche l'histoire j'ai donc décidé de me prendre en main ! Correction intégrale (ca fait très épilation je trouve) !

GROS BISOUS DE LA MORT QUI VOUS AIMES !


End file.
